Resistance is Futile
by shipallllltheships
Summary: Valkubus. Bo and Tamsin can't control the tension between them and decide to channel it into something more fun. But they are determined to keep it a secret from their friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there, Succu-slut."

Tamsin crashed into the stool next to Bo, lucky it was anchored to the ground. Bo rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Tamsin. If you were any more graceful, you might just have a shot at clown's school. Maybe."

Tamsin glanced at Bo out of the corner of her eye, her signature smirk plastered on her face.

"Where's your tiny, bartending grandfather?"

"Hey, have some respect. That's the Blood King you're talking about."

"Well right now, he's the only thing standing between me and my vodka. Forgive me if I seem cranky," Tamsin retorted.

"TRICK!" Bo bellowed. "Get out here before I KILL Tamsin!"

Trick shuffled out of the back room and smiled at the two girls scowling at each other.

"Hello girls. Please try not to destroy my bar. Remember what happened the last time?"

Bo's eyes flashed blue. Tamsin jammed her foot into Bo's ankle and cleared her throat. They did remember what happened last time.

Bo took a deep breath and furrowed her brow. She shifted in her chair, turning further away from Tamsin.

"Yeah, sorry about that Trick. Look, just get Tam-Tam her vodka before she tries to rip your head off. I would take way too much pleasure in stopping her."

"Bo!" Trick warned.

"Sorry sorry! I'm just…hungry."

Trick looked worried. "Bo, when's the last time you fed?"

Bo forced her eyes to stay facing forward. Tamsin raised her eyebrow and her smirk deepened.

"No, sorry," Bo stammered. "I mean, literally hungry. Do you have anything to eat, Trick?"

"Oh, of course." Trick laughed. "Let me see what I can find in back." He headed into the back room. The second he was gone, Tamsin swung around to face Bo.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Bo turned her head and glared at Tamsin. "I can't control my eyes, Tamsin! It's not my fault."

"Well you better figure out how to control it. I'm not having this little operation busted up just because YOU can't control your hormones in public."

"Um, hello? Succubus here? Hormones are kind of my thing. Anywhere and everywhere." Bo drew the last three words out slowly, her eyes softening seductively as she spoke. She bit her lip and dropped her eyes, turning back so that she was facing front. Tamsin's brain stopped working as she watched Bo's lips. She shifted her leg so that her foot was just touching Bo's calf. She rotated her ankle, running her foot slowly up and down Bo's leg. Bo closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Another minute of this and her eyes weren't going to be the only things that were out of her control. "Stop it!" she finally managed to gasp. "Trick is going to be back in a minute."

"Then maybe we should get out of here, Succubus."

"Yeah, that won't be suspicious at all."

"Fine. Then you better get it under control." Tamsin continued exploring Bo's leg with her foot, and Bo glared at her out of the corner of her eye. Just then, Trick shuffled back into view, carrying a massive plate of nachos.

"Here you go, my lovely granddaughter. I brought enough so that you can share."

Bo took a deep breath and grabbed Tamsin's thigh, sending a quick wave of pleasure through her body.

"Well, I am excellent at sharing."

Tamsin gasped. Trick glanced at her curiously. She pressed her lips together, lifted her eyebrows, and struggled to speak. "Um. Just…good vodka. Or. Um. Something." She quickly stood up and took a step backwards. "Gonna just…play some pool." She hurried away, leaving a confused Trick and Bo, struggling to control her laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading! Got super inspired tonight, so here's another update!_

Dyson strode into the Dal and stopped short. Kenzi, walking closely behind, rammed into him. "Hey! D-Man! What gives?" Dyson didn't speak; he just pointed. Kenzi followed his finger with her eyes and almost laughed.

"What the hell? This is some kind of alternate-universe shit."

Bo and Tamsin were playing pool. As far as Kenzi could tell, they weren't fighting. They seemed to be…laughing? Since when did the unaligned Succubus and the Dark Valkyrie laugh together? Kenzi turned to Dyson. "Is this like when you guys became teenagers? Because, I have to tell you Dyson: you were a weird-ass teenager. I am not looking forward to the return of that guy."

Dyson gave Kenzi a light shove. "Speak for yourself, human. I was charming as hell as a teenager."

"Gee, what happened?"

Dyson chuckled, and they walked over to where Bo and Tamsin were still laughing.

"What's so funny, Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked as they approached. Bo struggled to catch her breath.

"Nothing. Tamsin's just being weird."

Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm and dragged her towards the bar. "What the heck is going on Bo-Bo? You and Tamsin? Spending time together? Willingly?"

Bo chuckled. "Kenzi, isn't it you and Dyson who are always begging us to get along? I don't know, we both must just be at the right level of drunkenness right now. She's not making me want to strangle her."

Kenzi stared at Bo for a moment, eyes narrowed. Then she shrugged. "Alrighty then. I shall simply accept this offering from…whatever fae-God brings peace. Yay drinking!" She poured herself a beer from the tap, linked arms with Bo, and they strolled back to the pool table. Dyson had taken over for Bo when she walked away, and the pool game had continued. "I call winner!" Kenzi said. Tamsin grinned at her.

"Yo, tiny human. You sure you're ready to move up into the big leagues here?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that my pool game has vastly improved, thanks to all my free time and love of alcohol." Kenzi crossed her arms defiantly and narrowed her eyes at Kenzi. "Bo, I'm ready for you guys to go back to hating each other now."

"Sorry, Kenz. She may or may not have a point on this one…" Bo leaned backwards and giggled as Kenzi took a swing at her. "And you'll probably have to work harder than that if you expect to make contact."

"Ughhhhhh," Kenzi groaned. "I gotta find some human friends." She stalked away.

"Or just some friends who aren't assholes!" Tamsin called after her. Tamsin didn't have a chance to duck before Bo's fist landed on her shoulder. "Hey! What was that for? You were the one making fun of her that time."

"You're such an ass, Tamsin." Bo chased after Kenzi. Tamsin watched as they exchanged a few words. Bo said something that made Kenzi giggle, and she finally raised her eyes to Bo's. They smiled at each other and walked back towards the pool table.

"Tamsin, if you win this game of pool, Bo has guaranteed that the next game will be a Kenzi victory. I hope you're ready, Valky-bitch."

Tamsin sank the eight ball in the corner pocket and smirked. "Bring it on."

Bo wasn't necessarily proud of the game of pool that followed. She justified it by deciding it was good practice, learning how to send waves of pursuasion through open air. But Tamsin was livid. And incredibly horny. Kenzi and Dyson hadn't been exactly sure why Tamsin's pool game suddenly sucked All they could see was that each time she had a tricky shot she needed to make, she seemed to just stumble and the cue ball would go wild. They chalked it up to increasingly high levels of vodka in her system. Bo made sure the drinks were flowing steadily. Tamsin had managed to hold her own. They were currently tied, with two balls each left. Tamsin had a pretty easy shot, and as she leaned over to line it up, Bo shifted so that she was directly behind her. With a view of Tamsin's perfect ass to motivate her, Bo concentrated. She sent a small wave of pleasure towards Tamsin, but she may have underestimated the concentration of it. Tamsin's knees buckled, and she sucked in her breath. She caught herself on the edge of the pool table and turned her head to glare at Bo.

"You ok Timmy-Tam?" Kenzi grabbed her arm and looked at her with both amusement and concern.

"Fine. Just…tired." She lined herself up again and this time, Bo didn't interfere. She made the shot, and moved to line up for the second. Before she bent over, she turned so that she was facing Bo and ran her finger along her throat. Bo got the picture, and raised her hands in a conciliatory gesture. But just as Tamsin pulled back on the cue stick, Bo exhaled, letting some of her chi flow through the air and into Tamsin. Tamsin gasped. She almost came on the spot. Her cue stick slipped through her fingers and knocked the cue ball. Not only did she miss the shot, but she scratched. Kenzi jumped up and down, elated.

"Suck it, Valkyrie!" she crowed, grabbing the cue ball and positioning it to give herself an easy shot. She sunk her last two balls easily, and the eight ball followed quickly after. Kenzi began dancing like a crazy person around the Dal. Her gloating was possibly excessive, but her glee couldn't be denied. Tamsin crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and smirked. She turned her head and stared at Bo. The arousal in her eyes was clear, and Bo felt her own eyes flash blue. Bo swallowed, took a deep breath, and sent another wave of pleasure towards Tamsin. As it hit her, she threw her head back and began breathing shallowly. Luckily, Kenzi had recruited Dyson into her dance, and they were both sufficiently distracted. Tamsin tried to catch her breath. Bo was staring at her with such incredibly intensity. They locked eyes, and knew they had played this game as long as they could.

"Hey Kenz!" Bo called. "I'll see you later at home, ok? I've got some stuff to do."

"Sure, ok. Bye Bo-Bo! Love you!"

Bo walked out, throwing one more meaningful glance at Tamsin on her way out. Tamsin walked over the where Dyson was laughing, watching Kenzi do the Running Man. She clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I think that's my cue to go. I've suffered an incredibly damaging defeat. I have to go re-examine my life."

Kenzi laughed maniacally. "That's right Valky-bitch! You'll think twice before challenging me again!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Yeah, maybe if the Succubus is around," she said under her breath. She pushed open the door and was immediately slammed against the wall. "What the…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Bo's lips were on hers.

_Bit of a cliffhanger for you. Next chapter is going to get...a bit more mature. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews and the follows! I can't stop thinking about Valkubus lately, so this is coming easily. This chapter is definitely rated M, I would avoid reading it in public..._

Tamsin let out a low, involuntary moan. Her lips parted and she felt Bo's tongue trace along her bottom lip. The valkyrie shuddered with pleasure. She extended her arms, pushing Bo away with all of her strength. "You are just asking for trouble, Succubus."

Bo's eyes glowed a fiery blue. As the two locked eyes, Tamsin felt a heat spreading throughout her body. But whether that was due to radiating waves of pleasure from Bo or just pure, unadulterated lust, she could not say. Tamsin broke Bo's grip on her arms and shoved her away. The blue in Bo's eyes deepened as she allowed her eyes travel slowly down the valkyrie's body.

"You sure you want to do this here?" Tamsin inquired, breathing heavily. They were standing three feet from the front entrance of the Dal. Anyone heading in or out of the bar would be hard-pressed to miss them. It was hot, Tamsin was sure of that. But it was also risky. Bo seemed to be considering it, but before Tamsin could move, she had grabbed her again. Tamsin winced as she was slammed up against the brick wall, hard. Bo's breath was hot as she traced up the valkyrie's neck with her tongue. She stopped just below her jaw. Tamsin shuddered involuntarily, and briefly relaxed into Bo's tight grip. A crash from behind them snapped her out of it. She shoved Bo away again, reluctantly but forcefully. Bo moved back towards her, but Tamsin grabbed her wrists and flipped her around, pinning her arms behind her and pushing her face into the cold brick wall.

"C'mon Bo. Don't make me kick your cute little ass. Let's move this somewhere more private."

Bo groaned. "Fine. Your place?"

Tamsin smiled. "Yep. It's all ready for us."

Tamsin pushed open the door of her apartment with a flourish. "Ta da!" She held the door open for Bo, who walked in, stopped short, and began laughing.

"Seriously Tamsin?"

The apartment was covered, wall-to-wall, with padding. Tamsin had clearly expended a substantial amount of energy making sure each surface was covered with pillows or fabric. Bo noted special attention had been paid to the furniture. Much of it was completely covered, and it was all pushed towards the walls. The effect was encouraging: essentially a huge, open, padded room.

"Listen, Succubus. Last time we destroyed my coffee table, two lamps, and my headboard. Not to mention the literal dents in the floor. Clearly, you can't control yourself around me. I had to take precautions to preserve the remainder of my shit."

Bo's eyes flashed. "I can't control myself? I seem to remember a certain Valkryie ripping a leg off of one of the tables in the Dal when you were..."

"OK!" Tamsin interrupted her. "Maybe the precautions are for both of us."

A smirk crossed Bo's face that was reminiscent of Tamsin's signature expression. She took a slow step towards the valkyrie. Tamsin crossed her arms and bit her lip. She felt heat spreading throughout her body, moving downwards, following Bo's eyes. Bo sent a wave of pleasure through the air, and as it hit Tamsin, she gasped. Bo took another slow step forward. "How are you feeling there, Tam-Tam?'

"Fuck you, Succu-bitch."

Bo's smirk deepened and her eyes flashed. "Ok."

With that, Tamsin quickly closed the gap between them. She grabbed Bo around the waist and pulled her close. Their lips collided roughly and Bo let out a low moan. Tamsin let her hands run down Bo's back, and Bo felt a shiver run down her spine. She pressed her herself closer, and the kiss deepened. Bo's lips parted and she pushed her tongue into Tamsin's. Tamsin almost fell over as Bo pressed her fingers into her back and sent waves of pleasure through her. She picked Bo up, grabbing her ass, and pushed her backwards until she was sitting on the kitchen island. Bo leaned back and wrapped her legs around the valkyrie's waist. Tamsin pulled her closer and ground her hips into Bo's center. Bo moaned, and Tamsin smirked. She reached up and traced her finger down Bo's face. She leaned over and kissed Bo's neck, running kisses down to her collarbone. She reached it, and sank here teeth roughly into Bo's skin. Bo let out another low moan, and Tamsin felt another wave of arousal rush through her body; this one had nothing to do with Bo's succubus abilities. She hurriedly lifted Bo's tank top over her head and ran her palms down to her breasts. She cupped them in her hands and ran her thumb lightly over her nipple. She disentangled Bo's legs from her waist, and pulled Bo forward, peeling her pants off in one fluid movement. Tamsin thanked the fae-gods that Bo didn't wear underwear. Bo lay backwards and arched her back as Tamsin ran her fingers lightly up and down her side. Tamsin leaned close, until her lips were less than an inch from Bo's. She exhaled lightly and kissed Bo, reaching one hand up to grip the back of her neck. She forced Bo's head to the side and dragged her teeth up her neck. She nibbled Bo's earlobe lightly before trailing kisses back down her neck. She continued past her collarbone and took Bo's nipple into her mouth. She sucked, hard, and Bo gasped. Bo reached down and grabbed Tamsin's head, tangling her fingers in her hair and yanking. Tamsin struggled to free herself, but she was easily persuaded otherwise. Bo pulled her head upwards and forced Tamsin's lips onto hers. Tamsin deepened the kiss and felt Bo's tongue intertwine with hers. Tamsin continued exploring Bo's body with her hands as they kissed. Bo lifted her hips slightly and Tamsin ground herself further into Bo's center. Bo broke off the kiss but kept Tamsin's face inches from hers.

"I thought you said you were going to fuck me, Valkyrie."

Tamsin needed no more incentive. She ran her hand slowly down Bo's perfect body to her inner thighs. She walked her fingers towards the heat radiating from Bo's center. Bo whimpered with anticipation. Tamsin began to slowly stroke the Succubus, marveling at how wet she was. She was desperate to taste her. But she had to make her beg for it. She slowly circled her clit, feeling Bo's body begin to twitch. She rubbed her, lightly at first. At first contact, Bo gasped and sucked her breath in, trying not to cry out.

"You don't have to be quiet, Succubus. The padding helps with noise as well." As she spoke, Tamsin slowly inserted one finger inside of Bo. Bo moaned loudly and pressed her hips towards Tamsin, looking for more. Tamsin moved slowly in and out, relishing the feel of Bo underneath her fingertips. She added a second finger and Bo's body bucked. She cried out, and Tamsin was suddenly grateful that Bo's eyes were closed. The look of pure lust that must have crossed her face…She began moving faster, feeling Bo's muscles contract with each pulse. She shifted her hand so that her fingers were curled inwards and placed her thumb onto Bo's clit.

"Fuckkkk Tamsin!" This was more of a scream than a moan, and Tamsin grinned. "Do not stop!"

She had no intention of stopping.

_This chapter was getting long, so you get another cliffhanger. But the next chapter will pick up right here, so that's something to look forward to! Look for another update tomorrow. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Rated M for a reason! _

With her fingers still curled inside Bo, Tamsin leaned over Bo and traced her tongue along her collarbone. As she moved her fingers in and out, she pressed her thumb onto Bo's clit, pulsing, alternating hard and soft. She felt Bo's breath catch in her throat as she moved her mouth lower. Concentrating on keeping a steady rhythm with one hand, she ran the other through Bo's hair, giving it a not-so-gentle tug as, at the same moment, she bit down on Bo's nipple. Bo was lost in ecstasy, barely able to speak, but she managed to gasp out "Fuckkkk!"

Tamsin continued journeying down Bo's body with her mouth. She alternately licked, kissed, and bit every inch of her stomach and chest that she could manage. By the time she reached Bo's hipbone, Bo's body was quivering in anticipation. She spent a little extra time at Bo's hip, tracing her tongue up and down her hipbone and sucking on the sweet skin right below it. Bo whimpered as Tamsin left her mark there and continued downwards. She brought her lips to within an inch of Bo's center and stopped. Her hand had frozen in place. She held there for a moment, long enough for Bo to open her eyes and lift her head,

Bo desperately said, "Don't mess with me, Valkyrie."

Tamsin's voice was low and genuine. "You're beautiful, Bo."

Bo's eyes flashed with something Tamsin couldn't quite read. But before she could respond, Tamsin had dropped her head and flicked her tongue at Bo's clit. Her eyes immediately burned blue, and she lay back, focusing all of her energy of the nerve endings that Tamsin was currently teasing. Tamsin moved her tongue in a slow circle around Bo's clit. Every few rotations, she dropped her tongue and pressed it towards Bo's heat, where her fingers had resumed their slow in-and-out motion. She picked up speed with her tongue, moving to a figure eight motion, alternating it with wide licks at Bo's center. Bo was breathing heavily, letting out loud moans with every other breath. Tamsin continued with her tantalizing movements until Bo couldn't take it anymore. She reached down and grabbed Tamsin, digging her nails into her back and sending powerful waves of pleasure through her. Tamsin broke off mid-stroke and threw her head back, crying out loudly.

"Oh my god, Bo!" She tried to catch her breath, but Bo continued to pulse waves of pleasure as she watched Tamsin. Tamsin gasped and stood up straight, her hand still inside Bo. With her other arm, she pulled Bo upright and into her arms. Bo wrapped her legs around her waist as they pressed their lips together furiously. In the back of her mind, Bo marveled at how strong the valkyrie was. Tamsin was supporting Bo's entre body weight with just one arm. She gripped her back tightly, pressing her hips tightly towards Tamsin, feeling her fingers push deeper inside of her. She moaned and leaned her head back, breaking off the kiss and allowing Tamsin to bury her head into her neck. Tamsin shifted her grip on Bo so that her arm was underneath her and grabbed her ass. She carried her effortlessly up the stairs, crashing through the door to the bedroom and throwing her onto the bed. She laid on her back, staring up at Tamsin, desperation and lost glowing in her blue eyes. Tamsin took a moment to appreciate her body: her strong arms and legs, her soft curves, her perfect breasts. As she traced Bo's body with her eyes, Bo was doing the same to her and decided that she was wearing entirely too much clothing. She leaned forward and pulled Tamsin down onto the bed on top of her. She kissed her deeply, pulling Tamsin's tank top up as they kissed. Bo broke the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over Tamsin's head, but immediately resumed it. She ran her heads down Tamsin's sides, causing her to shiver. She pressed her palms onto the valkyrie's perfectly taut abs and pulled her closing. Tamsin arched her back and pressed her groin against Bo's. Bo grabbed Tamsin's ass with both hands and ground them together harder. Tamsin pulled away slightly and began unbuttoning her jeans.

After watching her fumble for a moment, Bo grinned and asked, "Can I help you with that?"

Tamsin looked down at her shaking hands and reluctantly allowed Bo to undo the button and slide her jeans slowly over her hips. Bo allowed herself plenty of time to appreciate how Tamsin's ass felt under her hands. Say whatever else you'd like about the valkyrie, but Bo was pretty sure she would defend that ass to the death. Tamsin was wearing a black lace thong underneath her jeans, which Bo left on. For now.

The removal of her clothing completed, Tamsin covered Bo with her lanky body. She pushed Bo's legs apart with her own, and pressed her thigh against Bo's groin. Bo grabbed Tamsin's head roughly and pulled her face to hers. As they kissed, Tamsin kept up a steady rhythm against Bo's center. Bo's arousal mounted, and Tamsin felt her grip getting tighter on her back. Tamsin whimpered slightly, feeling Bo's nails digging into her skin. She broke of the kiss and moved down to press her lips against Bo's neck. She continued moving downwards and kissed Bo's heat roughly. Bo moaned, and Tamsin opened her mouth to taste the succubus. She pressed her tongue into Bo, savoring her sweet taste. She moved slowly in and out, reaching down to thumb her clit while she licked. She switched positions, pushing two fingers inside of Bo and tracing her clit with her tongue. She increased her speed, feeling Bo swell underneath her tongue.

"Tamsin," Bo gasped, "please don't stop. Please don't stop."

Tamsin pressed her whole mouth against Bo. She increased the pressure on her clit while curling her fingers inside of Bo. Bo's muscles began to contract, and Tamsin moved her fingers and tongues furiously, keeping up the rhythm as Bo arched her back and cried out. She climbed higher and higher and Tamsin moaned into her center, feeling her own arousal building. Bo, feeling the extra vibrations, screamed as she began to come. Tamsin continued to lick Bo's clit as she felt Bo furiously contract around her fingers, tasting her sweetness. Bo felt her body begin to relax as she slowly came down. She reached down and grabbed Tamsin, pulling her upwards with a surprising amount of force. She kissed her, her taste still lingering on Tamsin's tongue.

"Holy shit," Bo breathed. "You're incredible."

Tamsin smirked. "Yeah. I know."

Tamsin collapsed on her back and pulled Bo towards her. Bo buried her face in Tamsin's neck and threw her arm around her waist. She tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her neck with a devilish smile. "You don't think we're finished, do you?"

Tamsin's smirk deepened. "Not for a second."

_Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Let me know if you like it/have any suggestions. Yeah, the next chapter will be pretty smutty too. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews and for reading! Any feedback is appreciated. Again, rated M for a reason!_

Bo gently caressed Tamsin's side as they lay there, both trying to catch their breath. Bo was a succubus; she was pretty used to feeling unfulfilled sexually. Sex with Tamsin left her hunger fully satiated. Yet she constantly craved more. She appreciated that she sensed no hesitation from the valkyrie either. She seemed to crave Bo just as much, and anytime Bo wanted her, Tamsin quickly complied. Bo was also incredibly impressed with her stamina. Once they started, they could go for hours without a break. Tamsin never seemed to tire, and her strength was unreal. Because their friends and coworkers would notice if they disappeared for hours during the day, they mostly spent their nights together. More than once, Tamsin went straight from her bed to the shower to the police station after having been up all night with Bo. Bo, meanwhile, had to sneak past Kenzi and into her own bed repeatedly. Kenzi had begun to worry about Bo, thinking that she was overexerting herself and oversleeping all the time. In reality, Bo felt like she was energized by her time with Tamsin. She was feeding more regularly than she ever had in her life, and Tamsin's chi was, to put it plainly, incredible. Bo had never tasted anything like it in her life. But honestly, Bo was pretty sure that, chi or not, sex with Tamsin was as good as it could get.

Tamsin interrupted her train of thought. "Hey Succubus?"

"Mmm?" Bo purred contentedly.

"You gonna make me beg for it?"

Bo smirked. She slid her hands up Tamsin's side, briefly grazing her nipple with her thumb. She continued up her arms, pulling them over her head and grasping her wrists tightly. Tamsin gasped as Bo flipped herself on top of the valkyrie until she was fully straddling her and traced her tongue lightly up her neck.

"Actually," Bo whispered, her breath hot on Tamsin's neck. She nibbled up her neck to her ear, grabbing her earlobe with her teeth and blowing in Tamsin's ear. "That sounds extremely pleasant."

Bo pulled back, and Tamsin felt a rush as she stared up at the Succubus. "God," Tamsin thought to herself, "She really is fucking perfect." Tamsin suddenly realized that the look on Bo's face was one of pure mischief, and her stomach dropped. Bo shifted her position, clasping both of Tamsin's wrists in one of her hands.

"This isn't going to go well for me, is it Succubus?"

Bo shook her head with a delighted smile on her face, reaching up to graze Tamsin's face with the back of her hand. Tamsin felt her face burn as Bo sent pulsating waves through her skin. She arched her back and cried out softly as the heat traveled through her body and settled at her center. She struggled to free her arms from Bo's grip, desperately wanting to feel her bare skin against hers, needing her closer. Bo placed her free hand on Tamsin's chest.

"I don't think you want to do that Tamsin." She sent another wave through Tamsin's body and her eyes flashed blue as she saw Tamsin's nipples harden. Tamsin, even though she knew what Bo was doing, found it impossible to resist her, and she stopped struggling. Bo ran her free hand up and down Tamsin's body, working her into a kind of frenzy. She traced up her side, across her chest, down over her abs and to the crease of her legs, and repeated this pattern over and over again. She leaned over Tamsin so that her breasts were directly in the valkyrie's face, and when Tamsin tried to lean forward towards them, Bo pulled away. She was really enjoying tormenting the valkyrie, knowing that she usually hadn't being in vulnerable positions. She didn't seem to mind it right now though. She was panting heavily, her legs spread, pressing her hips up into the air, straining for contact. Her pupils were larger than Bo had ever seen them, and the green that surrounded them had all but disappeared. Bo leaned over her chest and took one of her nipples in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and felt Tamsin's body stiffen as she let out a moan. Bo shifted her position, placing one leg between Tamsin's thighs and grinding solidly into her groin. She moved to the other nipple, using her free hand to reach behind Tamsin and grab her ass, pulling her center closer to Bo's leg. Tamsin responded eagerly, pulsing in time with Bo's grinding, feeling her arousal build. Tamsin began breathing shallowly, and Bo took notice. She wasn't ready to let the valkyrie off that easily yet. She shifted positions again, letting go of Tamsin's wrists, placing both of her legs between Tamsin's and spreading them wide. She ground their centers together briefly before shifting herself downwards. She traced down Tamsin's stomach with her tongue. She continued downwards, tracing the outer contours of Tamsin's center and down her thighs. She bit her inner thigh lightly, and Tamsin cried out.

"Fuck! Bo!"

Bo lifted her head and stared at Tamsin, hunger filling her eyes. "Are you ready to beg for it, Valkyrie?"

Tamsin hesitated a moment, but gave in quickly. "Please. God, please Bo, please, fuck me." Her words were rushed and breathy, and she had barely finished her sentence before Bo had dipped her head and begun lapping at her center. She flicked her tongue upwards and downwards in a quick, light motion, just barely touching Tamsin's clit. She reached down and began slowly inserting a finger inside of Tamsin, incredibly turned on by how wet she was. She moved her finger in a circular motion, feeling Tamsin open for her, and she added a second finger. Keeping up her steady rhythm on her clit, she began moving in and out of Tamsin. Tamsin was whimpering, occasionally letting out a louder moan, breathing heavily. When Bo had relinquished her grip on her wrists, she had brought her hands down on either side of her and grabbed the mattress below her. Her knuckles were white as she maintained a vice-like grip on the sheets. Her body began to buck as Bo increased her speed slightly. She pushed her hips towards Bo, moving as she moved. Bo lifted her head, removed her fingers from inside of Tamsin, and felt Tamsin's body stiffen.

"No, no, please, please don't stop." Tamsin looked down at Bo, and a slow smile crossed Bo's face as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them. Tamsin's breath caught in her throat as she watched Bo taste her. Bo brought her face up to Tamsin's and they kissed passionately. Tamsin could taste herself on Bo's tongue, and she reached down to grab Bo's ass, pulling her closer. Bo broke off the kiss, pressed her lips to Tamsin's jaw, then traced her tongue over Tamsin's lips. They parted as Tamsin's tongue came out to meet Bo's, and Bo inhaled. Tamsin's back arched involuntarily as Bo began to feed. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt immense pleasure rush throughout her body. Bo pulled from deep inside Tamsin, appreciating the valkyrie's chi and feeling her own arousal build. Tamsin felt Bo press her hands tightly to her sides, adding additional waves of pleasure on top of the feed. Tamsin's entire body was in ecstasy, desperate for release. Bo inahaled deeply one last time, then brought her hands down to Tamsin's wet center. She moved in and out, curling her fingers inside of Tamsin and sending waves of pleasure towards her clit. Tamsin's breath grew shallow, and she began to moan. Bo brought her higher and higher, until Tamsin's body couldn't take it anymore. She shuddered, feeling pleasure run through her body. She came down slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. Bo collapsed on top of Tamsin, and Tamsin wrapped her arms around her, feeling that her heart was beating just as hard. They lay there, both trying to catch their breath. Tamsin kissed Bo on the top of her head and pushed her off gently. Bo rolled onto her side, her back to Tamsin, and Tamsin pulled her close. She held her until she felt her body relax and her breathing evened out. Once Bo had drifted off into sleep, Tamsin closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax.

"Good night, Bo." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo rolled over, reaching for Tamsin. When she didn't feel the valkyrie beside her, she opened her eyes and sat up groggily. She scanned the room and glanced towards the bathroom. The door was open and it was empty. No Tamsin. What time was it? Bo could see that the sun was up, but she couldn't tell how far. She wondered where she had put her phone. In her jacket, presumably. She considered going downstairs and searching for it, but decided it wasn't worth it. She'd make up some excuse for Kenzi later. Bo lay back on the bed and rolled to her side, burying her head in Tamsin's pillows. She inhaled deeply. Tamsin just smelled so good. She raised her arms over her head to stretch and realized that she did not smell very good though. Last night's sexcapades had been quite a workout. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Leaving the door open, she turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to warm up, she gazed around the bathroom. Bo was still surprised by how clean Tamsin's apartment was. Considering the girl had basically lived in her truck for months, when she finally got an apartment it was not what Bo expected. The main room downstairs was large and modern looking, with high ceilings and huge windows. The kitchen was in the one corner, with industrial looking appliances and the large island. Bo knew that there was never much food in the fridge, but it was always well-stocked with beer. Tamsin didn't have much furniture in the rest of the room. There was a couch and a tv (though they were currently pushed against the wall and covered in bubble wrap. Upstairs was the bedroom and the bathroom, where Bo currently stood. The bathroom was so clean, especially when compared to the bathroom in the shack. Bo couldn't fathom how much time Tamsin must put into keeping it this clean, but she appreciated it. She stepped in the shower and let out a low hum as the hot water rushed over her body. She turned towards the spout, closed her eyes and doused her face and hair. She raised her hands to rub the water out of her eyes and suddenly felt a hand on her waist. She whipped around and swung her fist. Tamsin ducked and grabbed her arm as she swung, catching Bo's fist and bringing it back down slowly.

"Hey. Succubus. It's just me." She was naked, and as freaked out as Bo was, she still wanted to take a moment to appreciate Tamsin's naked body.

"Jesus Tamsin! You scared me! You can't just sneak up on someone when they're in the shower. Haven't you ever seen Psycho?"

Tamsin stared at her blankly. "Nope," she replied with a shrug. She cocked her eyebrow, a smirk crossing her face. "Some kind of training manual for you?"

Bo was trying to come up with some kind of angry retort when Tamsin stepped forward, wrapped her hands around Bo's waist, and kissed her deeply. Bo felt a surge of arousal run through her body and she reciprocated the kiss, pulling Tamsin closer. Tamsin ran her hands lightly up and down Bo's back as her tongue explored Bo's mouth. Bo inhaled, sucking some of Tamsin's chi, and Tamsin's knees buckled underneath her. Just as Bo was getting geared up for another round, Tamsin pulled away. Bo protested, leaning forward and searching for her lips.

"Sorry Succu-babe. We don't really have time. I have to get to work, and Kenzi's been calling you."

"Shit." Bo's mind raced, trying to come up with some feasible excuse for Kenzi.

Tamsin grabbed Bo and switched places with her so that she was underneath the spout. Bo's jaw dropped and all thoughts of Kenzi left her mind as she watched droplets of water run down Tamsin's neck, slide through her cleavage and over her nipples, struggle over the tiny hills of her abs, and glide down her long legs. Tamsin's eyes were closed and her head was back, soaking in the feeling of the warm water on her back. Bo couldn't take her eyes off of her. She watched silently as Tamsin ran some shampoo through her hair, and scrubbed her body, washing off the sweat and smells that had accumulated on them overnight. When she was finished to turned back around to face Bo.

"Wow, that was the quietest and most patient I think you've ever been in your life. You feeling ok?" The question was part sarcasm and part heavily masked genuine concern.

"Oh, yeah," Bo stammered, shaking her head and tearing her eyes away from the Valkyrie. "Just tired, I guess."

"Well, I made you some coffee. It's downstairs, it should still be hot. It's not Kenzi-sized, but hopefully it will at least get you home."

Bo gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Tamsin."

Tamsin pushed past her and out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "Don't get weird. I just made a pot of coffee." She headed into the bedroom to get dressed, but right before she walked through the door she looked back at Bo with a tiny smile at the corner of her mouth.

Bo washed herself and then grabbed another towel. She joined Tamsin in the bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed in her towel, watching as Tamsin pulled on her clothes: tight black jeans, a white tank top, and a light blue silky blouse. Bo gave a low whistle as she pulled her hair back into a bun. "You're so fucking hot."

Tamsin smirked, any momentary vulnerability gone. "Yeah. I know."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Remind me to stop giving you compliments."

Tamsin strolled into the police station an hour late. Dyson looked up as she walked in. "You're late, Tamsin."

"Sue me." Tamsin sat down at her desk and folded her long legs. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

Dyson paused and reluctantly admitted, "No. But you should still be here."

"Sorry DAD, I'll be better next time. I promise. Jesus Dyson, lighten up. I overslept."

Dyson decided to drop it. "Did you have a good time with Bo last night? You guys were looking friendly."

Tamsin's mind flashed back to the night before, to clothes, hands, lips, and tongues. She suppressed a smirk and squirmed in her seat. "It was alright. She wasn't being quite as intolerable as usual."

Dyson frowned. "I really just don't get what your problem with her is."

_Frequently? Too much clothing._

Tamsin raised her eyebrows. "Wolfy-boy, not everyone has to be in love with your favorite Succu-bitch."

"I don't want everyone to be in love with. I just think she's pretty undeniably impressive."

_Every single square inch of her._

"And she has a good heart, Tamsin. I think you'd see that if you gave her a chance."

Tamsin glared at Dyson, struggling to keep her mind clear and her face blank. If he was going to grill her about how she felt about Bo day in and day out, this was going to be more of a challenge. Her desk phone rang, breaking her concentration, and she picked it up.

"Yeah? Three? Shit. Ok, we'll be there. Did you say 264? Ok, yeah, got it." She hung up the phone with a clatter and looked at Dyson. "We've got a case. Get your shit."

Bo pushed through the door of the shack, calling for Kenzi. She heard a flurry of movement and the human was in her arms.

"Bo-Bo! I was worried sick! You said you had things to do but I didn't think you meant stay-out-all-night things! And why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Bo hugged Kenzi tightly. "I'm ok Kenz, I'm sorry I didn't call. I sort of got...busy."

Kenzi's jaw dropped. "Sexy busy? Spill it!"

Bo started to walk away. "Later Kenz, ok? I promise. I'm just exhausted, I really didn't get much sleep."

"Ooooooh, no no no. If you're that exhuasted it must have been good. Come onnnn Bo, mama hasn't gotten any in MONTHS! You're my only source of sexual release!"

Bo raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kenzi.

"Ok, not like that! Ew, gross. Your snatch may be magic but I'll save that for emergencies. Which this is not. But it is critical that you tell me who, what, where, when, why and how last night went down. Immediately. You can leave out some of the more graphic parts of the how."

Bo leaned her head back and groaned. "Fineeeee." She grabbed Kenzi by the hand and dragged her to the couch, where she proceeded to tell Kenzi all about the incredible night of passion she had had...with a sexy male Tikbalang and his human.

Bo collapsed on her bed. She had finally escaped Kenzi's clutches, and she felt horrible. Kenzi was her best friend, and keeping secrets was a huge no-no. But flat out lying? That was unforgivable. She didn't know how she was going to fix this. It was the first time she'd had to completely lie about where she'd been. She'd managed to get by on evasions and half-truths. But Kenzi had been ravenous for information this time, so she'd spun an incredible tale filled with absolutely zero truth.

"Shit." Bo said out loud. Maybe she couldn't keep doing this. Was it worth it? Was Tamsin worth it?

_Tamsin flipped Bo over, running her nails lightly down her back. She kissed down Bo's spine and lifted her hips, sliding her fingers underneath and towards Bo's center as she bit down lightly on Bo's lower back._

Bo took a deep breath. She was still a little undecided on Tamsin in general. But sex with Tamsin? Yeah, it was worth it.

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! I've been spending way more time than I should writing this these past few days, so the updates might slow down a little bit. But my goal is still a chapter a day! I'm having a lot of fun writing this, reviews and suggestions are appreciated! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey look! Actual plot. I promise we'll get back to sexy Valku-loving, but I need some actual plot to keep the story moving forward. I hope you like it! Mmm, __**trigger warning for dead bodies. **__Just in case. _

"This. Is. Disgusting."

Tamsin had pulled her shirt up over her nose and was trying not to inhale too deeply. She was staring at three bloated and blistered bodies sprawled in an alley. They were barely recognizable, but they seemed to be men. The medical examiner was crouched beside them, pressing lightly on the pustules that covered all of the bare skin that Tamsin could see. The smell of spoiled, rotten flesh permeated the surrounding area.

"Based on body temperature, taking into account ambient temperature for the past few hours, I'd estimate that they've only been dead about three hours," the medical examiner asserted. "These blisters are unusual, they aren't burns. They seem to be some kind of intense reaction to an irritant."

Dyson was pacing back and forth, a bit farther away from the bodies. Tamsin walked over to him.

"I sure as hell don't want to use my nose. But can you sniff anything out? Other than the vomit I'm suppressing?"

Dyson glared at her for a moment, then sighed quietly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, attempting to differentiate the putrid smells in the air. He held the air in his nose for a moment, and then began to cough. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. Tamsin pounded on his back, trying to be helpful. Dyson stood up and inhaled again, but immediately bent over and was sick. Tamsin jumped out of the way.

"Hey! Watch the shoes! I thought you're supposed to have a strong stomach."

Dyson grabbed his stomach and lurched forward, falling onto his knees. The medical examiner looked towards them, concerned.

Tamsin grabbed Dyson's arm and hauled him to his feet. "He can't handle the smell," she called to the medical examiner. "I'll get him back to the station. You good here?"

The ME nodded, and Tamsin dragged Dyson to the car. She helped him into the backseat, where he lay, curled on his side, dry heaving.

"I swear to god Wolf-boy, you mess up the carpet back there and I don't care how sick you are, I will kill you with my bare hands." Dyson gave no indication that he ever heard her.

"Shit," Tamsin muttered. She reached into he pocket to grab her phone and scrolled through it until she got to L. She pressed talk and waited. "Come on, Doc. Please pick up."

"Hello?" Lauren's voice was suspicious. Tamsin had never called her before.

"Oh thank the lord. Listen, Lauren, something's wrong with Dyson. We were at a crime scene and he just started puking."

Lauren was silent for a moment, thinking. "You're sure it's not just the flu?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I've seen this idiot eat 14 chili dogs without stopping. The man has a stomach made of steel. Can you just take a look at him?"

"Fine," Lauren reluctantly agreed. "Bring him over, I'll get ready for you guys."

Tamsin sped over to Lauren's apartment. She screeched to a stop in front and opened the back door. Dyson didn't appear to be conscious anymore. Tamsin groaned inwardly. She reached over and hooked Dyson's torso around her shoulders. She stood up with a grunt and headed into the apartment building. When she got to Lauren's door, she kicked, unable to knock. Lauren threw open the door. The scowl on her face quickly turned to concern.

"Bring him in, over here." She had prepared a cot for him, and Tamsin threw Dyson down onto it. "How long has he been like this?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Ten minutes maybe? I drove fast."

Lauren gave her a look. "I'm sure you did." She knelt down and began checking his vitals. "What was the crime scene? Were there any toxins present?"

"Not that I could see," Tamsin responded. "But there were three pretty nasty bodies."

Lauren looked up at her. "Nasty how?"

"Slimy. Covered in blisters and pus. They were also really bloated, like they'd been blown up like a balloon." Tamsin shuddered at the memory.

"Human?"

"I think so?"

Lauren stood up quickly. "Shit." She strode over to the kitchen island and began digging through a drawer. She found a medical mask and covered her mouth and nose.

"Woah!" Tamsin exclaimed. "What the hell is it? Got one of those for me?"

"I'm not worried about you, Tamsin."

"Well, that makes one of us! I happen to be my own priority!"

"No," Lauren explained. "I mean, if this is what I think it is, you aren't at risk. I am."

"What do you think it is?"

"It sounds like a Dendrob." Lauren said. "A poisonous Fae. When threatened, they release an airborne toxin that is deadly to humans. For animalia-Fae, the toxin makes them incredibly ill. Valkyrie are immune to it."

"Ok, great," Tamsin replied with a relieved sigh. "Can you fix him?"

"Yes, Tamsin, I can. Go upstairs to the wooden cabinet in my bedroom." Lauren handed her a small silver key. "There are small bottles arranged alphabetically. Grab the one labeled Dendrob. I also need alcohol."

Tamsin raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a mini flask, and offered it to Lauren. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"No. Isopropyl alcohol. It's in the bathroom, second drawer down." She was rummaging through her medical bag, grabbing several small bottles. She began mixing them in a beaker, waiting for something Tamsin couldn't see before adding the next ingredient. She looked up at Tamsin, who still hadn't moved. "Now, please?"

Tamsin turned and booked it up the stairs. She entered Lauren's bedroom slowly, feeling like an intruder. Her bedroom was impeccably clean. The bed was neatly made, with more throw pillows than Tamsin had ever seen in her life. She glanced around and spotted the wooden cabinet in the corner. She hustled over to it and placed the key in the lock. Pulling the doors open, Tamsin's jaw dropped. There were hundreds of tiny bottles, each carefully labeled by type of Fae. Tamsin found the one labeled Dendrob and grabbed it. Before closing the cabinet, she scanned the rest of the bottles quickly, noting that Lauren had ones labeled both Succubus and Valkyrie. She contemplated grabbing them, but resisted the temptation. She closed the cabinet door, relocking it, and hurried back downstairs. She saw Lauren giving Dyson a shot of something, and realized she had forgotten the alcohol. She ran back upstairs and into the bathroom, grabbing the alcohol and dashing back to Lauren, skidding to a stop just before running into her. Lauren took a step backwards, glaring at her.

"Thanks." Lauren said begrudgingly.

"Gee," Tamsin replied sarcastically, "don't mention it."

Lauren opened the Dendrob bottle carefully and used a dropper to extract a few drops. She added it to the beaker and swirled it.

"What is that stuff, anyway?" Tamsin asked. "You have, like, every Fae I've ever encountered categorized up there."

Lauren glanced up at her. "Essences. They're incredibly helpful for learning about the different types of Fae. Right now, I'm using essence of Dendrob to make an antidote for the poison."

She finished swirling and carefully filled a syringe. She inserted it into Dyson's arm and pressed down on the plunger. She pulled it out and grabbed a piece of gauze, pressing it down tightly. Dyson began to stir almost immediately. He coughed and opened his eyes. He looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"Easy Wolfy," Tamsin replied. "We're at the doc's place."

Dyson gazed around with more curiosity, "Wow, Lauren. Nice place."

Lauren was repacking her medical supplies and pulling out other ingredients from a cabinet next to the couch. Tamsin stared.

"What are you doing now?" Tamsin asked.

"I took some of Dyson's blood before I gave him the antidote. I'm going to run some tests."

"What was it, Lauren?" Dyson asked.

"A Dendrob."

"Of course! I knew I smelled something funky." Dyson sat up slowly. Lauren looked over at him with concern.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Lauren, thank you. Tamsin, we've got to get back to the station, I need to look up known Dendrob's in the area."

Tamsin stood up. "Ok, cool. I want to see if they have an ID on the bodies yet." She glanced over at Lauren. "Thanks for your help, Doc." She grabbed Dyson's arm and helped him up, making sure he was steady on his feet before she let go. They headed out of Lauren's apartment and back down to the car. Dyson grabbed her hand before she walked around to the driver's side.

"Tamsin. Thank you for getting me to Lauren. That could have been bad."

Tamsin shrugged and pulled her hand away. "Don't mention it."

They drove back to the station in comfortable silence. When they got there, Dyson immediately began scanning the Fae database. Tamsin called down to the lab and got the IDs on all three bodies and looked them up.

"Dyson, listen to this. All three of the victims have records. Assault with a deadly weapon, arson, sexual assault, grand theft auto. They've got it all. These were some bad guys."

"Human?" Dyson asked.

"All signs point to yes. Man. Whoever did this did the world a favor."

Dyson's desk phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dyson, are you there with Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, hang on." He pressed a button and hung up the receiver. "You're on speaker."

Lauren sounded a little anxious. "I'm working on a tracking device. It will use the blood I collected from Dyson to follow traces of the specific Dendrob poison. The Dendrob will leave microscopic traces anywhere it goes, if I can get this up and running you should be able to find it."

"Great, thanks Lauren." Dyson hung up. Tamsin was staring intently at her computer screen.

"Shit."

"What now?"

Tamsin hesitated. "This Dendrob…they've got quite a body count. There are three other open cases, six bodies. Including our three, that brings the total up to nine. Same MO, same markings. I think we might have a serious problem here."

Bo and Kenzi were curled up on the couch, cuddling and watching _Pretty Woman_ for the hundredth time, when they heard a soft knock on the door. Bo jumped up, opened the door, and gasped. Standing in the hallway was girl who didn't look older than eighteen. She was covered in blood, with cuts and bruises on every inch of skin that Bo could see. Bo looked down at her hand. She was clutching a crumpled up piece of paper, which she now offered to Bo.

"Please. You have to help me." She opened her outstretched hand and Bo grabbed the piece of paper gingerly. She unfolded it and found one of the flyers that Kenzi had made, advertising their problem-solving business. Kenzi had appeared behind Bo, looking nervous.

"Bo-Bo? Is she ok?"

"Please," whispered the girl hoarsely. "You have to help me."

Bo reached out and touched her shoulder gingerly. "Hey. It's ok. You're safe now."

The girl shook her head slowly. "I've done something horrible."

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm having so much fun with this. Let me know what you think! _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Trigger warning for assault and rape. _**_Sorry if this gets a little dark. I promise this is all leading back to sexy Valkubus times. _

Bo and Kenzi both stared at the girl, unsure of what to do. It was Kenzi who snapped out of it first.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Fixing problems is our specialty. You'll be ok." She stepped past Bo and gently took the girls arm, leading her into the apartment. She guided her over to a chair and the girl sat down heavily. Bo knelt beside the chair and touched the girl's arm carefully.

"She's right. Whatever we can do to help, we'll do it." She gave a small but reassuring smile to the girl, who made momentary eye contact and nodded. Bo cocked her head, inquiring gently, "Can you tell us what happened?"

The girl looked down at the ground and took a shaky breath. Keeping her eyes glued to the floor, she started to speak.

_It was the weekend after graduation. Everyone was having parties, celebrating the end of high school. Saturday night, there was supposed to be a huge blow-out in the woods behind the school. A last hurrah, so to speak. By the time she arrived, the party was already in full swing. There was a giant bonfire, and teens huddled around it, drinking cheap beer out of red plastic cups. There was a keg where three guys were currently doing keg-stands, competing with each other. She spotted her friend across the fire, talking to her longtime crush. They were standing close to each other, and he leaned in and whispered something intimately in her ear. Her friend smiled, giddy. Good for her, she thought. She headed down the hill to where a large group was gathered in another clearing. There was music playing loudly, and people were dancing. A few makeshift torches gave the whole clearing an eerie quality. Shadows danced around the edges, and the surrounding trees seemed to glow from within. She grabbed a cup from the folding table that had been designated the bar and took a sip. A boy approached her. She recognized him from calculus. He had always been very quiet, but seemed nice enough. He invited her to go for a walk. He said there was another clearing a bit farther ahead where you could really see the stars. It was beautiful, he said. She smiled and nodded, feeling the beer beginning to settle in her stomach and send a warm glow throughout her body. The boy took her hand as they walked. They made pleasant conversation as the noises from the party began to fade. She glanced backwards, but could no longer see the glow from the fire or the torches. She began to worry they would get lost, but he assured her that he knew these woods well. There did seem to be another clearing farther ahead. They reached it and the boy was right; the stars were incredible. Pinpricks of light against a blue-black sky, glowing and burning high in the heavens. Her eyes had started to adjust, and she no longer felt worried. In fact, she was beginning to feel as though she was floating. They lay down, the grass a soft bed beneath them. The boy leaned over her, kissed her gently. Her mind soared; this was exactly the sort of thing that she'd dreamed would happen. She kissed him back, though it was beginning to seem like the beer may have impaired her movement more than she thought it would. She felt his hands clasp around her wrists, and she tried to pull them free. He was strong though, and she wasn't in control of her body. She squirmed, tried to pull away. His lips were firm on hers, but she wasn't kissing back anymore. He lifted her shirt, grabbed her breast roughly with one hand, still holding her wrists firm with the other. She tried to force her legs to kick him, but they refused to respond. She could feel panic rising, but her mind was cloudy, like a black curtain was beginning to descend on her consciousness. She cried out, just once, and the leaves on the trees muffled the sound. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was the boy suddenly rolling off of her, onto the grass. Then, it was black. _

"I woke up a few hours later. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was foul. I sat up, my head was killing me, and I saw him lying there. I barely recognized him. He was puffy and covered in blisters. His skin had almost turned black. I completely freaked out."

Bo reached over and took her hand. "What happened then?"

"I ran. I ran out of the woods and back home. I snuck in through my window; my parent's didn't notice I hadn't come home that night. When my mom came in to wake me up, I told her I was sick. I felt horrible anyway, my head was pounding and I was still nauseous from the smell. I knew I should tell someone that he was out there, but I was so confused. The whole night was so fuzzy; part of me didn't even believe any of it had actually happened. I stayed in bed all that day and the next day."

Kenzi spoke up. "That must have been horrible. I'm so sorry."

The girl nodded. "I was just scared. I was going to talk to someone about it eventually, I swear."

Bo squeezed her hand. "We believe you. What happened next?"

The girl swallowed hard. "The police showed up. They had found his body. Someone told them that they saw him go for a walk with me that night. They wanted to take me down to the station and ask me some questions. I just panicked! My head still hurt and I was groggy from sleeping all day. They grabbed my arm; they thought I was trying to resist them. But I wasn't! I was going to go. But when they grabbed my arm...I don't know what happened. I passed out. When I woke up, they were all dead."

"What do you mean, all?"

"The two policemen." The girl swallowed again, took a shallow breath. "My parents."

Bo and Kenzi looked at each other. This was horrible. And potentially bigger than they could handle. Bo reached out to the girl and smoothed her ragged hair. "Give us a second, ok?"

They walked to the other end of the apartment and conferred in whispers.

"Bo-Bo, this is awful. She obviously has no control over whatever she's doing to these people. But, her parents? I can't even imagine what she's going through."

"We have to help her, Kenz." Bo paused before admitting, " I know exactly how she feels." They stared at each other soberly for a moment before returning to the girl.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Bo asked softly.

"Erin," she said quietly. "Erin Morgan." She paused and looked up at Bo. "Are you going to turn me over to the police? I know this is all my fault. I just don't know what to do." She began to cry quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Maybe you should bring me to the police. Or just kill me now."

"Hey," Bo said, kneeling and taking her hand again. "Erin. We are not going to do that. We are going to help you. This is not your fault." Erin continued to sob, pulling her hand from Bo's and burying her face in her palms. Bo looked up at Kenzi. "I'm going to take her upstairs and get her cleaned up, ok?"

"Wait," Erin said, taking a deep breath and trying to compose herself. She looked from Bo to Kenzi, an incredibly sad look crossing her face. "I'm really sorry, but there's more."

Dyson was pacing the floor of the station, ever so often glancing at the phone on his desk. Tamsin was leaning back in her chair, feet on her desk, head back. "Yo, D-Man. Can you take a chill pill dude? You're making me nervous."

Dyson walked over to his desk. "I'm going to call her again."

"You know, every time you distract her, you're just making the process take longer. She probably has to start all over each time."

Dyson stared at her. "Right. You're probably right. I just feel useless."

Tamsin shrugged. "Well..."

He glared. "Shut up."

Just then, his desk phone rang and he lunged for it. "Lauren? Is it ready?" He listened for a moment before replying, "Ok, we'll be right over." He hung up the phone and looked over at Tamsin. "Let's go."

"So he pulled a knife on you?"

Erin nodded. "I didn't know what to do. I tried to run but he grabbed me and held the knife to my neck. He said he'd kill me."

She stopped talking and took a deep breath. "I stayed conscious this time. I got all dizzy and woozy, but I didn't pass out. I saw this white mist sort of...flow out of my pores. I don't know, I know it sounds crazy. But the guy inhaled some of it and he just started swelling up. He started getting those gross blisters, and it sounded like he was choking. Then he fell over and he was just...dead. I know I must have done it somehow, but I really don't know how."

Bo nodded. "It doesn't sound that crazy, trust me. You definitely came to the right place."

"Do you know what's happening to me?"

"Not really," Bo admitted. "But I have friends who will help us figure it out. Did anyone on the bus notice he was missing?"

"When we all got back on the bus, the driver counted and noticed someone hadn't come back. But he said he wasn't going to wait. I don't know if they found that body yet."

"So what happened when you got here? Why are you all beat up?"

The young girl hesitated. Telling this story had been incredibly painful, and she was exhausted. But Bo and Kenzi hadn't run away or, as far as she could tell, called the police yet. She hoped they actually could help her. She took a deep breath.

_She found the knife in a pawnshop for $10.00. She had been threatened three times in the past week, and decided it was time to get a little self-protection. It was ironic, considering her body seemed to be pretty good at protecting itself without any help from her brain. But she still felt safer carrying the knife. She found a convenience store and bought a bag of chips and a packet of cookies. She sat on a bench outside the convenience store and ate. She didn't have a plan. She had to figure out what to do. She was far enough away that she hoped she had a head start from the people who were looking for her. But she assumed that they weren't far behind. She stood up and browsed the bulletin board outside the store. A flyer caught her eye. It was Kenzi's colorful advertisement for a pair of spunky problem-solvers. "No matter how weird you think your problem is, we've seen weirder!" She doubted it. But, having really no other options, she decided to pay them a visit. She stepped off the curb, heading towards the bus stop across the street. A bus pulled up and she asked if it was heading in the right direction. It was, and she boarded. She picked a seat in the back row and zoned out, trying to clear her mind. She didn't look up as three men filed in and took the seats around her. It was until one of the men leaned over the seat in front of her that she took notice. _

Bo and Kenzi sat in silence. The horror in their eyes was clear. Bo reached over and took Erin's hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

Erin was crying. "They had a gun. They took my knife and started cutting me with it. I had to stop them."

Bo stopped her. "I know, sweetheart. You were just protecting yourself." She turned to Kenzi. "I'm going to get her settled in upstairs. Then we'll head over to talk to Trick, ok?" Kenzi nodded, and Bo led Erin upstairs.

"Is something supposed to be happening?" Tamsin, Dyson, and Lauren were all staring down at a small electronic device in Dyson's hands.

"Give it a second," Lauren replied. "I had it before." She turned a small knob expectantly, and a red light began flashing. Lauren pressed another button, and a screen lit up. It was a basic GPS, and the location of the Dendrob began flashing. They all recognized the address.

"Bo," Tamsin whispered hoarsely, before she could stop herself. She grabbed her jacket and started to run out.

"Wait!" Lauren grabbed her arm. "Bo is immune, the poison can't hurt her. But it will kill Kenzi instantly."

Tamsin exhaled. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. Bo was safe.

"Just because the poison can't hurt her doesn't mean the Dendrob can't still fight. We've got to get over there. Lauren, we'll call when we know something."

Lauren nodded, and Tamsin and Dyson rushed out and over to Bo's. They burst in, causing Kenzi to jump up from her place on the couch.

"Dyson? Tamsin? What the hell?"

"Kenzi, you've got to get out of here. Now!" Dyson grabbed her and began pushing her towards the door.

"Ouch! Hey! Hands off the merchandise. What is going on?" Kenzi pulled her arm from his grip and pushed him away.

Bo, hearing the commotion, came down the stairs. The sound of the shower was clearly audible from upstairs. "Hey! What the hell are you guys doing? Kenzi are you ok?"

"These maniacs just busted in and tried to kick me out of my own apartment. Please remove them by force."

Bo turned to Dyson and Tamsin and put her hands on her hips. "Any explanation, you two?"

"Listen, you're in danger. There's a Dendrob loose that's killing people. We tracked it here."

Bo glanced at Kenzi. "Nope. I think your tracker-thingy is broken."

Tamsin's eyes narrowed. "Who's in the shower, Succubus?"

Bo looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact. "None of your business."

Dyson chimed in. "Bo, if you're harboring a Dendrob, not only are you breaking the law, but you and Kenzi are both in serious danger."

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. If you MUST know, I have a human up there in the shower. Just some standard Succubus sexy times. Right Kenzi?"

Kenzi jumped in hurriedly. "Oh, yeah. They've been going at it like animals. Loud, scarring noises from upstairs."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes further, and Bo thought she saw a twinge of pain flash in her eyes. "Must have been one hell of a lay."

Bo glared back. "Pretty exceptional, actually."

"Fan-fucking-tastic. I'd love to meet him." Tamsin began walking towards the stairs. In a flash, Bo had stridden over to her and grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so. You guys don't have any right to come barging in here like this. Find your missing Dendrob someplace else."

Tamsin and Bo glared at each other for several seconds. Dyson finally broke the spell. "Fine. We'll leave. But Bo, this is a bad situation. It'd be best if you'd just hand the Dendrob over."

"Noted." Bo watched as Tamsin and Dyson walked out. Then she looked at Kenzi. "What do we do now?"

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be much more Valkubus focused. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: For the purposes of this story, Bo is still unaligned, none of this season four nonsense. Lauren is, however, working for the Dark now. Just so that's clear. Thanks for reading!_

Tamsin slammed her door shut angrily. "That bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?"

Dyson looked amused. "The unaligned Succubus. Look, Tamsin, if she is hiding the Dendrob, I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Well fuck her reasons. You seriously aren't annoyed by this?"

"Of course I am! We can't have a Dendrob wandering around killing humans. We've got to take it in. But Bo's motives are almost always good. I have to trust that she may know something we don't. I'll talk to her about it later."

Tamsin exhaled, her face still a mask of rage. She turned and walked towards her desk, muttering under her breath, "Maybe I'll talk to her about it too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Bo-Bo, what's the plan here? If the fuzz are on our case, we're officially on a time crunch."

Bo looked at Kenzi. "The one thing that I got out of their visit that we didn't already know is that you, specifically, are in danger from her. What did Dyson call her? A Dewdrop?"

"I think he said Dendrob, Bo."

"Right."

"Besides, maybe D-Man just realized that I'm the real jewel in this crack shack."

Bo laughed. "Not that I don't believe that you're every bit as important to him as I am, but he specifically was trying to get you out, not both of us. Whatever she does, that white mist, maybe it only affects humans."

Kenzi clapped a hand over her mouth. Bo smiled. "Relax, Kenz. As far as we know, it only happens when she's feeling threatened. But you still probably shouldn't be here. Why don't you head over to the Dal and I'll meet you there once I get Erin someplace safe?"

"Right. Ok. That's the beginnings of a plan. Should I let Trick know what's going on?"

"Yeah, start filling him in. See if he knows anything about Dendrobs. Make sure he knows not to talk to Dyson or Tamsin until we know more."

"Got it." Kenzi grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Erin walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Where's Kenzi going?" she asked softly.

"She's going to start doing some research. How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. The shower helped, thank you."

"Good. Listen, Erin. While you were upstairs, the police came by." Erin's face crumbled with despair. "No, it's ok. They're…well, the two cops that came by are technically my friends. I sent them away, but they know that you're here. We've got to get you someplace a bit safer, ok?" Erin nodded.

"Alright. Are you hungry? Want a snack for the road?"

"No, I'm ok." Erin smiled shyly. "Thanks Bo."

Bo walked over to the young girl and wrapped her arms around her. The girl stiffened, but as Bo continued to squeeze her tightly, she slowly relaxed into Bo's embrace. She laid her head on Bo's shoulder, and Bo heard her breath hitch and she choked back a quiet sob. "It's ok, Erin," Bo said softly. "It's all going to be ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenzi walked into the Dal, calling Trick's name. He appeared behind the bar, a bemused smile on his face.

"Kenzi, you don't need me to pour your drinks, you've been doing it yourself for months now."

"Not now, Trick. I'm on a mission from Bo. Have you ever heard of something called a Dendrob?"

Trick's face sobered instantly. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's possible that Bo-Bo and I are currently harboring a fugitive Dendrob in our apartment right now."

Trick came out from behind the bar and walked over to Kenzi. He grabbed her arm. "Kenzi, that's incredibly dangerous. Why?" He looked around the bar. Since it was nearly empty, he called out "We're closing! Everyone out, now!" The few patrons straggled out, grumbling. Trick pulled Kenzi into the back room and sat her down. "Tell me everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this place?" Erin asked softly.

"Something similar to hell," Bo muttered. "Look, this is not my first choice of sanctuaries, but you'll be safe here. As long as I can convince her to let you stay."

"Who?" Erin asked curiously. A voice from behind them made her jump.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Unaligned Succubus. And a new human sidekick? They get younger every day, Bo."

The pair whirled around. The Morrigan was standing behind them, smirking. She was wearing a tight black skirt, a black silk blouse, and a red blazer. Bo groaned inwardly. "Hi, Evony. This is Erin."

"Yeah, I don't care. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Still haven't forgiven me for that picture, huh?"

The Morrigan's eyes narrowed, and she glared at Bo. "Just answer my question, Succubus."

Bo sighed. "As much as it pains me to say this, Evony…I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin was sitting at her desk, glaring at the tracking device in her hand. "That idiot doctor fucked this thing up. It's not working anymore."

Dyson glanced up from his computer. "Tamsin, she said the trail might fade as the Dendrob calms down. As long as Bo is keeping it calm, we might have lost the trail."

"Oh, I'm sure she's keeping it calm."

Dyson looked at Tamsin curiously. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem more bitter than usual over Bo's antics. Is something else going on here?"

"Nothing stands between me and my job. The Succubus has to go down." She grimaced inwardly at her choice of words.

_Bo began trailing kisses down her torso, moving towards her center. She reached her inner thighs and used her tongue to trace a line up her thighs and around her heat. Tamsin reached down and threaded her fingers through Bo's hair, moaning softly as Bo found her clit…_

Tamsin shook her head, trying to erase the visual. "Besides, it just pisses me off that she thinks she can do whatever she wants. Like it or not, the world we live in does have rules. She's not exempt just because she's unaligned."

"Actually, Tamsin, she kind of is. Her position is essentially unprecedented. I'm not sure who decides her laws, other than herself."

"Whatever," Tamsin muttered angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight," the Morrigan said slowly. "You want me to harbor a rogue Dendrob with no control over her powers from one of my own? What makes you think I'd possibly agree to this?"

"Evony, I wouldn't be here if I had any other options. She leaned forward, speaking softly so that Erin who was sitting across the room couldn't hear her. "She obviously has no idea what Fae even means. She's me, four years ago. She's not aligned yet, which means you aren't breaking any rules hiding her. I just need to do some research before I let Dyson and Tamsin have her. They don't know the whole story."

The Morrigan stared at Bo for a moment, raising one of her eyebrows curiously. "Let's say I do agree to harbor your fugitive. What's in it for me?"

Bo sighed. "Anything you want, ok? I'll swear a blood oath that you get a favor from me, no questions asked. You can cash it in anytime."

"No questions asked?" The Morrigan repeated.

Bo had a feeling she was going to live to regret this. "Yes. Ok? Do we have a deal?"

Evony smirked. "Yes, yes we do." She reached her hand across the desk to shake Bo's hand. When Bo took her hand, Evony suddenly pulled Bo across the desk and put her mouth to her ear. "Looking forward to cashing in on that favor, Succubus," she whispered seductively. Bo pulled her hand free from her grasp and leaned back, a disgusted look on her face.

"Great." She stood up. "Hey Erin?"

The young girl stood up and walked over to where the two women were standing. "This is Evony," Bo said. "She's going to keep you safe here while I look into some things, ok?" She gave The Morrigan a stare that clearly indicated that she better not fuck this up. She leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If anything happens to her, I will take a great deal of pleasure in beating you with your own high heels." She pulled away and gave Erin a tight hug. "Hang in there, ok?"

Erin nodded. "Thanks Bo." She looked over at The Morrigan and smiled softly. "Evony. That's a really pretty name."

The Morrigan rolled her eyes. "I hate kids." She walked to the door and called for her guards. "Stay outside this door. Don't let anyone in or out without my explicit permission. If Tamsin comes by, send her away."

Bo nodded reassuringly at Erin, then squeezed her hand and headed out the door. The guards blocked her way. She looked over at The Morrigan. "Seriously?"

Evony cocked her head and smirked, hands on her hips. "They're just following orders. It's ok, let her through." The guards stepped aside, and Bo walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The poor girl," Trick said softly. "I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now. She said both of her parents died?"

"Yeah, plus the two policemen."

"So she must have been adopted."

"Huh?" Kenzi looked confused.

"If both of her parent's were killed by her poison, it's likely they were both human. A normal amount of Dendrob poison is enough to make some Fae very sick, but not kill them. And two humans can't produce a Fae child."

"Fae can't, like, skip a generation?"

"No," Trick said, chuckling lightly, "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. Faes have different genetic codes from humans. At the most basic cellular level, they're different organisms. It's like two dogs mating and giving birth to a rabbit."

"She didn't mention anything about being adopted. Maybe she didn't know."

"We should find out if she has any clues to her roots. If she knows anything about her biological parents we may be able to track them down."

"Would that help? Trick what are the rules here? I know she's killed a lot of people. But she didn't mean to, she couldn't help it! Is she still governed by Fae law?"

"Unfortunately, yes, in the same way that Bo was. If she chooses to align herself to the Light Fae, she'll be tried according to our laws, which are quite clear about killing humans. There may be some leniency in her case, since the deaths were unintentional and in self-defense. But that's not up to me. She'll have more luck with the Dark Fae, since they do not shy away from killing humans. But she'll need to learn about both sides first so that she can make a educated decision."

"What if she wants to be like Bo-Bo? Stay unaligned? Will that help?"

"I'm afraid that Bo's case may be the first and last of it's kind. A weaker Fae than Bo would not be allowed to stay unaligned. The pressure to choose has become too unbearable since Bo's test. But if we knew who her parent's were, they could speak on her behalf. Again, Bo would not be considered a valid character witness."

"Alright then. Let's get tracking!" She pulled out her phone and dialed Bo. "Hey Bo-Bo, how's Erin?" She listened for a moment, then let out a screech. "She's WHERE?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Morrigan stared across her desk at the young girl, who was squirming uncomfortably. Erin had tried making conversation, but gave up when Evony refused to speak. Finally, Evony broke the silence.

"So, has anyone explained this to you?"

Erin shook her head. "No, not really. Bo just said she needed to do more research."

"I mean, has anyone explained what you are?"

"What do you mean, what I am?"

Evony laughed derisively. "Oh, honey. This is going to be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo's cell phone rang, and she glanced down at the screen, where Tamsin's name was flashing. "Shit," she muttered, hesitating before she pressed the talk button. She didn't even get a chance to say hello before Tamsin was yelling at her.

"Where the hell do you get off thinking you can just – "

"Hey!" Bo interrupted her. "Mind not screaming at me over the phone?"

"Fine." Tamsin replied curtly. "Meet me down by the docks. Warehouse 11."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin was sprawled on the floor of Evony's office. The Morrigan had shifted her position so that she was sitting in the chair on the other side of her desk. Her legs were crossed, and she was staring at the young girl with her head cocked. Erin seemed lost in thought.

She opened her eyes and glanced at Evony. "What am I called again?"

"In general, a Fae. Specifically, a Dendrob."

"And I'm…magic?"

"Magic is such a silly word. You have powers, it's true."

Erin rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach and propped her chin up in her hands. "And you have powers too?"

Evony smirked. "Yes."

"What can you do?"

"I'm not sure you're ready for that, sweetheart." She stood up and strode over to the door, throwing it open. "Hey! Get me a drink. And…" She looked back at Erin. "How old are you?"

"17," Erin replied.

"Yeah, ok, so, get her some chocolate milk or something. Are you hungry, kid?"

Erin nodded.

Evony turned back to the guards. "Get her something to eat too." One of the guards leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "I don't know what kids eat! Figure it out." The guards hurried away, and Evony closed the door.

Erin smiled softly, but the smile quickly faded as Evony approached her again. She hesitated before asking her next question. "Am I going to be in trouble?"

Evony shrugged. "Depends on who you ask. You've killed a lot of people. But if it was up to me, no, you wouldn't."

Erin nodded. "Ok," she said. "But Bo said the cops came looking for me."

"Yeah, well," Evony replied. "They can be a little overzealous. Bo will calm them down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warehouse 11 was in shambles. All of the windows and doors were boarded up, and it was covered with signs that announced it was due to be destroyed. Bo walked around the perimeter until she found the door that Tamsin must have entered through. The boards were splintered; it looked like someone had taken an axe to it. Bo shook her head. Tamsin was not happy. She carefully walked through the opening, ducking to avoid the jagged edges, and called Tamsin's name softly. She found herself in a hallway, and she walked down it carefully, alert for any sounds or movement. She called Tamsin's name every few steps. At the end of the hallway was a large metal door, slightly ajar. She pushed it open and stepped through it. Tamsin came flying at her out of nowhere. She slammed her up against the concrete wall Bo felt her shoulder blade crunch.

"Tamsin, what the hell?" She shoved her arms out, trying to push Tamsin away, but Tamsin had her pinned up against the wall and she didn't relinquish her grip. She was breathing heavily, glaring at Bo. Her eyes glowed almost white in the darkness of the warehouse, and Bo couldn't help it: she was a little turned on. Instead of trying to push Tamsin away again, she leaned forward and roughly pressed their lips together. Tamsin's lips parted, and she tightened her grip on Bo with a low moan. Bo used her body weight to roll them over. Now, she was pinning Tamsin against the wall, though she still didn't have control of her arms. She moved her leg so that it was between Tamsin's, and ground her thigh into Tamsin. Tamsin broke off the kiss and let out low snarl, exhaling quickly. She pushed Bo away and pulled back before bending over and running towards the Succubus, tackling her around her waist. They landed hard on the concrete floor and Bo felt it crack underneath them. She grabbed Tamsin's hair and pulled their faces together again, kissing her hard as her eyes began to glow blue.

_Sorry for the cliffhanger! I've been writing all day so I'll trying to post another update tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading and the reviews. In case you hate all this plot nonsense, I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N If there are any Buffy/Spuffy fans reading, this is a pretty obvious callback. The similarities between Bo/Tamsin and Buffy/Spike are pretty striking, and I just really wanted them to have this scene. I hope you enjoy it! Definitely rated M! _

Tamsin pulled away from Bo and Bo was startled by the emotion in her eyes. There was definitely anger there, and lust. But there was also something deeper that she couldn't quite read. Tamsin broke their eye contact and grabbed Bo's arms, leaning over and biting down on her neck, hard. Bo moaned, pulling out of Tamsin's grip and shoved her. The Valkyrie lost her balance and fell over, hitting the floor with a thunk. In a flash, Bo was straddling her, pinning her arms to her sides with her knees and holding her shoulders down. Tamsin struggled to get free to no avail. Bo ran her hand lightly down's Tamsin's cheek, and she snarled at Bo. "Get off of me, Succubus."

Bo cocked her head. "You usually like it when I'm on top."

Summoning her strength, Tamsin wrenched one of her arms free from between Bo's knees and grabbed Bo around the waist. She pulled them both upright into a sitting position. Now, Bo was straddling Tamsin's lap, her legs curled behind the valkyrie. Tamsin shifted her position so that she was squatting, with Bo's legs still wrapped around her waist, and used her free hand to push up off the ground with a grunt. Bo was once again astounded by Tamsin's strength. The valkyrie pulling her other arm free and grabbed Bo's ass. She held Bo there for a moment as they kissed passionately. Bo broke off the kiss and pulled back.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to talk about?"

Tamsin's answer was to slam Bo up against a nearby column and stick her free hand down her pants. As Bo threw her head back and moaned, Tamsin felt the column shift behind them. She glanced down at the base and saw that the foundation was crumbling. She whipped Bo around, throwing her onto the ground and diving on top of her as the column collapsed with a crash. Debris and dust covered them, but Tamsin ignored it and pressed her lips to Bo's, bringer her hand up to her cheek. As Bo deepened the kiss, Tamsin suddenly broke away and pushed her head to the side so that her cheek was pressed against the cold floor. Bo started to protest, but Tamsin began biting her neck roughly, and Bo was silenced, except for small whimpers as she felt Tamsin's teeth and tongue on her neck and jaw. Tamsin picked Bo up again, whirling her around as if she weighed as much as a rag doll. As Bo pressed herself as close to Tamsin as she could manage, Tamsin moved across the floor, trying to find a less dusty corner of the building. Her eyes were closed, her mouth furiously working against Bo's, and she didn't see the second column before she slammed them directly into it. This time, the column crumbled immediately, pitching Tamsin forward. She caught herself before she landed squarely on Bo, and pressed her body against Bo's gently as she shielded her from the concrete falling all around them. Bo seemed to barely notice the debris landing inches from her head, because Tamsin's fingers were tracing slow lines up and down her center. Her face was flushed with rage, but her eyes were burning bright blue. She forced Tamsin's mouth to hers and guided her mouth open with her tongue. As Tamsin explored Bo's mouth with her tongue, Bo inhaled deeply, sucking Tamsin's chi with all her strength. Tamsin felt the tug deep inside of her, and felt a heat spread slowly through her body. She pushed straight out with her hands, forcing her mouth away from Bo's. She looked down at the Succubus beneath her. Her lips were parted and she was panting heavily. Her eyes were bright blue and begging for more.

Just then, a large chunk of the ceiling cracked off and fell towards them. Tamsin rolled them over quickly, and the ceiling missed them by a few feet. It punched through the concrete floor and the crater that formed began to suck them in. Before either of them could react, they had rolled over and over each other and landed with a thud on the level below. Bo groaned, and pushed Tamsin off of her. Tamsin stood up and reached down to pull Bo to a standing position as well. She brushed some debris off of Bo's jacket. "You ok, Succubus?"

Bo took a deep breath and stared Tamsin straight in the eye. Tamsin saw something like pain behind the blue light. "Fuck you, Valkyrie."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes then grabbed Bo around the waist and slammed her into the wall behind them. She grabbed her arms and spun her around, pressing Bo's cheek up against the concrete. With her free hand, she pulled Bo's jacket down over her shoulders and twisted it. Bo cried out as Tamsin tied it in a knot, effectively pinning her arms behind her securely. Bo struggled, but Tamsin kept the jacket securely fastened. She turned Bo back around, pressing her tightly against the wall and lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach and chest. Tamsin knelt in front of Bo and pressed her lips to her stomach, inhaling deeply. Bo stopped struggling and began to moan, pressing her hips forward towards Tamsin. Tamsin quickly began undoing the button on Bo's pants, and she slid them slowly down Bo's legs. Bo was wearing underwear today, and Tamsin left that on. Bo quickly stepped out of the pant legs and spread her legs slightly as Tamsin kissed her mound. She could feel how wet she was even through her underwear, and she smirked, her face still pressed up against Bo. She brought her mouth up a bit higher and grabbed the band of her underwear between her teeth. Reach behind Bo and grabbing the back with her hands, she slowly slid the underwear down, taking the time to caress Bo's ass with her fingers as she went. She dropped the underwear and it fell to Bo's ankles. As Bo started to step out of them, Tamsin reached down and grabbed her ankle, keeping Bo's legs spread wide. She buried her face in Bo's sweet center, using her tongue to draw circles around her clit. She dropped her tongue and pressed it inside of Bo, causing Bo to let out a small scream. She moved her tongue slowly in and out, relishing the taste of Bo in her mouth. She moved upwards, sucking on Bo's clit for a moment before returning her tongue to its place inside of Bo. The Succubus was whimpering, trying to maintain some semblance of composure as the Valkyrie stroked her with her tongue. Tamsin sucked deeply, tasting Bo's sweetness before abruptly standing up. Bo opened her eyes and looked at her in desperation.

"Tamsin!" she moaned. "Please!"

Tamsin cocked her head. "You don't deserve it." She turned and started to walk away, leaving Bo dripping wet and half-naked. She got about ten feet away before Bo's body slammed against hers. She turned around and grasped Bo's waist, kissing her furiously and deeply. Tamsin stumbled, and the force of their momentum propelled them into a crumbling wall across the room. They crashed through it, landing on the floor of another room. The wall collapsed behind them, taking down part of the ceiling with it. They didn't even pause. Tamsin hauled Bo upright and lifted her into the air. Whirling around, she pressed Bo's back up against the nearest wall. Bo's legs were wrapped around her waist and the valkyrie's mind was racing, overcome with desire to be fucking Bo. She lifted Bo up and placed her fingers underneath her, dropping her down so that she had three fingers inside of Bo. Bo screamed in ecstasy as she ground herself onto Tamsin's hand. Tamsin whimpered as she felt Bo pressing herself up against the wall, moving slowly up and down. She leaned in and kissed Bo, tracing her bottom lip with her tongue. She pulled back and stared deep into Bo's bright blue eyes. Bo stared back, not breaking eye contact as she felt herself approaching her climax. Her breaths became ragged as Tamsin curled her fingers each time they entered Bo. Bo pressed her fingers tightly against Tamsin's back, sending waves of pleasure into Tamsin. Tamsin felt her own breathing start to grow shallow as the pleasure spread to her center. She increased the speed of their rhythm, moving her hand in time with Bo's movements, helping her bounce up and down as she started to come. Tamsin felt Bo start to contract against her fingers, and combined with Bo's moan, that was enough for her. She reached her climax, crying out. Tamsin couldn't tear her eyes away from Bo's, and Bo seemed just as captivated. Tamsin felt their breathing sync up as they both began to come down. Tamsin was close enough to Bo that she could felt her heart pounding against her chest, and she felt hers aching as well. As she saw the blue in Bo's eyes begin to fade, she finally broke eye contact, leaning in and kissing Bo softly. Bo seemed to snap out of a trance when Tamsin's lips touched hers. She slid herself up and off of Tamsin's hand, dropping her legs to the ground and pushing Tamsin away roughly. Tamsin was shocked to see her eyes glistening.

"Fuck you, Tamsin." Bo, still half-naked, stalked away to collect her clothes. Tamsin stood there, mouth ajar, wondering what the hell just happened. She heard a crash from the next room. Coming to her senses, she ran after the Succubus.

"Bo! Are you ok?" Tamsin found Bo standing in the next room, a collapsed column at her feet. Her fist was bleeding. "What did you do?"

"I punched the column." Her voice was eerily calm. "But you know what?" Bo asked, taking a step towards Tamsin. "I really wanted to be punching you." She lunged at the valkyrie.

Tamsin stepped to the side, dodging Bo's first blow. She grabbed Bo's arm and pinned her arm behind her back, using her elbow to knock her to the ground. From the ground, Bo grabbed Tamsin's ankle, pulling her down. Tamsin landed with a grunt, and Bo rolled over on top of her. She swung at Tamsin's face, landing a solid blow before Tamsin rolled over, pushing Bo off of her. Tamsin rolled away, pushing herself to a squatting position and reaching up to touch the tender spot Bo had just punched. She turned her head to glare at Bo. "Feeling better?"

"Not yet," Bo replied. She grabbed Tamsin's hair and pulled her upright. Then she kneed her in the stomach, causing her to double over with a low cry. Bo shoved her while she was bent over, and Tamsin fell to the ground. She looked up at Bo.

"I'm not going to fight you, Bo." Tamsin let her eyes soften slightly. She pushed herself upright and stood up, taking a slow step towards the Succubus.

"You think that means I won't fight you?" Bo took another swing at Tamsin, and when Tamsin ducked, dodging the punch, Bo used her other arm to hit her in the stomach. Tamsin grunted and grabbed her stomach. She looked up at Bo.

"I still won't fight you."

Tamsin's refusal to fight back seemed to make Bo angrier. She advanced on Tamsin, shoving her repeatedly. Tamsin continued to back up, but eventually hit a wall. Bo punched the wall on either side of Tamsin, and then shoved her. The wall collapsed behind her and Tamsin fell backwards through it, landing in a pile of rubble. She cried out as she landed hard on a piece of concrete. She rolled open and curled up, grabbing her side.

"Will you FIGHT BACK?" Bo stood above Tamsin, glaring down at her.

Tamsin looked up at Bo. Her eyes were filled with pain. "No, Bo, I won't."

Bo seemed to crumple. She collapsed onto the ground and began sobbing. Tamsin sat up and inched over to where Bo had landed. She put her arms around her and Bo collapsed into them. Tamsin heard a crack and looked up to see parts of the ceiling beginning to fall down on them. Tamsin tried to get Bo to move, but she refused to budge. As the building collapsed around them, the two women clung to each other, Bo sobbing and Tamsin protecting her head.

_This sort of ended up in a different place than I meant it to, but I think there's some good character development coming. Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the reads/reviews/favorites! _


	11. Chapter 11

The dust finally began to settle. As the air cleared, Tamsin opened her eyes. Despite the noise and chaos around them as the building literally collapsed, Bo had worn herself out and fallen asleep, her head on Tamsin's lap. Tamsin was humming an old Valkyrie song and stroking Bo's hair, which was now almost white with dust. She stared down at the Succubus. Bo was one of the strongest people Tamsin had ever known, but her true beauty came from her ability to be vulnerable as well. Tamsin struggled with being vulnerable. On the battlefield, if she displayed any pain for her warriors, any visible signs of caring, she was admonished for allowing her emotions to get in the way of her calling. She had had centuries to train herself to suppress emotion, to not let anyone see her as anything other than a picture of strength. Now she wondered if she had it wrong, if true strength came not from putting up walls, but rather in breaking them down. Seeing Bo sobbing, overcome with some pain that Tamsin didn't yet understand, Tamsin had not known what to do. Her first and only instinct had just been to hold Bo as she released her anguish. So she did. She was terrible at this sort of thing. But Bo did seem to find some comfort in Tamsin's arms, and her sobs had eventually quieted. Tamsin still didn't let go, and when Bo shifted so that her head was in her lap, Tamsin sat, still as a statue, making sure that she didn't disturb Bo. She hadn't moved a muscle in over an hour, other than to shelter Bo as remnants of rubble trickled down onto their heads. Now, with the building finally settled, Tamsin shifted, cradling Bo in her arms like a child, and stood up. Carrying Bo carefully so as not to wake her, Tamsin made her way slowly out of the rubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo woke up slowly, her head pounding. She felt like she had gotten hit in the head by a 2x4...or maybe she was just seriously hungover. She rolled over and opened her eyes slowing, blinking at the daylight streaming in through the window. She blinked a few more times, and Tamsin slowly came into focus, a concerned frown on her face as she stared down at Bo.

"Finally. I was seriously starting to worry that you'd never wake up."

"Tamsin? How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 14 hours. You must have been exhausted." The valkyrie suppressed a smirk, and Bo suddenly had flashbacks of the day before.

She hesitated before looking up at Tamsin with eyebrows raised. "Did we...make a building collapse?"

"Little bit, yeah." Tamsin reached towards Bo and gently pushed some hair out of her face. Bo grabbed her hand and pressed it against her cheek. Tamsin blushed and quickly stood up. Avoiding eye contact with Bo she pursed her lips. "I'll let you shower. I washed your face and stuff when we got in, but you're still covered with dust. I'll...be downstairs." She started to walk away, but turned back. "Oh. Did you...do you want to feed? Things got a little rough last night, you're pretty beat up." She still wasn't making eye contact.

"Tamsin, what gives?"

"Look, Bo, I'm sorry, I'm terrible at this. You're obviously pissed at me, so I just didn't want - " She stopped mid-sentence and stared at Bo. "Do you remember everything that happened? Do you, like, have a concussion or something? Ok, seriously, just feed off me." She practically ran back to the bed and sat down next to Bo, expectant. Bo pulled herself into a sitting position, grimacing in pain, and looked at Tamsin, her eyes sad.

"I remember what happened. I'm so sorry, Tamsin."

Tamsin's eyes darted towards every corner of the room. "No, I mean. It's fine. I mean, um, don't apologize. I was a dick. I just..." She was stammering awkwardly, trying to form a cohesive sentence. "I just feel bad that you were crying."

Bo leaned towards Tamsin and kissed her softly on the lips. Tamsin waited to feel that familiar tug from deep inside her, but Bo didn't feed. Tamsin pulled back and looked at her curiously. Bo almost laughed at the confusion and terror in her eyes. She touched Tamsin's face lightly, right where a bruise was beginning to form, then kissed her again.

"I'll take a shower. And then we'll talk, ok?"

Tamsin swallowed hard, then nodded. She stood up, and Bo saw a hint of the familiar smirk return to her face as she turned and left the room. As she started walking down the stairs, Bo heard her say, "Perfect. Talking. Feelings. My favorite." Bo laughed. There was the valkyrie she knew.

Half an hour later, Tamsin was lounging on the couch downstairs when Bo called her name. She bolted upstairs skidding to a stop at the foot of the bed. Bo was laying on the bed in one of Tamsin's t-shirts and a pair of her sweatpants. When Tamsin appeared, she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Tamsin hesitantly sat cross-legged next to Bo, purposefully keeping her distance. Bo sat up, wincing, and grabbed Tamsin's shirt, pulling their lips together.

"First things first," Bo muttered against Tamsin's mouth. Tamsin again waited for Bo to take her chi. Instead, Bo exhaled lightly. Tamsin gasped as she felt Bo's powerful chi flow into her body. She pulled back, reaching up to touch her face. But the bruise and the pain were gone from her body.

"That's an impressive party trick."

Bo shrugged, giving her a weary smile. "I'm so sorry I hit you, Tamsin. That was horrible of me."

Tamsin shrugged off the apology, shaking her head. "Hey, I've been there. We all need a good punching bag occasionally. I happen to make an excellent one." She looked at Bo with concern. "But you don't exactly have chi to spare right now. Seriously, Succubus, feed. You need to heal." She pulled Bo to her carefully, and kissed her firmly. Bo resisted for a moment, but as Tamsin deepened the kiss, coaxing Bo's mouth open with her tongue, she gave in and inhaled. Tamsin felt pleasure wash over her body, and Bo sucked harder, pulling chi from deep inside the valkyrie. Tamsin moaned softly into Bo's mouth as Bo pressed her hands tightly onto Tamsin's back, sending a little extra pleasure towards her center. Bo broke off the kiss and smiled.

"Thanks. I needed that." She sat up and leaned back against the wall, staring at Tamsin. "You ready to talk?"

Tamsin curled her lip, looking a little nauseous. "Do we have to?"

Bo nodded. "It won't be so bad, I promise."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Doubt it," she muttered, as she pushed herself up the bed and leaned against the wall next to Bo. "Ok. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"You already said that. Is this whole talk just going to be you repeating things? Can I just get the Cliff Notes?"

Bo shoved Tamsin lightly, laughing. "Will you please TRY to be serious for a minute."

Tamsin inhaled deeply and smiled at Bo, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice when she replied, "Yes dear. I promise." Her smile slowly disappeared and her voice was quiet when she said, "Seriously though, Bo. I don't blame you. I was being an asshole."

"No, not really. Not more than usual." Bo smirked lightly, but her face quickly dropped. "I wanted you to hit me."

"Kinky."

"Tamsin." Bo glared at the valkyrie. Tamsin pursed her lips.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"I…I've never really talked much about my life before I came here."

Tamsin cocked her head. "Crazy religious adoptive mom who made you believe you were the devil?"

"Right. There was that. But I also had to figure out what my powers meant. And I had to do it all on my own. Until Dyson tracked me down, I was all alone. And I was killing people, completely on accident. The guilt was eating me alive. I decided I needed to run, to hide, to stay away from everyone, rather than risk hurting other people. I was scared, and confused, and lonely. I'm not sure what I would have done if I hadn't found the Fae."

Bo paused. Tamsin was looking straight ahead, but Bo could tell she was listening intently. She continued.

"Tamsin, the Dendrob you're looking for…she's just a kid. She has no idea what she is or how she is killing all of those humans. A boy tried to rape her, and she passed out. When she woke up, he was dead. When the cops came to bring her in, she passed out again, this time killing two policemen and her parents. Everywhere she turned, someone was trying to attack her. And her body was protecting itself the only way it knew how. Even though she didn't know how, she knew she was doing something. And she was devastated. You should have seen her, Tamsin. She probably hasn't even begun to process any of this, but she's terrified."

Tamsin nodded. "So that's why you wanted to protect her."

Bo turned her head and looked at Tamsin. "She's me, Tamsin. She's me four years ago. She's me without Kenzi and Dyson and Lauren and Trick and…you. She's all alone, scared and confused. And she came asking for my help. If I had found someone who understood what I was going through when I was 17, I would have clung to them with all my might. If I can help her, I have to."

Tamsin bowed her head. "Can I…can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Bo laughed. "That's how the whole _conversation_ thing works."

Tamsin furrowed her brow and glared at the Succubus. "Fine. You said earlier…why did you want me to hit you?"

Bo responded quietly. "I think…I wanted to be punished. I think I've done a lot of good since coming here. But I'm still not sure how to forgive myself for what I did before that. I think I just thought…if you hurt me…I deserved it."

Tamsin reached over and gently took Bo's hand. "We all make mistakes Bo. We all have things in our lives that we wish we could take back. God knows I do. But you didn't know what you were doing. You don't deserve to be punished." Her voice dropped and she turned her head to look at Bo. "Your heart, Bo…it's incredible. I've lived longer than most. And I've never met anyone like you. Someone so strong, yet so vulnerable. Someone who cares about people the way you do. You're special, Bo. Your heart is special. Please don't punish it."

Bo stared at Tamsin, her mouth slightly open. Her mind was racing. Had Tamsin really just said all of that? She had sounded so genuine. As Bo watched her, Tamsin grew more and more uncomfortable. She finally pulled her hand away from Bo's and bounded off the bed and down the stairs. "Need some snacks!" she called as she ran. Bo shook her head and chuckled softly. When Tamsin reappeared in the doorway, she was holding a bag of chips and she held it up. "Chips?"

Bo laughed and patted the bed next to her. "You're so weird." Tamsin sat down and opened the bag, stuffing some chips in her mouth. "Ok," Bo said. "It's your turn." Tamsin nearly choked.

"What do you mean, my turn?"

Bo leaned towards her and stared into her eyes. "Why were you so angry at me? I wasn't being any more insufferable than usual."

Tamsin looked down, furrowed her brow, and shook her head quickly. "Nope. No thank you. Good talk." She went to stand up, but Bo grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Ugh," Tamsin groaned. "Fine." She scooted up the bed and lay back against the wall. Bo leaned against her, and Tamsin looked down, momentarily confused. A tiny smile crept across her face, and she lifted her arm, placing it around Bo. Bo snuggled into her shoulder.

"Ok, go ahead."

Tamsin leaned her head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Bo grabbed her hand, rubbing it absentmindedly with her thumb. Tamsin sighed contentedly.

"Alright. Listen, Bo. I'm just not good at this touchy-feely crap."

Bo smiled. "You're better than you think you are. Your talents are expansive."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Ok. I just…I think I just got really freaked out. When I saw that she was at your house…Bo, I've seen a lot of terrible shit in my lives. I've been threatened, hunted, beaten, stalked, and terrorized. But I honestly don't think I've ever been so scared as when I thought you might be dead."

Bo squeezed her hand. "That's kind of a normal reaction, Tamsin. The possibility of losing someone you care about is scary."

"But not for me, Bo. I was trained to not care. I spent centuries watching my friends die. You develop a certain level of immunity. And any feelings that might sneak in, you suppress them."

Bo lifted her face and gazed at Tamsin. "What a sad way to live."

Tamsin averted her eyes. "It's just one way. No better or worse than any other."

"No," Bo said emphatically. "You're just so wrong."

Tamsin smirked, trying to avoid the moment. "Bold statement, Succubus."

"Yeah, it is." Bo sat up and faced Tamsin. "Tamsin, what is life worth if you don't have relationships? If you don't care about people, and have people care about you? It's what makes all the shit in life worth it."

"When you've lived as long as I have, Bo, there's not really anything that makes the shit worth it."

Bo furrowed her brows. She slowly leaned forward and kissed Tamsin, lightly at first. But the kiss deepened, and Tamsin felt herself relax into Bo. Bo lifted her hand and cupped Tamsin's cheek gently. She wrapped her other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Tamsin pulled her face back slightly, keeping her lips just an inch from Bo's.

"Except that," she whispered. She leaned in and kissed Bo again gently. Then she shifted, leaning back against the wall and pulling Bo in again.

"So anyway," she continued, letting the moment pass, "I think I was so angry because I rushed over there, terrified the whole way, and then you were fine. I was angry with myself for letting my emotions get out of control like that. I couldn't believe that I had freaked out like that. And then you were just standing there, totally fine, lying your perfect ass off to me, pretending you had just fucked someone else…"

Bo interrupted. "Oh my god Tamsin. You were totally jealous."

"Hey!" Tamsin glared down at Bo. "Spilling my guts here, Succubus."

Bo giggled. "Sorry. I know there was more to it than that."

"Yes, there was. But," Tamsin admitted reluctantly, "yes, it's possible I also really hated the idea of some asshole in your shower."

Bo smiled. "No one has been in my shower except you in quite some time, Tamsin."

"Good." Tamsin cleared her throat. "So, anyway, I'm…I'm sorry that I was an asshole. At the apartment, at the warehouse. I should have trusted that you weren't just being an insufferable know-it-all for no reason."

"Well, you know, I try to only be an insufferable know-it-all when I actually do know it all."

"Very funny." Tamsin hesitated. "Since we're already being all emotional…"

"Yes?" Bo asked.

"Ugh. Fuck. Never mind."

"What is it, Tamsin?"

"Nope. Changed my mind. Emotion overload. Another time."

Bo shrugged. "Ok, fair enough. I'm very impressed with you. Thank you for talking to me."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Oh, by the way. Kenzi called when you were still out of it. I told her that I had been tracking you when you went out and we got in a fight. I told her you were sleeping it off and I'd send you home when you woke up. You should probably head back."

Bo stared at her. "That is so much better than what I would have come up with. Thank you. That is a very good half-truth."

"Yeah, well. Lots of practice, you know." Tamsin stood up and pulled Bo up. "Get out of here, Succubus. I'll stall Dyson on the Dendrob thing for as long as I can."

Bo leaned over and kissed Tamsin. "Thanks Tamsin. I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

"Yeah." Bo headed over to the door and waved before she walked out. As the door shut behind her, Tamsin smiled and sighed contentedly.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N There's some semi-Doccubus stuff in here as background, and there's also some Levony, just because I really enjoy it._

"Kenzi? Are you here?" Bo shut the door behind her and threw her coat on the couch. She glanced down and realized she was still wearing all of Tamsin's clothes. "Shit," she muttered. Kenzi bounded into the room.

"Bo!" She came to an abrupt halt. "Ok, what the HELL are you wearing?"

Bo shrugged, trying to look casual. "My clothes got a little beat up. Tamsin let me borrow an outfit. So what did you find out from Trick?"

"Nuh uh." Kenzi responded. "First, I would like to find out what exactly happened between you and your arch-nemesis. She calls me, tells me you two beat the shit out of each other, and you're sleeping on her couch. What the hell, Bo-Bo?"

Bo shrugged again. "That's pretty much what happened. She was basically stalking me, trying to figure out what I was hiding. When I caught her, she was her usual asshole self, and it pissed me off. I know you and Dyson keep telling us we need to get along, but maybe this will help. You know, beat the shit out of each other and find some kind of a truce?"

"Well, did you? Find a truce?"

Bo thought back to their conversation. Remembering the intensity in Tamsin's eyes as she told her she was incredible, she nodded. "Maybe a little. Got some of the frustration out of our system, at least."

"So, are we talking, like, a knock-down, drag-out brawl? Because not going to lie, Bo-Bo, that's kinda hot."

Bo laughed. "Yeah, it definitely got pretty physical."

Kenzi suddenly narrowed her eyes, peering closer at Bo. "And yet you don't seem to have a scratch on you."

Bo froze. "Um. Yeah. About that…"

Kenzi squealed. "OMG BO! Did you feed off her? Like, really feed, not just Succu-suck her face?"

Bo looked at the ground. "Kenzi, it was just a feed. We were both pretty beat up. I let her take some of my chi too, I felt bad."

"Dammnnnn, Succubus!" Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm and dragged her over to the couch. "Tell me everything."

"There's not really anything to tell, Kenzi. It was just a feed."

"Bo-Bo, sexy times with a Succubus? You're sure it was just a feed for our little Valkyrie friend?"

Bo blushed lightly. "Yes, of course." She flashed back to the night before, remembering the look in Tamsin's eyes as she caressed Bo's face. "But…" she hesitated.

"Tell me!" Kenzi screeched.

"Kenz, her chi is incredible. Like nothing I've ever felt before. I was healed almost instantaneously. And afterwards…I just felt so energized. It was amazing." She sneaked a glance at Kenzi's face, and glared when she saw the girl staring at her with a smug smile on her face. "Kenzi, do not look at me like that! It was just a feed."

"Keep telling yourself that, Bo-Bo. Are you going to…feed off her again?" Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Bo grabbed a throw pillow from behind her and started pummeling Kenzi with it.

"Eeeeeee! Stop it!" Kenzi threw up her arms in surrender. "Fine! It was just a feed. Jeez. Defensive much?"

"Thank you." Bo put the pillow back behind her and leaned back.

"Can I just say one more thing?"

Bo glared at her. "What?"

"I like Tamsin. I know you guys got off on the wrong foot, and I know she can be a bitch. But I think she has a good heart."

Bo lowered her eyes. "I think you're probably right," she said quietly.

"Besides," Kenzi finished, "you guys would have beautiful, beautiful babies."

"OK!" Bo said emphatically. "Enough on that subject! Please, tell me what you and Trick found out."

Kenzi giggled, then composed herself. "Nothing major. He filled me in on all kinds of Fae laws. Basically, even if she didn't meant to kill anyone, she can still be tried for all the deaths. But first she has to choose, Light or Dark. And, Bo-Bo, I know we're unaligned and the Dark are usually the bad guys, but I think she should go Dark. They're ok with killing humans, it's probably her best bet."

"Ugh. I know. Well, she's been hanging out with Evony. That will probably help sway her decision either way."

"Listen, the one thing Trick said is that we need to find her parents."

"Kenz, her parents are dead," Bo reminded her.

"No, her birth parents. Her parents both died, which means they were both human. She's Fae, that had to have come from somewhere."

Bo smacked herself on the forehead. "I didn't even think of that!"

Kenzi smirked. "That's why I'm the brains of this operation. You're the brawn. We share the beauty."

"So, let's go talk to Erin. Do you think she knows she was adopted?"

"No idea."

"Well, let's find out." Bo stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Um, Bo-Bo? Do you maybe want to change first?"

"Oh. Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evony! You can't keep me out! Get your guards to let me in!"

Evony heard muffled shouting and a bit of a scuffle outside of the door. She strode over and threw the doors open. "What seems to be the problem, Doctor?"

Lauren pushed past her and into the room. "What's with the extra security detail? It seems fairly unnecessary." A small noise from behind her caused her to whirl around. She saw a young girl, sitting quietly on the floor, writing in a notebook. When she felt Lauren's eyes on her, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Wha – um, hi?" Lauren turned to face Evony, who was standing there with a smirk on her face. "Who is this?" she hissed. "What are you doing to her?"

The Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Relax, Lauren. I'm not doing anything to her. In fact, I'm keeping her nice and safe from all the bad, bad people out there." She cocked her head. "You probably shouldn't be here though. You're lucky she didn't panic when you burst in like that."

Lauren stared at her, a light bulb going off in her head. She stepped closer to The Morrigan. "This…she is the Dendrob?"

Evony smirked. "Yes indeed."

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Bo dropped her off, begged for a favor, and offered a blood oath in return. How could I say no?"

"Bo? What? Why is Bo protecting the Dendrob?"

"Lauren, where's your conscience? She's just a little girl. Large body count, but still."

Lauren wondered how it was possible that every word out of Evony's mouth oozed equal parts sarcasm, sincerity, and sexuality. The Morrigan reached out and touched Lauren's arm. "Why don't you wait for me in my quarters? I'll be up in a few minutes and I'll explain everything."

Lauren looked down at Evony's hand, which had started lightly caressing the skin on her bare arm. She pulled her arm away, a suspicious look on her face. "Fine. I shouldn't be here anyway. I'll be upstairs." She turned and headed towards the door. As she pushed the doors open, her eyes widened. Bo and Kenzi were striding towards her. "Bo?"

Bo stopped dead. "Lauren? What are you doing here?"

"Evony needed my help with something."

Bo furrowed her brow. "Erin?"

"Oh, is that her name?" Lauren asked faintly. "Bo, what are you doing? Dendrobs are incredibly dangerous to humans."

"Hey," Bo snapped. "Can you guys please just try trusting me, for once? She didn't know what she was doing, Lauren, I'm just trying to help her. She's just a scared kid."

Lauren walked over to Bo and put her hand on her arm. "I know, Bo. I meant why is Kenzi here? If she gets scared, even a little bit, that could be enough to kill her."

Kenzi took a step back. "Right, well, I'll just be waiting out here then. Have fun Bo-Bo!"

Bo looked at Kenzi and nodded, then looked back to Lauren. "I'm sorry. I guess it's a bit of a touchy subject for me."

Lauren looked sympathetic. "I can imagine. With everything you've been through...it's really good that you're helping her, Bo. Just please be careful."

"I will be." Bo gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Lauren." She moved to walk past her, but Lauren grabbed her arm.

"Bo...how are you doing? You look well. You've been..." she swallowed hard. "feeding enough?"

"Lauren," Bo responded carefully. "You broke up with me, remember? You don't get to ask me if I'm having sex with anyone new."

"No, no," Lauren sputtered. "I'm not just your ex, Bo, I'm your friend. And your doctor, for that matter. I want to make sure you're ok."

Bo looked down at the ground, then up into Lauren's piercing gaze. "I'm ok."

Lauren nodded with a small smile. "Good." She quickly walked away, and Bo turned to look at Kenzi.

"What was that about?"

"Methinks the good doctor still pines for her sweet Succu-lover. It's not like she broke up with you because she didn't love you anymore, Bo."

"Ugh. Right." Bo shook her head. "Ok, I'm going to go talk to Erin. You can wait out here or head back to the Dal, whichever you want."

"Hmm. Boredom in an empty hallway or...drinks? Yeah, I choose drinks. Later Bo." Kenzi kissed her on the cheek and pranced away. Bo smiled after her, then walked up to the guards who were eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hey! Guys! I was literally here yesterday? Seriously?"

The two large men didn't say a word, but continued to block her entrance. Bo sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this." She reached towards one of the guards, who held his ground, scowling at her. She stroked his cheek lightly, and his face burned red momentarily.

"You're just so pretty," he said breathlessly.

"I know," Bo replied. "Wanna let me in now?"

The enthralled guard nodded vigorously, but the second one stepped forward. "Not without permission."

Bo cocked her head and smiled at him. "You sure about that, big boy?" She stroked his arm gently, and he gasped. They both stepped forward, leaving the path to the door clear. Bo smiled broadly. "Thanks guys." She walked past them and pulled open the door. Evony was standing there, looking annoyed.

"I would have given you permission, you didn't have to do that."

"I know," Bo said, shrugging. "I just wanted to show you that I could."

"I know just what you're capable of, Succubus," Evony said in a low voice.

Bo brushed past her and scanned the room for Erin. The girl was sitting quietly, still writing in her notebook. There was a bag of chips next to her, and a half-drunk glass of chocolate milk. Bo looked at Evony.

"Has she had anything to eat besides junk food?"

Evony rolled her eyes. "Listen, Succubus, I employ some of the most talented human chefs on Earth. She's been eating like a queen. She's just having a snack."

Bo walked over and sat down next to the girl. "How are you doing, Erin?"

"Pretty good," she replied. "Evony's right. Last night, we had a rack of lamb. I had never had that before."

Bo laughed. "Sounds delicious." She looked up at the Morrigan. "Thank you, Evony. I owe you one."

Evony smirked. "Yes. Yes you do."

Bo shook her head. "Can you give us a few minutes to talk? Alone?"

Evony shrugged. "Sure. I've got things to attend to upstairs anyway. Enjoy your chat." She waltzed out, pulling the door closed behind her.

Bo put her arm around Erin. "You're really ok?"

The young girl shrugged. "All things considered, I guess so. Evony...she explained to me about the Fae. She told me what I am."

Bo was a bit taken aback. "You're handling it way better than I did."

"When did you find out?"

Bo smiled. "Just four years ago. Before that, I had no idea. I just knew that I had these powers that I couldn't really control. Kind of like you."

Erin hung her head. "Yeah, but I bet you didn't kill people."

"Actually Erin," Bo replied softly, "I did. I really do know how you feel."

Erin looked up at her and offered her a small smile. "I guess I really did come to the right place. Are you Light or Dark? And what's your power?"

"Um," Bo said, not sure how to answer either question. "Technically, I'm neither. I sort of...refused to pick a side. And as for my power...I'm a, uhh, Succubus?"

Erin looked confused. "Is that like a vampire?"

"Sort of," Bo responded.

"Evony said you have to pick a side."

"I'm not big on being forced to do anything, honestly. But most Fae do pick a side. All of them, actually. Except me."

Erin considered this. "But I have to pick a side?"

"It's probably better for you if you do. It means you automatically have a clan, a family of sorts. It gives you a protection that I don't have on my own."

This seemed to make sense to the girl, and she nodded.

"Speaking of family," Bo continued, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Erin replied.

"Did your parents ever talk to you about being adopted?"

Erin nodded. "They told me that they adopted me when I was just a few weeks old, that my birth mother couldn't take care of me. We looked into it a few years ago, and we found out she had died shortly afterwards."

"And your dad?"

"No idea."

"Erin," Bo started, "one or both of your birth parents had to have been Fae. We have to try to find your dad."

"Ok," the girl agreed good-naturedly. "I don't really know how I can help. But I'll tell you anything I know."

"What was your birth mother's name?"

"Heather. Heather Allison Frankel. Her birthday was May 27th, 1979. She was originally from Kentucky. That's pretty much all I know. My parents showed me my original birth certificate. No father's name was listed."

Bo nodded. "Ok. That's a start. My police friends are going to help me look into it. Is that ok?"

Erin hesitated. "Are they going to arrest me?"

Bo shook her head. "Not if I can help it. You're ok staying here with Evony?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I like Evony."

Bo took a deep breath. "Well, that's weird," she said, laughing a little. "But as long as you're ok, I guess I won't complain."

"I'm good," the girl said reassuringly. "Thank you, Bo. I really mean it."

Bo gave the girl a tight hug. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Morrigan entered her bedroom quarters and looked around for Lauren. At the sound of the door closing behind her, Lauren poked her head back into the room from the en-suite bathroom. "Be out in a sec."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Snooping," Lauren called. "I'm learning a lot of useful information about you."

Evony rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you're honest."

Lauren walked out of the bathroom and strode over to Evony. "It's really the only policy, don't you think?"

Evony laughed. "Absolutely. Not." She closed some of the distance between them. "I have a little assignment for you."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "What do you need, Evony?"

"I recently acquired…a new pet. I need you to check him out."

"What kind of a pet?" Lauren asked suspiciously.

"The kind that I believe will be very useful. I just need to make sure all systems are in working order." The Morrigan took another step towards Lauren and touched her arm gently. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "I suppose."

"You and the Succubus? What happened?"

"That is very personal." Lauren pulled her arm away from Evony and turned around. Evony went and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her.

"I'm very curious. You both seemed so…happy."

Lauren gave her a small smile and sat down on the bed next to her. "We were. But it's not in a Succubus' nature to be monogamous. Ultimately, I just couldn't be everything she needed. And because of that, she couldn't be everything I needed."

"So she cheated on you?"

"We had an arrangement. She needed to feed on Faes occasionally. I understood that. But she did…" Lauren hesitated.

"This sounds good," Evony said coyly.

"She kissed…Tamsin. Not to feed. Just a kiss. I sort of…flipped out."

"Flipped out how?"

"I slapped Tamsin."

Evony threw her head back and laughed. "What I would have given to see that."

Lauren smirked. "It was pretty spectacular, if I may say so myself."

"I'm sure it was." Evony paused. "So it's over? Completely?"

Lauren looked down, the smirk gone. "Yes. I think so. I think I'll always love her. But our natures are fundamentally incompatible, and I've accepted that. I think she has too." She stood up. "I should probably go check on your pet."

Evony stood up and closed the gap between them, wrapping her hands around Lauren's waist and pressing their lips together. She pulled back for a moment. Lauren looked shocked. "Later," Evony whispered, before pulling Lauren in again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo called Tamsin. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?"

"I've got some more info on Erin. Her birth mother's name is Heather Allison Frankel. Can you try to find out some info on her? And maybe try to figure out who her birth father could be?"

Tamsin paused. "I don't know, Succubus. I think it's going to cost you."

Bo smiled. "Believe me. I will pay you back. Whatever you want."

"Is that a promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, you got it Succubus. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you, Tamsin."

"Don't mention it. How's the kid?"

"Surprisingly good. And weirdly having a good time with Evony?"

"That's pretty concerning." Tamsin laughed. "But I'm glad she's ok. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you. I'll talk to you later, ok? I'm going to swing by the Dal to talk to Trick. Meet me there later?"

"Sure. See you then. Later Succubus."

Bo hung up the phone, shaking her head. Did she and Tamsin just have a completely friendly conversation without any sarcasm or hostility? They must be making progress.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think! _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This chapter starts off sort of DyBo heavy, but it was necessary.  
_

Bo walked into the Dal, calling for Trick and Kenzi. She heard them calling her from the back room, so she headed behind the bar, grabbing a few beers on the way. She greeted the pair, who were both deeply engrossed in some of Trick's most boring looking books. She sighed, and sprawled out next to Kenzi, grabbing one of the books and flipping through the pages. They all read in silence for a while, occasionally sharing an interesting fact with the rest of the group. Suddenly, Bo heard Dyson's voice from the bar.

"Bo? Trick? Are you here?"

Trick called, "We're back here," and seconds later, Dyson entered. He looked at the girls on the floor and smiled.

"You two? Reading? Must be pretty important."

Bo shrugged. "It is. What's up?"

Dyson looked at Bo. "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

Bo looked at Kenzi, who grimaced, and stood up. "Sure." They headed downstairs to one of the brighter dungeons. Bo bent over and started to light a fire in the hearth. "What's up, Dyson?"

"Tell me what's going on with the Dendrob."

Bo sighed. "She came to me asking for help. She's just a kid, Dyson. She didn't even know what a Fae was until yesterday."

"Damn," Dyson shook his head. "So she was doing it all totally unintentionally?"

"She had no idea. She's pretty messed up about it, though she seems to be ok for now. She's calm and safe."

"That's rough." Dyson looked up at Bo. "I can see why you'd want to help her."

"She needs me, Dyson. She doesn't have anyone else."

"I get it, Bo. I'm not mad." He stepped forward and touched her arm. "What can I do?"

Bo smiled at him. "I'll let you know. Thank you."

"Where is she?" Dyson asked.

Bo hesitated. "She's safe. Don't worry."

"Bo, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. But no one needs to know where she is yet."

Dyson dropped his hand and looked at the ground. "What the hell happened to us, Bo?" he asked softly.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Dyson, now is really not the time, ok?"

"No," he replied. "I want to talk about this. I've been waiting for a good time but it's just not going to come. So now is the time."

Bo sighed and sat down next to the fire. "Ok. What are we talking about?"

"Bo. What are we?"

"What do you mean what are we?"

"Us. This. What is this?"

Bo looked up at him standing there, the flickering light from the fire causing his eyes to gleam. "Dyson, we're friends. This is a friendship."

"Dammit, Bo. When you were with Lauren, I was 100% respectful. I never wanted to get in the way of your happiness. But you aren't with Lauren anymore. We can be together now. There's nothing stopping us this time. I have my love back. We can really try to make this work."

"Dyson," Bo responded softly. "No. I'm sorry."

"Why the hell not?" he responded angrily.

"Because, Dyson," Bo replied, finally letting the anger show in her voice. "My life does not revolve around choosing between you and Lauren! I am more than just a prize to be won!"

Dyson looked ashamed. "I know that, Bo, of course I know that."

"Besides," Bo continued. "Lauren ended things with ME. She broke my heart, Dyson, and I'm not over it. But even if I was, even if I was totally fine and ready, that still doesn't mean I would jump right back into your arms." She started pacing around the room. "My entire life, Dyson. My entire life is about making my own choices. I resent feeling like I'm being manipulated into making decisions that I don't necessarily want to make."

Dyson clenched his fists and swung his arm at the table next to him, throwing everything on it to the ground. "Don't you get it, Bo? You might have a choice. But I don't. I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes, because you already have my love. I can't take it back. All I can do is hope that one day, you'll love me back."

"I'm sorry, Dyson," Bo said softly, the anger gone from her voice. "I can't even imagine how you feel. I appreciate everything you've done for me, the sacrifices you've made. But do you really want me to be with you just because I feel guilty?"

He hung his head. "No, of course not." He exhaled and stared up at the ceiling. "I applied for a leave of absence. From the force. I'm going away for a while."

"What? Where are you going?" Bo asked him incredulously.

"I don't know. Away. I feel useless and aimless. I need to find myself again. I need to find some kind of happiness. And since it seems like that happiness won't include you, I need to find it alone."

Bo blinked back tears. "Dyson…" she said softly.

"No, Bo, it's ok. It's not your fault. I'm a big boy, I'll be ok. But I need to get away."

She nodded. "I understand. Dyson…I'll always care about you. And I'll always be here for you, whatever I can do. As a friend."

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "I know. Thank you, Bo. I appreciate it." He turned and walked upstairs and out of the Dal. Bo wiped her eyes and composed herself, then headed back upstairs.

Kenzi looked up when she walked in and, seeing her face, quickly said, "I think we're doing for tonight, Gramps." She grabbed Bo's hand and led her to the bar. "Encounters with both of your exes on the same day? I think someone needs a drink. She poured them both shots of vodka, and they clanked the shot glasses together before downing the drink.

Bo gasped. "Yeah, keep 'em coming, Kenzi. It's been quite a day."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Bo was quiet for a moment. "He's leaving, Kenz."

"Leaving? Leaving to go where?"

"He doesn't know. He says he feels useless. He needs to find himself again. I guess I understand. I'm going to miss him though."

"Miss him in a sexy way?"

Bo laughed quietly. "Honestly, no. Seeing him and Lauren today…I feel like I've been so consumed in this stupid triangle for so long. It feels good to feel like I've got a little bit of closure. But he's one of my closest friends. He's part of the family, you know? I hope that when he comes back, we can be friends."

Kenzi looked a little sad. "Honestly, Bo-Bo, I'm not sure you guys will ever be able to be just friends. Not while you own his love."

Bo groaned. "I know. That makes it so much more complicated." She paused and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Did you and Trick learn anything helpful about Dendrobs?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Trick's books are just so boring. I was trying not to fall asleep the whole time. But we did find out that Dendrobs can only be birthed from some kind of animalia-Fae. So that at least narrows down our search slightly, right?"

"Definitely," Bo responded with a smile. Just then, her phone rang. She and Kenzi both looked down to see Tamsin's name flashing on the screen. Kenzi look up at Bo and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, shut up," Bo muttered, before picking up the phone.

"Hey, Tamsin."

"Hey Succubus."

"What's up?"

"Listen, I think I found a lead on the mother. I think I found her sister. She lives a few hours away, I was going to drive down to talk to her tomorrow."

"Want some company?"

Tamsin was smiling; Bo could hear it in her voice. "Yeah. I'd like that. Are you at the Dal?"

"Yep," Bo replied. "Well on my way to getting drunk."

"Sounds like my kind of night. I'll be there soon."

"See you soon." Bo hung up the phone and turned to see Kenzi staring at her, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Bo-Bo?"

Bo laughed. "Oh, come on Kenzi, it's not that crazy. I told you, I feel like we worked out some of our issues via good old-fashioned violence."

"So you're agreeing to spend time with her solo? And you're sure you're not sure plotting her gruesome murder?"

"Not yet," Bo replied, "but we'll see how the road trip goes. It's for Erin, Kenzi. Would you trust Tamsin to interview someone on a delicate topic?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Fair point. Is Tammy coming by?"

"Yep. It was like her spidey-senses were tingling. The alcohol draws her in."

"Can you blame her?" Kenzi downed the rest of her beer and poured herself another. She grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured Bo another shot, pushing it across the bar towards her. "Here. If we're hanging out with the valkyrie tonight, I want you good and liquored up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had a good time at the Dal that night. Dyson came back, assuming he'd be drinking alone, but Tamsin and Kenzi coaxed him into hanging with the group. Tamsin, Kenzi, and Dyson played pool. Not in teams, but simply by alternating whose turn it was to play. They couldn't keep track of whether they were supposed to be hitting solids or stripes, so they didn't keep score. Kenzi made some incredible shots, and Tamsin admitted that she actually was pretty good. Bo just watched. These people, these crazy, complicated, beautiful people, were her family. As Trick stood behind the bar and served them drinks, and Tamsin, Dyson, and Kenzi laughed at the pool table, Bo sat quietly, smiling as she watched them. It wasn't easy, and it was frequently messy, but Bo had created a family for herself.

Kenzi came over to check on her. "You ok, Bo-Bo? You're pretty quiet tonight."

"Just enjoying the ambience. It feels nice to relax."

Kenzi glanced around the room. "See anyone you like? You haven't been bringing many people home lately."

Bo laughed. "Worried I'm losing my touch?"

Kenzi shrugged. "If you don't use it, you lose it Succubus."

"What does that even mean? I don't think my vag is going anywhere."

"You don't want your sexual prowess to get rusty."

"Speak for yourself. Trust me," Bo told her, smirking, "my sexual prowess isn't going anywhere either."

"Suit yourself," Kenzi said, shrugging. "I'm just looking out for you. I know how cranky you get when you're hungry."

"Well, I'm fine. Besides, I just...I just fed, remember?"

Kenzi grinned. "How could I forget? Contemplating seconds?"

Bo shoved Kenzi lightly. "Get outta here." Kenzi laughed as she walked back to the group. Tamsin and Dyson seemed to be in some kind of argument, but as the words drifted towards where Bo sat, she smiled. They were arguing about who looked better in a leather jacket.

_"That's easy," _Bo thought to herself. "_Tamsin, no contest."_

That night, Tamsin was wearing a light blue leather jacket that hugged her body tightly. Paired with a pair of skinny jeans, Bo could appreciate every muscle in the valkyrie's body through the fabric. The blue in her jacket made her eyes, impossibly, seem brighter, and she had left her hair down tonight. She looked stunning. Bo was definitely enjoying the view. Suddenly, an argument on the other side of the bar escalated and began to turn violent. Two large Fae, one Dark and one Light, were screaming at each other. Almost as if in slow motion, the Dark Fae shoved the Light Fae, and he fell backwards into one of the tables. The table fell on its side as he landed on it heavily, and the Dark Fae jumped on top of him. The Light Fae reached over and grabbed on of the table legs. He pulled hard and ripped it off the table, using it to hit the Dark Fae over the head.

Bo glanced at Tamsin, who was already smirking at her. Bo could almost read her thoughts.

_"Look familiar, Succubus?" _

The two Faes were finally pulled apart, and Trick was yelling at them about property damage. But Bo's mind was elsewhere.

_The Dal was completely empty that night. Trick had gone out of town and asked Bo to watch the place for him. She was keeping her promise by nursing a drink at the bar, alone. She and Lauren had gotten into a fight earlier that day, and she was exhausted. Since they had broken up, they were trying to be friends. But emotions were still too high. Bo was ready to admit defeat. She heard the door open behind her, and she turned to see who it was. _

_"We're closing soon," she said, as she turned around. Tamsin was standing there. "Oh. It's just you." _

_"Don't look so happy to see me, Succu-bitch." _

_Bo rolled her eyes. "Trust me when I saw that I'm always happy to see you," she said sarcastically. "Now's just not a great time." _

_"What's wrong Bo-Bo? Life got you down?" Tamsin sneered at Bo. _

_Bo swung around on her stool and glared at the valkyrie. "Fuck you, Tamsin. Get out. I'm closing." _

_Tamsin leaned in until her face was just inches from Bo. "Make me, Succubus." _

_Bo bit her lips slightly. She reached a hand out and placed it on Tamsin's face, sending waves of persuasion through her. Tamsin jerked back, panting slightly. _

_"That's not what I meant." _

_Bo smiled, biting her lip. "Why don't you head out now?" _

_Tamsin immediately stood up, then glared at Bo. "How the fuck did you make me do that? I have thousands of years of experience in fending off advancing Succubi." _

_Bo stood up and stepped closer to Tamsin, placing a hand on her waist and sending a wave of pleasure towards her center. "I'm strong, Tamsin. Stronger than you." _

_Tamsin's head was tilted back slightly and her breathing was shallow. Bo felt her stomach tighten underneath her hand, and she stepped even closer, closing the distance between them completely. As Bo reached her hand up to touch Tamsin's face, the valkyrie suddenly snapped out of her trance and grabbed Bo's arm. _

_"Stronger than me? You wish." She shoved Bo backwards and Bo nearly fell over the stool. _

_"You seriously want to fight me, Tamsin?" _

_"You seriously think you could beat me? I'm a Valkyrie, Succubus. Inherently more powerful than you could ever imagine." _

_With those words, Bo lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. She was straddling Tamsin, pinning her arms down and glaring at her. "You know what, Tamsin? Fuck you. I've had a bad fucking day, and if you are volunteering to help me work out some of my aggression, I will gladly take you up on it." _

_Tamsin smirked up at her. "I'd be glad to help. A beat down from me should be exactly what the…Doctor ordered." Bo didn't miss the subtle jab at Lauren. Before she could reply, Tamsin had freed her arms and thrown her backwards. Bo hit the bar hard. She reached up and pulled herself upwards. She walked slowly towards Tamsin, breathing heavily. Once she was within range, she swung her fist at Tamsin's face. Tamsin ducked, then grabbed Bo's arm and twisted it. Bo cried out, and Tamsin twisted her arm until it was pinned behind Bo's back. She shoved Bo forward, and Bo stumbled. Tamsin approached her from behind, and suddenly Bo kicked backwards, her foot landing squarely in Tamsin's stomach. She doubled over in pain and Bo quickly stood upright, elbowing Tamsin in the back and knocking her to the ground. She landed hard, and rolled over just in time to see Bo's fist coming towards her face again. She rolled over quickly, and Bo's fist connected with the wood floor, punching a hole straight through it. The wood splintered, and Bo's fist was stuck. Tamsin took advantage of Bo's position to switch her position and knee Bo in the stomach. Bo bent over, grabbing her stomach with her free hand, and Tamsin laughed. Bo looked up and Tamsin was shocked to see that her eyes were burning blue. Bo wrenched her hand free from the floorboards and didn't even glance down at the blood running down it. She reached over with her bloody hand and grabbed Tamsin by the throat. Lifting her into the air, Bo gripped her tightly as Tamsin gasped and struggled to breathe. Bo threw Tamsin backwards, and she flew through the air, landing hard on one of the heavy wooden tables. It collapsed underneath her, and before she could react, Bo was straddling her again. This time, instead of her fist coming towards her, Bo bent over and pressed her lips to Tamsin's roughly. Tamsin froze for a moment before pushing Bo off of her. _

_"What the hell are you doing, Succubus?" _

_Bo's eyes flashed. She grabbed the back of Tamsin's head and pulled their faces together again. This time, Tamsin didn't resist. She felt her lips part as Bo traced her tongue along them. She moaned softly as Bo deepened the kiss, feeling Tamsin relax beneath her. Bo pressed her hands to Tamsin's side, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Tamsin shuddered with pleasure, then rolled over, pinning Bo beneath her. Bo cried out as Tamsin grabbed her wrists, hard. She struggled for a moment before feeling Tamsin reached underneath her and unhook her bra with one hand. She gasped and looked up at Tamsin, her eyes burning. _

_"I'm impressed."_

_Tamsin shrugged. "Lots of practice." She paused for a moment, gazing down at Bo. Bo's lips were parted and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Tamsin licked her lips. "Damn," she breathed, before leaning in to kiss Bo. She ran her hands down Bo's sides as the kiss deepened. She was exploring Bo's mouth with her tongue, and Bo was moaning softly. _

Bo's mind returned to the present day. Tamsin was staring at her, eyes wide. She gave Bo a pointed look, gesturing towards her eyes. They must be bright blue. Bo closed them, taking a deep breath to compose herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Tamsin, raising her eyebrows. Tamsin smirked and nodded. Bo allowed herself to drift back to remember that night.

_It was all a blur, a rush of hands, tangled clothes, soft moans, and screams of pleasure. A few moments were still crystal clear, however. Bo remembered when Tamsin entered her for the first time. She remembered the confident, capable Valkyrie shaking with nerves as she traced Bo's nipple with her tongue. She remembered Tamsin looking up at her from between her legs as she fucked Bo with her mouth, and she remembered the mind-blowing orgasm that followed. She remembered ripping off Tamsin's clothes, literally. Tamsin had to go home that night in just her jacket and jeans; her shirt and undergarments looked like they had been shredded. She remembered how the valkyrie tasted, that first sweet lick. She remembered their sweat and fluids mixing as the pressed their bodies together, desperate for contact. She remembered the look on Tamsin's face as she began to orgasm, remembered the way she had grabbed Bo's shoulder, digging her nails into her skin. She remembered that as she climaxed, Tamsin had reached up and grabbed the table leg of the table they were pressed against, ripping it off and turning into splinters in her hands. She remembered tasting Tamsin's chi, realizing how much she had craved it since her first taste in the woods. She remembered pressing her lips to Tamsin's neck and feeling her heart pounding in her neck. She remembered collapsing on top of Tamsin and feeling her wrap her arms around her trembling body. She remembered being unable to move for several minutes. _

Bo shook her head. The damage they'd done to the Dal had been difficult to explain to Trick. She opted for something close to the truth: she and Tamsin had gotten in a fight when they were both drunk and torn the place up. She cleaned it up as best she could and got Dyson to repair the table. Trick hadn't yet trusted her with the keys to the Dal again, but she hoped eventually he'd get over it. Bo smiled as she saw that Tamsin was still staring at her, this time almost absentmindedly, as if she'd forgotten anyone else was in the room. Bo waved her over. She shook herself out of her daze and walked over to the bar.

"That poor table, huh?" Tamsin asked, smirking.

"It has been through a lot."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Bo glanced over at Kenzi. She was sitting on one of the couches, laughing with Dyson and Hale, who'd showed up and now sat with his arm around Kenzi. She caught Bo's eye and smiled mischieviously. Whispering something to Hale, she stood up and walked over to where Bo and Tamsin were.

"Bo, should I expect you home tonight?" Kenzi asked.

Bo's face flushed. "Um…" Tamsin avoided eye contact with either girl.

Kenzi laughed. "There was never any Tikbalang, was there?"

Bo shook her head slowly, feeling the shame rush to her face. Kenzi leaned in and gave her a tight hug. "Bo-Bo, I know you too well. Get out of here. Enjoy your night. We'll talk later."

Bo started to apologize, but Kenzi stopped her. "Please. You have nothing to apologize for. Promise. But you do owe me."

"Of course," Bo replied, smiling. "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

Tamsin cut in. "Probably not too early," flashing a smirk towards Bo, who glared at her.

Kenzi shook her head. "Crazy kids." She smirked at both of them as she walked back to the boys.

Tamsin looked at Bo. "Shall we?" The pair turned and walked out of the Dal together.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, I seriously appreciate it. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! _


	14. Chapter 14

Tamsin glanced at Bo out of the corner of her eye as they walked to Tamsin's truck.

"You ok, Succubus?"

Bo nodded, still not speaking.

"So, does this mean our dirty little secret is out?"

Bo nodded again.

"How'd she figure it out?"

Bo sighed. "I told her, kind of. When I got home, she noticed that I was fully healed. I told her that I fed off of you. It's possible I raved a little bit too much about your chi. I don't know how much else she's guessed, but obviously something. She's not stupid, and she does know me well."

Tamsin smirked. "Raved, huh?"

Bo scowled. "Don't get too cocky. I raved about your chi, Valkyrie, not the sex."

"Still…" Tamsin reached over and put an arm around Bo reassuringly as they approached the truck. "Are you ok with this?"

Bo leaned into her. "I guess. It's just…now that Kenzi knows, she's going to want all of the details. She's going to ask all these questions, questions that I don't necessarily have answers to."

Tamsin pulled away as they both got into the truck.

"Like what?" she asked hesitantly.

Bo glanced at her. "Nothing. Never mind." Tamsin decided to let the subject drop for now. As Bo buckled herself in, Tamsin leaned over and, cupping Bo's face, kissed her gently. Bo pulled back, a little surprised at the tenderness in the action. She looked at Tamsin. Tamsin was staring back at her without a hint of her usual sarcasm. Her expression was open and genuine, and Bo thought she saw a little bit of fear in her eyes. Her mouth moved, but Bo didn't hear any words come out.

"What?" Bo whispered.

Still looking her straight in the eye, Tamsin brushed her hair out of her face with her hand, and kissed her again. "You're perfect, Bo," she croaked hoarsely, as if the words caused her pain as they traveled out of her mouth.

As abruptly as the moment came, it also ended. Tamsin pulled away and started the truck, pulling out of the Dal parking lot as Bo sat in silent shock, trying to figure out what had just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren reached for the bottle of water on the nightstand and took a large swig. She turned back to look at the woman sprawled out next to her. That the brunette was Evony and not Bo was a bit shocking. Evony didn't see Lauren watching her. At this moment, she had her eyes closed, savoring the last moments of her orgasm.

"Damn," she panted. "I've got to tell you, human, I'm pretty impressed."

Lauren laughed lightly. "I may not have had thousands of years of practice. But you don't need that much practice when you're a natural."

"Maybe you're on to something, Doc." The Morrigan opened her eyes and looked up at Lauren. "That sure was fun."

Lauren had to agree. They had been going at it for hours. Evony was no Succubus, but her skill set was still impressive. And Lauren had forgotten what it was like to be with someone who didn't want to suck energy from her. She felt pretty invigorated, if she was being honest. She took another long swallow from the bottle. This was the first time they'd come up for air in over an hour, and she was starting to get dehydrated.

"I will never understand you humans."

At Evony's words, Lauren put the bottle down and turned. "What are you talking about?"

"What's with all the water?"

"I get thirsty," Lauren replied. "My body is…losing a lot of fluids: through various arousal mechanisms, through sweat. My mouth is dry. It means I need to drink water. You don't get dehydrated?"

Evony shrugged. "I guess not. What you're describing sounds horribly…human."

"Fascinating," Lauren said, moving towards Evony on the bed. "I'd love to do a few tests…"

"Hey, Doc," The Morrigan interrupted her. "Right now, I'd appreciate it if you kept the science to a minimum. As dirty talk, it does nothing for me." She reached out and pulled Lauren back down on top of her, kissing her deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove in silence for a while. Finally, Bo spoke.

"So where are we going tomorrow?"

Tamsin glanced at her.

"She's got a cabin on Lake Timiskaming. It's about five hours from here. We should be able to make it up and back in one day."

Bo shrugged. "Or we can stay overnight somewhere."

"Looking for a little weekend getaway, Succubus?"

"Maybe," Bo replied. "I wouldn't say no."

Tamsin smiled. "Neither would I."

They pulled up to Tamsin's apartment, and before Bo could move, Tamsin had jumped out of the car, ran around to Bo's side, and opened the door for her.

Bo laughed. "Wow, Valkyrie. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Don't get used to it. But I can have my moments."

"Clearly." She took Tamsin's hand as Tamsin helped her out of the truck. When both of her feet were on the ground, she pulled Tamsin in for a kiss. Tamsin pressed Bo up against the truck tightly, reaching up to cup her face. Bo ran her hands down Tamsin's back and to her ass, pulling her closer. They made out for several minutes before Tamsin broke off the kiss, taking Bo's hand and pulling her into the apartment.

"Come on, Succubus. Let's take this party inside."

They barely made it through the door before they were kissing again. They stumbled into the apartment, and Tamsin tripped on something, falling backwards. Bo landed on top of her, and they both started laughing hysterically. Bo rolled off of Tamsin, clutching her stomach, trying to catch her breath.

"Jesus, Tamsin. Grace really isn't your strong suit, is it?"

"Hey, I never claimed it was."

"So what is your strong suit?" Bo asked mischievously.

Tamsin cocked her eyebrows and grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo was standing in front of the couch, staring at Tamsin incredulously as she crouched by the television, connecting wires. She was trying to stifle a giggle. "Seriously?"

Tamsin stood up and stared at her, stony-faced. "Oh, Succubus. You have no idea how serious I am."

Bo shook her head, smiled, and sighed. "Ok, let's do this." She flopped down on the couch and grabbed the controller. Tamsin sat down next to her, grabbing the other controller and leaning forward, staring at the screen intently. She pressed start and the race began. Bo couldn't help but laugh as she watched Tamsin. The way she was focused on the task at hand, you would think she was in a life or death situation, not playing a game of Mario Kart.

Tamsin glanced at her briefly out of the corner of her eye. "Eyes on the road, Succubus. I'm kicking your ass."

Struggling, to compose herself, Bo focused on the game. She quickly discovered that she was no match for the valkyrie.

"Hey!" Bo protested as Tamsin hurled a shell at her cart, knocking her off the track completely. "Not cool!"

Now Tamsin was laughing, having realized that she really didn't have to try very hard to beat Bo. "You suck at this, Bo."

Bo's cart skidded around a corner and nearly fell off the course. Tamsin crossed the finish line at the head of the pack and put her controller down, watching Bo, smiling as the succubus tried not to come in last place. She failed miserably.

"Was that the first time you'd played?"

Bo was glaring at her, pouting over her loss. "When else would I have played?"

Tamsin was cackling, clearly thrilled that Bo had gotten destroyed. Bo whirled around and straddled her, grabbing her wrists and kissing her ferociously. Tamsin leaned forward, struggling to free her wrists, and Bo pulled back, smiling. She leaned forward and brought her lips to Tamsin's ear.

"Teach me," she breathed.

Tamsin flipped Bo around, disentangling her legs from her waist. Now, Bo was sitting on Tamsin's lap and Tamsin's arms were wrapped around her, though Bo still held her wrists captive. Tamsin shifted slightly beneath Bo, and Bo found herself nestled between Tamsin's legs, with the valkyrie's warm body behind her. Tamsin maneuvered their arms down in one fluid motion and grabbed the controller that Bo had thrown down in frustration.

"Here," she said, gesturing for Bo to take it. Bo released Tamsin's wrists and took the controller.

Tamsin covered Bo's hands with hers so that they were essentially both holding the controller. Tamsin stroked Bo's hand with her thumb absentmindedly as she spoke.

"It's a racing game, right? So just learning how to steer and maneuver is important. We're just going to practice that for a while, ok?" She started a time trial so that Bo could practice without other people trying to knock her out. As Bo's cart zipped around the course, Tamsin gave her light words of encouragement or easy suggestions. A few times, she moved her thumb so that she temporarily controlled Bo's, showing her what to do. After racing around the track several times, Bo finally started getting the hang of steering. She started the game over and over again, each time getting a little bit better. Tamsin finally removed her hands from Bo's and let the succubus have total control. She pulled off a pretty good time, all things considered, and Tamsin kissed her shoulder.

"Excellent job. I'm impressed."

Bo looked over her shoulder at Tamsin, trying to figure out if she was making fun of her, but the valkyrie seemed sincere. "Thank you," she said, smiling, "but I think that's enough for tonight. Wanna watch a movie?"

Tamsin nodded. "Sure. I'll make some popcorn. She picked Bo up and placed her on the couch next to her, then stood up.

Bo fell back against the cushions. "You're so freaking strong, Tamsin."

From the kitchen, Tamsin smirked. "You don't have to tell me that, Succubus. I'm a reborn Valkyrie, on my last life. Physically, I'm at my peak. Haven't you ever wondered why you can take so much chi from me? I'm overflowing with energy constantly."

Bo considered this. "So, could I drain you if I tried?"

Tamsin shook her head. "I know we joke about it, and I'm not saying you couldn't occasionally win in a thrall-off, but I'm so strong, Bo. Even if I was seriously enjoying it, my survival instincts would kick in and I would stop you before you drained me."

"And when you say you're on your last life..."

"Relax, Succubus," Tamsin interrupted, smirking. "I'll probably still outlive you. Each of my lives has lasted for millennia. Unless I'm killed by some kind of freak accident or evil demon-Fae, I'll probably live another hundred thousand years or so."

"Good," Bo said, nodding.

Tamsin's eyes softened. "Don't worry, Bo. You're not going to get rid of me that easily." She grabbed the popcorn and two beers and made her way back to the couch, flopping down next to Bo and spinning her body so that her legs were across Bo's lap. She offered the popcorn to Bo, who took a handful. "So what are we watching?"

Bo grinned, and her eyes gleamed. Tamsin suddenly looked nauseous. "_The Princess Bride_ again?"

Bo nodded.

Tamsin groaned and reached behind her, grabbing the pillow and shoving it over her face. "Bo, we have GOT to get you some new movies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halfway through the movie, Bo shifted her position so that she was lying next to Tamsin on the couch. Tamsin lifted her arm and Bo nestled into her shoulder. Her head was on Tamsin's chest, and Tamsin's arm was around her waist. Tamsin leaned down and kissed Bo lightly on top of her head. They remained that way for the rest of the movie. At the end, Tamsin felt Bo's breath hitch lightly, and she laughed gently.

"Gets you every time, huh Succubus?"

"Shut up." Bo's voice was muffled, her face pressed into Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin squeezed her tightly.

"It's ok," she said, still laughing. "It's actually pretty adorable."

Bo lifted her head to look up at Tamsin. She smirked. "You think I'm adorable?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Like you need any more compliments."

"But I like them." Bo was still staring up at Tamsin with a mischievous smile on her face.

Tamsin groaned. "Fineeee." She pushed Bo upright and sat cross-legged next to her. "Yes, you're adorable." Her voice started off sarcastic, but slowly lost its edge as she continued. "You're beautiful, and sexy. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. Not just physically, but mentally. Emotionally. You have an incredible vulnerability to your soul that's unlike anything I've ever experienced. When you cry, your eyes shine like nothing I've seen, with a depth far beyond anything I can comprehend. You're...unreal." Bo's mouth was ajar, and her eyes were wide. Tamsin was looking at the floor, unable to look her directly in the eye. Her face was flushed. She swallowed hard, then finally looked up at Bo with a small smirk. "And…you're pretty good in bed."

Bo was gazing at Tamsin. Occasionally, Tamsin would do or say something that would just leave her absolutely speechless. And Bo was never speechless. This was one of those times. Trusting that she could still get her message across, she leaned into Tamsin and kissed her cheek. She kissed the other cheek, then pressed their lips together. Tamsin reached her arms around Bo and drew her in closer. Bo reached up and cupped Tamsin's cheeks in her hand, feeling the valkyrie melt into her. She slowly traced Tamsin's lip with her tongue, and Tamsin pressed her body as close to Bo as physically possible. Bo pulled her face away, just slightly, and looked deep into Tamsin's beautiful eyes. Tamsin stared back, her face a mixture of confusion, terror, and something Bo couldn't quite read. "Come on," Bo said, standing up and pulling Tamsin to her feet. "Let's go upstairs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were no games that night. Tamsin removed Bo's clothes so slowly that Bo was whimpering in anticipation well before she was naked. Tamsin kissed every inch of Bo's body, moved up and down with her lips and tongue over and over again. By the time she slipped a finger inside Bo, the succubus was already dripping wet. She slid in and out slowly without breaking eye contact with Bo. She leaned down and kissed her, continuing to move her hand inside Bo. As the two women locked their bodies into a gentle rhythm, Bo pulled Tamsin's shirt over her head and dug her nails into her back. Tamsin cried out, and her fingers curled inside Bo. Bo sent waves of pleasure towards Tamsin's center, and she rocked her body into Bo's. As Bo approached her climax, she kissed Tamsin deeply and Tamsin moaned into her mouth. Tamsin felt Bo contract around her hand, and that was all she needed. They came almost simultaneously, both crying out loudly as their bodies shuddered and trembled together. Tamsin collapsed, rolling off of Bo and onto her back. Bo reached for her, and Tamsin pulled her close. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin and intertwined their legs. They both struggled to catch their breath. Finally, their breathing evened out, and Bo leaned up to kiss Tamsin's jaw. Tamsin turned her head and smiled down at Bo, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Hey, Tamsin?"

"Mmhmm?"

Bo looked up at Tamsin. "You're so beautiful. Every part of you. Everything you are. You're just…beautiful." She reached up and kissed Tamsin gently, then turned onto her side, pulling Tamsin's arms around her. Tamsin held Bo tightly, her eyes wide and her heart pounding, unable to fall asleep for hours.

_Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Next chapter: road trip! Let me know what you think. _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Yeah, I'm pretty much ignoring the shit show that was Season 4 of this show. I can't even deal with that finale. I'm just going to continue to live in my happy Valkubus dream world. Hope you guys join me, haha. _

Bo woke up to the smell of bacon. She rolled over, looking for Tamsin, but she was nowhere to be found. Bo sat up and got out of the bed, slipping into a baggy t-shirt of Tamsin's and padding down the stairs. Tamsin looked up as she entered. The sight of Bo coming down the stairs in just her t-shirt, hair rumpled and eyes tired, almost took her breath away. She shook her head, forcing herself to look away.

"Morning," she said as Bo approached. "You hungry?" She gestured towards the stove, where there was a frying pan full of sizzling bacon and a griddle filled with pancakes.

"Mmmm," Bo replied. "That smells amazing."

"There's coffee in the pot. Pancakes will be ready soon." Tamsin concentrated on flipping the pancakes as Bo walked behind her and grabbed a mug from the cabinet, pouring herself a cup of hot coffee. She set it on the island and wrapped her arms around Tamsin from behind, pressing her lips to her shoulder.

"I can't believe you're making breakfast," she murmured.

Tamsin turned around so that she was facing Bo. She smiled down at her. "You're so short. It's adorable." She kissed Bo on the top of her head and pulled away to start taking the pancakes off the griddle.

"Hey! I'm not short. You're just freakishly tall. We can't all be statuesque Norwegian goddesses, you know."

"I'm not actually a goddess, you know. Valkyries don't share much blood with the old gods. Freja is the only true Valkyrie goddess, I'm, like, a demigod at most."

Bo's jaw dropped. "Wait, seriously? I was kidding."

Tamsin shrugged. "It's not really a big deal. There are hundreds of thousands of demigods. And there are Valkyries being born or made every day." She handed Bo a plate filled with pancakes and bacon, and started walking over to the table.

"Valkyries can be made? Like, humans can become Valkyries?"

Tamsin nodded. "Yeah. It happens occasionally. Usually they're lovers of fallen soldiers, determined to spend eternity with their dead warrior. The only catch is, if you're a human who becomes a Valkyrie, you have to remain celibate for the rest of eternity."

"So, you spend eternity blue-balling your warrior?"

"Basically," Tamsin smirked. "It rarely ends well, but people keep trying."

"What happens if you have sex?"

"You're immediately thrown out of Valhalla and into Helheim, doomed to spend eternity as Hel's slave." Tamsin started shoveling pancakes into her mouth. She spoke again, her mouth full and her voice muffled. "If's pwerry unpweset."

"Excuse me?" Bo asked, laughing. "Why don't you finish that bite first?"

Tamsin swallowed. "I said, it's pretty unpleasant. I've been to Helheim. Not exactly a dream vacation destination."

"What's Valhalla like?" Bo asked curiously.

Tamsin grinned, a dreamy look crossing her face. "It's...I mean, it's Valhalla. It's paradise. If all you want to do is lay around and drink, you can do that. If your paradise is a battlefield, there are battles where no one can die and everyone can fight. It's a beautiful place; the coastline is unreal. Growing up there, a lot of valkyrie get used to it, but I never did. I used to go and sit on the cliffs overlooking the water and just think. It was quiet there, and I could just let my mind wander."

"It sounds beautiful," Bo said, smiling at the valkyrie. "I wish I could see it."

"Well, if you die in battle, you might get your chance." Tamsin replied. "But let's not count on it, ok?"

"That's the only way you can get there? If you die in battle?"

"Yeah, basically," Tamsin replied. "Valkyrie's can move between the dimensions, and Odin and the old gods. But normal Fae can't."

"Am I normal?" Bo smiled and batted her eyelashes at Tamsin.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "No. You are definitely abnormal."

"Hey!" Bo said, laughing.

Tamsin flashed her a smile and kept eating.

"Ok," Bo continued. "Tell me about your valkyrie training."

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you want to know about that?"

"I don't know," Bo replied, shrugging. "Because it made you who you are. I want to know about where you come from."

"Well, it's a long story. Maybe another time, ok?"

"Good thing we've got a five hour car ride coming up, huh?" Bo looked positively gleeful.

Tamsin groaned. "Five hours trapped in a car with you? Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

Bo leaned forward and placed her thigh on Tamsin's leg. She kissed her lightly on the lips, squeezing her thigh and spreading heat throughout Tamsin's body. Tamsin gasped.

"Oh…right," she choked out. She reached up and grabbed the back of Bo's head and, pulling their faces together, kissed her roughly. They kissed for a moment before Tamsin pulled away. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Bo. "Ok. You owe Kenzi some kind of weird conversation about me. And we should get on the road by lunchtime. Why don't you head home and grab a change of clothes? I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"Oh no," Bo responded. "I'll pick YOU up in a few hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kenz? You home?"

Kenzi strolled down the stairs, an incredibly smug smile on her face. "Oh, hello, Bo. Tell me, how was your night?"

"Ok," Bo said, groaning. "Let's get this over with."

Kenzi started jumping around, wiggling like an excited puppy. Pumping her arms out and in, moving them in a circle, she crowed, "Bo and Tamsin / sitting in a tree / K-I-S-S-I-N-G! / First comes lo-"

"Hey! Ok. Are you done yet?" Bo interrupted her.

"Bo, you do NOT get to interrupt my happy dance right now."

Bo sighed. "Ok, continue."

"First comes love / then comes marriage / then come the BEAUTIFUL PERFECT VALKUBUS BABIES!"

Bo couldn't help but laugh. "Kenzi? Are you done now?"

Kenzi shrugged. "For now. But I reserve the right to continue at any moment. Now!" she grabbed Bo and pulled her onto the couch. "Tell me everything. And I mean EVERYTHING, you sneaky Succu-bitch. I can't believe you've been holding out on me."

Bo looked at her. "What do you want to know, Kenz?"

Kenzi pursed her lips. "How long has this been going on? How did it start? What, for that matter, is it?"

"Well," Bo started, "It's been going on for about three months – "

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"I'm sorry, Kenzi! I swear, I'm so sorry. I was just…I don't know…I didn't know what to say."

Kenzi took a deep breath. "What even is it, Bo-Bo? Is it just sex? Are you two, like, dating? Please feel free to skip any gory details."

Bo looked down at her hands. "Honestly, Kenzi…it definitely started as just sex. The sex is…well, you asked for no gory details, so I'll spare you. But it's unbelievable. For a while, that was more than enough. But lately…"

"Yes?" Kenzi inquired, urging her on.

"I don't know, Kenz. We've just been…getting closer. We actually talk. And we just hang out sometimes. Last night…she taught me how to play Mario Kart. And then we watched a movie. And she made me breakfast this morning."

"She made you breakfast? And she didn't invite me?" Kenzi pouted slightly.

Bo laughed lightly. "Next time, I promise."

"So, what do you want it to be?"

Bo groaned. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you yet. I don't know the answers to these questions. I don't know what I want it to be. She's really something special, Kenz. But I'm just getting over Lauren. I don't want to jump into something crazy yet. Plus, Tamsin doesn't exactly strike me as a relationship type of girl."

"Maybe not for anyone else. But Bo, I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking. She's saved your life more times than I can even count. What makes you think she wouldn't take a chance on you?"

"It doesn't matter. It's irrelevant. As far as I know, this is just sex for her. And I'm ok with that."

"But Bo," Kenzi said seriously. "Think about the children. The beautiful, beautiful children."

They both laughed, and Bo gave Kenzi a hug.

"Thank you for understanding, Kenz. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth."

Kenzi shrugged. "It's ok, Bo-Bo. But from now on, no lies, ok? Just tell me the truth. If you want to stay overnight with Tamsin, just tell me. I don't care. Hell, you guys can even stay here if you want. But just make sure you give me some warning, because I REALLY do not need to see you two getting it on quite yet."

Bo nodded. "Got it."

"So, when are you guys heading out on your road trip?"

"I told her I'd pick her up around lunchtime."

"Will you be home tonight?"

"Probably not," Bo replied. "It's a five hour drive, we'll probably stay overnight somewhere up there."

"An overnight getaway already? This is getting serious."

"Shut up, Kenz," Bo said, laughing. "This is all business."

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure there will be no pleasure involved."

"Well," Bo said, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Maybe a little."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin was pacing. Bo had sent her a text letting her know she was on her way. Tamsin couldn't believe it, but she was actually…nervous. They had spent a lot of time together, but always here, where one of them could leave if necessary. They'd be stuck in a car together for hours, and then they'd have to spend the night together and drive back tomorrow. What if Bo got mad at her for something? They'd be hours from home. Tamsin was terrified that she'd screw this up.

Then there was Kenzi. What was Bo telling her right now? Was Kenzi mad? She hadn't seemed mad last night. And Kenzi had always liked Tamsin. But what if this changed that? What if Kenzi was resentful of how much time they had been spending together? What if she thought this was a bad idea, and she convinced Bo to end things? She was probably right, but Tamsin didn't want this to end.

"Gahhhhh!" Tamsin screamed in frustration. She couldn't believe she felt so crazy right now. She needed to chill. Bo would be here any minute. Since Bo was driving, Tamsin grabbed a beer and flopped down onto the couch. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she tried to relax.

_Get it together, Valkyrie._

"Hey, Tamsin! Are you ready to go?" Bo called from the doorway.

Tamsin stood up quickly and whirled around, beer in hand.

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Looks like you're ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They piled into Bo's yellow convertible, laughing. The sun was shining, so Bo had the top down. Tamsin curled into the seat and put her feet up on the dashboard. Bo looked over at her and smiled.

"You look so cute like that."

Tamsin blushed and waved her hand, brushing off Bo's words. Bo shook her head.

"Ok! I've got snacks in the back, an epic road trip mix, a map, and…these." She handed Tamsin a pair of sunglasses.

Tamsin took them, confused. "What are these for?"

"Um, shielding your eyes from the sun?"

Tamsin cocked her eyebrows. "Bo, I'm a Valkyrie. Comes with a whole bunch of perks, including built-in sun protection." She let her eyes darken slightly, just for a moment. Bo shook her head.

"Well, you can't do that in public. Besides," she smiled broadly, pulling out her own pair, "Now we match."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "And you think I'm weird." Shaking her head, she put on the sunglasses and turned her head towards Bo. "How do I look?"

Bo raised one eyebrow. "Hot," she concluded, putting her own pair on. She gestured towards the backseat. Grab the first CD, its in my bag."

"Bo, how many CDs are there?"

"Tamsin, it's a ten hour drive round trip. I've gotta have my jams." Bo said this last part with a goofy accent.

"Was that supposed to be, like, gangster?"

"Did you just say gangstER?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"GangstA" Bo replied, giggling.

"Bo, neither of us should ever say that." They were both laughing, and Tamsin was a little worried Bo would drive off the road. "Just keep your eyes on the road, Succubus."

"Hey, I'm an excellent driver."

"Not if your Mario Kart skills are any indication," Tamsin teased her.

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Bo asked.

"Probably not," Tamsin replied, smirking. She reached into Bo's bag and found a stack of CDs. She found the one labeled _Bo and Tamsin's Road Trip: Part 1_ and shook her head again. She popped it into the CD player and leaned back as the music began to play.

_I don't know why sometimes we seem so far apart_

_Sewn together with a broken heart_

_I try to see you but it's getting dark_

Tamsin leaned her head back against the seat and stared up at the sky. She would never admit it to Bo, but the sunglasses were great; the sun was really bright today.

_Words keep flowing out I wonder what they mean_

_You're like a little piece of kerosene_

_But girl you've always been a friend to me_

Bo looked over at Tamsin. The valkyrie looked so relaxed. She smiled. She knew that this was a serious road trip, and she knew that she had to stay focused on Erin. But she was just really happy to be here.

_I don't know if someone else could handle me_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to be_

_You're the only one who really sees_

_You get me_

Tamsin turned her head and looked at Bo. She was concentrating on the road now, a little smile on her lips. The sunlight was hitting her face just right; she looked like she was glowing from the inside.

_I feel something growing deep inside of me_

_What I say and what I mean_

_Always seem to disagree_

_So help me through this hard time_

_Change these fault lines_

"Hey Succubus?"

"Yeah, Tamsin?"

"This is kind of nice." Tamsin was staring straight ahead, her hands clasped together in her lap. Bo looked over at her. She smiled.

"Yeah, it kind of is."

_I'm gonna be there always_

_After the pain has gone away_

_The feelings are so strong  
This can be our song…_

"Ok," Tamsin reluctantly agreed. "You were right. The music is critical."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been driving for about an hour. Bo had challenged Tamsin to a game of 20 Questions.

"So, you're smaller than a breadbox, but larger than a loaf of bread?"

"Yep. I'm assuming you didn't mean that to be one of your actual questions."

"No," Tamsin replied, "I didn't actually learn anything from that."

"Ok," Bo said, "nine questions left."

Tamsin furrowed her brow as she thought. "Not an animal, not a vegetable, not a mineral, not found in nature, not a toy, not an instrument…"

"Was that question?"

"No! I'm just thinking out loud."

"You're totally going to lose."

"How specific is it?"

"Pretty specific. Eight questions left."

"Hey! That didn't count."

Bo shrugged. "Sounded like a question to me."

Tamsin glared at her. "Fine. Next question. Does it live at the Dal?"

Bo smiled. "Yep."

"Is it a book?"

Bo nodded.

"Fuck. Bo, are you seriously thinking about a specific book out of one of Trick's _millions_ of books?"

"Yep. Five questions left."

Tamsin laughed. "You're an ass."

"Do you give up?"

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, shaking her head and laughing. "What book?"

"The _Prose Edda._ I was looking through it the other day."

Tamsin cocked her head, looking at Bo curiously. "Why were you reading an ancient Norse text?"

"Just figured I'd learn a little more about Valkyries. I was curious, and you weren't divulging any details."

"Hmm," Tamsin murmured. "Listen, Bo, that text just talks itself in circles. If you want to know more about Valkyries, I'll tell you. You can ask me anything."

"Anything?" Bo asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Tamsin sighed, then nodded. "Yep, anything. I'll do my best."

"Ok, tell me about your valkyrie training."

"Man, you just don't give up, do you?" Bo shook her head. "Ok," Tamsin began. "But it's really not very exciting."

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

"I was born in Asgard, a really really really long time ago. It's really obvious from birth if someone is a valkyrie, so I was brought to Valhalla immediately and placed in their care."

"Hang on, what do you mean it's really obvious?"

Tamsin sighed. "We're born with feathers."

Bo stifled a giggle. "Feathers? Like, a little chicken?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "More like a swan. A baby swan. We molt within a few weeks and then we're just like any other baby. But yeah, feathers."

Bo tried, and failed, to suppress a smirk. "I'm just picturing a tiny, fluffy Tamsin running around."

"Stop picturing. Three weeks of feathers, tops."

Bo giggled. "Ok. Ok, I'm fine. Continue."

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole, but I love you_

"So, anyway. I was brought to Valhalla. Valkyrie training starts from a very young age. Valkyries typically develop earlier than most other children. They're known for their high intelligence."

Bo snickered, and Tamsin glared at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

Bo shook her head, trying not to laugh. "No. Please go on."

Tamsin sighed again. "I was talking in complete sentences by the time I was a year old, reading a doing basic math before I was two. Before I was three, I was taught how to hold and throw a knife."

"Wow," Bo said, sobering up. "That's intense, Tamsin."

She shrugged. "I guess. I know it seems strange, but it's all we know. Fighting, war, conflict, sacrifice. We learn about all of these things before we're out of diapers. By the time we're walking, we're also fighting. We're taught to be fierce. I'm sure it must look really comical to see a bunch of toddlers in diapers fighting each other. But that kind of thing was expected. They'd watch the groups, looking for signs of particular strength or, alternatively, weakness. Strength was rewarded. Weakness was punished."

Tamsin paused and looked over at Bo. The Succubus was watching the road, but kept glancing over at Tamsin with concern in her brown eyes.

"The physical tests are easy. We train every day for them. I was a natural. Hand-to-hand combat, weapons training, all of that was easy for me. The mental tests are harder. They basically put you in simulation rooms where you're faced with your greatest fears. You have to conquer your fear, or you don't pass. In other simulations, you just watch people die. Strangers, friends, family, it doesn't matter. They force you to watch everyone die. If you intervene before their deaths, you fail. They train you not to care, to become immune to pain and suffering, even of those you care about. It's not easy. A lot of people fail that stage and can't advance. It's worse if you have a family. I didn't, so they couldn't use that against me."

Bo's voice was quiet. "Where was your family?"

Tamsin took a deep breath. "Whoever they were, they dropped me off at Valhalla without any way of contacting them. I tried to find them when I was a teenager, but I had very little to go on. I never had any luck." She paused and glanced at Bo. "It was probably for the best."

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in your again_

Bo reached over and took Tamsin's hand, squeezing it gently. Tamsin stroked her palm absentmindedly as she continued.

"That's pretty much it. The final test is sacred, I really can't tell you anything about it. It contains both physical and mental aspects, and many valkyrie don't make it through."

"What happens if you fail the final test?"

Tamsin's voice was gentle. "No, Bo. You either pass the final test or you die trying."

Bo gasped softly. "They die?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Bo. They're just reborn. It means they have to start their training over again, which is annoying. But they're given another chance."

Bo nodded. "Ok. I guess that makes sense."

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fighting and I don't know why_

"So you passed?"

"On my first try." Bo noticed a hint of pride in Tamsin's voice. She smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You're pretty impressive, Valkyrie."

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

Tamsin leaned over and kissed Bo on the cheek softly, resting her head on her shoulder. Bo leaned her head into Tamsin's and kissed her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, squinting into the sun.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Thanks for reading and the reviews, they make me so happy! The road trip continues next chapter. _

_I don't own the song lyrics. They come from: "Our Song" by Matchbox Twenty; "True Love" by Pink; "Clarity" by Zedd. _


	16. Chapter 16

"Tamsin, are you awake?"

Tamsin was leaning back against the seat, her head against the door and her eyes closed.

"Mhm," she replied softly.

Bo reached over and smacked her lightly. "Hey! You have to keep me entertained! That's your job."

Tamsin opened her eyes and looked at Bo. "Are we there yet? How much longer?"

"You sound like a toddler. It's another two hours or so. Are you hungry?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I could eat."

"There's snacks in the back," Bo gestured with her hand, "or we can stop for something."

Tamsin sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're coming up on North Bay."

"There's a pretty good diner coming up. We can grab something to eat there."

Bo nodded. "Sounds good. Just tell me where to go."

Suddenly, a brightly lit diner came into view as they crested a hill. Tamsin smirked. "Go there."

Bo pulled off the road and parked. Tamsin went to open her door, but Bo grabbed her arm and smirked. She got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door and holding out her hand. Tamsin took it, smiling. Bo pulled her to her feat and kissed her lightly. She pulled away and started to walk towards the restaurant but Tamsin pulled her back and kissed her more deeply. Bo's mouth opened slightly and Tamsin slipped her tongue in her mouth. She reached around and pulled Bo closer, pressing her hands to her lower back. Bo moaned softly, and Tamsin broke off the kiss. She smiled.

"Hungry, Succubus?"

Bo's eyes flashed blue. "Yes," she replied.

"Excellent." Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and started walking towards the restaurant, dragging the Succubus behind her.

Bo groaned. "Not what I meant!" Tamsin ignored her, laughing as she pushed the door of the diner open and signaled towards a booth. One of the waitresses nodded, and the two women sat down across from each other. Bo looked a little pouty, but Tamsin couldn't stop laughing. A waitress came over to take their drink order, and Bo ordered them both coffees. Tamsin finally calmed down, catching her breath and look at Bo.

"Sorry," she said, still smirking.

"Oh, it's ok," Bo replied, a smile crossing her own face. "Believe me when I say that I will make you pay for it."

Tamsin raised her eyebrow. "I look forward to it." They stared at each other for a moment before Tamsin looked down at the menu. "I'm thinking a burger."

Bo shook her head, chuckling lightly. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good."

The waitress came over to take their orders and Tamsin spoke. "Two cheeseburgers. Lettuce and tomato on one, just lettuce on the other. Those come with fries?" The waitress nodded. "Alright. That's it, thanks."

Bo looked at her curiously. "You remembered I don't like tomatoes?"

Tamsin looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't know." She paused. "Is that weird?"

Bo shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips. "No. It's nice. Thank you. I forgot how closely you pay attention to things. Dyson…"

Tamsin's eyes hardened just slightly. "What about him?"

Bo shook her head and laughed. "Once when I was hungry, he brought me a fried shrimp sandwich. I'm deathly allergic to shrimp. I'm just lucky he told me what it was before I bit into it."

"Did he know you were allergic?"

"Yeah," Bo said lightly. "Because the first time he cooked me dinner, he made shrimp scampi and then had to stab me with my epi pen."

Tamsin laughed. "What an idiot."

"He definitely had his moments," Bo agreed. She hesitated, then looked at Tamsin. "Is it weird to talk about him?"

"Bo," Tamsin replied, "He's my partner, your ex, and a friend to both of us. We're definitely going to talk about him." She glanced down at the table and fiddled with her napkin. "Besides," she continued quietly. "I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything."

Bo cocked her head. "Hmm. Ok. So you don't care if I tell you about all the sex I've had? With Lauren, Dyson, so many random people from bars…"

"Ok!" Tamsin interrupted. "You can talk to me about anything except sex with other people, except in very specific circumstances."

Bo laughed. "Fair enough." She reached across the table and took Tamsin's hand, which was still fidgeting with her napkin. She squeezed lightly, looking into Tamsin's eyes. "Thank you, Tamsin."

Tamsin lifted her eyes. "For what?"

"Just for being you." Bo smiled at her. Tamsin gave her a small smile in return, and they continued smiling at each other across the table until their waitress interrupted with their food. They quickly disengaged their hands and Tamsin sat back against the booth, grabbing her cup of coffee and taking a sip without taking her eyes off of Bo. Bo grabbed her burger and took a bite.

"Mmm," she moaned, eyes rolling back into her head. She swallowed. "This is a delicious burger."

Tamsin laughed and picked up her burger. They ate in contented silence for a while. Bo reached over and stole Tamsin's pickle off of her plate.

"Hey!" The Valkyrie protested. "That's mine!"

"Oh yeah?" Bo asked mischievously. "Come and get it, then."

Tamsin smirked. She leaned back in the booth and kicked her legs up so that they were resting on Bo's bench. She used her foot to spread Bo's legs apart slightly and placed her foot between them, pressing down lightly. Bo sucked her breath in, eyes wide. Tamsin rotated her ankle, moving her foot in circles, increasing the pressure slightly. Bo's eyes flashed blue. She leaned forward, pushing Tamsin's foot away. She reached across the table and grabbed Tamsin's jacket, pulling her face towards her.

"Bathroom," she hissed. "Now." She stood up and walked to the back of the diner where the bathrooms were located. Tamsin smirked and followed her. She pushed open the bathroom door, locking it behind her, and Bo immediately grabbed her, pressing her up against the wall and kissing her furiously. Tamsin responded eagerly, massaging Bo's tongue with her own. She lifted Bo's shirt and pressed her hands to her lower back, digging her nails into Bo's skin lightly. Bo moaned quietly into Tamsin's mouth. Tamsin pushed her away slightly.

"Better be quiet, Succubus." She whispered. "Would hate to get caught before we're finished."

Bo stared at Tamsin, her eyes glowing blue, and pressed their lips together. "Good point," she agreed softly, pressing her palms to Tamsin's sides and sending waves of pleasure through her body. Tamsin cried out, and Bo clapped a hand over her mouth, smirking. "Shouldn't be a problem for me."

Tamsin glared at her, removing Bo's hand from her mouth and kissing her deeply. She pushed Bo backwards, lifting her up and placing her on the top of the sink. Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist and reached up to cup her face with her hands. Their mouths moved against each other furiously for a few moments. Bo pulled Tamsin's shirt up, lifting it over her head and running her hands over Tamsin's skin. Tamsin shivered as Bo ran her fingers lightly up and down her back and sent waves of heat towards her center. She broke off the kiss and pressed her lips to Bo's neck. She nibbled on Bo's skin lightly, moving up her jawbone and to her ear. She bit her earlobe lightly, and Bo moaned. Tamsin reached down and unbuttoned Bo's jeans, slipping her hand underneath the waistband of Bo's lacy black underwear and towards her center. Bo whimpered as Tamsin pressed her full hand to her mound. She moved her hand up and down slowly, and Bo's breath became shallow.

"Do you want more?" Tamsin whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Bo choked out.

Tamsin smirked and slowly slipped a finger inside of Bo. She was wet and ready for her. Bo gasped and clutched at Tamsin, arching her back and pushing her hips towards the valkyrie. Tamsin moved in and out, and Bo ground her body in the same motion. Tamsin added a second finger, and shifted the position of her hand so that her thumb was on Bo's clit. Bo closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning loudly. Tamsin could have tried to quiet her, but she was too turned on to care. She ran her tongue up Bo's neck, kissing her briefly, then moved back downwards. She planted kisses on her chest, increasing the speed of her hand slightly. Bo was whimpering, and Tamsin could feel her own arousal building. Bo reached around and grabbed Tamsin's ass, pulling her closer, and Tamsin ground her hips into Bo, pushing her hand deeper inside of her. Tamsin ground their bodies together, feeling the friction from the movement and bringing her closer to climax. She leaned forward, burying her face in Bo's neck and moaning quietly.

"Fuck, Tamsin," Bo gasped, "please don't stop."

Tamsin's breath was shallow and she pulled back, staring at Bo as she fucked her harder, watching as Bo began to orgasm. She felt Bo begin to contract around her hand, and she smiled lightly. Bo moaned as her orgasm built, and she pulled Tamsin's face to hers, inhaling deeply. Tamsin felt her pull chi from deep inside of her, and she cried out. Bo continued to pull chi as her orgasm continued, and as she started to come down, she kissed Tamsin deeply. Tamsin was breathing heavily and her hand was still inside of Bo. She removed her fingers slowly, and brought them up to her mouth. Staring Bo in the eye, she put them in her mouth, tasting Bo's sweetness on her tongue. Bo watched her, her eyes filled with lust.

"That's so fucking hot," Bo said quietly.

"You're so fucking hot," Tamsin responded, her voice low. She leaned over and kissed Bo, then stepped away. Bo stood up and started to re-button her pants, then laughed.

"Well, so much for this pair of jeans."

Tamsin looked down; the button had fallen off and the zipper was ripping off of the seams. She smirked. "Oops." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a safety pin. "Here," she said, opening it and reaching towards Bo's jeans. Bo stared at her as she bit her lip, concentrating on fastening Bo's jeans closed. "There," she said, "that should hold, for now at least."

"Thanks," Bo said quietly, surprised by how intimate the gesture had felt.

Tamsin stepped back and nudged Bo off of the sink. She turned on the water and washed her hands quickly, then turned to Bo. "Ready to go?" Bo nodded, and they walked out of the bathroom, one after the other. The waitress raised her eyebrows and smirked at them as they walked past her. Tamsin made sure to leave her a good tip, and they headed back to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok. Onto CD number three."

"Aren't you glad I made so many?"

"I guess," Tamsin agreed reluctantly. She switched CDs and the next one started.

_You say that we're different_

_I feel the same_

_You tell me you're leaving _

_I'm here to stay_

"Mmm, I love this song," Bo murmured.

Tamsin listened for a few seconds. "It's beautiful," she acknowledged.

Bo glanced over at Tamsin. "I can't picture you liking this kind of music," she admitted.

"I like all kinds of music," Tamsin said, shrugging. "I've heard it all, really. It's interesting. Music is the one constant throughout history. It connects civilizations, connects people, connects generations. I always liked listening to the music of all the different cultures I got to be a part of, for however brief a time."

"You traveled a lot?"

"Of course," Tamsin replied. "Anywhere there was a battle, I would be summoned. Throughout history, there have been more battles than you can imagine, in every corner of the world. I've pretty much been everywhere."

_My strength is your weakness_

_My heart of stone_

_Your voice breaks my silence_

_When we're alone_

"Where's your favorite place?" Bo asked curiously.

Tamsin thought for a moment. "It's a little cliché. But I'd say Norway. In the fjords, up on the coast of the Barents Sea. Specifically, in the 600s AD. Before they were discovered."

"Why?"

"It's the closest to Valhalla that I've found on Earth. The glaciers, the mountains, the sea. It's incredibly beautiful, and it feels like a different world."

Bo smiled. "It sounds incredible."

Tamsin nodded. "It really is."

_Everything you are is everything I'm not_

_Night and day, light and dark_

_Everything I'll need is everything you've got_

_All your hate and all your love_

Bo glanced over at Tamsin, then spoke hesitantly. "You should take me there sometime."

Tamsin looked at Bo. She smiled softly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

_Sunshine and rain_

_Make a beautiful thing_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, this game doesn't really work when there are no other cars on the road."

"There was that blue car a few miles back."

Tamsin laughed. "Yeah, and none since then. Counting cars only works if there actually are cars."

"Fine," Bo admitted, chuckling. "I'm out."

"Ok, I've got a game. Truth or dare."

"What are we, in high school?" Bo replied, laughing loudly.

"High school was a long time ago for me. Humor me?" Tamsin cocked her eyebrow at Bo, who rolled her eyes.

"Ok. You first. Truth or dare?"

"Mmmm…truth."

Bo thought for a moment. "Ok. Tell me about your first kiss."

"Jesus, Succubus," Tamsin groaned. "Talk about ancient history."

Bo smiled. "Tell me!"

"Alright, lemme think." She closed her eyes and leaned back.

"You don't remember?"

"Bo, this was before the dawning of the modern human race. Probably over 200,000 years ago." She laughed. "It'll come to me." She resumed her position and thought for a few moments. "Ok. I remember. His name was Njáll. He was a lesser god of war, some kid who hung around Valhalla sometimes. I was a teenager, and he was there. That's pretty much all it took. It was terrible. I remember feeling like he was trying to eat my face. It was a few years before I tried again."

Bo smiled. "That's cute."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Not really. We were encouraged to explore our…urges as teenagers. It was actually part of our training, to some extent."

"How so?"

"We were encouraged to have lots of meaningless sexual relationships. We were instructed not to get attached emotionally. If we did, it was used against us in our final test."

"Did you ever get attached?" Bo asked.

Tamsin shook her head. "Nope, not me. It didn't ever seem worth the risk. Besides, no one there was cool enough for me." She smirked. "Ok. It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Do your worst."

Tamsin smiled. "Best sex you've ever had?"

Bo blushed. "Seriously?"

"Yep. No holding back."

Bo sighed. "You. No contest."

Tamsin's jaw dropped. "Seriously? It's not even close?"

Bo shook her head. "Not really. Don't get me wrong, I've had a lot of pretty incredible sex, with people that I've cared about deeply. But…stop looking at me like that!"

Tamsin had an incredibly smug smile on her face. "Jeez, Succubus, I had no idea you felt that way."

"Ok, shut up. Enough." Bo's face was on fire. "Truth or dare?"

Tamsin was feeling cocky. "Truth."

Bo cocked her head, thinking, and desperate to change the subject. "Remember when Kenzi got kidnapped by that Kitsune? And everyone thought I went crazy?"

"Mmhm."

"Why did you trust me that day? Why did you let me out?"

Tamsin thought about it. "I could tell that it wasn't Kenzi. After that, I knew there was no point to keeping you locked up."

"But you could have just tried to convince Trick and Lauren and Dyson that I was right. You didn't have to just let me out."

"I guess. But, honestly, I thought it'd be more interesting to just see what your plan was."

"And we kissed…"

"Yeah, well, believe me, that wasn't part of my original plan."

Bo smiled. "And here I thought you lured me out to those woods in my weakened state just so you could get your first taste."

"Dream on, Succubus." Tamsin looked down at the map, then up at the road. "Hey, turn left up here. We're almost there."

The two women stared straight ahead as they approached the lake. It was a beautiful lake, smack dab in the middle of the Ontario wilderness. Surrounded by expansive forests, the stretch they were currently on overlooked the cliffs in the distance. Tamsin reached over and took Bo's hand.

"You ready for this?"

Bo shrugged. "I guess I have to be. Is it a right up here?"

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, pointing, "into that driveway."

Bo turned the wheel and they started down the driveway. It was almost a mile long, lined with giant pine trees, and they drove in silence. They finally pulled up to the cabin, and Bo turned the car off. She looked at Tamsin. "Let's do this."

They got out of the car and, holding hands, approached the cabin.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always. Reviews make me so happy =] I was home sick from work today, so I had time to write this chapter. We'll see how tomorrow goes. _

_Lyrics are from Love and Hate by Jack Savoretti (which I just love as a Valkubus song). _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N This chapter is a little serious at first, but mostly just fluff. Enjoy! _

Tamsin pounded on the door with her fist. "Hello? Anybody in there?"

Bo was peering through the front window. "There are definitely lights on. I'm going to check around back." Tamsin nodded and continued pounding on the door. Bo stepped off the porch and started making her way around the cabin. There was a wrought iron fence around the property, and Bo followed it until she found a gate. It was unlocked, so she carefully pushed it open and walked through it. The garden was overgrown, and Bo had to push branches and tall flowers out of her face as she made her way down the side of the cabin. She came to a beautiful wooden archway with flowers running up it and curling through intricate engravings and she smiled. She stepped through it, entering a clearing, and scanned the garden. In the far corner of the clearing, a woman was kneeling, her hands in the dirt.

"Hello?" Bo called, trying to keep her voice light and friendly. The woman stood up and whirled around. She pulled a knife from her pocket and thrust it in Bo's direction. Bo immediately lifted her hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Woah. No need for knives."

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked, her voice rough.

"I just want to talk to you about your sister."

The woman looked confused. "My sister? What about her? Why the hell are you in my backyard?"

"We knocked at the front door. No one answered."

"We?"

"My...partner and I."

"Are you cops?"

"She is. A detective. Please, we just want to talk to you."

The woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but slowly lowered her knife. "Fine. Let's go meet your partner." She gestured for Bo to walk back the way she came, keeping the knife in her hand. Bo made her way back up the path and through the gate, calling Tamsin's name as she got back into the driveway. Tamsin appeared at the foot of the stairs to the porch as the woman followed Bo into the driveway. Her face immediately grew concerned.

"Bo?"

"I'm ok. She was doing some work in the garden."

Tamsin strode over confidently, pulling out her badge. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about Heather Frankel."

The woman squinted at her badge for a moment, then sighed. "Come on in." Bo and Tamsin followed her up the steps and into the cabin. They entered into a large, open room. There were high ceilings with exposed beams. To their right, there was a sunken living area, with a few couches arranged around a giant fireplace. The mantle was intricately carved, and the fireplace was surrounded by slate-colored stone. The woman walked to the left, and Bo and Tamsin followed her into the kitchen. She walked over to the counter and asked, "Coffee?"

Bo looked at Tamsin. "That'd be great, thanks. I'm Bo, by the way, and this is Tamsin."

She glanced at Bo. "Megan." She poured them both a cup and sat down at the table. The two women sat across from her. She crossed her legs and looked at Tamsin. "So what's this about? My sister has been dead for 16 years."

"How did she die?"

"Car accident. Don't you have records of it?"

"We were just hoping to get some details from you. Did you know she had a daughter?"

Megan glared at Tamsin. "Of course I did. I was there when she gave birth."

Bo jumped in, glancing at Tamsin. "Were you and your sister close?"

Megan looked down. "Extremely. Our parents were killed when I was eleven and she was nine. We moved through the foster system together until I turned 16 and emancipated myself. We basically raised each other. But Heather had a lot of problems. One of them was men."

"There's no record of the father."

"She didn't know who the father was. It could have been one of several men. She wouldn't have kept her no matter what. She was in no place to be taking care of a child. I considered taking her in, raising her myself. But ultimately, we felt she'd be better off with the family who adopted her. What is this about?"

"Your niece...her name is Erin. She's in some trouble."

Megan's eyes flashed. "Well what the hell do you want me to do about it? I haven't seen the girl since she was three weeks old."

Tamsin leaned forward, trying to look sympathetic. "I'm really sorry that we're bothering you with this. But it's important that we get some information from you." She shot a pleading look at Bo, who stepped in.

"Megan, have you ever heard the word 'Fae'?"

Megan looked up sharply. "What the hell is this? Who are you? Who sent you?"

"Megan, no one sent us. We're just trying to help Erin, I promise. You can talk to us." Bo's voice was reassuring, and she took Megan's hand across the table. Megan's hand turned red momentarily, and her eyes softened.

"Of course I've heard the word. Where do you think Heather's problems came from?"

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other. "Megan," Bo asked, "was Heather Fae?"

Megan snorted. "She wished. No, she was more like a Fae groupie. She hung out in Fae bars, went to Fae clubs. She desperately wanted to be claimed. She was obsessed with the Fae world, but she was never really a part of it." She paused and looked at Bo. "Is...Erin...Fae?"

Bo nodded. "Yes. And it's critical that we find her biological father."

Megan shook her head sadly. "Heather told me that it could have been one of four guys, all around the same time. Three of them were Fae. We were living near Toronto back then, she used to hang out at a lot of different clubs. Mostly Dark clubs." She stood up. "Hang on a second." She walked out of the room, and Tamsin and Bo heard her go upstairs.

Tamsin looked at Bo. "Doesn't take much to get people to talk to you, huh Succubus?"

Bo shook her head, smirking. "You're welcome."

"Yeah, yeah," Tamsin muttered. "Thank you. If you weren't here, she probably would have just knifed me and buried my body in her garden."

Megan walked back into the room, holding a small leather-bound book. "Here," she said, handing it to Bo. "This is Heather's diary from around that time. It's got names, of Fae and of clubs. It's probably a good starting point for you."

Bo handed the book to Tamsin and pulled Megan in for a hug. The woman stiffened, but Bo pressed her palms to her back and felt her relax. "Thank you, Megan. You are really helping out your niece."

Megan pulled away. "Yeah, well..." she paused. "Is Erin ok?"

Bo nodded. "She will be."

The woman looked silently at Bo for a moment before she spoke quietly. "Maybe I could meet her sometime."

Bo smiled. "That could definitely be arranged."

Back in the car, Tamsin leafed through the journal slowly as Bo drove.

Bo glanced over at her. "Does it look like it will be useful?"

"Damn," Tamsin breathed. "Megan wasn't kidding. This girl wanted in on the Fae world. Badly. I've never heard of a human learning so much about the Fae without being claimed."

"Why didn't she ever get claimed?"

"Claiming a human is actually a really big deal. I know you never even thought twice about claiming Kenzi. But to take complete responsibility for someone as fragile as a human can be dangerous. If it comes down to protecting your human or protecting yourself, Fae law dictates that every effort must be made to protect your human."

"Wow," Bo replied, "I guess I never even thought about that. Protecting Kenzi has always just been my instinct, I've never had to make that conscious decision."

"I know," Tamsin said, smiling at her. "But not many other Fae would think of it that way."

Bo shrugged. "So where am I going? Where should we stay tonight?"

Tamsin showed her the map. "There's a cabin on the other side of the lake, up on the cliffs. If you follow this road around, it should take us right to it."

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

Bo continued driving. "This lake is gorgeous."

Tamsin was gazing out the passenger side. "It really is. I wouldn't mind living up here, in the middle of nowhere."

Bo glanced at her. "You want to live in the middle of nowhere? With no one else around?"

"Do I seem like a people person, Succubus?" Tamsin smirked. "I'd rather be alone, usually. People mostly just annoy me."

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_Loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

"I can understand that," Bo agreed. "I wouldn't mind a quieter life."

Tamsin laughed. "Yeah, right. You thrive on the chaos of your existence."

"I do not _thrive_ on it." She paused. "Do I annoy you?"

"Almost all of the time," Tamsin replied, smirking.

Bo just rolled her eyes.

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I miss the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils_

_And God, when you come on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Tamsin looked over at Bo. "I guess your company isn't the worst thing in the world, Succubus. I've definitely had worse driving companions."

"Gee, thanks," she replied, shaking her head and laughing slightly. "Glad to hear my presence is appreciated."

Tamsin reached over and took her hand. "Your presence is definitely appreciated, Bo," she said, her voice low and genuine. Bo smiled.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

Tamsin pulled her hand away and used it to point. "I think that's it, up there on the right."

They had driven a long circle around the lake. They were now on the other side, at the base of the cliffs. If there hadn't been trees in the way, they might have been able to see straight across and to Megan's cabin. But they made their way down a heavily wooded driveway that ended in a small cul de sac. Bo parked in front of the small cabin situated at the end of the driveway. They both got out and Tamsin led the way onto the small porch. She reached up into the rafters and found a small key, which she used to unlock the door. Bo gave her a curious look. She shrugged. "A lot of people owe me a lot of favors." She swung open the door, letting Bo enter ahead of her. Bo fumbled for a light switch, then gasped as the light turned on.

"Oh my god, Tamsin."

Tamsin looked around and smiled. The cabin looked small on the outside. But inside, it seemed vast. There were high, vaulted ceilings with exposed beams. The main floor was just one large room, and Bo could see a lofted sleeping area taking up half of the space above it. There was a massive fireplace against one wall, and the entire back wall was glass. The cabin overlooked the lake, and the remaining sunlight shimmered on the water. Bo could see a path leading from the back porch down to a dock and boathouse.

"This is so beautiful, Tamsin."

Tamsin grabbed her hand. "Come on." She led her through the cabin and out the sliding glass door in the back. They stood on the porch, feeling the warm breeze on their faces. Tamsin wrapped her arm around Bo and pulled her closer. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, watching the last sliver of the sun disappear over the trees way off to their left. She leaned over and kissed Bo on the cheek, then turned and headed back inside. "You hungry?"

Bo turned and watched Tamsin rummaging around in the cabinets. She smiled as the Valkyrie dropped a can on her foot and swore.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm a valkyrie as old as the dawn of time. I can handle a stubbed toe," Tamsin replied. She winced. "It just hurts a little."

Bo strolled over to the fridge and looked inside. "Wow. How long are we staying, exactly?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Just overnight. I told them to make sure the house was well-stocked with food." She reached past Bo and grabbed a beer, opening it and handing it to her. "Here. Go sit on the porch and enjoy your mini-vacation. I'll let you know when it's ready."

Bo looked at her. "Seriously? You're going to make me dinner?"

"Don't look so surprised." Tamsin smirked. She reached over and smacked Bo on the ass. "Go! Relax."

Bo walked onto the porch, shaking her head. She sat down in one of the Adirondack chairs and stared out at the water. What had gotten into Tamsin? Honestly, Bo didn't mind. It had been a really long time since she had felt taken care of like this, if it had ever really happened. With Lauren, there was always so much drama. They had never even really just relaxed together like this. And the last time anyone besides Kenzi had cooked dinner for her was Dyson's infamous shrimp scampi. Bo wasn't used to just…having fun with someone. But Tamsin was so hard to read. As sweet and thoughtful as she could be one minute, Bo could have no idea what she was thinking the next. And Bo honestly never thought that she would use the words 'sweet' and 'thoughtful' to describe the woman who called her a bitch and tried to arrest her the first time they met. But she was continually surprised by how warm Tamsin could be.

The smell of garlic wafted through the open door. "Hey!" Bo called. "It smells pretty good."

Tamsin poked her head through the door and grinned. "Damn right. It'll taste even better." Her head disappeared and Bo heard a clatter from inside.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep…ooof." Tamsin laughed. "It's all good, don't come in." A louder bang, followed by the sound of several pans clanging together.

"You sure?"

"Mmhm. Don't worry about it."

Bo leaned back and drank her beer. Night had fallen fully, and Bo could see a sliver of the moon through the trees. She saw hundreds of lightning bugs lighting up the forest around her. She got up and switched off the porch light so that she could see in the dark better. She stared up through the canopy of trees and found the big dipper. She closed her eyes took a deep breath. She was used to smelling the city: cars, trash, people, and booze. But out here all she could smell was air. It was wonderful.

Tamsin appeared in the doorway behind Bo. She smiled gently. The moonlight was hitting Bo just right; she was enveloped in a soft white glow. She stared at the Succubus for a few moments before she spoke. "Dinner's ready." Bo stood up and followed her into the cabin. Tamsin had set the table and filled their plates already. "No shrimp, I promise."

Bo sat down at the table and inhaled deeply. "Mmmmm, this looks so good." Tamsin had made a stir-fry with lots of veggies, garlic, and chicken, and served it over rice. She shrugged.

"It was easy."

"Still," Bo replied. "Thank you for making dinner. This is really sweet of you."

Tamsin blushed, avoiding eye contact. "I don't think 'sweet' has ever been used to describe me before."

"Trust me," Bo said, laughing, "I'm just as shocked as you are."

They ate contentedly for a few minutes. Tamsin was watching Bo closely, trying to figure out if she liked it. She seemed to be enjoying it, and Bo's plate was empty before Tamsin realized she should be eating too. She started shoveling food into her mouth, and Bo laughed. Tamsin grinned at her sheepishly and slowed her pace. Bo leaned back in her chair.

"God, this is so nice."

Tamsin swallowed. "Yeah, it's been a while since you've gotten to relax, huh?"

Bo nodded. "Feels like forever. Thanks for dragging me out here to the middle of nowhere. I really needed it."

Tamsin shrugged. "Like I said, you're not the worst company in the world."

Bo stood up, a mischievous smile crossing her face. "I think I'm going to go for a swim."

Before Tamsin could respond, she had pulled her shirt over her head and undone her bra. Tamsin's jaw dropped. Bo turned towards the door and Tamsin watched as she pulled her pants down slowly over her thighs and tugged them off. She wasn't wearing underwear. She walked out the door, calling back over her shoulder, "Feel free to join me."

Tamsin watched her, her naked silhouette clear in the moonlight as she padded softly through the trees and down to the dock. Tamsin saw her slowly lower herself into the water and dive under. She shook her head.

_"I am one lucky woman." _She thought to herself. She stood up and slowly peeled off her own clothes. Once she was completely naked, she started down the path to the dock. Bo was treading water and looked up as she approached. She sucked in her breath, feeling her heart start to race. Tamsin looked like an actual goddess. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. Her body was so perfect; Bo couldn't imagine it belonging to anyone mortal. The soft white light from the moon enveloped her and left her skin shimmering. Bo couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched as Tamsin stepped to the edge of the dock, lifted her arms about her head, and dove into the water, her lithe body arching gracefully. Bo held her breath, waiting for the Valkyrie to surface. She felt something brush her feet, and she lifted her legs instinctually, shivering slightly. She heard a noise behind her and whirled around. Tamsin had surfaced directly behind her and was treading water quietly, smirking.

"Jesus, Tamsin! You scared me!"

Tamsin reached out and grabbed Bo's waist. Pulling her through the water towards her, she reached up with her other hand and pushed a stray hair out of Bo's face. She shook her head, looking serious.

"You don't have to be scared, Bo."

She pulled Bo towards her, cupping her face in her hand as she kissed Bo. The kiss was tentative at first, but Bo quickly responded, deepening the kiss and wrapping her hands around Tamsin. The water slowed everything down. Every movement was muted, but it seemed to Bo that her senses were heightened. She pulled Tamsin as close as physically possible, relishing the feel of her naked skin against Tamsin's body. She was treading water furiously, trying to keep herself above the water. Tamsin reached down and grabbed her legs, pulling them around her so that Bo's legs were around her waist. Now, Tamsin was holding them both above the water. Bo could feel Tamsin's muscles straining against her thighs as she kicked powerfully, keeping them both afloat easily. Bo felt Tamsin's nails trailing slowly up and down her back, and she shivered. Tamsin could feel Bo's nipples were hard against her chest. She massaged Bo's tongue with her own and she heard Bo let out a low moan. Bo's back arched and she pressed herself into Tamsin. She grabbed Tamsin's shoulders tightly and broke off the kiss. She leaned in and whispered Tamsin's name roughly. Tamsin pulled back and looked at Bo's face for a moment. Bo stared back, eyes glowing blue and full of lust. Tamsin kissed her passionately and slipped a hand between them. Bo gasped as Tamsin began to stroke her clit lightly. Tamsin could feel the wetness between Bo's silky folds, even underneath the water, and she gently slipped a finger inside of Bo. Bo cried out, rotating her hips and grinding onto Tamsin's hand. Tamsin moved her hand in and out, moving in time with Bo's rhythm, keeping pressure on Bo's clit with the heel of her hand as she moved. She bit down on Bo's neck, dragging her teeth up to Bo's jaw and sucking roughly. Bo moaned loudly and Tamsin gazed at her, biting her lip. She leaned in and kissed Bo, running her tongue along her bottom lip and then sucking on it. Bo felt her arousal building as Tamsin increased the speed of her hand. She curled her fingers inside of Bo and Bo pressed her hips tightly to Tamsin. She dug her hands into Tamsin's back as she began to come. She moaned loudly, rocking her hips desperately against Tamsin, and her entire body shuddered. She collapsed against Tamsin shoulder and Tamsin carefully removed her hand, moving it to Bo's back and holding her tightly. They floated there for a few minutes while Bo tried to catch her breath.

"Tamsin," she said quietly. Tamsin stroked her back and kissed the top of her head lightly, and Bo sighed contentedly.

"You good, Succubus?"

Bo looked up at her and smiled. "So good." She squeezed Tamsin tightly and kissed her gently, then unraveled her legs from Tamsin's waist. She pushed away and dove underwater, swimming several feet away. When she surfaced, she looked over at Tamsin. The valkyrie was floating peacefully on her back, staring up at the night sky. She glanced over at Bo.

"Did you know I can fly?"

Bo cocked her head. "Well, I guess I didn't think your wings were just decorative."

Tamsin laughed quietly. "Nope, fully functional. I tried them out for the first time a few weeks after I was reborn. I went at night, figured it would be safer. I didn't really want to be spotted."

Bo giggled. "I can just see the headline. 'Giant winged monkey spotted flying over Toronto.'"

"Yeah, exactly. I was hoping to avoid that."

"How was it?"

Tamsin shook her head. "It definitely took some getting used to. My first night I almost crashed into a tree and a building, and then I basically got attacked by an owl."

Bo smirked. "Not exactly a fair fight. Owls are vicious."

Tamsin laughed. "Tell me about it." She was quiet for a moment. "But I'm pretty good now. I can fly up above the clouds and just sort of coast. It feels like I'm surrounded by stars. It's really cool."

"That sounds amazing."

"Yeah, it really is."

Bo swam back over to her. She treaded water next to Tamsin and lightly ran her hand down the valkyrie's body. "How do you feel about going inside and trying out that bed?"

Tamsin dropped her legs and pulled Bo to her, pressing their lips together roughly. She pulled back just an inch. "I feel great about it," she whispered. She dove underwater and swam back to the dock, pulling herself out of the water in one fluid motion. Bo watched her, eyes filled with lust. Tamsin stood up and squeezed out her hair, glancing back at Bo, who seemed frozen. "Coming?" she asked.

Bo shook her head to snap herself out of it and swam over to the dock. She pulled herself out of the water and grabbed Tamsin. She kissed her deeply, reaching up and touching Tamsin's face with the back of her hand lightly and sending waves of persuasion through the valkyrie. Tamsin's knees buckled, and Bo grabbed her tightly as she stumbled.

"Come on, Valkyrie," Bo said seductively. "Time to make you pay for that little stunt at the diner." She led her by the hand up the path and back into the cabin.

_Lyrics from "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. Thank you for reading and all the reviews! More fluff coming up. Let me know what you think! _


	18. Chapter 18

Bo pulled Tamsin into the cabin and then began backing away slowly with a smile on her face. Tamsin followed, matching her step for step. Bo headed up the ladder into the lofted area, climbing backwards, not taking her eyes off of Tamsin. The Valkyrie was gazing at Bo's body hungrily. When Bo reached the top of the ladder, she fell backwards onto the bed and pulled Tamsin down on top of her. Tamsin moaned into her mouth as Bo bent her leg and placed it between Tamsin's legs. She ran her hands up Tamsin's sides, up her arms, and grabbed her wrists. In one smooth movement, before Tamsin could react, Bo had pulled Tamsin's handcuffs from behind her back and snapped them around Tamsin's wrists, locking her to the headboard.

"What the – "

Bo flipped Tamsin over and stared at her body greedily. Tamsin was breathing heavily and in an extremely vulnerable position, but she still managed a cocky smirk. "Like what you see, Succubus?"

Bo nodded, licking her lips. She reached down and lightly pressed her palms to Tamsin's muscular abs. With a cocky smirk of her own, she sent light waves of pleasure into Tamsin's body and towards her center. Tamsin arched her back and cried out. Bo bent over her and kissed her collarbone. She moved her mouth lower, taking Tamsin's nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around. The Valkyrie let out a low moan and pressed her hips into the air. Bo reached down, placed her hands on Tamsin's upper thighs and pushed her back down onto the bed. She swung her leg over Tamsin's body so that she was straddling her, careful to ensure that no part of her body was touching Tamsin's center. She leaned over, trailing kisses from Tamsin's ear down her neck and to her chest. She reached up and threaded her fingers through Tamsin's hair, tugging gently on the blonde locks and causing Tamsin to close her eyes and moan loudly. Bo rocked her hips, and Tamsin felt Bo's wetness on her stomach. She strained against the handcuffs, desperate to touch Bo, but the cuffs held. Bo smiled down at her, enjoying the Valkyrie's desperation.

"You ok, Tamsin?"

Tamsin opened her eyes and looked up at the woman straddling her. She took a deep breath, trying to control her voice as she responded. "Oh yeah, I'm great. You're going to have to do better than that."

Bo smirked. "Challenge accepted." She moved down Tamsin's body with her lips and Tamsin gasped as she felt their center's brush against each other briefly. But Bo continued until she was between Tamsin's legs. She kissed Tamsin's chest, her breast, taking a moment to suck on each of her nipples. She continued downwards, tracing her tongue over the ridges of Tamsin's muscular abs. She moved down to Tamsin's inner thighs, kissing and nibbling on them gently as she moved upwards. She traced her tongue up the crease of Tamsin's leg and bit down on her hipbone. Tamsin was panting, trying not to cry out as Bo pressed her lips to the skin directly above Tamsin's center. She could feel the heat radiating from Tamsin, and she concentrated on Tamsin's aura for a moment. She was burning bright red, and Bo grinned. She dipped her head and moved her lips in a circle around Tamsin's clit, kissing the burning skin gently. Tamsin moaned and lifted her hips, pressing them into Bo. Bo reached around and grabbed Tamsin's hips, digging her nails into her sides. She pulsed waves of pleasure into Tamsin's body, and Tamsin screamed.

"FUCK! Bo!"

Bo smirked as she watched Tamsin tugging on the handcuffs.

Tamsin gasped and let out a frustrated groan. "I am so going to kill you for this," she choked out, glaring at Bo. Bo just smiled, watching Tamsin's aura get, if possible, an even deeper shade of red.

Bo slid up Tamsin's body and planted a kiss lightly on her lips. "What do you want, Tamsin?" she whispered.

Tamsin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her control had long since faded. "Fuck me, Bo."

"Say please," Bo replied.

She opened her eyes and glared up at Bo. "Please," she finished, her teeth clenched.

Bo smiled. She kissed Tamsin passionately, reaching down and slipping a finger into Tamsin's folds. Her eyes flashed blue when she felt how wet Tamsin was, and she immediately added a second finger. Tamsin moaned, arching her back. Bo moved in and out of Tamsin quickly, feeling her arousal build as Tamsin whimpered. She curled her fingers inside of Tamsin, pressing roughly on her g-spot. Tamsin cried out loudly, and Bo could tell she was about to come. She immediately slowed her pace and Tamsin moaned, protesting. Bo leaned over and her breath was hot on Tamsin's ear as she whispered, "Not yet."

She trailed kisses down Tamsin's neck, moving down to her chest, and took Tamsin's nipple in her mouth. She bit down, hard, and Tamsin moaned loudly. Tamsin wrapped her legs around Bo's torso, squeezing her tightly and pressing Bo's hand further into her. Bo moved her fingers slowly inside Tamsin, stroking her and feeling her get even wetter. Bo slid down through Tamsin's legs and positioned herself between her thighs. She used her free hand to push Tamsin's legs open wide. Staring up at Tamsin, she slowly lowered her face and pressed her tongue into Tamsin's heat. Tamsin screamed out as Bo licked her roughly. She traced circles around Tamsin's clit. Tamsin's body was trembling and as Bo flicked her clit with her tongue, her whole body shuddered violently. Bo moved her tongue against Tamsin gently, teasing the Valkyrie into total submission. Tamsin was delirious with pleasure, whimpering continuously as Bo licked her. Bo lifted Tamsin's legs, placing them over her shoulders and burying her face in Tamsin's center. She moved her lips and tongue against Tamsin furiously, knowing that Tamsin wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Reaching underneath Tamsin and grabbing her ass, she pulled her even closer. Tamsin cried out as Bo thrust in and out of her, licking and sucking on her clit. Bo pushed her higher and higher until she couldn't take it anymore. Bo felt Tamsin's walls begin to contract around her hand and Tamsin screamed Bo's name as reached her climax.

Bo raised her face just in time to see Tamsin, summoning all of her strength, splinter the headboard and free her hands from the bed frame. She was still handcuffed, but she could move her arms now. Bo had no time to react before Tamsin had reached up and hooked her arms around her, flipping them both over so that Tamsin was on top of her. Bo gasped as Tamsin slid two fingers inside of her and began thrusting quickly. She pressed her lips to Bo's, kissing her furiously for a moment before moving to her neck. She bit down on Bo's neck, causing her to cry out, then alternately bit and kissed down her neck and to her chest. She nipped at Bo's nipples and continued downwards. She traced her tongue down over Bo's stomach and to her thighs. She bit down on Bo's inner thigh, hard, then traced her tongue up to Bo's center. She flicked her tongue at Bo's clit, and Bo screamed, digging her nails into Tamsin's back. Tamsin immediately pressed her lips to Bo, licking her clit softly. She moved lower, pressing her tongue inside of Bo, tasting the Succubus. She moved in and out of Bo as Bo whimpered. Her body was shaking as Tamsin brought her higher. Bo sent waves of pleasure through Tamsin and Tamsin cried out, arching her back. She bent back towards Bo, resuming her slow in and out motion with her tongue and gripping Bo tightly. She moved back up to Bo's clit, sucking gently. She felt Bo's arousal building and knew she was close. She moved her tongue quickly over Bo's clit, and Bo cried out as she started to come. Her body shuddered as she reached her orgasm, moaning Tamsin's name. Her whole body was trembling, and Tamsin rolled over and pulled Bo down on top of her. Bo rested her head on her chest and panted heavily. Tamsin stroked Bo's back as best as she could, considering her hands were still in cuffs, and they lay there quietly for a few minutes.

Finally, Bo caught her breath and started to laugh. She looked up at Tamsin. "Did you seriously break a solid wooden headboard?"

Tamsin glanced behind her at the splintered wood. She shrugged. "Apparently." She kissed the top of Bo's head and Bo smirked.

"You just couldn't control yourself. You had some kind of crazy Hulk reaction."

"Yeah, yeah," Tamsin muttered. "I just hate not being in control."

"I know," Bo replied. "We should probably work on that more."

"You can try, Succubus. That trick won't work twice." Tamsin glanced down. "Speaking of, do you have the key to these somewhere?"

Bo gestured towards the nightstand. "I dropped it up there."

Tamsin tried to reach for it but her arms were trapped around Bo. "A little help here?"

Bo giggled and grabbed the key, handing it to Tamsin. Tamsin deftly used the key to free herself. She flexed her wrists, which were red and raw from all the straining against them she had done. Bo stroked the red spots gently, then reached up and kissed her. As they kissed, she exhaled lightly, passing some chi to Tamsin. She broke off the kiss, smiling slightly. "Yeah, that doesn't get old. Thanks, Succubus."

Bo snuggled closer to her, kissing her shoulder lightly. "Anytime." She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She smiled. Tamsin noticed.

"Are you happy, Bo?" Tamsin sounded hesitant, as if she was actually worried that the answer could be no.

Bo lifted her head and looked at Tamsin. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty, and Bo felt her heart swell at the vulnerability on her face. "Yes, Tamsin. I'm happy." Her voice got quieter, but she didn't break eye contact. "You…make me happy."

Relief and happiness washed over Tamsin's face briefly before she reigned in her emotions. She kissed Bo gently and lay back, pulling the Succubus close. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist and fell asleep, content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo woke up with a start. The bed was empty next to her.

"Tamsin?" she called. No answer. She climbed down the ladder and grabbed a t-shirt from bag, pulling it on and opening the back door. She stepped out onto the porch and squinted towards the water. The sun was just starting to peek over the trees and in the early morning light, Bo could see Tamsin's shape sitting on the dock. She walked down the path. Tamsin turned and looked at her as she heard her approaching.

"Mind if I join you?" Bo asked.

Tamsin patted the dock next to her and Bo sat down. Tamsin was in a baggy t-shirt and she was dangling her feet over the edge of the dock and into the water. Bo placed her feet in the water next to her and looked at the Valkyrie. "Everything ok?"

Tamsin looked at her quietly for a minute. "Yeah, everything's fine," she finally replied. "I just wanted to see the sun rise."

Bo leaned her head on Tamsin's shoulder and Tamsin put an arm around her waist. They sat quietly, both women lost in their own thoughts, and watched the sun rise. As Tamsin continued to squint in the direction of the sun, Bo stood up, kissed the top of her head, and started walking back up the path to the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Tamsin called after her.

"It's my turn to make you breakfast," Bo replied, heading into the kitchen.

Forty-five minutes later, Bo called her into the cabin. She was standing proudly next to the table, beaming. Tamsin approached, looked down at the plates of food on the table, and suppressed a smirk.

"Wow, Succubus…" she stifled a laugh, "It looks…delicious."

Bo's face fell slightly. "I mean, I'm definitely no gourmet chef…but I tried!"

Tamsin reached over and pulled her close, kissing her gently. "Oh, Bo. It's absolutely the thought that counts. Thank you for making breakfast." She sat down at the table and, without further complaint, ate her watery scrambled eggs, charred bacon, and burnt toast. Bo took a few bites then made a face.

"Ok, I changed my mind. This is disgusting." She watched Tamsin devour the last bite and shook her head. "You really didn't have to do that."

Tamsin shrugged. "Eh, I've had worse. And I really do appreciate the effort. But maybe I should be the one who cooks in this…" She stopped abruptly and changed tactics. "I'll cook. I don't mind. I've had a lot of time to practice."

Bo smiled. "No complaints here." She stood up. "But I definitely can clean." She started to clear the table as Tamsin burst out laughing. Bo whirled around and glared at her. "What?"

"Succubus, I have never seen the crack shack without it's customary layer of grime. You? Cleaning? Let's face it, domesticity is not your strong suit."

"I can wash dishes," Bo replied pointedly. She carried the dishes over to the sink and turned the water on. Tamsin suddenly heard a crash. She glanced over at Bo and saw her staring sheepishly into the sink. She met Tamsin's eye and shrugged. "Ok. Maybe not."

_Back on the road next chapter! This one's a little shorter, but the next chapter will be important. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think! _


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! They're the best, they make me so happy. I hope you guys like the direction this is going, let me know! _

* * *

It took them a while to get their stuff together and pack the car. It was clear that both of them were reluctant to leave, having enjoyed their stay so thoroughly. But Bo knew they had to get back to the city. Tracking down Erin's father had to be her number one priority, though she was having a harder and harder time focusing on that goal. They finally got back on the road.

"I'm hungry."

Bo looked over at her. "Seriously? We just ate."

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "no offense Succubus, but we kind of just ate shit. Can we stop for snacks?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'll stop at the next store I see."

They drove on in silence. It was another beautiful day for a drive, and they were both wearing their sunglasses. Tamsin turned on the music.

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a lineman_

_I like it better when it hurts_

Tamsin nodded her head to the beat, drumming along on the dashboard. She listened to the lyrics, smirking.

"Sounds about right, Succubus."

"Oh, shut up," Bo replied, laughing. She reached over and turned the volume down. "Will you read to me?"

"What?" Tamsin said, eyes wide. "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't look so terrified. I'm just trying to make good use of our time. Heather's diary is in back, in my bag."

Tamsin spied a convenience store up ahead. "Ok. I will read to you but first you have to feed me. Stop up there."

Bo pulled over and Tamsin hopped out of the car. She shut the door then leaned over, resting her arms on the doorframe. Bo could see straight down her v-neck t-shirt, and her eyes flashed blue. Tamsin noticed, and she smirked. "Want anything, Succubus?"

Bo gulped and shook her head. Tamsin turned and walked into the convenience store. Bo watched her go, her mouth almost watering at the sight of the Valkyrie's perfect body in the sunlight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, leaning back against the seat. How was it that she had had sex with Tamsin for hours and she still wanted more? She knew she was a Succubus, but this was just ridiculous. It was like she couldn't think about anything except Tamsin. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open again. She looked over to see Tamsin climbing back into the car, her arms full of junk food.

"Really?" Bo asked, raising her eyebrows. "This is better than my breakfast?"

"You did try your breakfast, right? I can't believe you're even asking me that question."

She settled into the car and ripped open a bag of chips. Bo watched her, smiling, as she shoved chips into her mouth. She was so adorable. She tore her eyes away, shaking her head. "Ok, I got you food. Will you read now?"

Tamsin looked at her. "When I finish my snack." She slid down in her seat and put her feet up on the dash, reaching over and turning up the music.

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_

_It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_

_Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_

_And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

Bo glanced over at Tamsin. "How did you meet Acacia?"

Tamsin swallowed. "Is this like truth or dare again?"

Bo shrugged. "Just a question."

Tamsin leaned back. "Well, she was one of my teachers in Valhalla. One of the toughest, actually. Everyone hated her."

Bo laughed. "But you liked her?"

"I admired her. I respected her. She was an incredible warrior. Still is." Tamsin wasn't looking at Bo. She gazed out the window.

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out _

_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_

_Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_

_That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

"I'm sorry," Bo said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset, ok?" Tamsin snapped. "I just don't want to talk about Acacia."

Bo looked at Tamsin. "You seem a little upset."

"Well, shit, thank you Captain Obvious. Fine, yeah, she's an upsetting topic for me. We didn't exactly leave things on the best of terms."

"What happened?" Bo asked gently. She knew that Acacia was still alive, but she also knew that Tamsin hadn't seen her since her rebirth.

Tamsin was quiet for a moment. She sighed. "I got her killed, Bo. It should have been an easy assignment, and no one would have gotten hurt. Except you. I chose to protect you. Acacia saw that as a personal betrayal. She was pissed. She was going to deliver you herself. I stopped her."

Bo reached over and took her hand. "Not that I'm not grateful. But why didn't you complete your assignment?"

Tamsin pulled her hand away. "So, you wanted me to read?" She reached behind her and grabbed the diary from Bo's bag.

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But you'll never know what a fool I've been_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

Bo shook her head. The subject change was jarring. "Um, yeah, sure."

Tamsin started skimming through the diary, looking for relevant information.

Bo hesitated. "Tamsin, can I ask you another question?"

Tamsin didn't look up from the book. "If you want."

"Why didn't you just bring me to him that first day? At the station?"

Tamsin glared at Bo. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"I'm just trying to understand – "

"Well, stop it," Tamsin snapped. "You're not going to understand. My life is complicated, Bo. It didn't used to be complicated. It used to be simple. I went to battles and transported souls to Valhalla. Rinse and repeat. I did things I wasn't proud of, sure. But at least I knew what I was doing. Now, it's more complicated than you can even begin to understand. So just stop."

They sat in silence.

_There is love in our bodies and it holds us together_

_But pulls us apart when we're holding each other_

_We all want something to hold in the night_

_We don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight_

"You know," Bo said carefully. "You're probably right. I probably can't understand it. But I don't stand a chance in hell of understanding it if you won't explain it to me."

Tamsin stared straight ahead without responding.

"You get to keep your secrets, Tamsin. That's your right. And I'm sure I can't imagine half of what you've been through in your life. But if you give me a chance, I might surprise you."

She paused and looked at Tamsin. "Now. Please pass me the chips."

Tamsin handed the chips to Bo without looking at her, but Bo saw a tiny smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

_My heart swells like water at weight_

_Can't stop myself before it's too late_

_Hold on to your heart_

_'Cause I'm coming to take you_

_Hold on to your heart_

_'Cause I'm coming to break you_

"Truth or dare?" Tamsin finally broke the silence.

Bo smiled lightly. "Dare."

Tamsin smirked. "You sure about that, Succubus?"

"Do your worst, Valkyrie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're kidding me, right?"

Bo had parked the car along the side of the road. They had popped the hood and Bo was staring at Tamsin, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"No, this is ridiculous. I'm not doing this."

"Hey, you chose dare. You brought this on yourself."

Bo groaned and grabbed the outfit out of Tamsin's hands. She moved around to the other side of the car, glancing in both directions to make sure the coast was clear, slid her pants off. Tamsin smirked, pleased to see that the Succubus wasn't wearing underwear. Bo quickly pulled on the pair of shorts that Tamsin had handed to her. She held up the tank top and glared over at Tamsin.

"Keep going, Succubus."

Bo pulled her shirt over her head and Tamsin fought to keep her eyes straight ahead. She sneaked a peek out of the corner of her eye and swallowed hard. Bo pulled Tamsin's shirt on and looked down at herself. "You actually wear this? Why?"

"Hey, I look great in that outfit." She looked over at Bo and bit her lip. "Honestly though, you look better."

Bo was wearing denim shorts that barely covered her ass. The tank top Tamsin had given her was low-cut, hugged her curves, and bared her midriff. The overall effect was incredibly sexy.

"You know, I feel like for this to really be effective, you should be wearing a similar outfit."

"No, no," Tamsin replied, smirking. "I'm hot enough that I don't need the outfit."

"Gee, thanks," Bo said, rolling her eyes. She walked back to the side of the car closest to the road and leaned against it. Anyone cresting the hill would immediately be faced with the prospect of stopping to help an extremely hot woman with a broken-down car. "So what now? We just wait?"

"Yep."

"We have another four hours to drive. Shouldn't we not waste time with this?"

"This is totally not a waste of time. This...is one of the best ideas I've ever had."

Bo put one foot up on the car behind her and waited patiently. Tamsin still had the music playing.

_You're on a high wire_

_And I'm climbing out_

_And I feel the danger_

_As I steal a kiss from your mouth_

"I hope you know that this means you have to go next."

"That's fine, I'll just pick truth."

Bo looked behind her and held Tamsin's gaze for a moment. "You sure you want to do that?"

Tamsin shifted uncomfortably. "I'll think about it."

"Mmhm."

_And I will try to hold steady_

_Wanna make you believe_

_That the height of this tightrope_

_Is just second nature to me_

"Can I ask you a question?"

Bo shrugged. "Sure."

"It's about Dyson."

"Ok."

"Do you know where he's going?"

Bo glanced behind her. "He told me he needed to get away, that he needed to find himself again. I don't think he has an exact plan. Why?"

Tamsin averted her eyes. "He put in for a leave of absence at work. The Captain told me. I just wondered why he didn't tell me himself."

"Oh." Bo paused. "Well, he just told me right before we left. He's probably just trying to figure out how to tell you. You guys have, shockingly, made a really good team."

"Yeah, I know." Tamsin glanced up at Bo. "He's a really good guy. A bit self-righteous for my taste. But a good guy."

"Yeah," Bo replied. "He is."

"Will you miss him?"

"Yeah, of course." Bo looked at Tamsin. "As a friend."

Bo couldn't miss the hint of relief that crossed Tamsin's face.

_And I don't ask you to promise_

_That I will not come to harm_

_But when the wind tugs my courage_

_Will you be my brother in arm?_

Tamsin's cell phone rang. She looked at it and groaned.

"Who is it?" Bo asked curiously.

"The Morrigan." She answered. "Hello?" There was a long pause as Evony spoke. Tamsin rolled her eyes a few times during the silence. Finally, she replied, "Ok. I'll come by this evening." She paused for another moment. "Yeah, I got it." She was about to hang up when she remembered something. "Hey, how's the kid?" She listened quietly for a minute, then smiled. "Ok. Good. Yeah. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"She says she needs my help with something. She was pretty vague, but she asked me to come by tonight. She says she'll pay me." Tamsin shrugged. "Who knows?"

"How's Erin?"

Tamsin laughed. "Becoming quite the terror, apparently. Evony started teaching her how to control her poison. She then used that control to make Evony's guards sick and sneak out. Evony found her in the Dark archives, reading about ancient battles. Evony sounded proud."

Bo laughed too. "I'll go check on her tonight when you go to help Evony."

_Oh the view from this height_

_High above the Ferris wheel lights_

_Might cause me to sway_

_But I am teaching myself to be brave_

Tamsin spoke quietly from behind Bo. Bo turned around and looked at her. "What?"

Tamsin looked up. Her green eyes pierced Bo's brown ones. "I did it for you." she said louder.

Bo couldn't look away. "What?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Failed my assignment. Betrayed my calling. Got Acacia killed. I did it for you."

Bo couldn't speak. She felt like she was frozen. All she could do was stare back at Tamsin.

"I did it for your heart, and your soul. I did it because no one deserved that fate less than you. I did it because the world would have been worse off without you in it. And I did it because my world would have been nothing without you."

_But I will break all my bones_

_'Cause I lied about the vertigo_

_And I have never been up this high_

_There'll be no safety net_

The two women stared at each other intensely. Bo didn't know how to respond, and she wasn't sure her voice would have cooperated even if she had. Tamsin looked like speaking the words had caused her pain, but her eyes were softening as she stared at Bo. She finally broke eye contact, clearing her throat and nodding towards the road. A car had just crested the hill.

She smiled lightly, but it looked a little pained. "Game on, Succubus."

Bo shook her head, trying to focus. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, and her heart was racing. She tried to regain some of the lighthearted mood that had existed a few minutes ago, but her thoughts were on fire. "Tamsin..."

Tamsin interrupted her. "You have to complete your dare. Those are the rules."

Bo glared at her before turning back towards the road. She lifted her arm, flagging down the car. She squinted towards the driver's seat and sighed in relief. The driver was a middle-aged man, and he was alone. Bo shook her head, still struggling to focus. Luckily, this would be a piece of cake. She plastered a sexy smile on her face as the man pulled over behind them and got out of his car. He approached them with a stunned expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe his own luck.

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

Bo's smile deepened. "I'm not sure, exactly. It just stopped working. We don't know anything about cars. Could you take a look?" Her voice was low and seductive and Tamsin couldn't really help it; she felt herself getting turned on.

The man was clearly experiencing the same reaction. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Well, I'm no mechanic, but I can look at it." He walked over to the front of the car, his eyes glued to Bo. He finally broke his gaze and peered down at the engine. Bo stood close behind him and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"See anything?" She sent a tiny wave of persuasion through his body. She may have overestimated his stamina, however, because his knees immediately buckled and he grabbed the car for support. He gazed up at her adoringly.

"You're so beautiful."

Bo tried to suppress a laugh. "You're too sweet."

He smiled at her. "I can give you a ride to wherever you need to go."

Bo thought back to the dare. _Convince him to give you something valuable._

She smiled back at the man. "How about we just take your car? You can wait here with ours."

The man hesitated slightly, and she reached out and stroked his face. It burned red for a moment and he nodded eagerly. "Yes. Yes. Take the car." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, handing them to her. Bo glanced over at Tamsin, who was doubled over, shaking in silent laughter. Bo covered her mouth and took a deep breath before responding.

"Thank you. That's..." she snickered, "very kind of you." She took the keys and walked over to his car. He followed her, looking like at any moment he might bow down and start kissing her feet. She chuckled and looked over at Tamsin. "Ok? Good enough?"

Tamsin let out the laughter she had been suppressing. "Jesus, Succubus. That was almost too easy." She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, good enough. Let the poor guy go."

Bo looked at the man and smiled sweetly. "Thanks for all your help." She pressed the keys back into his hand, ran back to her own car, and peeled out. The man stood watching her go, still in a daze. Tamsin looked back at him as they drove off.

"Is he going to snap out of it?"

Bo nodded. "He should be back to normal in a few minutes. I really didn't do much."

Tamsin laughed. "That's some powerful juice you've got there, Succu-babe."

Bo got quiet again. She looked over at the Valkyrie and spoke carefully. "Tamsin - "

Tamsin cut her off, clearing still trying to avoid the subject. "So it's my turn now, right? I pick dare."

Bo sighed. Tamsin could be so infuriating sometimes. She decided not to push, for now. She thought for a few minutes, and a smirk started to cross her face. Tamsin glanced over at her nervously, and visibly relaxed when she saw the smirk. But as Bo stared at her, she tensed up again. "I'm going to regret that, aren't I?"

Bo's smirk just deepened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is so not fair."

"You picked dare," Bo responded, echoing Tamsin's own words. "You brought this on yourself." She gazed over at Tamsin, who was now sitting in the passenger seat wearing nothing but a bra and underwear.

"The whole way back?"

Bo nodded. "The whole way back." She was really enjoying the eye candy.

Tamsin groaned and leaned back her seat. She looked over at Bo. "Whatever. This is going to be just as much a punishment for you. I'd like to see you restrain yourself for four hours while I'm not wearing clothes."

Bo had to admit that Tamsin had a point. She was having a difficult time keeping her eyes on the road. She kept sneaking glances at Tamsin, who had leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on her body. Bo shook her head.

"You're just so fucking beautiful."

Tamsin smiled. "I know."

_Monkeys on the barricades_

_Are warning us to back away_

_They form commissions trying to find_

_The next one they can crucify_

Tamsin opened her eyes, looking over at Bo. "Thank you."

Bo laughed lightly. "For what?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "The compliment."

Bo smirked. She reached over and took Tamsin's hand. She squeezed it tightly and focused on driving. Tamsin stroked her hand lightly with her thumb, a content smile on her face. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes again. Bo took a deep breath, letting her body relax in the sunlight, enjoying the feeling of Tamsin's hand in hers.

_And anger plays on every station_

_Answers only make more questions_

_I need something to believe in_

_Breathe in sanctuary in the_

_Easy silence that you make for me_

_It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

_And the peaceful quiet you create for me_

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The way you keep the world at bay_

The rest of the drive passed quickly. One of Bo's favorite things about being with Tamsin is how much she laughed when they were together. So often, Bo felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she could remember going days without even smiling. But when she was around Tamsin, it was like that weight had lifted. They sang along to the music, choreographed dorky dances, traded terrible jokes, ate junk food, and talked. Not about anything serious, just talking. Before Bo knew it, they were about half an hour from home. Tamsin had shifted her position during the ride. She was leaning with her back up against the passenger door and her legs draped over Bo. Bo had one hand on the wheel and the other was tracing lightly up and down Tamsin's toned legs.

"Thanks for coming with me, Tamsin."

"Hey," Tamsin replied, scowling at her, "You came with ME. I'm the cop, remember?"

Bo shrugged. "Like you really did anything useful." She was teasing, and Tamsin responded by sticking out her tongue at Bo. Bo laughed. "Did you seriously just stick your tongue out at me? What are you, five?"

Tamsin just smirked.

"What were you like as a kid?"

Tamsin groaned. "Back to the questions?"

Bo nodded.

"I was a pain in the ass. But I was a Valkyrie; I was basically trained to be. I was good at it; I always was at the top of my class. By the time I was five, I could already kick all of my classmate's asses. To this day, some of them are still scared of me."

Bo rolled her eyes. "I don't blame them. Where did you live?"

Tamsin looked at her, eyebrow cocked. "Um, Valhalla?"

"No," Bo clarified. "I mean, you told me you didn't have...a family. Where did you live?"

Tamsin was quiet for a minute. "Valkyrie training is like boarding school. You live there. When other kids went home for vacations or whatever I just stayed there. It was fine."

"Were you close to anyone there?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Not really. I kept to myself. Like I said, if you developed feelings for someone, they could use that against you. No one ever seemed worth the risk."

"That sounds lonely," Bo responded quietly.

Tamsin looked at her for a long moment before she spoke. "It was. Is."

"Is?"

Tamsin narrowed her eyes. "The safest place for people is far away from me. And I'm safest if I don't let anyone get close. So, yeah. Is."

"But what about..." Bo stopped herself. There it was. She always wondered what she was to Tamsin. Now she knew. She wasn't anything. They weren't close. It was just sex. "I don't know why you want to live like that."

Tamsin looked away. "It's not about want, Bo. It's about necessity. Survival. Don't take it personally."

"Oh, why would I take something like that personally? Don't worry, I'm fine."

Tamsin looked at Bo, confused. "Are you mad at me?"

Bo sighed. "No. I just...understand things a little bit better now."

Tamsin sat up and took her hand. As Bo turned into the parking lot of Tamsin's apartment building, Tamsin kissed her lightly on the cheek, brushing her hair lightly out of her face. Bo parked and looked at Tamsin, her brow furrowed.

"Or maybe I don't?"

_Up next: The Talk! Or at least, A Talk. Let me know what you think! _

_Lyrics from: Lala, by Ashlee Simpson; Hardest of Hearts, by Florence and the Machine; Vertigo, by Antje Duvekot; Easy Silence, covered by Lori McKenna. _


	20. Chapter 20

Bo slammed the truck door shut and stalked past Tamsin into the apartment. Her confusion had turned to anger. Tamsin chased after her, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt as she ran.

"Hey, Succubus! What the hell?"

"No, Tamsin. You! What the hell?"

Tamsin shut the apartment door behind her and watched Bo pace angrily around the room. She seemed to be fighting internally with herself.

"You just…you. Fuck you. I…how…what the…" Bo was just muttering to herself almost incoherently, but Tamsin could tell that the general sentiment wasn't great. She walked over to Bo and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Bo. Stop. What is going on?"

Bo glared at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. Her lips worked furiously against Tamsin's, and she forced Tamsin's mouth open with her tongue. Bo moaned softly, pressing her body forward and pulling Tamsin closer. Tamsin's heart and mind were both racing, but she was tempted to ignore them and keep kissing Bo. Her head won out. She shoved Bo away, hard.

"No. We're not doing this again."

Bo glared at her, pissed. "Doing what? What the fuck are we doing?"

"This!" Tamsin said, her voice slightly raised. "If you hate me so much, why the hell do you keep fucking me?"

"I don't hate you!" Bo burst out, her voice almost frantic. "How can you think that? I've never hated you!"

"Well you sure fucking act like you do!"

Bo looked at her, her eyes softening. She took a deep breath. "You just drive me crazy, Tamsin."

Tamsin smirked lightly, but her eyes looked sad. "Not the first time I've heard that, Succubus." She looked at Bo, her brow furrowed and all traces of the smirk gone. "What did I do this time?" she asked softly.

Bo took a step towards her tentatively. Tamsin, instinctively it seemed, took a step backwards. Bo paused, then moved forward, closing the gap between them and embracing Tamsin. Bo felt Tamsin's body tense up, but she just squeezed her tightly. Tamsin relaxed into Bo, laying her head on her shoulder and moving her arms up to grasp Bo's shoulder blades and return the hug. They stood there for several long moments, neither one making a move to let go. Finally, Tamsin pulled away slightly and looked at Bo. Bo reached up and cupped her face, stroking her cheek lightly. Tamsin blushed and looked down, pulling away and walking into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

Bo followed her, grabbing her hand. "Tamsin…"

"What, Bo?" Tamsin asked, exasperated. "What do you want from me?"

Bo sighed. "Are we friends, Tamsin?"

Tamsin's furrow deepened. "What kind of question is that?"

"We've spent almost every night together for the past three months. I see you more than I see Kenzi these days. We've had sex more times than I can count, and it's incredible. But do you even like me? Are we even friends?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Right back at you. Do you even like me?"

"How can you even ask me that?" Bo turned away and started pacing again. "This whole thing…maybe it was a bad idea. We only slept together that first time because we were angry at each other. It makes for good sex. But maybe it's just too complicated."

"Bo. Stop pacing."

Bo whirled around and looked at her. "Am I wrong?"

It was Tamsin's turn to sigh heavily. "Maybe not. But Bo…" She hesitated. "I don't want to stop this."

Bo narrowed her eyes. "Why? Just because the sex is good?"

She shrugged. "The sex is pretty amazing, I won't deny that. But I…" she sat down on the couch heavily and put her face in her hands. "Fuck, Bo, I'm so bad at this shit."

"At what?"

"Talking. Feelings." She shuddered. "Relationships."

Bo walked over and sat down next to Tamsin. "Can we just try to actually talk about this? As hard as it might be?"

Tamsin leaned back and closed her eyes. "Yes. We can try."

Bo laughed. "You don't need to sound so depressed about it."

Tamsin opened her eyes and looked at Bo out of the corner of her eye. "You can start."

"You keep…you keep doing things that are so sweet. So incredibly intimate and…beautiful. And then you immediately pull away. It's like being on a roller coaster, and it's confusing. If this is just about angry sex, I can handle that, I guess. You just need to be more consistent."

Tamsin had closed her eyes again, and as Bo looked at her, she was shocked to see tears welling up beneath her eyelids. She reached over and took her hand.

"What? What is it, Tamsin?"

"Weren't you listening to anything I said, Bo?"

"I'm trying, Tamsin, but you aren't being very clear."

"Bo, I'm trying! This isn't easy for me."

Bo stood up, walked into the kitchen, and grabbed two beers from the fridge. She walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Tamsin, handing her a beer.

"I know it's not easy. But please. Talk to me."

Tamsin sighed deeply. "Bo, my entire life has been about shutting people out. I've had to watch everyone I could have cared about die. I was trained not to feel."

Bo scooted a little closer to Tamsin on the couch.

"When I met you," Tamsin continued, "I didn't know who you were. I just knew you were the infamous unaligned Succubus, and I decided I would hate you."

Bo laughed lightly.

"I wanted so badly to hate you. But I didn't. I couldn't. I was drawn to you in a way that I haven't been drawn to anyone in my many lives. I tried to fight it for as long as I could. And then I realized that you were my mark. That fucked me up so badly. I wasn't eating, I wasn't sleeping; all I did was drink and try to ignore what it meant. Bo, I honestly didn't think you could ever exist. I had been given that assignment so long ago; I didn't believe I would ever have to execute it. But then you came along."

Bo looked down. "Sorry."

Tamsin reached out and grabbed her leg. "Do not apologize. Don't ever apologize for existing." She took a deep breath. "I was the best, Bo. Literally. I wasn't a good person, but I was an incredible Valkyrie. If someone had told me ten years ago that I would have willingly given up an assignment, I would have laughed in their face, and then maybe killed them." She smiled. "And if they had suggested it was because of a girl? I would have made it hurt."

She paused and took Bo's hand. "Bo, you need to understand that I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. I made a choice. I chose to protect you because, for the first time in my life, I cared more about a person than I did about doing my job correctly. And that's the most terrifying decision I have ever made. But I do not regret it, not for a second. If I had turned you over to him like I was supposed to, I would have hated myself. And I would have lost you forever."

Bo looked at her with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Tamsin muttered. "Listen, Succubus. I don't know what this is to you. I'll be ok with whatever you want it to be. But please do not ever think that I don't care about you. Or that I don't like you. Because I do. But being vulnerable and caring about someone like this has always been dangerous in my world. So if I seem hot and cold, it's because I'm fighting my every instinct whenever I'm with you. Because no one ever seemed worth the risk. Until you."

Bo's heart was melting. She had never heard Tamsin be so open before. Her green eyes were soft and vulnerable, and Bo thought she had never looked more beautiful. She leaned over and kissed her gently. Tamsin smiled as Bo pulled away.

"The weird thing is, I'm also developing new instincts." Tamsin averted her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Tamsin hesitated and took a deep breath. "All I want to do is make you happy."

Bo's heart leapt. "Tamsin…"

"Bo, I don't do relationships. Relationships are complicated enough, and they're more than complicated for Valkyrie. And, listen, I told you that I would be ok with whatever you want this to be. But that's where I stand. I care about you, and I want you to be happy."

"Ok," Bo said, "it's my turn."

She leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled Tamsin down on her. Tamsin laid her head on Bo's chest and wrapped her arm around Bo's waist. Bo kissed the top of her head, running her hands up and down Tamsin's side.

"You're incredible, Tamsin. You're the most incredible person I've ever met."

Tamsin shifted uncomfortably. "Bo…"

"No," Bo said, "listen to me. I've never met anyone like you. You're stronger than I can even begin to understand. You've seen things that I don't want to imagine, and you still have hope for this world. Your heart is strong, and deep, and beautiful." She paused. "Relationships haven't gone well for me. But this…this works for me. I'm happy, Tamsin. I'm happier than I've ever been, and that's because of you. I don't want anything to change."

Tamsin nodded. "As long as you're happy with that."

"We don't have to label this," Bo replied. "It doesn't have to be a relationship." She paused before continuing. "But I do think we should be...exclusive."

Tamsin smirked. "Bo, I'm not sleeping with anyone else."

"I'm not either," Bo replied. "I just want to keep it that way."

Tamsin shrugged. "Fine by me. But, listen, Bo. You are a Succubus. If you ever need to feed and I'm not around, do it, ok? No hesitation. I don't care who it is."

Bo nodded. "Fair enough. But I'll keep you on speed dial."

"Got it." Tamsin smiled at her. "I'll come running if you call."

"I also..." Bo hesitated. "Tamsin, I want you to be able to be vulnerable with me. I need you to be more open so that I don't feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster. I want to know that I can rely on you, and I want you to know that you can rely on me."

"I know that, Bo. I trust you. I will try my hardest to be more open with you." She paused and looked down. "Do you trust me?"

Bo lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "With my life."

Tamsin looked at Bo with pure joy. Before she could speak again, Bo pressed their lips together. Tamsin shifted her body so that she was lying fully on top of Bo and cupped her face in her hands. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin, pressing her hands firmly into her back. She ran her hands down Tamsin's body and grabbed her ass. Tamsin smiled against Bo's mouth and Bo pulled her closer. Shivers ran down Tamsin's spine as Bo lifted her shirt and touched her bare skin. They made out for several minutes. Tamsin finally pulled away. She would never admit it to Bo, but she felt like a bumbling schoolgirl. She could have just laid there and made out with Bo all night. Bo couldn't read her mind, but she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She reached up and touched Tamsin's face gently. Tamsin turned her head, grabbed Bo's hand, and kissed it. She closed her eyes as Bo threaded her fingers in her hair, grabbing her neck and bringing their faces together again. Tamsin deepened the kiss, trailing her tongue along Bo's bottom lip. Bo's lips parted slightly and Tamsin moaned into her mouth. She grabbed Bo's arms, squeezing her tightly. She pulled away, panting.

"You ok?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded, gazing down at Bo. "Just needed to remind myself to breathe."

Bo smiled. "I can help you out with that." She pulled Tamsin toward her gently. Their lips just barely touched, but Bo exhaled. Tamsin felt Bo's powerful chi flowing into her body. She felt her body tingle as Bo continued to exhale. Tamsin pulled back. She felt strong, and she was already incredibly strong.

"What the hell was that, Succubus? You don't have that much chi to spare."

She shrugged." It barely feels like I gave you anything."

Tamsin kissed Bo gently. "Take it back. I don't need it."

Bo shook her head. "Neither do I." She deepened the kiss and they lay there for a few minutes. Finally, Tamsin sat up.

"I should unload the car. I have to go see the Morrigan in a bit. You probably want to go see Kenzi?"

Bo nodded, sitting up next to Tamsin. "Yeah. Let's unload the car, and I'll head home. Want to meet for dinner at the Dal? Then we can go over to The Morrigan's together?"

Tamsin kissed Bo lightly. "That sounds good to me."

They unpacked Bo's car quickly, and agreed to meet at the Dal in a few hours. Bo headed back to see if Kenzi was home. Tamsin decided to go for a run. She was feeling supercharged, no doubt thanks to Bo's extra chi-shot. She grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra and threw them on. Lacing up her sneakers, she headed outside. It was after 5, but it was summer, so the sun was still high in the sky. She broke a sweat almost immediately, but she didn't feel tired at all. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, but her body felt strong. She was exhilarated. She headed down towards the river. It was one of her favorite places to run. There were a few paths, but she usually just took off into the woods and ran right along the river. She did this now. As she ran, she allowed her mind to wander back to her conversation with Bo.

_"You're the most incredible person I've ever met."_

_"I'm happier than I've ever been, and that's because of you." _

_"With my life." _

Tamsin shook her head, smiling slightly. This was only going to be trouble, she knew. There was no way this could end well. But for now, it was perfect. For now, for the first time that she could remember, she was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo walked into the apartment and threw her bags on the floor. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge aimlessly. Her head was buzzing, and she couldn't really stop smiling. She didn't even hear Kenzi come up behind her.

"Helloooo? Earth to my friendly neighborhood Succu-slut? Anyone in there, Bo-Bo?"

Bo whirled around and looked at Kenzi. "Kenz! Jeez! You scared me."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes and peered at Bo suspiciously. "Are you drunk? Did you drive back here drunk? Bo-Bo, we've talked about this..."

"Kenzi, I'm not drunk!" Bo walked past her and flopped down on the couch. Kenzi followed her.

"You just look...weird."

Bo smiled up at her. "I'm...happy."

Kenzi raised her eyebrow. "That must have been some pretty epic Valku-loving. So you had a good time?"

Bo nodded, beaming. Kenzi was still looking at her with a hint of concern. Bo grabbed a pillow and hit her in the face with it. "Kenzi, happiness! It's a good thing!"

"I'm just making sure you're not drunk." Kenzi finally smiled, reaching down and grabbing Bo around the neck. She squeezed tightly. "My Bo-Bo's in luuuuuurveeeee."

Bo hit her again with the pillow. "Shut up. I'm not in love. I'm just...happy. We had a long talk."

"Oooh, ok, tell me. Wait. I'm hungry. Dal?"

Bo nodded. "We're meeting Tamsin there at 7."

"Oooo," Kenzi winced. "I'm not into third-wheeling it, Bo-Bo."

"Kenzi, you're not a third wheel. We're not even officially a couple. It's just three people, having dinner. We're going to go to The Morrigan's afterwards."

"Officially?" Kenzi caught the word.

"We're not a couple. But we're going to try...I don't know. It's not just sex. I really care about her, and she feels the same way. But neither of us wants a relationship right now." Bo paused. "This just feels different somehow, Kenz."

"Ok," Kenzi leaned back and exhaled loudly. "Tell me everything. Start at the beginning."

Bo smiled. "So we stayed in this gorgeous cabin. She told me to relax on the porch while she made dinner, which was delicious, by the way. We went skinny-dipping after dinner and I swear, Kenzi, it was like - "

Kenzi covered her ears and interrupted. "Skip it!"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Ok, well, then I'll have to skip the rest of that night..."

Kenzi nodded. "Yep. Fine. I get the picture."

"I will just say..." Bo glanced at Kenzi, who sighed and nodded. "The sex is incredible. Seriously. She's...beautiful, Kenzi. So beautiful." She paused. "And strong. She broke the headboard."

"OK! Moving on!"

Bo laughed. "Well, when I woke up, she wasn't in the bed. She was sitting on the dock watching the sunrise. So I went and sat with her. She put her arm around me and we just watched the sun rise and it was...so peaceful."

Kenzi smiled. "Awww. That's adorable."

"I made breakfast."

Kenzi almost choked. "Hold up. You did what?"

Bo giggled. "It was an absolute disaster."

"Yeah, duh."

"But she ate it anyway. All of it." Bo was beaming, and Kenzi couldn't help but smile.

"That's actually really sweet, Bo-Bo."

"And then when we were driving…I don't know, Kenz. It was just really nice. We listened to music and told stupid jokes and played truth or dare. We just talked, for hours. I don't think I've ever had so much fun, or been so relaxed. It was really wonderful."

Kenzi's face had melted into a mask of happiness. "Bo, that's really great."

"Well, then we sort of got in a fight."

"Oh HELL no! Like, a punching fight?"

"No," Bo replied, laughing. "I just got frustrated with her. She does this thing where she'll say something super sweet or intimate, and then immediately pull away. I just needed to understand how she actually felt. So, we talked about it. And, Kenzi, seriously, the things she said…"

Kenzi clapped her hands over her ears. "Dirty?"

"No," Bo said, smiling softly. "Beautiful. She is so used to closing herself off and keeping people at arm's length. She told me that, as a Valkyrie, if you cared about someone, that could be used against you. She told me no one had ever seemed worth the risk. Until me." She looked at Kenzi. "Are you crying?"

Kenzi quickly wiped her eyes, "No."

Bo leaned into Kenzi, and Kenzi put her arm around you. "So you're happy, huh?"

Bo looked up at her. "I really really am, Kenz."

Kenzi leaned her head onto Bo's. "Good. Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin was already at the Dal when they got there. She was sitting at the bar, nursing a beer. Bo walked up behind her and touched her back lightly.

"Hey," Bo said.

"Hey," Tamsin responded shyly. She looked over at Kenzi. "Hey Kenzi."

Kenzi nodded in her direction. "Hey, Bo-Bo, why don't you grab us a table? I'll get us drinks."

"Ok," Bo agreed, heading over to a table near the fireplace. Kenzi turned around and glared at Tamsin, who leaned away, eyes wide.

"Wha – "

"Listen closely, Valkyrie. I happen to be a big fan of you. I'm firmly on Team Valkubus."

Tamsin looked confused. "Valkubus?"

"Don't interrupt me!" Kenzi scolded her.

Tamsin shrunk back. "Sorry."

"Right now, Bo is happy. Happier than I've ever seen her. And I happen to think that that is because you two are really good together."

Tamsin smirked, and Kenzi glared at her, livid. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Valkyrie! This is serious!"

Tamsin looked mildly terrified. "Sorry momz."

"Do not mess this up, Tamsin. If you care about her the way I think you do, do not hurt her. You break her heart, and I break your face." She paused. "And your face is basically perfect, so I really do not want to have to do that." She looked at Tamsin intently. "Do you understand me?"

Tamsin nodded. "I don't want to mess this up either, Kenz. I'm happy too."

Kenzi smiled. "Good. Now, let's keep it that way." She grabbed her drinks from the bar and sashayed over to where Bo sat.

_"Jesus,"_ Tamsin thought. _"That tiny human is absolutely terrifying. I'm screwed." _

She shook her head, grabbed her beer, and headed over to where Bo and Kenzi were sitting.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always. You guys are the absolute best. I hope you guys are liking this. Thanks for trusting me with this story. _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N Sorry about the delay in the update! I had this ready to go yesterday, but I couldn't get on FF for whatever reason. Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!_

* * *

Bo and Kenzi were sitting at the table talking when Tamsin strolled over, trying to control her facial expression. Bo broke off mid-sentence to stare at the Valkyrie as she approached. Kenzi waved a hand in front of Bo's face for a moment, then sighed and gave up. Her Succubus was lost in a Valkyrie-induced haze. She decided to let her be. She gave Tamsin a cheery smile as she pulled up a chair. Tamsin nodded towards Bo.

"What's up with her?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Valkubus."

Tamsin squinted at her. "You keep saying that - "

Bo snapped out of her daze. "Sorry!" She grabbed her drink and took a gulp as Tamsin and Kenzi both laughed.

A waitress came over to take their order. Bo ordered a chicken breast sandwich and fries, Kenzi asked for wings, and Tamsin ordered a burger and a plate of nachos.

Bo raised her eyebrow at Tamsin. "Hungry?"

"The nachos are to share." She shrugged. "But yeah, I am. I went for a run after you left."

"Wow." Bo looked impressed.

"Yeah, I was just super energized. I wonder why that was?" She smirked at Bo, who got the picture.

Kenzi did too. "Ew. Gross. Can you two please control yourselves while I'm around? I don't want to hear about your Valku-banging."

Bo and Tamsin smiled at each, and Tamsin quickly responded, "Sorry Kenz. We'll keep it in our pants."

The nachos were delivered to their table and Kenzi and Bo both munched on them, while Tamsin devoured half the plate. Kenzi stared at her in awe.

"Aren't you, like, a million years old? Doesn't your metabolism slow down at some point?"

Tamsin grinned as the waitress placed a burger in front of her. She picked it up and took a big bite. Swallowing, she replied, "I'm a million and one. And, I'll let you know." She wolfed down her burger and started in on the fries. Bo and Kenzi laughed and dug into their own food. When Tamsin finished her own fries, she snagged a few of Bo's.

"Hey!" Bo said, protesting.

Tamsin shrugged. "Deal with it."

Kenzi just smiled as the two of them began playfully arguing over the logistics of sharing food. Bo was smiling a lot, she noticed. Tamsin was harder to read, as always, but Kenzi didn't miss the way she looked at Bo, or the way she smiled whenever Bo did. It was pretty adorable. Hopefully, both women would behave themselves and she wouldn't have to kick anyone's ass. Or excuse herself to vomit, if things went in a different direction.

"Ok. Fine. You can steal all the fries you want. But if you even think about touching my pickle, there will be consequences!"

Tamsin smirked, and Kenzi burst out laughing.

"I don't know, Succubus, I thought you kind of liked it when I touched your pickle."

"EWW!" Kenzi was still laughing, but she clapped her hands over her ears. "No pickle talk! And also...you're both chicks, what does that even mean?"

Bo and Tamsin were laughing now.

"Nope," Kenzi continued. "Changed my mind. Don't wanna know." Changing the subject quickly, she asked "So what's the plan for tonight?"

Tamsin sighed. "I've gotta go see what the Morrigan wants. She says she's got a new project for me, she told me she thinks I'll enjoy it. Probably wants me to track down some missing pop star or something."

Bo raised her eyebrow at the Valkyrie, who smirked. "What? I'm very good at my job."

Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go with her, check on Erin while we're there. Make sure The Morrigan hasn't totally corrupted her yet. I'd take you, but – "

"Got it. Poison gas leaking from wide-open teenager pores. I'll pass." She looked at Bo. "Should I expect you home tonight?"

Bo, in turn, glanced at Tamsin. "Umm…"

Kenzi giggled. "I'm kidding, Bo-Bo. You two crazy kids need some time to consummate…" she waved her hand towards the pair, "whatever this is." She stood up and kissed the top of Bo's head. "I'll see you tomorrow." She pointed at Tamsin. "Keep her safe, missy." She strolled away towards the bar, grabbing a stool and turning to the nearest guy. She batted her eyebrows and he quickly gestured to Trick to get her a drink. Bo smiled.

"She'll be ok?" Tamsin was looking at Bo.

"Oh yeah," Bo replied. "She'll be just fine." She grabbed Tamsin's hand and they headed towards the door.

As they walked, a thought occurred to Tamsin and she stopped dead. Turning back towards Kenzi, she called, "OH! Valkyrie and Succubus! Valkubus! I get it!"

At the bar, Kenzi burst out laughing. Bo rolled her eyes, smiling, and pulled Tamsin out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo shut the car door and walked over to Tamsin. They headed into The Morrigan's. Bo looked over and started to speak, then stopped. Tamsin glanced at her.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled.

"What?" Tamsin demanded.

Bo looked at her. "Did you know you're holding my hand?"

Tamsin looked down. "Oh." She shrugged. "Is this allowed?"

Bo leaned in and kissed her gently. "Absolutely."

Hand in hand, they walked into the building. They approached the guards and Bo released Tamsin's hand.

"Hello, boys." She greeted them with a seductive smile. Reaching a hand towards the first one, they both backed up and began to protest. But Bo quickly dispatched any of their concerns, and she and Tamsin entered the office in short order.

Erin was sitting in Evony's chair, skimming through a giant, ancient-looking book. She looked up when they entered.

"Hey Bo!" She smiled. Her smile faded as she glanced at Tamsin. "Who is this?"

"It's ok," Bo reassured her quickly. "This is my friend, Tamsin. She's Fae too."

Erin gave Tamsin a small smile. "What kind of Fae are you?"

Tamsin grimaced. "You don't want to know, kid." She looked around. "Where's The Morrigan?"

Erin pointed upstairs. "She's in her quarters with Lauren. They're working on something."

Tamsin nodded. "Well, that's my cue. I'll leave you guys to chat. You good, Bo?"

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at Tamsin, who flashed her a quick smile as she headed out the door.

"How are you doing, Erin?"

"I'm good. A little bored."

"What are you reading?" Bo glanced at the book.

"It's a history of the Fae race. Evony let me borrow it. I kind of…snuck out and found this awesome old library."

Bo nodded, smiling. "The Archives."

"Yeah! And I found all these old accounts of crazy battles…Evony said I had to start with this, and if I finished it I could maybe read about the battles."

"That's pretty good advice."

"Have you found my father?"

"Not yet," Bo admitted. "But we've made some progress. We found your aunt, your mother's sister."

Erin looked at Bo. "I have an aunt?"

"You do. Her name is Megan. Your birth mother was human, which means your father must have been Fae. We have a few leads on how we can track him down. I think we'll be able to do it."

Erin nodded. "That's good. Thank you, Bo."

"Of course," Bo answered, smiling. "Are you still ok staying here? Is Evony being nice?"

"Yeah," Erin answered. "She started teaching me how to control my powers."

"That's good," Bo said. "That will definitely be important. Has Evony told you about the test you'll have to take, before you decide whether you choose light or dark?"

"A little bit. She told me there was one, but she hasn't told me what it's like yet."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that yet. We'll train you, you'll be completely prepared."

"Ok, good." Erin looked relieved.

"I'm going to check on Tamsin and Evony. You're good?"

"I'm good," Erin reassured her.

"Alright," Bo said. "I'll come by again tomorrow."

"Bye!" Erin called as Bo walked out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evony? Where are you? What did you – oh, holy fucking shit!"

Tamsin's eyes got wide at the sight of Lauren and Evony in bed together. They were both naked, and Evony was in an extremely compromising position. Lauren lifted her head from between Evony's legs.

"Tamsin?"

Tamsin immediately turned around, covering her eyes. "Put some goddamn clothes on."

Evony stood up, fully naked, and walked around until she was standing in front of Tamsin.

"I don't think so, Valkyrie. You barge into MY bedroom, interrupt MY coitus, and assume you have the right to tell me to do anything? Get out." She stared at Tamsin coldly.

Tamsin peeked through her hands and, seeing Evony standing there completely nude, groaned. "Come on! You knew I was coming by!" She started walking towards the door. "Oh, this is so fucked up."

She slammed the bedroom door behind her just as Bo approached. "Tamsin?"

She whirled around, looking at Bo guiltily. "Oh, shit."

"What did The Morrigan want?" She peered at Tamsin. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. No, um, she was...busy. Whatever she wants will have to wait." She grabbed Bo's arm and started pulling her towards the door.

Bo allowed herself to be dragged for a few seconds. "Tamsin, what's going on?" The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing caused them both to turn around. Lauren stood there, eyes wide, arms frozen in the middle of pulling her lab coat on.

"Bo..." she started, but Tamsin interrupted.

"Bo, let's just go, ok?"

Bo's eyes narrowed and she stared between Tamsin and Lauren. She wasn't an idiot. She pulled away from Tamsin and took a step towards Lauren. Her voice was cold as she spoke.

"Wow, Lauren. I knew you had gone Dark. But I never imagined you'd stoop to sleeping your way to the top."

Lauren averted her eyes. "Bo, that's not fair..."

"The Morrigan? Seriously, Lauren? She's pure evil!"

"I'm not going to stand here and be lectured by you, Bo!" Lauren stormed off, brushing past the two women to the door.

Bo turned to Tamsin. "Did you know about this?" she demanded angrily.

Tamsin threw her hands up. "Seriously, Bo? You think I would keep this from you if I knew? I literally JUST walked in on them. And, no, my eyes will never recover, thanks for asking."

Bo stared at Tamsin for a moment before looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted a little bit, huh?"

"No," Tamsin shook her head. "I'd say that's a pretty normal reaction to finding out your ex is sleeping with a new skanky bitch."

"I just can't believe her!" Bo burst out. "Evony is psychotic! It's not just disgusting; it's stupid and dangerous. I can't believe she would do this!"

Tamsin shrugged. "You know, Succubus, Lauren would probably say the same thing if she knew we were sleeping together."

Bo thought about that for a moment. "But you're not evil," she pointed out.

Tamsin smirked. "That's debatable."

Bo looked nauseous. "How long do you think – "

"How long were you guys broken up before we slept together?" Tamsin interrupted her. "I mean, Lauren should get to move on too, right? Unless...unless you haven't totally moved on..." she finished awkwardly.

Bo just stared at her for a moment. "I should talk to her. I'm sorry."

Tamsin nodded, hiding a flash of disappointment. "Sure. Do what you have to do. I'm going to go see if Evony put some pants on." She shuddered involuntarily. She turned back towards the bedroom door, and heard Bo start to walk away.

Bo stopped and called, "Tamsin?"

Tamsin turned back towards her, eyebrow raised.

"Lauren does deserve to move on too." She smiled softly at Tamsin before turning and walking away.

Tamsin felt warmth spread through her body and, smiling, walked back into Evony's bedroom. Eyes closed, she called out, "You better be wearing clothes!"

Evony was leaning against the bathroom doorframe. "Relax. You can open your eyes." Tamsin did, hesitantly, and sighed in relief. "You know, Valkyrie, I'm a little offended. Most people run towards me when they see me naked, not away."

Tamsin wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Nothing personal. You just aren't my type." She paused. "Actually, it's pretty much personal too." Evony started to respond, but Tamsin held up her hand. "I really don't want to hear anything about your doctor-recommended sexcapades. I'm just here to talk about the assignment you needed me for."

Evony smiled devilishly. "Ah yes. Excellent. Let's head down to the dungeons. I want you to meet my new...pet."

Tamsin rolled her eyes as they headed towards the stairs. "Great. I love pets."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo chased after Lauren, catching her just before she reached her car. "Lauren, wait. Please."

Lauren glared at her. "No, Bo. You had no right - "

"I know," Bo interrupted. "I know. I'm so sorry."

Lauren stared at her incredulously. "You're sorry?"

"Yes." Bo took a step forward. "As much as it...makes me nervous that you're sleeping with someone like Evony, you have every right to. We're not together anymore. And I want you to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted for you."

"Bo," Lauren responded, "it's not anything. It's just sex. It's just..."

"No," Bo interrupted again. "You don't have to explain anything to me. In fact, I don't really want any details. If you want no-strings-attached sex with a hottie, you're allowed that. If it's more than that, that's ok too. Just...be careful, ok?"

"I'm being careful," Lauren responded coldly. "It really isn't any of your business. Just like it's not any of mine who you're sleeping with now."

Bo looked down. "Yeah. I know. Look, I just wanted to apologize. That's it."

"Ok." Lauren nodded. "Apology accepted." Her expression was still angry, but her eyes had softened slightly. "Bo..." she started to speak, but stopped abruptly.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Nothing." Lauren shook her head. "It's none of my business." The two women locked eyes, and Bo felt incredibly exposed. "You be careful too Bo, ok?"

Bo nodded. Lauren turned and got into her car, giving Bo a small wave as she drove away. Bo walked back into the building to track down Tamsin. As she walked, her thoughts raced. Did Lauren know that she and Tamsin were sleeping together? How could she have found out? Maybe she guessed? Her mind then jumped unpleasantly to Lauren and Evony. She had to admit, she really hated the idea of them together. But was that because she still had feelings for Lauren? Or just because she knew how horrible Evony was? Was she just trying to protect Lauren, as a friend? She really didn't have any right to be upset with Lauren; that would make her a giant hypocrite. Bo shook her head, trying to calm her brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No. Absolutely not. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Oh come on, Valkyrie. We both know that you haven't had qualms about this sort of thing in the past. Besides, I'm sure it would be an incredibly enjoyable experience for you."

Tamsin groaned in frustration. "No, Evony. I can't believe you're seriously asking me this."

They were standing in one of the lower dungeons. Evony had the torches lit, and the two women were bathed in gentle light. Across the room, a man was shackled to the wall, his wrists hanging from the ceiling. He was whimpering lightly. Tamsin glanced over at him again.

"This is terrible. This is not the way to go about this."

"It's not like this was my first choice! I've got the good doctor working on an actual treatment plan, but nothing has worked yet."

Tamsin looked up at The Morrigan. "Didn't Lauren develop a treatment for Bo?"

"Yes, but his DNA seems unstable for some reason. I don't understand the science mumbo-jumbo, but Lauren says that the injections don't work on him. She's still working on it, but in the meantime, he's starving."

Tamsin glared at her. "And that's my problem how?"

"Oh come on. Valkyrie chi is like crack to their kind. I'm sure you know that. If he feeds from you, we're hoping it will tide him over until Lauren figures this out."

"Why do you even have him in the first place?"

"Oh come on, Tamsin. This really shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. I found a young Incubus who couldn't control his powers wandering around on Dark Fae territory. What was I supposed to do? I took him in, gave him a taste of what he could be. If we could just teach him to control himself, he'd be an incredible...presence." She paused. "I wanted a sex slave, ok?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Then feed him yourself, you skank."

The Morrigan smirked. "I've been busy. And I find myself unusually...satisfied of late."

Tamsin almost gagged. "I do not want to hear about that, Evony!" She sighed. "Look, I can't help you. I'm not your girl. I'll try to get in touch with someone else, another Valkyrie. Just until Lauren figures out a treatment plan." She turned and started to walk out.

Evony grabbed her arm. "He needs to feed now, Valkyrie."

"Well, it sounds like he's shit out of luck then," Tamsin responded, wrenching her arm from Evony's tight grip.

"Fine," Evony said. "I'll just ask the Succubus."

Tamsin froze. "What?"

"Well, if you won't help, the next best thing to a Valkyrie is his own kind. Has Bo ever been with an Incubus? I'm sure she wouldn't mind a good romp in the hay with a fellow sex demon. Besides," Evony turned to gaze at him with her head tilted to one side, "he's really pretty cute, don't you think?"

Tamsin almost snarled at her. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Evony smiled and clapped her hands.

"Just give me a minute, ok? I'll be right back."

Evony nodded. "We'll be waiting."

Tamsin ran up the stairs out of the dungeon and pulled out her phone. She dialed Bo, pacing. "Come on, come on."

Finally, Bo answered. "Tamsin? Where are you?"

"Are you still here? At The Morrigan's?"

"Yeah," Bo replied, "I'm with Erin."

"Meet me out in the hallway?"

"Sure," Bo replied, confused. Tamsin hung up and quickly made her way over to the hallway outside of Evony's office. She saw Bo standing there and her stomach lurched. Bo smiled when she saw her, but her expression turned bewildered as she looked at Tamsin's face. "What's going on? Is everything ok?"

Tamsin groaned. "I need to...I need to ask you something."

"Ok?" Bo looked expectant and a little nervous.

"Evony's got a young Incubus locked down in the dungeon who can't control himself. Lauren's been trying to develop an injection for him like the one she made for you, but he's not responding to it yet. He's starving, and he needs to feed." She paused. "Evony wants me to do it."

"Do...what?" Bo looked a little suspicious.

Tamsin looked at her nervously. "Let him feed off me."

Bo opened her eyes wide. "Oh!"

"I told her no, but she's desperate. Her only other option would be a Succubus...like you." Tamsin continued hurriedly. "I don't want to do this, but the kid's dying. I'd just need to let him take some chi; you know how potent Valkyrie chi is. I just wanted to talk to you about it first...I know we just made things exclusive and if you feel like this would be a betrayal then I won't do anything, I just - "

Bo interrupted her, smiling. "Tamsin, it's ok."

Tamsin stopped and looked at Bo. "What?"

"I appreciate you checking with me. But you should definitely help him out. I know what it's like to be starving and feel totally helpless to your cravings. You're strong enough to resist him? He won't be able to drain you?"

Tamsin smirked. "Please."

"Ok," Bo replied, shrugging. "Let him feed. But then come to me so that I can top you back off, ok?"

"Top me off, huh?"

Bo smiled. "In a lot of ways."

"It's a deal." Tamsin squeezed Bo's hand, then turned back towards the dungeons.

"Oh, and Tamsin?"

She whirled around. "Hmm?"

"No sex, right?"

Tamsin smirked. "I'm saving that for you, Succu-babe."

She headed back to the dungeon where Evony was waiting impatiently. She glared at The Morrigan as she entered.

"Alright," Tamsin told her, "here's how this is going to go. He can take some of my chi to hold him over. It won't be a full feed, I'm not your whore."

"Why, Tamsin, I just assumed you'd enjoy yourself. I imagine it has been a while."

Tamsin's blood was boiling, but she maintained her outward composure. "I'm doing just fine in that area, but thanks. Now, get out. I'm not having you perv on this."

"Fine," Evony responded coyly. "I was kind of hoping you'd be into that kind of thing. Oh well." She waltzed out and Tamsin scowled.

She looked over at the man chained to the wall. He was staring at her with glowing blue eyes.

"Ugh," Tamsin shuddered. "No offense dude, but that look does not work for you." She sighed. "Let's get this over with."

She walked towards him. He was panting lightly, and he finally spoke.

"Don't come closer." His voice was low and hoarse.

"Hey, I'm just here to help."

"I'll kill you." He took a deep breath and Tamsin heard his lungs rattle.

"You're in bad shape. You need to feed. You won't kill me, don't worry."

His eyes were burning. "I can't control it," he whispered.

Tamsin smirked. "Luckily, I like being the one in control." She stepped closer until she was within arms length. "Now, don't get the wrong idea. I'm happily unavailable. And you are definitely not my type. This is just so you don't die." She leaned in and pressed her mouth lightly against his.

He immediately responded, gasping and inhaling hungrily. Tamsin felt him drawing chi from deep within her. She was slightly disappointed that all chi-sucks did not appear to be equal. This was more painful than it ever was with Bo. Granted, the poor guy was starving and getting his first taste of Valkyrie chi. She didn't imagine that he was really thinking about her at all. She felt him continue to pull, and she allowed him to take another large breath before breaking away. His eyes were bright and he looked shocked.

"Holy shit."

She smirked. "Yeah, I tend to have that affect on people."

"That was...amazing."

"I know. How do you feel?"

"Better." He was still staring at her. "Much better. How did you stop me?"

She shrugged. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Apparently." He paused and Tamsin stepped back. "Thank you."

"I'd say anytime, but I really don't want to make this a habit. Hopefully the Doc figures something out for you."

He nodded, still looking a little shell-shocked. Tamsin smirked lightly. "That should hold you over for a while, ok? Hang in there."

She patted him on the shoulder awkwardly and turned to walk out.

"Wait!" He called. "What's your name?"

"Um," she replied, "Tamsin."

He nodded. "I'm James."

"Well, hang in there, James." She turned and walked back out of the dungeon where she found Evony, smiling.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath.

"Unavailable?" Ebony asked coyly. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Tamsin glared at her. "Get out of my way, bitch." She stepped past Evony and started up the stairs.

"Oh, this is going to fun," Evony said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the car, Tamsin sat awkwardly while Bo drove in silence. She was looking out the window and fidgeting.

Finally, Bo spoke. "So..."

"I'm sorry, Bo!" Tamsin burst out. "I didn't want to do it, I just felt bad for the poor guy." She hung her head. "I can't believe I kissed someone else the same fucking day we agree to be exclusive."

Bo laughed. "I know. I'm the Succubus. I sure as hell wouldn't have put my money on you." She reached over and took Tamsin's hand. "I'm not mad, I promise. Extenuating circumstances or whatever."

"You sure?" Tamsin still looked guilty.

"I'm sure." Bo gave her a reassuring smile, then shook her head. "It has been a long day. Were we really just at the cabin this morning?"

"I know," Tamsin agreed. "It feels like another world." She looked at Bo. "Ok, head over to the warehouse district."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Succubus, we need to relax. You just found out your ex is sleeping with a skank, I had to get Succu-sucked by someone way less hot than you; it's been a stressful day. Just trust me."

Bo smiled at her. "I do." She turned the wheel and headed to where Tamsin directed her. They parked in front of an old warehouse not unlike the one they had knocked down just a few nights ago. Tamsin reached in the back of the car and grabbed a blanket.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Bo's hand. She led her carefully through the building and to a back staircase. They climbed the stairs and at the top Tamsin quickly ripped a padlock off a rusty door. She pushed it open and they found themselves on the roof. Bo looked around.

"Wow," she breathed. The moon was full and the sky was full of stars. She looked over at Tamsin.

Tamsin had laid the blanket down on the floor and was sitting on it. She patted the floor next to her and Bo smiled. Sitting down next to Tamsin, she leaned over and kissed her gently. Tamsin lay back, pulling Bo down with her. Bo laid her head on Tamsin's chest, wrapping her arm around her waist. Tamsin squeezed her tightly and took her hand, threading their fingers together. With her other hand she pointed up at the sky.

"See that one? That one really bright one and the four below it? It looks like a chair?"

"Mhm," Bo nodded.

"That's Dain. One of the stag constellations. There are four total."

Bo looked up at her. "What else?"

Tamsin took her hand and used it to point. "See those five? Looks like a sideways 'M'?"

"Cassiopeia?"

Tamsin shook her head. "Nope. Ratatosk. The squirrel constellation. Ratatosk runs up and down the World Tree, carrying messages between the Eagle and the Snake. And," she moved Bo's hand to the left. "See those ones? Basically a straight line with a cross?"

"Yeah, I see it."

"That's the Eagle. The Snake is harder to see."

Bo sat up on one arm and looked at Tamsin. "Are these Norse constellations?"

"Yeah. People used to believe that the night sky represented the giant World Tree, Yggdrasil. The stags, the squirrel, the eagles, the snake. They all lived in the tree."

Bo smiled. "Cool." She lay back down, nuzzling into Tamsin's neck. They laid there in silence for a while. "Thank you, Tamsin. This is really nice."

Tamsin kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome." She closed her eyes. "Do you want to talk about Lauren?"

"Not right now," Bo replied. "I just want to lay here with you."

"I think we can manage that." She smiled and pulled Bo closer.

_Thanks for reading and the reviews, as always! Let me know what you think! _


	22. Chapter 22

Tamsin stared up at the night sky. Bo had fallen asleep a while ago, but Tamsin didn't want to wake her. She glanced down at the woman in her arms. Bo was always beautiful. But when she was sleeping, she just looked so relaxed and at peace. Tamsin worried about how much pressure Bo put on herself. She was so hard on herself for her past and so desperate to make amends for it. She took the whole world on her shoulders, and Tamsin knew it weighed heavily on her. Tamsin wished she could find some way to bring Bo peace of mind. But for now, she'd just settle for making sure that her peaceful sleep was never disturbed. She gathered Bo into her arms and stood up. Carrying her carefully, she made her way through the building and back to the car. She placed her gently in the passenger seat, then drove slowly through the dark streets and back to her apartment. She carried Bo upstairs and laid her on the bed. Bo stirred just as Tamsin put her down. She opened her eyes and peered at Tamsin blearily.

"Tamsin?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Tamsin smiled lightly. "It's ok, Bo, go back to sleep."

Bo reached for Tamsin, and Tamsin moved closer, laying down next to her and wrapping her arm around her waist. She buried her face in Bo's hair and inhaled deeply. She held Bo tightly until she felt her breath grow even. Then, she slipped from the bed and quietly made her way down the stairs. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch. She ran her mind back through the day, amazed at everything that had happened. Bo had found her lost in thought on the dock this morning. She had been more honest than she had ever been when they finally sat down to talk. But she hadn't told Bo everything, and she knew that would come back to bite her in the ass. She hadn't lied – she never lied to Bo anymore. But the whole truth was more complicated than she was ready to get into. She sighed. She was happy, and she could tell Bo was too. And she knew how these things went, especially with a Succubus. Bo fell hard and fast for people; she was so full of love that she just had to share it. This was the exact opposite for Valkyrie, and she didn't have the words to explain that to Bo. She didn't have the words to explain why it was even more complicated for her personally. Tamsin knew that she couldn't give Bo what she deserved, and she knew she was being selfish letting things go this far. But she honestly couldn't help it. All she cared about now was making sure that Bo was as happy as possible for as long as possible. She downed the rest of her beer and headed back upstairs. Bo was snoring softly, and she smiled. She crawled into bed next to the Succubus, holding her close as she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo woke up slowly the next morning. She rolled over and found, to her surprise, that Tamsin was still sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled as she stared at the Valkyrie. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to how stunning Tamsin was. Her features were flawless; Bo couldn't imagine any way to improve upon them. But it wasn't just that she was beautiful. Bo knew that the wisdom, the strength, and the pain that she had acquired over the years was etched into the lines of her face. She reached a hand up and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, running her fingers gently down her cheek. Her heart felt full for the first time since Lauren broke up with her. She was surprised at how calm she was. She knew that between Erin, Lauren, Evony and her Incubus, and Dyson, there was plenty that should be driving her crazy right now. But she felt at peace. She knew that that peace was coming from Tamsin. She smiled, thinking of the first time they met. Had someone suggested that they would end up cuddled up in bed together, Bo would have laughed. Though she wouldn't deny that they had always had crazy sexual tension. Her eyes flashed blue thinking of the way Tamsin had slammed her up against the wall of the station. It was a bit of shame that Dyson had intervened at that point; they might have gotten to the point significantly faster if he hadn't. Her eyes softened as she thought of everything they'd been through, all of the times Tamsin had put herself on the line for Bo. Bo leaned down and kissed Tamsin lightly and Tamsin stirred. Her lips responded to Bo's and she reached up and pulled the Succubus down on top of her. Bo pressed against Tamsin's body eagerly, and Tamsin smiled into the kiss.

"Turned on before I even open my eyes, huh Succubus? It's that kind of morning?"

Bo nodded coyly, and Tamsin smirked. She pushed Bo upwards and flipped her over, straddling her quickly. Bo reached up and pulled Tamsin's shirt over her head, then quickly unfastened her bra. Running her hands down Tamsin's torso, she reached around and grabbed her lower back tightly, pulling her down towards her. They kissed passionately, Tamsin's tongue exploring Bo's mouth as Bo moaned. Tamsin reached down and slowly unbuttoned Bo's shirt, her mouth never leaving Bo's. Pulling Bo upright, she pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side. Reached behind Bo, she unfastened her bra with one hand, the other immediately cupping Bo's breasts as the bra was disposed of. Bo threw her head back and fell backwards onto the pillows as Tamsin traced her tongue up her neck. She pressed a kiss to her jawbone, reaching down and slipping her hand down the front of Bo's jeans. Bo immediately reached down, unbuttoning her jeans to provide Tamsin with easier access. Tamsin took a moment to slide the jeans down to Bo's ankles, and Bo kicked them off completely. Tamsin stared hungrily down at Bo's naked body as Bo unbuttoned Tamsin's jeans and slid them down as far as she could. Tamsin leaned back, pulling the jeans over her feet and throwing them away. Bo ran her hands down Tamsin's back and to her underwear. She slid her fingers underneath the black lace and pulled it down slowly. Tamsin completed its journey, tossing it to the side. She pressed her naked body to Bo's with a satisfied moan, and Bo dug her nails into her back. Tamsin shifted so that one of her legs was between Bo's and began rocking back and forth, grinding her thigh into Bo's groin. She reached up and cupped Bo's face, kissing her roughly. Never breaking her rhythm, she brought her head down and kissed down Bo's neck to her chest. She took one of Bo's nipples into her mouth and bit down lightly, causing Bo to cry out. Bo clung to Tamsin tightly, feeling her arousal building as Tamsin moved her mouth down her body. She brought her lips to Bo's center and Bo gasped. Without further ceremony, she grabbed Bo's hips, pulling her closer, and buried her face in her center. Bo moaned and rocked her hips against Tamsin as the Valkyrie pressed her tongue inside of Bo. She moved in and out, relishing the Succubus's sweet taste in her mouth. Bo was wet, and Tamsin moved her hand down and slipped two fingers into her slick heat. Bo arched her back and whimpered as Tamsin brought her tongue to Bo's clit and began licking it lightly. Her fingers moved in and out of Bo and Bo cried out.

"Fuck! Tamsin! Please don't stop!" she gasped, pressing her hips towards the Valkyrie.

Tamsin moaned into Bo's center as she increased her speed slightly. Bo felt the vibrations echo through her core and her body twitched involuntarily. Tamsin curled her fingers slightly inside of Bo, and shivers ran down Bo's spine. Tamsin moved her tongue against Bo's clit, feeling Bo's arousal building. She thrust her hand in and out of Bo furiously and Bo gave a long, low moan. She grabbed Tamsin's back tightly, digging her nails into Tamsin's skin and sending waves of pleasure through her body. Tamsin cried out, arching her back and removing her mouth from Bo's mouth momentarily. Bo whimpered in protest and she quickly dipped her head and resumed her licking. Tamsin's breathing was rapid, and as Bo felt Tamsin's hot breath on her center, it sent her over the edge. She clung to Tamsin as she came, feeling her entire body trembling as Tamsin gradually slowed her pace. Keeping her hand inside Bo, Tamsin moved upwards to kiss her gently. Bo could barely reciprocate the kiss. Her breathing was ragged and her body was shaking with exertion. Tamsin smiled as she gazed at the Succubus lying there, completely spent and totally happy.

"You didn't even feed off of me." She commented.

Bo opened her eyes and looked at Tamsin. "I guess that's a testament to your skills, Valkyrie. I didn't even need to feed."

Tamsin smirked. "That's right. I got skills."

"No complaints here." Bo closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. Her body was still trembling, but she felt completely satisfied. She looked over at Tamsin and smiled. "You should probably never wear clothes."

"I don't know, Succubus, I'm pretty sure that would be frowned on in polite company."

"Good point." Bo frowned. "Plus, I want your body all to myself. I don't want anyone else up in your business." She paused. "Ok, new plan. You should just never wear clothes when we're alone together."

"Alright, I think I can work with that." She gazed at Bo. "I should probably shower and check in at the station. Do you want to stay here?"

Bo considered the question for a moment. Staying in Tamsin's bed sounded great, but she'd prefer it if Tamsin was staying too. She shook her head. "No, I should get started on going through Heather's journal. I'll probably spend the day at the Dal."

Tamsin nodded. "I'll probably join you, once I make sure nothing crazy is going on." She stood up and stretched, and Bo's eyes flashed blue as she watched Tamsin's muscular body tense up and relax. Tamsin headed for the shower, turning and calling over her shoulder, "Coming?"

Bo jumped out of bed and chased Tamsin into the shower, guaranteeing that Tamsin would be extremely late for work again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin made it into the station by ten, and Dyson was waiting for her impatiently. He handed her a cup of coffee as she walked by his desk.

"Thanks Wolfy," she said, taking a sip. She made a face and looked at him. "It's cold."

"Well, if you had been on time, it would have been piping hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Point taken. So what's with the coffee? You aren't usually this nice." She paused. "At least not to me."

Dyson looked serious. "I want to talk to you about something."

Tamsin held up her hand. "Dyson, you don't have to explain. The Captain already told me you're leaving."

He hung his head. "I'm sorry you didn't hear it from me. You're a pain in the ass, but you're a good partner Tamsin. You've always had my back." He looked at her. "This isn't permanent. I just need a break."

She nodded, feeling guilty. She tried to keep her face blank. She knew he was leaving because of Bo, the woman she had just fucked in the shower. It was hard not to feel like an asshole. "Listen, Dyson. You're a good partner too. And a good guy. I'll still be here whenever you get back."

He smiled. "Thank you, Tamsin. That means a lot to me."

_It shouldn't. _She tried to smile back, but it probably came out looking more like a grimace. She changed the subject quickly. "So, any pressure on the three dead guys? We need to stall until Bo can track down the kid's dad. I think she's got a lead."

"Really?" Dyson frowned. "She didn't mention that to me."

_Shit,_ Tamsin thought. "I was just at the Dal, Trick told me." She covered quickly.

Dyson seemed to accept that answer. He shrugged. "I haven't heard anything from the Captain. I didn't report it as possible Fae involvement yet, so I think we're good. The Dendrob is still secure, though Bo hasn't told me where she is."

Again, Tamsin kept her face blank. _It's probably good the wolf is leaving town. We can't keep this game from him much longer. _She nodded. "Good." She stood up. "I'm going to see if I can track the Succu-bitch down, make sure she's doing her part to wrap this up." _There, that sounded convincingly bitchy._

Dyson stood up as well. "I'll come with you."

Tamsin groaned inwardly, but she just nodded. They headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo was already sitting at the bar when Dyson and Tamsin walked in. She was reading Heather's diary and didn't notice them. Tamsin hung back as Dyson approached Bo and touched her on the shoulder lightly. She looked momentarily surprised to see Dyson, but controlled her expression quickly. She glanced around and saw Tamsin standing awkwardly a short distance away. She suppressed a smile and greeted Dyson. They had a brief discussion, and Tamsin could see Bo explaining the diary to him. She rolled her eyes. _Screw this._ She walked up to the bar and grabbed a stool a few seats down from Bo. She nodded to Trick, who smiled and poured her a shot of vodka. She tossed it back and glanced over at Bo and Dyson, who were still talking. Bo glanced over her shoulder at Tamsin and said something else. He nodded, then turned to Tamsin.

"Heather mentions a few Light Fae in her journal. I'm going to go back to the station and look them up, then go talk to them. Do you want to come with me?"

Tamsin glanced at Bo. "We should probably split up on this one. You can take the Light Fae, I'll take the Dark."

He nodded. "Good plan." He glanced at Bo again before walking out.

Once he was gone, Tamsin swiveled on her stool and looked at Bo. "I feel like an asshole."

Bo looked down. "I know what you mean."

"I'm not used to feeling guilty about this sort of thing. I must be going soft." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Must be the stupid puppy-dog eyes on that damn wolf."

"I should probably tell him before he leaves. Let him understand the whole story so that he can process all of it while he's away."

Tamsin nodded. "Just give me a heads up when you tell him, ok? I have a feeling he won't be too happy with me."

Bo bit her lip and looked at Tamsin, brow furrowed. "I have a feeling he won't be happy in general."

Tamsin nodded and shrugged. "He's a big boy. He'll be ok, eventually."

"I hope you're right."

Tamsin reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I hate to sound insensitive…"

"You do?" Bo asked, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Point is, you and the wolf haven't been together for a long time. You can't feel guilty about living your life and trying to be happy." Bo didn't respond, so Tamsin continued, stroking her hand absentmindedly. "So, you gave Dyson a few Light Fae names. Got any Dark Fae for me?"

"Mhm," Bo nodded, smiling lightly at Tamsin. She flipped through the book and pointed to a page. "Here. This seems to be the best lead. She met all of these guys at this club. Do you know it?"

Tamsin nodded. She looked at Bo and a slow smirk spread across we're face. "Guess we're going clubbing tonight, Succubus."

_Little bit of drama in this chapter, so I decided our girls will get a sexy night out next chapter. Thanks for reading and the reviews, they're amazing, as always. _


	23. Chapter 23

"Bo-Bo, you home?" Kenzi called as she walked into the apartment.

"Upstairs!" came the reply.

Kenzi barreled up the stairs, stopping just outside the door to the bedroom and throwing her hands over her eyes. "All naughty bits covered?"

"Get in here, Kenz, I need your help."

Kenzi waltzed into the room. "What can I do ya for, my sweet, sweet Succu- holy mashed potato!" She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence. "Bo-Bo, what the Fae are you wearing?!"

Bo looked at her sheepishly. She seemed to be wearing a full-leather bodysuit.

"Um...did we go Dominatrix and forget to tell me?" Kenzi circled Bo slowly. "Or is this some kind of kinky Valkyrie thing? Because, Bo, I really don't need to be THIS involved in - "

"No!" Bo said. She paused. "Well, I mean, maybe kind of?"

Kenzi pinched her face together, and Bo laughed. "No, Kenzi. It's for a mission."

"Mission Impossible 5: Faetal Bondage?"

Bo laughed. "Maybe. We have to go to this Dark Fae club to try to track down Erin's real dad. Tamsin told me to 'look sluttier than usual.' But I have no idea what to wear!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "That Valkyrie really knows how to charm the ladies, huh?" She ran her eyes up and down Bo. "Ok sweetie. Let's pretend you never tried to wear an entire dead cow and get you into something a little sexier." She started rummaging through Bo's closet while Bo peeled the leather bodysuit off of herself. "So, need some human backup tonight?" Her voice was muffled, since her head was buried in Bo's closet.

Bo smiled at her affectionately. "You up for the job?"

"Darn tootin'!" Kenzi pulled her head out of Bo's clothes. "A night out at a sexy Dark club? Now that's my kind of party!" She glanced at Bo. "Is it going to get dangerous?"

"Maybe," Bo replied, shrugging. "I have no idea."

Kenzi shook her head. "Don't care. I'm coming! Now," she placed an outfit on Bo's bed. "Put this on, and leave your hair down. Extra eyeliner, and you'll be good to go. Oh," she said, grabbing Bo's highest pair of boots. "And wear these."

"Yes ma'am," Bo answered, smiling. Kenzi headed back to her own room to get ready, and Bo pulled on the outfit her human friend had picked out for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin was leaning up against the brick wall of the club when Bo and Kenzi arrived. She looked up as they approached and her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Bo. _Holy shit._

Bo was wearing leather pants that were so tight, they might as well have been painted on. Her boots hugged her calves, ending just below her knees. The stiletto heels looked deadly, but the muscle definition made it look like her calves could cut steel. Tamsin also suspected that they might be close to the same height now. Her eyes roamed up to Bo's chest, which was prominently displayed. She was wearing a tight blue tank top that would match her Succubus eyes perfectly. The tank top was open in the back and low-cut in the front, hugging her body perfectly. It left very little to the imagination, not that Tamsin needed to imagine anything. She closed her mouth just as the two women reached her. Tamsin tried to think of something to say, but she was speechless. Luckily, Bo wasn't looking for a verbal response. She grabbed the back of Tamsin's neck and pulled their faces together. Tamsin's lips responded hungrily, and she wrapped her hands around Bo's waist, pulling the Succubus' body to hers.

Behind them, Kenzi cleared her throat. They jumped and Tamsin gave Kenzi a guilty look. Bo smirked. "Sorry about that, Kenz."

Kenzi just stared at them, eyebrows raised. "Uh huh." She wasn't smiling, but Bo could tell that she was secretly pleased by the easy affection between them. "Come on, bitches. Let's get our drink on." She turned on her heel and marched into the club.

Tamsin turned to Bo. "You look…unbelievable."

"Yeah?" Bo smiled and stepped away, spinning in a circle to give Tamsin the full effect.

Tamsin just shook her head. "Unbelievably, fantastically sexy."

Bo stared at Tamsin. "Yeah, well, you aren't so bad yourself, Valkyrie." Her eyes flashed blue as she gazed up and down Tamsin's body. Tamsin was pleased to see that she was right; the blue matched her shirt perfectly. She could tell Bo was getting hungry, so she took her hand and started leading her towards the door.

"Come on, Succubus. We've got a mission to complete."

Bo whimpered lightly in protest, pouting, but allowed herself to be dragged inside. They entered and Bo's eyes immediately flashed again. The sexual energy in this room was off the charts. Tamsin glanced over at Bo and saw her eyes glowing blue. "Control yourself, Succu-slut."

"I can't help it," Bo complained. "Everyone here is so…horny. I feed off sexual energy, remember?"

Tamsin reached over and hooked her finger in the front of Bo's pants, pulling her closer. She reached up and ran a finger lightly down Bo's cheek, stopping at her neck and pulling Bo's face to hers. She stopped when their lips were just an inch apart and Bo's lips parted, ready for more.

"I promise," Tamsin whispered, "that when we are home, I will teach you the definition of sexual energy." She tilted her head, kissing below Bo's jaw lightly. She traced her tongue up to Bo's ear and Bo moaned quietly as she felt Tamsin's hot breath on her skin. "But first," Tamsin continued, "we have to…" she pulled away and Bo stumbled forward, whimpering. "Find Erin's dad."

Bo glared at her, and Tamsin just smiled, pulling her over to where Kenzi was waiting impatiently at the bar with three shots of vodka. "Now," she said as they approached. "If you too are done canoodling, maybe we can focus on the task at hand." She pushed a shot towards both of them. "Drink up." Clinking the shot glasses together, the three women threw back the shots, and Kenzi immediately gestured to the bartender for another round.

"Woah, Kenz, maybe we should take it slow?" Bo asked.

"Slow, schmoe! This is our big night out!" She tossed back the vodka and, with an amused glance at each other, Bo and Tamsin followed suit.

Turning in unison, the three women leaned back against the bar, eyeing the crowded room. "So," Kenzi asked, "What's the game plan? How are we going to find these guys?"

"Well," Bo replied, sneaking a quick glance at Tamsin, "I think we should let them find us."

With that, she stepped forward onto the dance floor, her body immediately moving seductively with the music. Tamsin's mouth went dry watching Bo dance. She twirled and moved, her body surging with the music. Heads were turning all over the bar as the Succubus danced. She oozed sexuality, and a crowd was forming around her. Tamsin's eyes widened as she watched Bo grind on the man who had appeared behind her. Kenzi glanced over at Tamsin and giggled.

"You're looking a little green there, Valkyrie."

The man ran his hands down Bo's sides, bringing them to a stop at her hips. They gyrated together for several moments. Bo looked up and caught Tamsin's eye, giving her a piercing look and curling her finger invitingly. Tamsin got the message, and with a shrug towards Kenzi, she moved onto the dance floor. She pushed through the crowd and stepped up to Bo, who grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. The man moved his hands from Bo to Tamsin, but Bo immediately pushed them off. She turned and shook her head slowly at the man.

"She's mine."

He nodded, his eyes wide and his mouth agape; he wasn't going to argue with a Succubus whose charms were cranked to 11.

Bo turned back to Tamsin and pressed her pelvis forward, grinding into Tamsin's groin. Tamsin wasn't drunk enough to really dance, but she couldn't help but move her body in time with Bo's. Bo had threaded her fingers together behind Tamsin's neck, and their faces were just inches apart. Bo turned her head slightly to whisper hoarsely in Tamsin's ear.

"Heather's diary made it seem like all of these guys were massive pervs." She paused to bite Tamsin's earlobe lightly, and Tamsin whimpered quietly. "She used to make out with other girls to get their attention." Bo began trailing kisses down Tamsin's jaw, and Tamsin shivered. "I thought we could try the same approach." She pressed her lips to Tamsin's and Tamsin moaned. Parting Bo's lips with her tongue, Tamsin deepened the kiss, momentarily forgetting that they were in the middle of a crowded dance floor, surrounded by incredibly aroused onlookers. She tried to get her arms around Bo, but the man had his body glued to hers. Tamsin tore her lips away from Bo's and glared at the man, but he didn't flinch. Bo glanced around. Everyone in the club, male and female, was staring at them. She spun Tamsin around so that Tamsin was grinding her ass into Bo, and pressed her hands to the Valkyrie's hips. "Well, we've certainly gotten their attention," she whispered into her ear. Tamsin nodded, still having a little trouble focusing on the mission. Bo pointed to one man standing just off the dance floor. He was leaning against the bar, watching them intently. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Tamsin shook her head, trying to rouse herself from the Succubus daze she had fallen into. She focused on the man at the bar for a moment before whirling around, kissing Bo hard, and walking away. Bo smirked lightly as she watched Tamsin go before turning so that she was facing the man behind her. She reached up and brushed his face lightly, sending light waves of persuasion to him. "What's your name?" she asked, her voice low and husky.

"P...Peter," he choked out.

"Hi Peter," she said, smiling seductively at him. "I'm Bo."

At the bar, Tamsin was, not for the first time, wishing she had some of that Succubus charm.

"Hi," she said, trying to make her voice sound like Bo's.

"Hello there," the man responded with a slight accent. His pupils were dilated and the way he leaned closer to Tamsin made her think that, poor replacement for Bo though she may be, she was doing something right. She narrowed her eyes at him in a way that she hoped came off as flirty and not pissy.

"What's your name?" she asked him, touching his arm lightly.

He looked down at her hand as he answered. "Roberto." She watched his eyes move from her arm to her body, running slowly up to her chest and staying there.

_Dammit,_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath. She needed to get info. If she killed him without getting it, they were screwed. Roberto. That was definitely one of the names mentioned in Heather's diary as one of Erin's potential fathers. What were the odds that this guy was still going to the same club every night after seventeen years? Tamsin willed herself to focus on the task at hand, not on whatever Bo was doing to the poor kid on the dance floor.

"That's a...sexy name," she managed to reply, cursing herself inwardly. Was she seriously this off her game?

Roberto didn't seem to notice or care if she was. "Not nearly as sexy as you, mamí. What's your name?"

"Tamsin," she replied, cringing inwardly. Maybe she should have used a fake name? She longed for the ease of interviewing a hostile subject. She was unusually gifted at making people talk, one way or another. But flirting information out of them? Apparently not her strong suit.

"Y tu chava?"

"No hablo espanol." _Asshole,_ she finished in her head.

He smiled. "What's your girlfriend's name? You looking to party?"

"Maybe," Tamsin replied, leaning closer. "That depends." She leaned forward, bringing her mouth to his ear. "What can you tell me about Heather Frankel?"

He jerked backwards, but his shirt was already tangled in Tamsin's fist.

"Hey," she said, "no need to worry. I just want to talk to you." She pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the room. Bo noticed and, patting Peter lightly on the cheek, followed them. Tamsin dragged Roberto easily out of the bar and into the side alley where she relinquished her hold on her him, shoving him against the wall. His eyes widened as he saw Bo appear next to Tamsin. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't hurt me. I'm not your guy."

"How do you know?" Bo responded, reaching for his face. He jerked backwards in alarm. "You might be exactly the guy." She caressed his face lightly with the back of her hand, and his cheek burned red for a moment. His eyes softened as he gazed at the two women.

"Tu arrechásme," he drawled.

Tamsin glared at him. "Hey! Show some respect."

Bo looked at her. "You speak Spanish? What did he say?"

"Something disrespectful," she replied, still glaring at Roberto.

Roberto turned and spat on the ground. "Arañas chafas."

Before Bo could react, Tamsin had punched him in the face. "Cállate, asshole."

"Um, hello? Can we stick to English?" Bo turned to Roberto, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Tell me about Heather."

Roberto's head lolled back. "The human? Por qué te preocupas por ella?"

"Responder a la pregunta, cabrón. En Inglés." Tamsin glared at him, and Bo glanced at her, impressed.

Roberto's eyes were half-closed. "I didn't do it."

Tamsin glanced at Bo. "Do what?"

"Kill her."

Bo shoved him back against the wall. "What the hell are you talking about? Heather died in a car accident."

Roberto laughed shortly. "No fue un accidente, guapa."

Tamsin looked at Bo. "He says it wasn't an accident."

"Why would anyone have wanted to kill Heather?" Bo looked confused.

"I don't know." Tamsin took a step towards Roberto. "Talk."

Roberto groaned. "No es mi problemo. It's not my problem, bitch!"

This time, it was Bo's turn to punch him the mouth. "Watch it!" Roberto groaned and grabbed his jaw. Bo sent waves of persuasion through his body and he smiled slightly.

"Bitch had it coming. Always nosing around in Fae business. She shoulda stayed out of it."

"Stayed out of what?" Bo's voice was gentle, and she kept a light continuous wave of pleasure pulsing through his body.

"She accidentally stumbled upon a secret that someone didn't want getting out. Tried to use it as blackmail to get claimed."

"Who? Who was she blackmailing?"

"You want to find Vincent."

Bo turned to Tamsin. "That was another possible baby daddy."

Tamsin reached over to Roberta and stabbed him lightly in the arm with her knife. He winced as she collected a few drops of his blood in a vial, which she then put in her pocket. "I'll have Lauren compare this with Erin's DNA, see if this piece of shit is her father." She looked at Roberto. "Do not leave town. I want to be able to find you again."

He nodded, and Bo released him. He slumped to the ground, a small smile still on his face.

Bo and Tamsin turned and headed back into the bar. "Let's see how Kenzi's doing."

They found her at the bar, drinking a beer. "Hey, Kenz," Bo greeted her. "Any luck?"

"You better believe it, sistah. I worked my womanly wiles on the bartender. The one you guys dragged outside was Roberto, so I asked about the other two. One of them, Cormac, hasn't been seen here in years. The other one, Vincent, still comes in semi-regularly, but the bartender hasn't seen him in a few weeks. Luckily," she grinned. "I'm very good." She held up a piece of paper with Vincent's name and address on it.

"Kenz, you're amazing!"

She smirked. "I know. Any luck with Roberto?"

Bo furrowed her brow. "Maybe. We got some of his DNA to test, and we also found out that Heather's death wasn't an accident. Apparently she got mixed up in some kind of blackmailing plot, and someone decided she needed to get dead."

Kenzi winced. "Ouch. You gonna tell Erin?"

"Not yet," Bo replied. "Not until we have more information."

She nodded. "Good call." She glanced at the two of them. "You guys going to head out?"

Bo looked at Tamsin. "Yeah, I think so. Tamsin made some promises that I expect her to keep."

Tamsin smirked, and Kenzi looked grossed out. "Ew. Thank you."

"You coming?" Bo asked.

Kenzi gazed around the club. "Nah. I think I'm gonna stay and get my dance on. It's not every night I get to hang with the Dark Fae."

Bo smiled. "Ok. Be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kenzi replied. "Don't take candy from strangers and always wear a condom. Get out of here." She kissed Bo lightly on the cheek and squeezed her hand. Bo hugged her tightly.

"Have fun. Night Kenz." She grabbed Tamsin's hand and they headed out of the nightclub. The moment they were out the door, Bo pressed her body to Tamsin's and kissed her deeply.

"Now," she said, breaking off the kiss momentarily. "I believe you said something about teaching me the definition of sexual energy?"

Tamsin smirked, pulling Bo in for another kiss. "Let's go back to my place," she whispered.

_Thank you for reading! As always, your reviews are amazing and appreciated and make me so happy. _


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N Smut. Just some smut for ya. _

* * *

Tamsin was having trouble concentrating on the road. Bo, unable to keep her hands off the Valkyrie, was kissing her neck, her hands running all over Tamsin's body. Tamsin struggled to focus as she felt Bo sliding a hand down her stomach, over her abs, and underneath her pants.

"That was some performance on the dance floor, Succubus." Tamsin was trying to distract her from her mission.

"Mmmm," Bo responded, her lips still pressed to Tamsin's neck and her fingers gently exploring her soft folds. "Did you like that?" T

amsin gasped lightly, trying to keep her breathing under control as Bo's fingers worked their magic. "It was pretty hot, not going to lie. I didn't know you liked having an audience."

Bo smirked. "The only person in that audience that I cared about turning on was you. The rest were just collateral damage." She slid one finger down, feeling how wet Tamsin was already.

Tamsin whimpered as Bo teased her opening without actually entering her. She struggled to speak. "Didn't want anyone touching me though, huh?" She smirked, remembering Bo forcibly removing the man's hands from her body.

"Nope." Bo responded, her voice muffled as she buried her face in Tamsin's neck. She looked up at the Valkyrie. "Like I told him. You're mine." She slid her finger inside of Tamsin, who cried out, swerving violently.

"Bo," Tamsin said, though it was more of a moan. "Are you trying to kill us both?"

"What's the matter?" Bo asked coyly. "Am I too much for you?"

Tamsin gritted her teeth. So that's how it was going to be, huh? Time to show the Succubus who was really in control here. She smiled down at Bo calmly. "Oh sweetheart. You're going to have to try harder than that."

Bo shook her head. "Bold move, Valkyrie."

They pulled over in front of Tamsin's apartment and Bo straddled Tamsin, her hand still inside of the Valkyrie. Tamsin carefully worked to control her facial expression, but inside, she was burning. She knew that Bo would see her aura. But she was determined to not lose control.

Bo ground her hips slowly, using her body to push her hand into Tamsin. Tamsin closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and not on the incredible pleasure that Bo was in the middle of causing her. Bo leaned in and pressed her chest to Tamsin's. Tamsin could feel that her nipples were hard even through her shirt and bra. She choked back a whimper and threw her head back as Bo bit down on the soft skin at the base of her reached up and grabbed Bo's hair, pulling her head back.

"You really think you could win this?"

Bo smiled. "Honey, I'm a freaking Succubus. There's just no contest."

Tamsin raised her eyebrow. "Care to place a wager on that?"

Bo cocked her head. "What did you have in mind?" Just for fun, she wiggled her fingers, reminding Tamsin that her hand was still buried in her soft heat.

Tamsin swallowed hard. "C'mon, Succubus. Let's go inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Tamsin said, pacing in front of Bo. "Some ground rules. We each get ten minutes."

Bo laughed. "I don't need ten minutes, Valkyrie."

Tamsin shrugged. "Fine. Then you can go first." She sat down on the chair and crossed her arms. "Starting…" she looked at the clock. "Now."

Bo strolled toward her. "So, you're not allowed to touch me? If you do, you lose?"

"Correct."

She shook her head. "Oh, babe. This is going to be adorable."

She approached the Valkyrie slowly. She knew that Tamsin's aura was burning red; there was no way she'd be able to resist. She pressed the back of her hand lightly to Tamsin's face, sending gentle waves of pleasure through her. She watched Tamsin's pupils dilate, and she smirked. She peeled her blue tank top over her head slowly, never taking her eyes off of Tamsin's. Tamsin whimpered lightly, running her eyes down Bo's body, stopping at her chest. Her black, lacy, push-up bra created an incredible expanse of heaving skin, and Tamsin wanted nothing more than to touch her. Bo reached down and peeled off her leather pants, and Tamsin gasped. Bo was wearing a matching pair of lace underwear that didn't even begin to cover her ass. She moved closer to Tamsin, leaning over and burying the Valkyrie's face in her chest. Tamsin held very still, aware that any movement at this point could be considered a loss. Bo pulled back, kissing Tamsin briefly before twirling. She began grinding on Tamsin's lap.

Tamsin gripped the edges of the chair. Bo's incredible body was gyrating in front of her, grinding and twisting and contorting. It took every ounce of strength she had not to grab her, throw her on the ground, and fuck her as hard as she could. She was using all of her Valkyrie training, focusing her mind, concentrating on controlling her emotions. She was used to controlling pain. Controlling lust was an entirely different ballgame, and one she had significantly less experience with.

Bo, meanwhile, was amazed Tamsin had lasted this long. She straddled the Valkyrie, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply. Tamsin decided that kissing back didn't count, and her lips responded eagerly. She pushed her tongue into Bo's mouth and Bo moaned. At the sound, Tamsin released her iron grip on the chair and brought her arms up, to within an inch of Bo's skin. She was waging an incredible internal war, but she finally clenched her hands into fists and brought them back down to the chair. Bo rolled her hips, grinding her groin into Tamsin's. She reached behind her, unclasping her bra and pulling it off slowly. Tamsin pulled back slightly, eyes wide, and gazed down at Bo's beautiful breasts.

Bo smiled. "Like what you see, Valkyrie?"

Tamsin could only nod.

"Wanna touch?" Tamsin nodded again.

Bo reached up and ran her thumb over Tamsin's collarbone, sending waves of pleasure to her core. Tamsin arched her back and moaned, and Bo grinned. She stared down at the blonde hungrily. Her eyes flashed blue as she watched Tamsin writhe underneath her. She brought her hand down and slipped it in Tamsin's pants again. Her eyes burned when she felt how wet Tamsin was. How the hell had Tamsin not folded yet? She immediately slipped two fingers inside her, and Tamsin threw her head back, pressing her hips into Bo's hand. She reached up again and Bo glanced over her shoulder as Tamsin's hand approached her skin. Tamsin caught herself just in time and reluctantly brought her arm back down.

Bo groaned inwardly. This was an incredible show of strength from her Valkyrie. She needed to bump this up to 11.

She slowly removed her hand from inside Tamsin. The Valkyrie whined in protest, already missing Bo's fingers. Bo stood up, taking a step away from the chair, and touching Tamsin's leg from a foot away. She sent waves of persuasion through the Valkyrie, stronger than she ever had before. Tamsin moaned loudly.

"Stand up." Bo ordered.

Tamsin stood immediately. She looked around, realized what she had done, and glared at Bo. "Turning up the heat, huh Succubus?" She glanced at the clock. "You better hurry. You've only got two minutes left." Her usual attitude was diluted by her quickening breath, a sign that she hadn't forgotten how Bo's hand felt inside her.

Bo stepped forward, smiling coyly. She unzipped Tamsin's jacket and pulled it off of her. Tamsin bit her lip, watching as Bo lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. She pressed her palms to Tamsin's taught abs, sending pleasure towards her core. Tamsin gasped. Bo leaned forward and kissed the Valkyrie, running her tongue over her bottom lip and biting down hard. She began pulling sweet chi from Tamsin, running her hands down her back and grabbing her ass. Tamsin moaned against Bo's mouth, but managed to keep her hands firmly at her sides. Bo broke off the kiss, letting out a frustrated moan. "Seriously?"

Tamsin looked at the clock. "Sorry babe," she said, panting. "Looks like you're out of time." Bo barely had time to register the time before Tamsin had pushed her gently backwards into the chair, pressing their lips together and grabbing the back of her neck. She backed up, smirking at Bo. Bo was pouting at her.

"No one has ever resisted me like that."

"Well," Tamsin responded, "if it's any consolation, it wasn't easy." She smirked. "Now, it's my turn." She glanced at the clock. "You ready for this?"

Bo narrowed her eyes. "Baby, I'm a sex demon. I was born ready."

Without any further discussion, Tamsin knelt in front of Bo and peeled off the last piece of lace covering any part of her body. She dipped her head and pressed her tongue into Bo's opening. Bo threw her head back and cried out as Tamsin reveled in her taste. For a few moments, they both forgot about the competition. Tamsin moved her lips and tongue furiously against Bo and Bo rocked her hips, forcing herself closer to Tamsin's face. Tamsin brought her hand up, curling two fingers inside Bo and focusing her tongue on Bo's clit. Bo's breath grew ragged as Tamsin found her g-spot and pawed it roughly. Within seconds, Tamsin felt Bo begin to contract around her hand. She licked and sucked as Bo reached her climax, screaming. The entire time Tamsin was going down on her, Bo had been gripping the sides of the chair. She glanced down at her white knuckles and slowly uncurled her fingers, trying to catch her breath. She looked at the clock.

"Five minutes gone, Valkyrie." Her voice was weak, but the message was clear.

Tamsin stood up, smirking at her. "Oh, that was just because I was horny. Trust me babe, five minutes is all I need." She leaned down and pulled off her pants. She stood in front of the Succubus in just her bra and underwear. Bo couldn't take her eyes her. She was a little embarrassed by the way she felt her defenses weakening already. Tamsin took a step towards her and Bo's mouth almost watered. Her eyes flashed blue and Tamsin smirked.

"You feeling ok?"

Bo nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. She was desperate to feel Tamsin touching her again. Tamsin seemed to agree. She leaned in and stroked Bo's face gently. She traced down and Bo took her fingers into her mouth. She sucked deeply, tasting herself on Tamsin's hand. Tamsin leaned down and kissed Bo, and Bo moaned. Before she realized what she was doing, she had reached up and pulled Tamsin down into her lap. Tamsin allowed the kiss to continue for several moments before pulling back, an incredibly smug look on her face.

"I win." Bo looked at her hands.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "I think it is about that time." She stood up, pulled Bo over her shoulder, and carried her upstairs. Throwing her onto the bed, she climbed on top of her, kissing her fiercely. Bo moaned as their tongues vied for superiority in her mouth. Tamsin pressed her body to Bo's tightly. They moved together, their bodies pulsing a furious rhythm. Bo reached up and unfastened Tamsin's bra with one hand. She traced her nails roughly down Tamsin's back and pulled off her underwear, squeezing her ass and pulling her closer. She slipped a hand between their bodies and teased Tamsin's slick heat. Tamsin arched her back, crying out.

"Bo!" she cried.

Bo pulled away for long enough to look at Tamsin with burning blue eyes. "What do you want, Valkyrie?"

Tamsin cupped Bo's cheek in her hand, her eyes boring holes in Bo's. "You. I just want you."

At her words, Bo slid two fingers inside her. Tamsin was so wet that she immediately added a third. Bo pressed her hand deeply into Tamsin and Tamsin moaned. She rocked her hips back and forth, riding Bo's hand. Bo gazed up at the incredible woman on top of her. She wondered if Tamsin would ever stop taking her breath away. She thrust her hand in and out in time with Tamsin's rocking. Tamsin curled her body, biting Bo's neck and moving downwards, sucking on her nipples. Bo thrust into Tamsin frantically as Tamsin cried out, feeling Bo's hand on her g-spot.

"Fuckkkk!" Tamsin screamed as her orgasm started. Bo kept up her feverish pace, ignoring her burning muscles. She reached up with her other hand and pulled their faces together, kissing Tamsin deeply as she came. Tamsin moaned into her mouth, her entire body shuddering as she was overcome with pleasure. She collapsed on top of Bo, Bo's hand still inside her. Bo wrapped her arm around Tamsin and held her tightly. She searched for Tamsin's mouth, but Tamsin couldn't lift her head. Bo smiled and kissed the top of Tamsin's head.

The Valkyrie finally caught her breath, and shifted her body slightly. The movement sent shivers down her spine as she realized that Bo's hand was still curled inside her. She shifted again, this time intentionally, and Bo's eyes flashed blue.

"You ready for round two, Valkyrie?"

She rolled Tamsin over, climbing on top of her and pressing their lips together. They didn't come up for air again for a very long time.

_I could have kept going, but I was worried that you were getting bored. We'll get back to the plot next chapter. Thank you so so so much for reading and all the reviews. You guys are so amazing. _


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N Sorry for the delay, things have been crazy. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. As usual, you guys are amazing, thank you for reading and for the reviews. _

* * *

A pounding on the door interrupted round four.

"What the fuck?" Tamsin rolled off of Bo and Bo groaned in protest. Tamsin smirked down at her. "Just give me a second, Succu-babe." She threw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on and walked downstairs.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, throwing open the door.

Kenzi was standing there, blushing furiously.

"Kenzi? Is everything ok?"

"Tamsin, I'm so sorry…this is so fucking stupid."

Behind her, a tall, attractive man stepped out from the shadows and spoke. "Sorry to interrupt your evening. Is the Succubus here?"

"What the hell is this?" Tamsin demanded. "Kenzi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…is Bo here?"

Bo, hearing her name clearly in the muffled conversation, threw on a long t-shirt and padded downstairs.

"Tamsin? You ok?"

The man stepped forward. "Everyone is fine. Are you the Succubus?"

"Who the hell are you?"

He held out his hand. "My name is Julian. I met your human at the club. I would like to have sex with her."

Bo's eyes widened in confusion. "Um…Kenzi?"

Kenzi was staring at the ground, her face red, fidgeting with her hands. She was muttering to herself, but all Bo caught were the words 'stupid Fae laws.'

A smirk spread across Tamsin's face. "Bo, you claimed Kenzi. By Fae law, no one else can touch her. For any reason."

Bo's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

"How was I supposed to know that?" Kenzi finally burst out. "I'm just minding my own business, getting my flirt on, hoping to get more than that on eventually with this hunky piece of Dark Fae, and he tells me that he NEEDS YOUR PERMISSION?" She turned to Bo. "Do not judge me. And you weren't answering your phone!"

Bo burst out laughing. "Hey, Kenz, zero judgment here. You want to go with this guy?"

Kenzi stepped closer. "Um, hellooo? Bo-Bo, look at him," she whispered. "Wouldn't you?"

Bo shook her head and turned to Julian. "Um, ok. You have my permission?" she paused. "This feels super fucked up." She looked at the man closely. "But if you hurt her, or if you let anything happen to her, I will destroy you. Got it?"

He nodded, smiling. "Thanks." He turned to Kenzi. "Wanna go back to my place?"

"Oh hellz yeah," she responded, returning his smile. The pair walked off, Kenzi giving a little wave to Bo over her shoulder.

Tamsin shut the door and turned to Bo. "Well that was weird."

"Tamsin, I don't like that! Kenzi's an adult; she gets to make her own decisions! I don't have to give her permission for anything."

Tamsin shrugged. "I guess she's never slept with a Fae before. Look, Bo, you did a good thing claiming her. Your protection is invaluable to her. It just comes with some pesky little fine print."

She pulled Bo close. "Now. Where were we?" She scooped Bo up into her arms and carried her back up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evony was sitting at her desk when Lauren walked in. Erin was reading by the fire. Evony looked up. "Finally. What took you so long?"

"I've been working. Very hard, I might add."

Evony glared at her. "Hey. Kid. Give us a few minutes. Why don't you go up to your room and read?"

Erin looked back and forth between the two women, a small smile on her lips. "Sure, Evony." She grabbed her book and headed out the door.

Evony looked at Lauren. "You haven't been returning my calls. You're avoiding me. Is this about the Succubus?"

"Evony," Lauren's voice was cold, "I told you. I've just been working. Besides, I was not under the impression that I had an obligation to return your calls."

"Oh cut the crap, Doc. First of all, you work for me. Of course you have to return my calls. And secondly, this isn't just about you working hard and you know it."

"Bo is absolutely right!" Lauren burst out. "You are dangerous and evil and corrupt and everything that I hate!"

The Morrigan raised her eyebrow. "Not everything you hate, Doc." She stepped out from behind her desk and moved towards Lauren. "I think there are at least a few things that you really, really like about me." Her voice was low and seductive, and Lauren found herself being drawn into her. Evony closed the gap between them fully and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. Lauren shook her head, but didn't pull away.

"No. This is wrong."

Evony kissed up her neck to her ear, whispering, "Then why does it feel so right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin and Bo had finally worn each other out and fell asleep. They woke up after only a few hours sleep.

"Ugh," Bo complained, smacking her lips. "My mouth is so dry."

Tamsin smirked at her. "Well, you did lose a lot of fluids last night."

"Mmmm," Bo said with a smile, remembering. "Yeah, that was pretty incredible." She reached over and intertwined her fingers with Tamsin's, who smiled back at her. "No complaints here."

Tamsin sat up, kissed Bo on the forehead and started to stand up.

Bo grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

Tamsin smirked. "I was going to shower. We have work to do, Succubus."

Bo looked confused. "Work?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you know. Finding Erin's dad? Discovering who killed her mom? We have to get the DNA sample to Lauren to see if Roberto is the kid's dad. And Kenzi got Vincent's address, remember?"

"Oh, right," Bo replied. "Ugh," she groaned. "I really don't want to see Lauren. Any chance you'll bring it over to her?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Sure, I guess. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I want to make sure Kenzi makes it home alive. I was going to head home and grab her, then we could all go scout out Vincent?"

Tamsin nodded. "Sure, sounds good. Want some coffee or breakfast before you go?"

Bo beamed at her. "That sounds lovely."

Tamsin smiled and blushed lightly. "It'll be hard to top your blackened eggs. But I'll give it my best shot. Why don't you hop in the shower while I make some food." She stared at Bo, unable to take her eyes from the Succubus as she stood up, stretched, and walked into the bathroom naked. She shook herself out of her daze and went downstairs to make breakfast.

When Bo came downstairs half and hour later, Tamsin was just serving up the omelets. "Mmm, smells delicious," she said, wrapping her arms around Tamsin from behind. Tamsin turned, kissed her lightly, and handed her a plate with a spinach and cheese omelet, hash browns, and a piece of toast. There was already a cup of coffee waiting for her at the table. Bo sat down and took a bite.

"I'm pretty sure you are the perfect woman."

Tamsin just shook her head, smirking. "Thought that was supposed to be you, Succubus?"

"Nope," Bo replied. "There's more to life than sex."

The Valkyrie laughed. "Wow. Straight from a Succubus' mouth." She joined Bo at the table and they ate in contented silence.

When they were finished, Bo stood up. "I'm going to head home to check on Kenzi."

Tamsin nodded. "Sure. I'll head over to Lauren's after I shower. Call me when you guys are ready to track Vincent down."

Bo walked out the door, and Tamsin headed upstairs to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenzi wasn't at the apartment when Bo got there. She sent her a text.

_You ok? Coming home soon?_

The reply came quickly.

_SO great. On my way. See you in a few_.

Bo smiled. Sounds like Kenzi had had a good night. This was confirmed when the girl walked in the door a few minutes later, smiling like an idiot. She collapsed on the couch and let out a moan of satisfaction. Bo went over and lifted her legs, sitting down and laying Kenzi's legs over her.

"Good night?"

Kenzi sat up halfway, propping herself on her elbows. "GREAT night. It had been so freaking long."

"What kind of Fae was he?" Bo asked curiously.

Kenzi smirked deeply. "A Gemini."

"Ahhhh," Bo nodded knowingly. "Two of him, huh?"

"Damn straight. Both dedicated to fulfilling my every desire." She smiled in satisfaction and lay back. "I'm assuming, based on the fact that you and T were still up when I came by, that you also had a good night of lovin'?"

"Mmhm," Bo agreed, smiling. "Hey, Kenz, I wanted to apologize. I had no idea that claiming you meant that you couldn't sleep with Fae without my permission. That was so fucked up, I'm so sorry."

"NO, Bo-Bo, I'm sorry. I couldn't believe it. It was like he physically couldn't touch me without your permission. On any other night, I would have just gone home but – "

"Oh, Kenz. No. I could unclaim you, but then you lose my protection. How about we just agree that if you ever want some Fae booty, I'll drop whatever I'm doing and give you permission."

Kenzi shrugged. "Works for me, as long as you don't mind potential late night booty calls."

Bo smiled at her, raising an eyebrow. "You gonna see him again?"

Kenzi gazed at her coyly. "Maybe." She changed the subject. "How's Erin? Did you go over there yesterday."

Bo's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Kenzi! I didn't even tell you!"

"What? What?"

Bo leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Lauren is…sleeping with…Evony." She peeked at Kenzi with one eye. She looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Excuse me?"

"Tamsin kind of…walked in on them."

"Ewwwwwwwwww," Kenzi squealed. "Not a visual I ever wanted or needed."

"Tell me about it," Bo agreed.

"Ugh," Kenzi shuddered. She looked at Bo. "And how does the Succubus feel about that?"

Bo shook her head. "Not great, honestly. I mean, I know Lauren dumped me. And it's not like I can complain about her moving on. But The Morrigan? And…Kenz, it almost feels like Lauren is doing this just to hurt me."

Kenzi cocked her head and looked at Bo, speaking gently. "Bo-Bo, that's crazy-talk. If she was trying to hurt you, she would have flaunted it. She was obviously hiding it. And it's a little self-centered to think that Lauren's sex life will forever be about you, don't you think?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Besides," Kenzi continued. "Evony's kind of a hottie…if you're into that evil seductress kind of thing." She paused. "You know, Bo-Bo, Lauren's kind of got a type."

Bo grabbed a pillow and hit her in the face with it.

"Hey!" Kenzi was laughing. "Just sayin'." She looked at Bo closely. "Bo-Bo, are you over Lauren?"

Bo hesitated. "I thought I was. I was feeling really good about moving on and starting over. But seeing her with someone else…it makes me feel really crappy."

"Oh, Bobolicious. Of course it does." She grabbed Bo's hand. "Ok, time for some real talk. Listen to the Kenz closely, ok?" Bo nodded. "Lauren dumped you and broke your heart and for that she will forever be on my shit list. But she's a good kid. She deserves to be happy just as much as you do. And Bo, you guys had enough issues that you were never actually super happy together. Now, I'm not saying that the evil, skanky bitch can make her happy. But she can't have you anymore. She has to start somewhere."

"I know," Bo replied. "You're right."

"And furthermore," Kenzi continued, "I've been meaning to have a little chat with you about Lil T."

Bo looked a little nervous. "Um, ok."

"Bo-Bo, babe. Sweetheart. Platonic love of my life. You know I love you. But you kind of have a bad habit of leaving a trail of broken hearts behind you."

Bo was about to protest, but she just looked at Kenzi and nodded in resignation.

"You can't really help it! I know that, everyone knows that. You're a Succubus. The name doesn't exactly scream monogamy. But Bo, Tamsin is one of the good ones. Pain in the ass though she may be, I love her like a weird sister/daughter."

"I know, Kenz."

"So then you won't be offended if I tell you that you better behave yourself. No running back to Lauren just because you're a little jealous. No guilting yourself back into Dyson's arms just because he's so mopey. I see that way T looks at you. Relationship or not, you're the most important thing in her life. She would do anything for you, Bo. Has, in fact, DIED for you. Please please please, take care of her fragile little Valkyrie heart, ok?"

Bo smiled gently at her friend. "Of course. I promise, Kenzi. I will do everything in my power to make her as happy as she makes me."

"Good. Because I really don't want to break out the power tools."

"Duly noted." Bo's face softened. "She really is pretty incredible, isn't she?"

"She is. And Bo, you deserve incredible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin stood outside Lauren's door trying to psych herself up. She would never admit to Bo home much she absolutely did not want to spend any time with her ex. She had actually grown to like Lauren. She was an obnoxious know-it-all sometimes, but she had repeatedly proven that her knowledge came in handy. And she would do anything for Bo, Tamsin knew that. But now that Tamsin and Bo were…whatever they were, Tamsin had an extra reason to dislike Lauren. Tamsin knew that Bo had loved Lauren, and maybe still did. For reasons that she didn't care to explore, this made Tamsin want to strangle the good doctor. She finally steeled herself and knocked.

It was several minutes before Lauren answered. Tamsin had almost turned and walked away when Lauren finally threw open the door.

"Tamsin?" She looked confused. "Sorry, I was running a test, I almost didn't even hear you knock."

"It's cool." She paused. "Can I come in?"

"Um," Lauren responded, "yes. Yes, of course, sorry. Come in." She stepped to the side, allowing Tamsin to enter. Tamsin gazed around the apartment coolly. She was pretty familiar with the place, having basically lived here when Lauren was MIA. But Lauren didn't need to know that. Lauren was clearly flustered by her presence, no doubt remembering their previous encounter. Tamsin, on the other hand, was doing everything in her power to NOT think about it.

"What can I help you with, Tamsin?" Lauren finally managed.

"Got some DNA from one of Erin's potential baby daddies. I was hoping you could compare it to her – off the books."

Lauren nodded. "That's easy enough. Do you have the sample?"

Tamsin handed her the small vial of Roberto's blood.

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Didn't want to just get a cheek swab?"

Tamsin shrugged. "This was more fun."

Lauren took the sample and started walking towards her lab bench. "Do you want to wait? I have Erin's sample analyzed already, it should only take me about half an hour to do this one."

Tamsin hesitated. Did she want to spend half an hour with Lauren? No. But leaving for half an hour seemed pointless. "Um, sure." She looked around awkwardly as Lauren inserted a syringe into the vial and grabbed the blood.

Lauren noticed her discomfort and gestured towards the couch. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

Tamsin sat on the couch and watched as Lauren took one drop of the blood and placed it on a glass slide. She took the rest and prepared it for a centrifuge.

"So, do I want to know how you tracked this guy down?"

Tamsin smirked. "Probably not." She paused for a moment. "How's the Incubus?"

Lauren glanced over at her. "He's ok. Thanks to you." She gave Tamsin a grateful smile. Tamsin shrugged, and Lauren continued. "But he still isn't responding to my treatments, which is strange. That's what I was working on when you got here."

"Why is he so different from Bo? Aren't they essentially the same type of Fae?"

"Well, that's what I thought. But when I compared them at the cellular level, his DNA shows signs of degradation. I don't understand what could have caused it, but it means that his cells are unstable. I use some of his genetic material to make an injection, but by the time I get it to him, his cells have changed and the injection does nothing."

"Where did he come from? Does he remember anything?"

Lauren looked down. "We think he's suppressing lot of memories. He has a lot of distinct memories of hurting people, but he can't connect them. He's probably had a pretty traumatic life. He's what Bo could have been if she hadn't found the Fae when she did."

Tamsin shook her head. "Bo. Erin. The Incubus. Seems like we need to do a better job keeping track of our own."

"People are always going to fall through the cracks. The best we can do is make sure we help them once we do find them." Lauren paused and looked over at Tamsin. "Tamsin…I wanted to apologize for the other day."

Tamsin held up her hand. "Nope. It's fine. I really don't want to talk about it."

Lauren nodded. "Sure. Of course." She paused again. "Can I ask you a question?"

Tamsin looked over at her. "Do I have a choice?"

Lauren smiled shyly and looked at the ground. "Are you and Bo…?"

Tamsin froze. "What?"

"No, no, it's ok. I'm not asking because I'm mad or upset. Biologically, Valkyrie and Succubae are an excellent match. You're newly reborn, so you're incredibly strong. You and Bo have always had some kind of connection. It would make a lot of sense."

Tamsin didn't know how to respond. She shook her head. "What do you want me to say?"

Lauren looked at her. "You don't have to say anything. I just…Tamsin, I did your medical work up immediately following your rebirth. I know what changed."

Tamsin looked at her sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"Does Bo know?"

Tamsin stood up. "You don't know what you're talking about. This is none of your business."

"Tamsin, please. I'm not your enemy. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"There's nothing you can do to help. I don't need help. This has nothing to do with you."

"You know how she is, Tamsin. If she falls in love with you – "

Tamsin walked quickly to the door, furious. "Call me with the results." She left the apartment without another word, slamming the door behind her.

Inside the apartment, Lauren just sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N Thanks for trusting me to tell this story. Everyone panicked about Tamsin, haha. Don't worry, I promise she'll be ok, haha. This chapter is a little more fun. Rated M for a reason. _

* * *

Tamsin wasn't answering her phone. A few months ago, Bo would have just been pissed. Now, she was worried. Tamsin always answered her calls. She and Kenzi had spent the last few hours hanging out, but they were ready to go track Vincent down now. She'd called and left a message an hour ago, and Bo still hadn't heard back from the Valkyrie.

"I'm going to go over to her apartment and see if she's there."

Kenzi nodded. "Good plan. Need backup?"

"No," Bo replied, shaking her head. "I'll call if I figure anything out."

She drove to Tamsin's apartment quickly. There was no answer when she knocked on the door, but when she tried the handle it was unlocked. She pushed the door open carefully.

"Tamsin?" she called. She heard a muffled thud and then Tamsin's voice.

"In here."

Bo rounded the corner into kitchen and stopped dead. There was a heavy punching bag hanging from a hook in the kitchen. Tamsin was in an emerald green sports bra and tight black shorts. Her hair was up, and her skin was glistening with sweat. Bo was sure her eyes were burning blue right now; the Valkyrie was so hot. She watched as Tamsin swung right, then left, then right again. Her abs contracted as her body tensed, and Bo could see every individual muscle straining. She grabbed the punching bag with both hands and pounded her knee into it three times. Releasing her hold, she spun around and jumped in the air, slamming her elbow into the bag. She glanced at Bo, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from her eyes.

"What's up?"

Bo was confused. "Um. Sorry. You just weren't answering your phone."

"Oh. Did you need me?"

Bo paused. Tamsin's voice was cold and distant. She was stretching, not even maintaining eye contact with her. "Are you ok?"

"Bo, I'm fine. What do you need?"

Bo shook her head. "I guess I kind of thought we had plans."

Tamsin shrugged. "I don't really feel like going out again today. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess." She took a step towards Tamsin. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"That fucking doctor!" Tamsin finally blurted out. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

Bo immediately narrowed her eyes. "What did she do? Tamsin, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you go over there."

Tamsin turned and slammed her fist into the punching bag over and over again. She spoke between punches. "So" _punch _"fucking" _punch_ "condescending" _punch _"who" _punch _"the hell" _punch _"does she" _punch _"think" _punch_ "she" _punch_ "is?!"

With her final punch, the bag broke loose from the chain securing it to the ceiling and flew across the room. Bo looked at it for a moment and then approached Tamsin cautiously. Tamsin was standing looking at the ground, fists clenched, her breathing shallow.

"Tamsin," Bo said softly, reaching a hand out to her. "Tell me what happened."

Tamsin shook her head. "She knows about us. She was fine with it, something about us being a good biological match. I don't know, she just pissed me off. A lot."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Was she incredibly condescending about it? Like she thought that it didn't actually mean anything, so she wasn't threatened?"

"Something like that," Tamsin mumbled.

Bo stepped closer to her, running her hand down her arm and letting it rest on her waist. She felt Tamsin's hot skin underneath her fingers and her eyes flashed blue. She closed them quickly, not wanting Tamsin to think that she was more focused on sex than comforting her right now. She took a deep breath and opened them again. Tamsin was smirking at her.

"Hungry?"

Bo winced. "I'm sorry, I really do want to talk about this."

Tamsin shook her head. "I don't." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Bo's. Bo immediately brought her arms around Tamsin, pulling her in and grabbing her back. Her fingers slid over Tamsin's sweaty skin, unable to get a good grip on the Valkyrie. Tamsin pressed her hips forward and Bo ran her hands downwards and grabbed her ass. Tamsin shivered as Bo pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together tightly. Tamsin ran her hands up and down Bo's body before pulling away slightly. Bo was trembling in anticipation, but she looked at Tamsin, concerned.

"Are you ok?"

Tamsin nodded slowly, her eye's burning into Bo's. "Bo…I need you to know…you're perfect." Bo looked at her, her heart fluttering in her chest. "To me, you are perfect."

Bo reached up and cupped Tamsin's face. "Tamsin – "

Before she could finish her thought, Tamsin kissed her again, stopping her words. She moved her hands to the buttons of Bo's shirt, unbuttoning them quickly and throwing it to the side. She knelt down in front of Bo, kissing down her chest and stomach. She buried her face in Bo's chest and grabbed Bo's sides. Tracing her tongue up Bo's body, she stood and picked her up, kissing her deeply. Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin and Tamsin stumbled backwards. Refusing break off the kiss for even a second, she fell, landing on her back on the floor. She let out a low grunt, but Bo just shifted her body so that she was straddling the Valkyrie and continued kissing her. Tamsin reached up and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and immediately grabbing Bo's breasts with both hands. Bo moaned as Tamsin ran her thumbs over her nipples and felt them harden. Tamsin sat up, kissing Bo's neck and chest while fumbling with the button on her pants. She let out a frustrated sigh and Bo looked down just in time to see Tamsin rip her pants open, the button flying off to the side.

Bo pushed herself up onto her knees and slid her pants down. Tamsin helped them the rest of the way off. As Bo lowered herself back down, Tamsin took her hand and placed it between Bo's legs. Bo felt Tamsin's fingers slide inside her and she gasped. Tamsin smirked, feeling how wet Bo was. Bo leaned down and kissed Tamsin roughly. Tamsin curled her fingers inside the Succubus while Bo curled her hips, pressing her core closer to Tamsin. Tamsin found her g-spot and stroked it carefully. Bo cried out, rocking back and forth on her hand. Her calves burned as she bounced up and down, feeling Tamsin's hand press deeper and deeper inside of her. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Tamsin's, forcing her mouth open with her tongue and beginning to feed. Tamsin dragged her fingernails over Bo's back and dug them into her sides, arching underneath Bo as the Succubus pulled chi from deep inside her. She moaned, feeling Bo continue to tug. Bo broke off from drawing chi and bit down on Tamsin's neck. Tamsin pulled Bo's hips towards her and Bo moaned loudly as Tamsin's fingers hit her sweet spot again. Tamsin reached up with her free hand and cupped Bo's neck, pulling their faces together and kissing her passionately. She ran her hands down Bo's body to her chest, rubbing her nipples with her thumb.

Bo threw her head back and cried out. "Fuck, Tamsin! Please don't stop."

Tamsin smirked, feeling Bo increase her pace against her hand. She curled her fingers in time with Bo, stroking her roughly as Bo climbed higher and higher. She started to come, moaning Tamsin's name. Her orgasm went on for quite a while; she whimpered as Tamsin pulled her body down.

"Fuck, Valkyrie." Bo gasped. "Fuck."

"That's all you have to say?" Tamsin was smirking.

"Actually," Bo replied, trying to catch her breath, "I was think that that was a pretty good workout. And since you had started working out before I got here, you're pretty sweaty." She gently lifted her hips, removing Tamsin's hand from inside her and rolling off. She reached down and pulled Tamsin up. Grabbing the hand that had just been inside her, she took two of Tamsin's fingers in her mouth and sucked deeply. Tamsin's mouth parted and her breath quickened, watching the Succubus lick her own juices off of her fingers. She licked her lips and pulled Bo in, kissing her fiercely. Bo pulled back and smiled.

"What do you say we get you in the shower, clean you up a little bit?"

She took Tamsin by the hand and led the entranced Valkyrie upstairs to the shower. She stared at her body hungrily, watching Tamsin's abdominal muscles contract with each breath. She reached towards her, pulling the green sports bra over her head and gathering Tamsin's breasts in her hands. She ran her fingers down Tamsin's hot skin, feeling Tamsin shiver at her touch. She knelt in front of Tamsin, reaching up and pulling her tight shorts down. She pressed her lips to the skin directly above the black lace of her underwear, slipping her tongue underneath lace and tasting the salt of Tamsin's sweat. She traced her tongue upwards, standing and taking the Valkyrie's nipple into her mouth. It hardened immediately, and Tamsin moaned. Bo reached up and turned the water on. Tamsin gasped as she felt the cold water hit her back. Bo eliminated any space between them, wrapping her arms around Tamsin's naked body and squeezing her tightly. She ran her nails up and down Tamsin's back as the Valkyrie whimpered in anticipation. The water began to warm up, and Bo pushed Tamsin back against the wall of the shower and knelt in front of her.

Bo trailed kisses down Tamsin's stomach and her legs. She lifted one of Tamsin's legs, placing it over her shoulder, and pressed her lips to her core. Tamsin moaned, pushing her hips forward and grinding herself into Bo's lips. The hot water dripped down Tamsin's muscular body and onto Bo. She closed her eyes, driving her tongue deep inside Tamsin. Tamsin reached down and grabbed the back of Bo's head, pushing her face deeper into her crotch. Bo's tongue worked furiously, pumping in and out of Tamsin. Tamsin moaned loudly, arching her back and pressing the back of her head to the wall of the shower. She threaded her fingers in Bo's hair, pulling on it roughly. Bo moaned against her core, enjoying Tamsin's sweet taste in her throat. She moved her mouth to her clit, flicking her tongue quickly against the throbbing area. Tamsin whimpered repeatedly, her body twitching as Bo worked her mouth and tongue. Bo ran her hands up Tamsin's legs to her back. She dug her nails into Tamsin's lower back, pulling Tamsin closer. She traced her fingers lightly up her inner thigh and to the heat between Tamsin's legs. She teased the Valkyrie's opening, rubbing her fingertips around the edges before gently pushing one finger inside her.

She kept her mouth on Tamsin's clit, stroking her from the inside with her finger. She looked up at the Valkyrie standing above her.

"Hey," she said.

Tamsin looked down at her. She was panting heavily, her eyes filled with lust. "Hmm?" she asked, her voice strained.

Bo smiled coyly at her. "I could do this forever."

Tamsin smirked lightly. "Prove it."

Bo buried her face in Tamsin's center, pushing her back against the wall. Tamsin almost slipped; her leg was getting tired from balancing. She grabbed the wall, bracing herself against the tile. Bo had one hand inside of Tamsin, the other grabbing her ass tightly. Her tongue darted in and out, massaging her clit gently. She moaned and Tamsin felt the vibrations run up her body. Bo used the hand on Tamsin's ass to send waves of pleasure down her spine.

"Bo!" Tamsin cried out. "Fuck!" She was gasping for air, unable to catch her breath as Bo brought her higher and higher. She braced herself on the tiles as Bo lifted her other leg. Now, Tamsin was balanced with both her legs over Bo's shoulders. Bo curled her fingers inside Tamsin, stroking her roughly. She took Tamsin's clit into her mouth and sucked deeply. Tamsin moaned, her teeth clenched together. A final flick of Bo's tongue sent her over the edge, and Bo licked Tamsin's juices furiously as her walls contracted around her hand. Tamsin was whimpering as Bo continued to tease her clit. She came down slowly, but Bo didn't give her a moment to catch her breath before she brought her to orgasm again. Tamsin screamed Bo's name as her body shook with pleasure.

Bo turned the water off and they moved from the shower to the bed. Tamsin was trembling from exertion as Bo made her come over and over again. She had never seen the Succubus so single-minded in her determination to bring Tamsin pleasure. Tamsin finally pushed Bo off.

"Shit, Succubus," she said, her voice hoarse. "I need a break."

Bo crawled up the bed and lay on her side next to Tamsin, resting her head in her hand. She smirked at Tamsin. "Too much for you?"

Tamsin shook her head in amusement. "You're unstoppable tonight."

"Mmm," Bo scooted closer to Tamsin and planted a kiss on her neck. She trailed her fingers up Tamsin's arm. "You're just so fucking sexy."

Tamsin shivered at Bo's touch. She felt herself getting turned on again. "You're a literal sex demon." She rolled on top of Bo and kissed her deeply. Bo reached up and threaded her hands behind Tamsin's neck, pulling their bodies together and smiling in anticipation as she felt Tamsin hands on her breasts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo had finally worn Tamsin out, and she was sleeping peacefully beside her. She stood up and walked downstairs, looking for her phone. She smirked as she saw the remnants of her clothes strewn about the room. She found her phone tossed over by the couch and picked it up. She had seven missed calls and eleven texts, all from Kenzi. She sent her a message.

_Sorry Kenz, everything's fine. T had a bad run-in with L, so I had to cheer her up. Gonna stay here tonight, we'll track Vincent tomorrow. _

She waited until she got Kenzi's reply.

_Cheer her up huh? I bet you did. Call me tomorrow! _

Bo smiled. She had the best best friend ever. She headed back upstairs and curled up next to Tamsin. The Valkyrie rolled over in her sleep, wrapping her arm around Bo and pulling her close. Bo fell asleep feeling safe and warm in her arms.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and for all the reviews. Let me know what you think!_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N Weeee very plot-heavy chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys so much, your reviews and comments make me so happy. _

* * *

The next morning, Bo paid Lauren a call bright and early.

"Hey!" she said, striding into Lauren's lab at the Dark compound. "What the hell did you say to Tamsin?"

Lauren whirled around. "Well, hello to you too."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good morning. What did you say to her?"

Lauren smiled softly. "Wow. You really do care about her."

"Of course I do," Bo responded, narrowing her eyes angrily. "Not that it would be any of your business either way."

"I know that, Bo. I wasn't trying to make her angry, I just wanted to help."

"Help with what?"

Lauren paused and looked at the ground. "Bo, there are things that you don't know about Tamsin. Things that she hasn't told you."

"About her past? Yeah, of course. She's allowed to have her secrets, Lauren, I'm not prying. I know everything I need to know about her."

"No," Lauren replied, shaking her head sadly. "I'm really sorry, Bo, but you don't."

"Lauren," Bo responded with frustration, "this is none of your business. I don't appreciate you trying to wedge yourself between us."

"Bo," Lauren stepped towards her pleadingly, "please. I'm not trying to hurt either of you. Whether you believe it or not, I really am trying to help you both."

Bo shook her head. "I don't believe you, Lauren."

"I know. But I care about you, Bo. I always will. And I want you to be happy, and I can see that Tamsin makes you happy. I wouldn't try to mess that up for you. Please tell Tamsin that if she ever wants to talk about it, I have some ideas that could help."

Bo was looking at her suspiciously, but her mind was racing. Lauren really did sound genuine. Was something wrong with Tamsin? She nodded, once, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Bo?" She looked back at Lauren, who held out a folder. "The sample Tamsin brought me? It wasn't a match for Erin."

Bo grabbed the folder and looked at the contents briefly. She nodded again. "Thank you."

"Of course. Let me know if I can do anything else."

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo's phone buzzed as she walked back to her car.

_You ducked out pretty early, Succubus. Everything ok?_

She smiled as she typed her reply.

_Yep, just had some things to do. All good. Roberto isn't the father. Up for some recon?_

Tamsin's response came quickly.

_Always._

Bo called Kenzi.

"Why hello there!"

Bo laughed. "Hey Kenz. Up for a little mission?"

"Um, duh. Let me just get changed. Swing by and grab me?"

"Sure. See you in a few."

She pulled up in front of the apartment and burst out laughing when she saw Kenzi. Her tiny frame was covered entirely in black. She was wearing black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, a black leather vest, and black combat boots. She had a black bandana wrapped around her head.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Hellooo? Mission? It's camouflage, Bo-Bo."

"Kenz, it's morning. Not night."

"Whatevs." Kenzi shrugged. "Same diff. Is Lil T coming?"

"Yep, we have to go pick her up."

"Ok, I totally get shotgun."

Bo smiled. "I don't think she'll fight you on that, Kenz." They pulled up to Tamsin's apartment where the Valkyrie was waiting on the front steps. She stood up when she saw the car, and Bo's heart fluttered. Tamsin was wearing her usual tight black jeans, a white tank top, and a light green leather jacket over it. The green from the jacket made her eyes shine, and Bo forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Tamsin hopped into the backseat, squeezing Bo's arm lightly as she sat down. Kenzi didn't miss the gesture, and she smiled at the pair.

"You guys are adorable."

Bo shoved her lightly. "Shut up!"

In the backseat, Tamsin smirked and blushed.

Kenzi was giggling while she tried to navigate. "Ok so I think it's going to be a left up here. No...not this one. This one. Oh! No, no, the next one."

Bo finally found the correct street and made the turn. They were driving into a fairly wealthy-looking neighborhood. The houses were all large and well-maintained, with carefully manicured lawns separated from the neighbors' by white picket fences.

"Wow," Kenzi said, staring around in awe. "This hood definitely puts the crack shack to shame."

"Tell me about it," Bo agreed. "What number is it?"

"1480," Kenzi replied, glancing down at the piece of paper.

Bo pulled over to the side of the road, pointing to a large house a few doors up. "It's that one." She looked between Kenzi and Tamsin. "We're definitely going to stick out in this neighborhood."

Tamsin clambered out of the car awkwardly and opened Bo's door for her. "Luckily," she said, smirking, "you're with me."

Bo got out of the car, Kenzi following close behind, and they approached the house. It looked like very traditional Greek revival architecture. There were columns lining the front of the house, with sculpted ornamentals all over the face. The door had a large bronze knocker shaped like an eagle which Tamsin now grasped. Knocking twice, loudly, they stepped back and waited. After several minutes, the door opened slightly and a small brunette woman poked her face around the edge.

"Yes?"

Tamsin stepped forward, flashing her badge. "We're looking for Vincent DeGarmo. Is he here?"

The woman opened the door wider. "No, he isn't. What's this about?"

"Are you his wife? We need to speak with him. When are you expecting him back?"

She nodded. "I'm Isabelle. He won't be back until next week, he's away on business. What do you need to speak to him about?"

"I'm afraid that's classified at the moment." Tamsin handed the woman a card with her extension at the station written on it. "Please have him call us."

"Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"No, ma'am, we just need to speak with him." She nodded to the woman and glanced at Bo. Bo got the message. She stepped forward, placing her hand on the woman's arm.

"Can you think of any reason why he might be in trouble?" The woman's arm glowed red and she gasped lightly. "A Succubus?" She closed her eyes, trying to resist, but Bo turned up the charm and she let out a low moan. "Very powerful. You could be very useful."

"Useful for what?" Bo continued stroking her arm lightly.

"My husband is the leader of an organization that deals with with certain...unsavory aspects of the Fae underworld. It would be extremely beneficial to have such a...persuasive Succubus in our employ."

Bo smiled at her, the distaste clearly audible in her voice. "I don't work for criminals."

The woman suddenly reached out and grabbed her shoulder frantically. "Run away with me. I'll leave with you right now."

"Ooooookkkk," Kenzi said, stepping forward quickly and wrenching Bo out of the woman's tight grip. "Too much Succu-juice, babe. Walk away."

The woman was trying desperately to get to Bo, and Tamsin was holding her back, laughing. "Get back in the car, Succubus. We'll be right there."

Bo walked back to the car, glancing over her shoulder to see Kenzi and Tamsin forcing the woman back into the house and pushing the door closed. They both ran back to the car, laughing their asses off. Tamsin launched herself into the back seat and after Kenzi pulled the car door shut behind her, Bo sped off.

"The look on her face..." Kenzi was gasping, trying to catch her breath.

"What did you do to her, Succubus?" Tamsin asked, still giggling.

Bo was pouting. "Shut up, both of you! I got the information, didn't I?" She glared at Kenzi, who dissolved into a new round of laughter.

"SO!" Bo exclaimed, trying to get them to focus. "What did we learn?"

Tamsin cleared her throat, smirking. "We should go see The Morrigan. If this guy runs some kind of Fae mob racket, it must be sanctioned. She should know where we can find him."

"Fine." Bo made a sharp right turn, throwing Tamsin into the side of the car.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tamsin pulled herself upright. "Try not to kill us all, huh?"

"Well," Bo responded, "then don't make fun of me."

The Valkyrie exchanged glances with Kenzi. They both suppressed a smile as Bo continued to drive. Tamsin leaned forward, resting her chin on the back of the seat and blowing on Bo's neck softly. She reached up and ran her finger down the back of the brunette's neck. Bo turned her head and glared at Tamsin.

"Hey, eyes on the road!" Kenzi immediately protested.

Tamsin smirked as Bo let out a frustrated sigh and faced forward. "You two are evil," she muttered.

They pulled up in front of the Dark compound and got out of the car. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand as they started to walk, pulling her backwards and wrapping her arms around her waist. She pressed her lips to Bo's neck, just below her jaw line.

"You mad at me?" she murmured coyly.

"Yes," Bo replied curtly.

Tamsin moved her lips upward, kissing Bo softly. "Still mad?"

Bo tried to keep her face angry, but her eyes were softening. "Yes," she insisted, though her quickening breath told Tamsin that she was ready to fold.

The Valkyrie moved her hands carefully underneath Bo's shirt, pressing her hands to her bare skin. Bo shivered at the touch and her eyes flashed blue. "I'll make it up to you later, ok Succubus?"

Tamsin smirked as Kenzi called, "Can you keep your hands off each other for, like, five seconds so we can do this shizz?"

She released Bo, who stumbled backwards, eyes still glowing. "Coming!" Tamsin replied, running to catch up with the human. Bo glared at her and followed, pushing past them and leading the way to The Morrigan's office. As she approached the door, the thought occurred to her that maybe they shouldn't drop by unannounced, given what Tamsin had walked in on. She eyed the guards, who were watching their approach warily.

"Is she in there?" she asked.

One of the guards shrugged. "The Morrigan or your Dendrob pet?"

"Both," Bo replied, glaring at him. "And she's not my pet."

The second guard spoke up. "The Dendrob is safe inside. The Morrigan is out on business."

"Where is she?" Neither guard responded to the question.

Bo stepped towards the first guard and the second quickly moved behind her, grabbing her arms and twisting them so that she was pinned.

"Oww!" Bo protested. She quickly brought her boot down on his foot, then hooked her leg around his. Off balance, he fell to the ground, releasing her. She moved towards the other guard, who backed against the door, preparing for a fight. Tamsin calmly moved to the guard who was starting to get up from the floor and placed her foot on his throat, pressing down. He fell back to the ground, glaring up at her as she applied pressure to his neck. He reached up and grabbed her leg, trying to push her off, but she shifted her balance and quickly used her other foot to kick him in the back of the head, knocking him out. She looked over at Bo, who had the second guy up against the door, dagger to his throat. She smiled, watching the Succubus stroke his face slowly as it burned red. The combination of threat of death and Succubus charms did the trick; he quickly told them that The Morrigan was at the Dal looking for Dyson.

"Dyson?" Bo looked at Tamsin quizzically. "Why would she be looking for Dyson?"

Tamsin shrugged. Bo released the guard and narrowed her eyes at him. "Keep Erin safe." He nodded quickly, and they headed back to the car.

"Damn," Kenzi said as they walked, smirking at the two women. "You guys make a pretty fierce team."

Bo smiled at Tamsin, who blushed lightly and looked at the ground. Bo's mind drifted back to her conversation with Lauren earlier today. Was something wrong with the Valkyrie? She seemed perfectly healthy. But what did she really know about the Valkyrie race, anyway? Tamsin had seemed fine right up until her last death. Bo shook the thoughts off. She'd have to talk to Tamsin about it later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they walked up to the Dal, there were several men standing outside, apparently guarding the door. Tamsin moved to push through them, but they held out a hand and stopped her.

"Official Dark business."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes at them. "I'm Dark." She pointed to Bo. "She's Unaligned." She pointed to Kenzi. "And she's a claimed human." She shrugged. "No issues here."

The man who spoke shook his head. "Orders of The Morrigan. No one is to leave or enter without her permission."

"You sure about that?" Tamsin let her eyes darken slightly. The men stumbled backwards. One of them crouched down and put his head in his hands. Tamsin stepped closer, tilting her head as she maintained eye contact. The men stepped aside, all looking like they were about to cry. Bo was impressed.

"Wow, Valkyrie. That didn't take much."

Tamsin shrugged. "Told you I was strong." She pulled the door open and Bo and Kenzi followed her inside. It took their eyes a moment to adjust, but as things started to come into focus, Bo let out an angry yell and lept forward. "

What the HELL do you think you're doing, Evony?"

She grabbed The Morrigan's shoulder and pulled her away from Dyson, who was handcuffed and bound to a chair. Trick was flanked by two large guards, holding him so that he didn't intervene. The rest of the bar had been emptied before they arrived. The Morrigan looked amused.

"Ah, here they are. Dyson, do you have anything you'd like to say?" He just growled at her, his eyes turning yellow and his fangs showing. "Now, now. Be a good little dog and don't bite."

From the corner, Trick spoke up. "Evony, this is absurd. There's no way this will be acceptable to the Elders." Bo shoved Evony away from her.

"What are you doing to him?"

She laughed. "We were just having a little chat. Weren't we, Wolf-boy?"

Dyson turned to look at Tamsin. "You're really going to want to get me out of here, Partner." The Valkyrie stepped forward and began untying the ropes holding Dyson down.

Evony smirked as she watched them. "You're sure you don't want to give me the truth, Dyson?"

"I am telling you the truth, Evony," he snarled. "Was any of this really necessary?"

Tamsin finished untying his ropes and he stood. He walked over to where Bo still had Evony in her grasp. "I know the rules," he said in a low voice. "And even if we were on the same side, I wouldn't be sleeping with Tamsin."

Bo's heart stopped and she looked between Dyson and The Morrigan, eyes wide. "What?"

Dyson looked at her. "Bo, it's not true, I swear it."

"I...I believe you," she stammered. Across the room, Tamsin was looking at the ground.

Evony smirked. "I will find out, Tamsin."

"Why the hell do you even care?" she snapped back, lifting her eyes and meeting Bo's briefly before focusing on Evony. "Why does it matter to you at all?"

"Because," Evony replied, her voice coy, "I need to make sure you aren't breaking any Fae laws." She shrugged. "Plus, I'm just an insanely curious person." She shook out of Bo's grasp and took a step away. "I just assumed it was the dog, since you don't spend time with anyone else." Before she could stop herself, Bo lifted her eyes to Tamsin's, her brow furrowed. Evony caught the movement, and her eyes lit up. "Oh! I didn't even think of that!" She laughed. "I suppose it does make perfect sense though." She gave them all an evil smile. "Valkyrie and Succubi are basically made for each other."

Dyson reflexively let out a low growl and took a step backwards. He looked up at Bo, a question in his eyes. Bo's silence was answer enough. His face was a mask of confusion and anguish. He grabbed his jacket and quickly left the Dal. With an agonized glance at Tamsin, Bo sprinted after him.

"Dyson! Wait!" She grabbed his arm but he shook her off.

"Not now, Bo."

"Please, I just - "

"Not now, Bo!" He turned and glared at her. "Give me some time to process this!" He strode off, leaving Bo standing outside the Dal alone. She turned and walked back inside where Tamsin and The Morrigan were facing off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh, my dear, you didn't really think you could keep this a secret forever, did you?"

"Of course not," Tamsin snarled, "but that's not how he should have found out! And I still don't understand why you think you have the right to know ANYTHING about my personal life."

"Listen, Valkyrie. YOU work for ME. As such, I have certain expectations regarding how you spend your time. If you had been sleeping with that Light dog, I would have had you killed." She laughed lightly. "Honestly, I'm glad I was wrong. You're very useful to have around."

Tamsin shook her head, disgusted. "I can't believe you."

Bo walked up to where they were standing and, before anyone could react, punched Evony in the face. Her head snapped to the side, and she turned back towards Bo, holding her jaw, a tiny smile on her face. "My, my, my. Someone is touchy about this situation, I see." She cocked her head. "You know, Succubus, you're going to have to make a choice someday. You can't just keep stringing all these poor bastards along. Lauren, Dyson..." She turned her gaze to Tamsin. "Though, I wouldn't choose the Valkyrie in the end. I just...can't really see that working out for you." She smirked at the pair of them before gesturing to her guards and walking out of the Dal.

The moment she was out, Bo let out the breath she'd been holding and walked over to the bar, collapsing on a stool. Kenzi quickly joined her, gesturing to Trick for drinks. He poured three shots, and, after a glance from Kenzi, left the bottle on the bar for them. Tamsin walked over to where the girls sat, touching Bo's shoulder lightly.

"You ok?"

Bo looked exhausted. "I just need a drink, ok?"

Clinking the shot glasses together, the three women each threw back a shot. Lost in their own thoughts, they sat at the bar, staring straight ahead, trying to disentangle what had just happened.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! I'm trying to balance actual plot with Valkubus plot, I hope it's working! _


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N This chapter's a little shorter, but I was on a roll so I wanted to get this up. It's a little angsty, so I'll try to make the next chapter a bit happier. Everyone is very worried about Tamsin, haha. Thanks for being patient, you'll have to wait a little bit longer to get to the bottom of that mystery. _

* * *

Tamsin stared into the mirror over the bar. She wished she could go find Dyson, but she was probably the last person in the world that he wanted to see right now. Maybe second to last; she didn't know whom he felt more betrayed by, her or Bo. But maybe he'd feel better if he beat her up. She'd let him; she wouldn't fight back. Well, she'd fight back just enough to make him feel like he was actually beating her. Tamsin had found that very few problems in life couldn't be solved with a really good brawl.

She took another pull on her beer and sighed. This problem with Lauren, however, probably couldn't be solved with a fight. So, Lauren knew. Well, she knew something. Tamsin hadn't stuck around to hear exactly how much she knew. She might just be guessing. But it would have been clear in her physical work that something had changed after her rebirth, and Lauren would have seen that. Tamsin had no idea what signs would have shown up on her tests, but Lauren was smart enough that she'd probably be able to interpret them. Tamsin was kicking herself for not thinking of that earlier.

She shook her head. It was all irrelevant. Bo wasn't in love with her, and she never would be. Tamsin had watched her bounce between Lauren and Dyson for two years, and she knew it'd been going on for longer than that. The Succubus was never going to make a choice, and even if she did, it was never going to be her. This was fun, and she knew Bo cared about her, but it wasn't going to be more than that. Bo would never have to find out. She just had to hope that Lauren didn't say anything to Bo. She really didn't want to have to answer any of Bo's questions. She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't tell her the truth. It was just too complicated.

But, of course, Lauren had said something to Bo. And the Succubus was currently trying to figure out what she meant. She hated that she had let Lauren put any kind of doubt into her mind about Tamsin, but she couldn't shake her words. Whatever else they were dealing with right now, Bo trusted Lauren. And she knew that the doctor genuinely cared about her. If Lauren said there was something that Bo needed to know about Tamsin, Bo was inclined to believe her. She turned her head slightly and caught Tamsin's eye in the mirror. Tamsin gave her a small smile, and Bo's heart jumped. If she believed Lauren, then that meant that she was saying that she didn't trust Tamsin. And she did. Tamsin had proven time and time again that she was willing to do anything to protect her. She trusted the Valkyrie implicitly. And this is where she got stuck. She was unwilling to believe that Lauren was being vindictive. But she was also unwilling to believe that Tamsin was withholding critical information from her. So either she was wrong about one of the women, or Tamsin didn't believe that the information that Lauren had was critical. Bo knew that Tamsin frequently operated on a need-to-know basis. If she didn't believe that it would be important to Bo, she would see no need to tell her. So should Bo ask? What if Tamsin felt attacked, or like Bo trusted Lauren more than she trusted Tamsin?

Bo allowed her gaze to slide to the Valkyrie again. Tamsin was staring off into space and didn't notice Bo's eyes on her. Bo felt her heart thudding in her chest as she gazed at the blonde woman sitting next to her. She hadn't admitted this to Kenzi yet, hadn't even really admitted it to herself. But she knew she was falling for the Valkyrie, and falling hard. There was something about this that she didn't really understand and couldn't really explain, but she knew it was different. Her soul felt at peace with Tamsin in a way that it never had with anyone else. She had loved both Dyson and Lauren fiercely and wholeheartedly, and she knew that she would have done anything to stay with either of them. But now that she had some distance from both relationships, she understood that neither of them was right for her. She wished that she had figured that out earlier; maybe she would have been able to save both of them, and herself, a great deal of pain.

Bo leaned over, resting her head on Kenzi's shoulder. Kenzi looked down at her and smiled, patting her on the head. Bo sighed. They had just agreed that this wasn't a relationship. She knew that the Valkyrie cared about her; that was obvious. But Tamsin had made it clear that she didn't do love. She hadn't actually used the word, but that's what Bo heard. How was she supposed to go back to her with the confession that her feelings might be deeper than she had even realized? What if Tamsin didn't feel the same way? What if she wanted to end things immediately? Bo's heart ached at the thought of not having Tamsin in her life. She looked up at Kenzi, her eyes sad.

"I'm sleepy."

Kenzi looked a little concerned. "Wanna go home? Sleep it off?"

Bo nodded. She looked at Tamsin. "I think we're going to head home, ok?"

Tamsin looked momentarily crestfallen, but recovered quickly. Was Bo mad at her? They hadn't spent a night apart in a while. "Sure. I'll catch up with you tomorrow or something."

Bo nodded again. She hesitated, then leaned over and kissed Tamsin lightly on the cheek. Tamsin grabbed her hand, holding her there for a moment before releasing her. She forced a smile. "Sleep well, Succubus." She lifted her chin towards Kenzi. "Later, Kenz."

Kenzi gave her a small wave as they walked off. Just before exiting, Bo looked back at Tamsin, who had slumped back on the bar. She felt a pang in her heart, seeing the blonde look so defeated. But she was exhausted, and her mind was racing. She needed to think, to figure out what she was going to do. She forced herself to walk away, following Kenzi to the car.

Tamsin watched them walk out in the mirror. She saw how Bo turned and looked back at her. She wanted to run after her, make sure she wasn't pissed. But she hadn't looked pissed. She had just looked sad, and that was even worse. Tamsin would do anything to make that girl happy, but tonight, she didn't want Tamsin. The Valkyrie stood up and reached over the bar, grabbing the bottle of vodka. She took a big swig right from the bottle, glaring at Trick when he looked like he might attempt to stop her. The tiny bartender rolled his eyes and headed to the back room. Tamsin strolled over to the couch by the fire and flopped down onto it. Kicking her legs up, she swilled the bottle, ready to drink herself to oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo was quiet on the drive home. Kenzi looked over at her. "You doing ok, Bo-Bo?"

Bo sighed heavily. "This fucking day, Kenz. It felt like it was a million years long."

"You're telling me. I can't believe that evil bitchy skank spilled the beans to Dyson. Not cool."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"You're telling me that the skank tying Dyson to a chair and grilling him about sleeping with the woman YOU are secretly sleeping with is less interesting than something else that happened today?"

Bo sighed again.

"Ok, the sighing? It has to stop, Bobolicious."

Bo parked outside the crack shack and turned to Kenzi. "Come on. We can talk about it inside. I feel like I need another drink."

They headed inside, grabbed a few beers, and curled up on the couch.

"Ok, Bo-Bo. Lay it on me. Tell Mama Kenz alllll about it."

"Ugh," Bo groaned. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well, what happened with Tamsin and Lauren? You said that's why T was in a bad mood?"

"Ok, yeah. So she went over there to drop off the sample for Lauren to test. And apparently Lauren knew about us somehow."

"Wait, WHAT? So both of your exes know?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, this triangle is about to go Bermuda. Was she a total bitch to Tamsin?"

"Yeah, so, Tamsin didn't give me a ton of details but apparently she was just condescending. Which I can believe. And Tamsin just got pissed."

Kenzi shrugged. "Eh, that's fair. Doc does have that…" she waved a hand in front of her face, "you know, that sort of bitchy face."

Bo smiled. "Yeah, I know the face. So, I went over there to tell her to stop being a jerk to Tamsin."

"Woah, Bo-Bo. Sticking up for your lady! I'm impressed."

"So then Lauren turns around and tells me that Tamsin has some big secret that she's keeping from me. And it's important and Lauren says she can help and she just wants to help but she doesn't tell me what it is."

"What, like, she's sick or something? Why would Lauren know it?"

"I have no idea! Like, it must be health-related, right? Lauren does do all the medical exams for the Dark, so she'd know if something was wrong with Tamsin."

"She seems totally fine though."

"I know, but what do we actually know about Valkyrie? I mean, she seemed fine right up until she DIED last time. And this is her last life."

"So have you asked her about it?"

Bo groaned. "No. It's complicated."

"Doesn't seem super complicated." Kenzi leaned in and stroked Bo's face playfully. "Oooh, hey baby. Is there anything you haven't told me about you potentially dying or something?"

Bo pushed her hands away, laughing. "Stop it. I'm serious! I don't want Tamsin to think I don't trust her! I feel like if she thought it was important, she'd tell me. And what if it's not even true and Lauren is just being a jerk?"

"I don't think Lauren would do that. She's can be a condescending know-it-all, but she does care about you. I don't think she would intentionally try to sabotage you guys."

"I know, I don't really think that either." Bo paused. "So basically Lauren and Dyson hate me, Tamsin might be keeping a life-threatening secret from me, and…"

"And?"

Bo looked at Kenzi with her brow furrowed. "Kenz…I think…I think I'm sort of…falling for her."

Kenzi smirked and cocked her eyebrow. "Duh."

"What?"

"Bo-Bo, I've seen a lot of dudes and ladies parade through this place. No one has ever made you smile like that Valkyrie. I see the way you look at her."

Bo leaned back on the couch and put her hands over her face. "I can't let this happen, Kenz. We agreed that it wasn't a relationship."

"Bo-Bo, that girl is crazy about you. I told you, it doesn't matter what you call it."

"Ugh," Bo responded, hands still over her eyes. "I just don't want to mess this up. What if she wants to end things? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she does but there really is something wrong with her? This is just too much. I can't deal. And then Dyson on top of that?! He's never going to forgive me."

"Woahhh there," Kenzi said, prying Bo's hands off her face and holding them. "Deep breath, Succubus. That was a lot of crazy. You can't freak out about any of the Tamsin stuff, you'll just keep going over all the what ifs unless you actually talk to her. And Dyson will totally forgive you. He's a big boy, and he'll get over it. He just needs a little bit of time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin stumbled down the hallway, staring intently at the numbers that she passed. She found the one she was looking for and started pounding on the door.

"Let me in! Hey! Open up!"

The door swung open and Dyson stood there, arms crossed, looking wholly unimpressed. "Seriously? I don't want to talk to you right now."

He started to close the door on her, but she stuck her arm out and pushed her way in. "No, listen to me."

Dyson glared at her. "Tamsin, I do not want to talk to you. And you're wasted."

"I know that! I'm not here to talk. I'm here so you can beat me up."

Dyson let out one short laugh. "I'm not going to beat you up."

"What? Think you can't take me?" She shoved him. "Scared of a giiiirl?"

He took a step back. "Don't, Tamsin."

She shoved him again. "Is the Big Bad Wolf scared of a little girl?"

He shoved her back with a low growl. "Tamsin, get out of my apartment. Now!"

"Fine. But if I leave, I'm just going to go FUCK Bo."

He lunged at the Valkyrie with a snarl. Knocking her to the ground, he shifted so that he was on top of her. He bared his teeth and growled loudly. Tamsin just laughed.

"That all you got, Wolf boy?" She rolled backwards, using her legs to throw him off of her. He hit the wall behind them and jumped to his feet. She stood, keeping her eyes trained on him. They circled each other for a moment before he leapt forward, knocking her into the wall. Her head hit the wall hard, and she lost her balance. Before she could fall to the ground, Dyson grabbed her shirt, lifting her up into the air. He threw her to the side and she hit one of the columns. He jumped on top of her, punching her over and over again, roaring. She lay there and took it, strangled laughter still wheezing from her throat. Finally, Dyson's rage subsided and he looked down at her in horror, breathing heavily. His fists were bloody with of mix of his blood and hers, and Tamsin's face was already swelling. He stood up quickly, scooping Tamsin into his arms. She swatted at him drunkenly.

"No! Just leave me!"

He shook his head and carried her over to the couch, laying her down carefully. He grabbed a towel and wet it in the sink. Kneeling beside the couch, he started wiping the blood from her face gently. She winced as the water ran into her wounds, but didn't make a sound.

"Stupid girl," Dyson muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo was lying on the couch, her head in Kenzi's lap. Kenzi was playing with her hair absentmindedly.

"You know, Bo-Bo, it's ok if you love her."

"Nooooo, don't use that word."

"Bo, that's practically your favorite word. In fact, this is the longest relationship – "

"Hey!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Ok, longest romantic _situation_ you've ever been in where you DIDN'T use that word. Why don't you want to admit that you love her?"

"Maybe I don't love her."

"Puh-lease. I know you better than anyone. I think I'd know if you were or were not in love. And you are definitely in love. So. Why don't you want to admit it?"

"Well, Kenz, it's not like my last two loves went so well. And I at least knew that Lauren and Dyson loved me back, no matter what other issues we had."

"Bo, she TOTALLY loves you back!"

"We don't know that!"

Kenzi shook her head. "You're cray-cray." She paused. "You know, you could probably get Lauren to tell you what's up with Tamsin."

"NO!" Bo replied emphatically. "That would be such a betrayal, Tamsin would be so pissed."

"Then you need to talk to Tamsin!"

"I don't wanna!"

Kenzi laughed. "You sound like a spoiled toddler."

"Hey!" Bo considered this for a moment, then shrugged. "That's fair," she responded, giggling. She quickly sobered up. "Kenz, what am I going to do?"

Kenzi gave her a small smile. "I don't know, Bo-Bo. But you'll figure it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" Dyson muttered. He was holding a bag of ice to Tamsin's eye, which was black and swollen. She let out a low moan.

"Dyson, I'm sorry." Her voice was low and hoarse.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever."

"No. Please. I'm so sorry."

"We're not doing this right now."

She reached up and grabbed his hand. "You're a good partner. I'm a shit partner. I'm sorry."

He shook her off. "We'll talk about this when you are sober. Try to get some sleep." He stood up, covered her with a blanket, and headed to his bed.

"Dyson!" she called after him.

"What?" he groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah," he muttered. "I know."


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N I put this up without checking it, sorry if you caught it when it was weirdly formatted. Should be better now! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading =]_

* * *

Bo woke up and looked at the empty space in the bed beside her sadly. She had slept poorly, tossing and turning all night. She hadn't realized just how comforting Tamsin's arms could be until they weren't there. She reached for her phone and sent the Valkyrie a text.

_Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I missed you. Can I come over?_

Tamsin's phone buzzed in her jacket, but she didn't hear it. She was still passed out on Dyson's couch. Dyson was sitting at his kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. He glanced over at the sleeping woman occasionally. Finally, he sighed and stood up. He walked over the sink, filled a cup with cold water, moved to the couch, and dumped the water on the Valkyrie. She sat up, sputtering.

"What the hell?" she glanced up at Dyson and closed her eyes. "Oh. Ok."

"How's your head?"

She groaned. "Feels like I drank a gallon of vodka then got run over by an eighteen-wheeler."

He smirked. "Good."

Tamsin reached up and touched her jaw, wincing. "You got me pretty good."

"Yeah, you're lucky you heal fast. You should have seen your face last night."

She stood up and stumbled over to the mirror, nodding when she saw her bruised cheek and eye. "Yeah, must have been bad." She opened her mouth wide, flexing her jaw. She turned towards Dyson, leaning back against the wall. "Can I get some ice?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I used it all on you last night."

She nodded. "Got it." She headed towards the door.

"Hey." She stopped and looked at him. "I'm not done with you."

Tamsin smirked lightly, resigned. She raised her arms out to her sides. "Give me your best shot."

He shook his head wearily. "I'm not going to hit you again. We're past that."

"You sure?" She stepped towards him. "This is going to the last time I offer this to you."

"Beating the shit out of you again isn't going to make me feel better."

Tamsin sat back down on the couch heavily. "Dyson, I really am sorry."

He narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you sorry about? That you're sleeping with the woman I love? That you guys kept it a secret? Or that I had to find out from The Morrigan?"

She cringed. "Um. All of the above?"

"Yeah," he laughed dryly. "I bet." He looked at her intently. "How long?"

Tamsin swallowed. "Three months or so?"

"Dammit!" Dyson exclaimed.

"Dyson I'm - "

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry. I get it. That doesn't change anything. That doesn't change that you both betrayed me. You lied to my face, for months! Bo lied to my face!" He shook his head. "Do you love her?"

Tamsin froze. "What?" "Do. You. Love. Her?" he enunciated each word carefully.

"Dyson, I – "

"No, you know what? I don't even give a shit about that. Does she love you?"

Tamsin hung her head. "No, of course not. I know this doesn't help you. But it's…it's just sex, I guess."

Dyson growled. "Tamsin…"

"I'm sorry, Dyson. She doesn't love me, ok? I care about her, and she cares about me. But…it's not…it's just…"

"Don't say it again," Dyson said, his voice low.

"Got it." Tamsin replied, avoiding eye contact.

Dyson sighed. "I knew she…I knew she must be feeding somewhere. And I knew she was hurting from her breakup with Lauren. I guess it makes sense that she turned to you. Honestly, I'm mostly just pissed that you guys kept this from me. I deserved better than hearing if from Evony."

"I know, Dyson. You're completely right. I know it doesn't make it better, but Bo was getting ready to tell you. She wanted to make sure you knew before you left. And I was going to let you beat me up no matter how you found out."

Dyson gave her a small smile. "Well, I do appreciate that." He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at Tamsin. "Look, I'm going to get out of here. My leave starts on Monday."

Tamsin nodded. "Sure."

"I won't be able to help you guys figure out the stuff with Erin."

She shook her head. "That's ok, don't worry about it."

He looked at her sadly. "I'll love her forever, Tamsin."

She bowed her head. "I know."

"I can't stop, no matter how much I want to."

"I know, Dyson."

His eyes burned into hers. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

She averted her gaze. "Actually, kind of. Valkyrie are kind of like wolves. We have one person that our hearts are destined for. We can't really control it."

He nodded. "The bond, yeah. I've heard about it, a little bit. But you haven't…?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, of course not."

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Finally, Tamsin stood up. "I'm not going to ask if we're ok. But I am going to say that I'm sorry, one more time."

He looked at her. "Tamsin, we're ok. Just…don't ever lie to me again."

"You got it, Partner." She stuck her hand out for a handshake awkwardly. Dyson rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a hug. He thumped her on the back, maybe a little harder than he needed to, and she winced slightly before he released her. "Thanks, Dyson." He nodded, and she grabbed her jacket and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo groaned in frustration and threw her phone across the room. Kenzi appeared in her doorway moments later.

"Did you kill the bad phone?" she asked with a smirk.

"Why isn't she texting me back?!"

"Bo, relax. Maybe she's still sleeping."

"It's been an hour!"

"Crazy pants, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath. Tamsin doesn't seem like the type to just dodge your calls."

"Except for that time two days ago when she completely just ignored all of my texts because she was pissed."

Kenzi pursed her lips. "Right, well, except for that." She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the Succubus. "Bo-Bo, I promise. This is going to be ok."

Just then, the phone buzzed from the floor. Bo jumped up and ran over to it, looking at it quickly. "It's her!"

Kenzi looked skyward. "Thank Bejeezus."

Bo skimmed the text. "She just woke up. She asked if she could come over." She looked at Kenzi. "Is that ok?"

"Duh. Should I make myself scarce?"

"No, it's ok. I just want to talk to her."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know yet." Bo typed her response.

_Yeah, come on over._

A second later, they heard a knock from downstairs.

Bo and Kenzi exchanged glances and ran to the door.

Bo turned and looked at Kenzi, eyes wide. "Be cool!" she hissed.

"Speak for yourself, crazy-eyes!" Kenzi whispered back.

Bo took a deep breath and opened the door.

Tamsin was standing there smirking lightly. "Door's real thin, ladies."

She stepped into the room. Bo got a good look at her face and gasped. The injuries were fading, but her face was still black and blue. Her eye was black and the shadows of bruises were still clearly visible along her jaw. Her nose had healed, but it was still red.

"Tamsin! What happened?" She stepped towards her, reaching up and touching her bruises lightly. "Kenz, can you grab some ice?"

Tamsin grabbed her hand. "I'm ok, Bo. I promise. I heal quickly, these will be gone by tomorrow."

"What happened?" Kenzi asked as she walked up with the ice. She handed it to Bo, who pressed it to Tamsin's face.

"Ow!" Tamsin protested, pushing Bo's hand away.

"Sorry," she replied, pulling Tamsin into the room and forcing her down onto the couch. She gently held the ice to her face again, and Tamsin winced but did not resist. Kenzi sat behind Bo, still looking to the Valkyrie for an answer. She glanced between the two women.

"Um." The ice muffled her voice, and Bo pulled it away for a moment.

"What?"

"You can't get mad."

Bo narrowed her eyes slightly. "No promises."

Tamsin looked down. "I thought Dyson might feel better if I…felt some of his pain."

Bo got to her feet. "Dyson did this to you?" she hissed.

Tamsin reached up and pulled her back down. "Bo, please. I deserved it."

"No, Tamsin! He had no right! His problem is with me. He hit you? Are you kidding me?"

Bo stood up again and started pacing. "Did this happen last night? Did you go over there or did he come find you? And you heal fast? Jesus, Tamsin, what the hell did you look like last night?"

Tamsin stood up and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stop walking. "Bo, please. Stop. I went to him. I pissed him off on purpose. He's my partner, and my friend. And I kept this from him just as much as you did. I deserved a good beating."

Bo stared at her. She was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke again, her voice was low. "How is he?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I think we made some progress." She looked at Bo carefully. "He said he was going to leave on Monday." Bo looked crestfallen. Tamsin pulled her closer, putting a hand on her waist. "He's just hurting, Bo. Now he knows. He'll be ok, with some time."

Kenzi piped up from behind them. "We should throw him a party."

Bo turned around with a smile. "What?"

"Like, a going away party. A BBQ! Oh! I'll make coleslaw!"

Tamsin laughed. "Kenz, I'm not sure he's really in the mood for a party."

"No, listen. Of course he's all pissy now. But he's still Dyson, and he's still going away, and we're still going to miss him. Soooo, we should just have a little goodbye party. Lots of food, lots of beer, it will be great."

Bo shook her head. "I don't know, Kenz, I don't think it's a good idea."

Kenzi stepped between the two women and looked at Bo intently. "No, Bo-Bo. This is a GREAT idea."

Bo shrugged. "Ok, I guess. On Sunday? Let's see if Trick will let us have it at the Dal." She looked at Tamsin, who was shaking her head and smiling. "Anyone at the station we should invite?"

"Nah."

"Ok. Kenz, you wanna take the lead on this? Let me know if you need any help but…you're kind of the party expert."

"Yes. Yes, I am," Kenzi responded with a smile. She headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bo called after her.

"Shopping!" Tamsin rolled her eyes as they watched the girl walk out. Bo turned to her.

"Is this a terrible idea?"

The Valkyrie shrugged. "Could go either way. Honestly, it's probably not a horrible gesture."

Bo stared at her quietly for a moment. "Does your face hurt?"

"It's not that bad."

Bo leaned in until her lips were almost touching Tamsin's. "You sure? I wouldn't want this to hurt."

"Not possible," Tamsin whispered, pulling Bo's body to hers and pressing their lips together. It did actually hurt a little bit, but she didn't care. She reached up and threaded her fingers through her brunette hair, grasping her waist tightly with the other hand. Bo pulled away, her brown eyes burning into Tamsin's green ones.

"Can we go upstairs?"

In response, Tamsin reached down and grabbed her legs, lifting the Succubus into her arms. She kissed her softly and Bo deepened the kiss as Tamsin carried her upstairs. They fell onto the bed without breaking off the kiss. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin, removing any space from between their bodies. She pulled back and looked at the Valkyrie carefully.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Tamsin looked confused. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I shouldn't have left you alone last night. I wanted to stay with you; my mind was just all over the place. I would have been terrible company."

"Bo," Tamsin smiled, "you're never terrible company."

Bo's face softened. "I missed you. I didn't sleep very well."

Tamsin shrugged. "I got wasted and passed out on Dyson's couch after he beat the shit out of me. Not my best night either."

"I still can't believe Dyson beat you up. Were you hurt badly?"

"Just some bruises. No big deal. And, just for the record, I wasn't fighting back. He never would have stood a chance if I had actually defended myself."

"Oh, of course not." Bo kissed Tamsin softly, pushing a stray blonde hair back behind her ear. "So, I talked to Lauren this morning."

Tamsin froze. "Oh yeah? About what?"

"Yelled at her for being a jerk to you."

Tamsin snorted. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, it wasn't cool of her to make you feel bad."

"Bo, it's fine. I promise. I'm sorry I got pissed at her."

"She did say something weird though."

"Hmm?" Tamsin inquired noncommittally, trying to make it seem like she didn't care about this conversation.

"She said…I don't know, she said something about you. Like, she was worried about you or something. Do you know why she would have said that?"

Tamsin shifted so that she was on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She still had her arm around Bo, and Bo moved closer, laying her head on Tamsin's chest.

"She said something to me too. I don't know. Something showed up in my tests after my rebirth, I didn't stick around to find out exactly what. It's probably nothing. I'm on my final life, so I'm sure my medical tests would have looked different." Tamsin felt ok with this answer. It wasn't totally a lie.

"But you're ok?"

Tamsin shrugged. "As far as I know, yep."

"Good." Bo snuggled closer to her.

Tamsin looked down at her and smiled. "Bo, it's not even noon. You can't go to sleep yet."

"Mmm, but I'm sleepy. I told you. Apparently, I don't sleep well without you anymore."

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Ok. You can take a nap. But then we have to figure out what we're going to do about Vincent. And The Morrigan."

"Ugh, I don't want to think about that."

"Right. You can think about it after your nap."

Bo stretched out her neck and kissed Tamsin's cheek softly. She winced, and Bo pulled back. "Ok, we're going to have to take care of that."

"No, Bo, it's fine."

Bo leaned up on one elbow and pressed her lips to Tamsin's. She exhaled lightly and Tamsin felt powerful chi coursing into her body. She tried to pull back, but Bo held her tightly and continued the flow of energy. When Bo finally released her, Tamsin gasped.

"Bo, that was way too much."

"No, I think that was just enough," Bo responded quietly. She stroked Tamsin's jaw line, which was now free of bruises. She buried her head in Tamsin's neck, kissing the bar skin right above her collarbone. The Valkyrie smiled as she felt Bo's breath begin to even out as she fell asleep. She kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Succubus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin held Bo tightly as she slept. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep, not with the amount of chi Bo had just given her. But she was honestly pretty glad that Bo was holding her in place right now. She was feeling like she was ready to kill Lauren, and she assumed that the Succubus would be displeased if she did that. She couldn't believe Lauren had said something to Bo. Clearly not anything specific, but the fact that they had discussed her without her knowledge or permission made her blood boil. Regardless of anything else, wasn't there some kind of doctor/patient confidentiality thing? Tamsin wanted to either kill Lauren herself or get The Morrigan to kill her. But she suspected that she'd have a hard time convincing Evony to side with her over Lauren anytime soon.

At least she felt a little bit better about Dyson. Was forcing him to go to a party full of people that he was pissed at a bad idea? Maybe. Tamsin couldn't figure out whether he'd be ok with it or not. But Kenzi was right. Even with all of the drama going on in their little gang right now, they were still a family. An extremely fucked up and dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless. And they'd all miss Dyson while he was gone. So Tamsin assumed that he'd deal with the party. Tamsin thought about the way Bo looked at her after she'd healed her. Her eyes were so soft, and she had looked at Tamsin like she was the most beautiful person in the world. For the first time since they'd started sleeping together, Tamsin allowed herself to wonder if she'd made a mistake. The decision she'd made before she was reborn had been difficult, more difficult than she'd expected it to be. But since then, she had felt confident that it was the right one, even as she and Bo got closer. She shook her head. She knew she had made the right choice. She didn't care what Lauren thought. Bo wasn't in love with her, and she never would be.

She gazed down at Bo and smiled. She had never seen someone so beautiful in her hundreds of thousands of years in existence. That this woman was her destiny was still unbelievable to her.

* * *

_More coming soon ;)_


	30. Chapter 30

The Morrigan stepped into Lauren's lab and she looked up from her testing in surprise.

"What are you doing here? You never come to the lab."

Evony shrugged. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"And you didn't just summon me?"

Evony stepped closer and took her hand. "Lauren..." her voice was more genuine than the doctor had ever heard it before. "The Succubus...she's sleeping with Tamsin."

Lauren nodded with a small smile. "I know."

"You...you know?" Now it was Evony's turn to look shocked. "And you're...ok with it?"

"Do I really have a choice? We're both sleeping with new people, I can't be mad at her without being a total hypocrite. Besides, biologically speaking, Valkyrie and Succubi are perfect for each other."

"Well, I know that...but..." Evony stammered awkwardly.

Lauren drew Evony towards her. "One way or another, this keeps happening. Whether you want to admit it or not, there's something here." She rolled her eyes. "It may be a disaster waiting to happen, but at this point, it seems unavoidable." She kissed Evony lightly before releasing her and turning back to her tests. "Besides, the situation with Bo and Tamsin is more complicated than Bo realizes. We need to convince Tamsin to let us help."

"Well..." Evony muttered, "that might be more difficult now."

Lauren turned and glared at her. "What did you do?"

She shrugged lightly. "I thought Tamsin was sleeping with the wolf. She and the Succubus walked in on my...interrogation."

"Evony!" Lauren groaned. "And what about the Incubus? You were going to ask Tamsin to let him feed again."

Evony smirked. "Yeah, I don't see that happening. You'll have to come up with a solution sooner rather than later."

"I'm doing the best I can," Lauren replied, "but his DNA is still too unstable. Rather than continue to create a treatment for DNA that won't accept it, I'm trying to figure out how to stabilize his DNA. This injection will be ready in an hour or two; I'll give it to him then. But he needs to feed off of someone."

"And you're sure I can't give him a human?"

Lauren just glared at her in response.

"Fine. I'll come up with something." Evony gave her a little wave and walked back out of the lab. She walked back down to her office. The guards stepped aside to let her through, and she pushed open the doors. She laughed out loud at the scene that greeted her. White mist was swirling around the room. Erin was standing in the middle of it, her face a mask of concentration. When Evony shut the door behind her, the noise made Erin jump and the white mist immediately dissipated.

"Well done, kid." Evony told her with a smile.

Erin shrugged. "Not really. I still can't really direct it. I can just force it out. I can sometimes bring it back in, but not all the time."

Evony stepped towards her. "Here, try this." She took Erin's hand and Erin felt her palm grow warm.

"What are you doing?"

Evony smirked. "Transferring a little control."

"Ouch," Erin said, pulling her hand away. "That burns!"

"Power always does, honey. Try now."

Erin bit her lip and furrowed her brow. A droplet of sweat appeared on her forehead as the white mist began to appear. She concentrated hard, and the mist gathered itself into a tight cloud, hovered near her face. She clenched her fists and the cloud suddenly zoomed toward Evony, who stumbled back, laughing.

"Excellent!" She said, clapping her hands together. "That was impressive!"

Erin was panting. "That was so cool!"

"You're doing well. You'll be prepared for your test, don't worry."

"Bo says it's hard."

Evony shrugged. "The Succubus' situation was unique. We rarely have to give an adult Fae a test. Hers was difficult. Mostly I just wanted her dead."

Erin gasped.

"Oh, relax. She survived, didn't she? Yours is much simpler. For baby Fae, they just need to prove that they have control of their abilities. Once you have proven that, you can pick a side and being training in earnest."

Erin was quiet for a moment. "Which side should I pick?"

Evony rolled her eyes. "Dark, obviously. Look, kid. I'm going to level with you. The Light/Dark division is mostly just politics. But the Dark have way more fun. If you pick Dark, we'll throw you a welcome party. If you pick Light, they'll throw you a trial for your life for killing humans. They probably won't actually sentence an ignorant baby to death. But is that really how you want to start off your adult life?"

"No," Erin responded quietly.

"Exactly. It's a no-brainer." She stepped forward and squeezed Erin's hand reassuringly. "You'll be ok. I'll make sure of it."

Erin smiled at her. "Thanks, Evony."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo rolled over in her sleep, freeing Tamsin's arm. Tamsin stood up quietly, trying not to disturb the Succubus. Bo, already missing her presence, opened her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Go back to sleep, Bo," Tamsin replied. "I'm going to go talk to The Morrigan."

"Do you mean you're going to go kill The Morrigan?"

Tamsin smirked. "We'll see how the conversation goes."

Bo sat up. "I'm coming."

"No," Tamsin responded, "you obviously need to sleep."

Bo rolled her eyes. "It defeats the purpose if you aren't here." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'm coming."

Tamsin smiled. "Fine. But you should probably put some pants on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time, as they approached The Morrigan's office, the guards simply stepped aside, allowing them entry. Bo smiled at them as they walked through the door.

"Thanks boys."

They gaped at the scene that met their eyes. Erin was standing in the center of the room, controlling a massive cloud of white mist. It was swirling and dancing through the air, looking more like a light show than a cloud of poison. Evony, meanwhile, was standing against the wall, watching the girl with a smile on her face. Tamsin slammed the door and Erin jumped, the cloud automatically rushing towards the Valkyrie. She coughed and brushed the mist away with her hand.

"How is it," she asked Evony, "that you can go from being an incredible bitch to an actual human being with a heart in the span of just a few hours?"

The Morrigan smirked. "Talent, baby. Some people just have it." She cocked her head, smiling at Tamsin. "And some people...don't."

"I'll show you talent," Tamsin growled, lunging for the brunette, but Bo quickly grabbed her arm.

"Tamsin, chill," she muttered. She glanced at Erin, who looked nervous. "Sorry to interrupt, Erin. That looked pretty impressive."

"Thanks," she said, smiling shyly. "Evony's been helping."

"I can see that," Bo said, giving her a tight smile. "Erin, honey, can you give us a few minutes with Evony?"

The girl looked at The Morrigan hesitantly. "Um..."

Evony rolled her eyes. "What, are you going to protect me if they attack? I'll be fine, kid. Your auntie Succu-slut wouldn't dare allow her pet to hurt me. Have the guards take you up to your room."

Erin nodded and left the room quietly.

"Wow, Evony. I didn't think you'd bond so easily with a little baby fae. Poisoning her mind, I assume?"

"I'm probably the only person who's actually been straight with her, actually."

"Oh, really? You've been...straight?"

Evony smirked. "Hi, pot, I'd like to introduce you to kettle. You're really going to make a dig about me fucking a girl? A girl who, I might add, happens to be your ex?"

Bo narrowed her eyes and this time it was Tamsin's turn to hold her back.

"Hey. Succubus. Chill." Tamsin glared at Evony. "Why are you such a bitch?"

"Tamsin, I think you're going soft. Why, the fun we used to have...You used to appreciate my...sense of humor."

"No one thinks you're funny."

Evony smiled. "I think I'm hilarious."

Tamsin shook her head. "Ok, this isn't why we're here."

Evony focused on Bo. "Are we switching for the day, Succubus? Missing your doctor? Why don't we just close this circle, once and for all?"

Tamsin took a deep breath, keeping a tight grip on Bo's arm. "Can you just try for a second to stop antagonizing people?"

Evony sighed. "Fine. What do you want? I honestly didn't expect to see you so soon."

"We're not exactly here by choice. But it's about Erin's dad."

Evony raised an eyebrow, "Did you find him?"

"Not yet. But we have a good lead. This guy, Vincent DeGarmo. He may have been getting blackmailed by Erin's mom for some reason. We need to track him down. His wife says he might do some dirty work for us. You know him?"

At the sound of Vincent's name, the smirk disappeared from Evony's face. "I know him. Trust me, you don't want to know him. Good and bad is subjective, of course, and I hardly claim to be unfamiliar with the latter, but..." she paused. "Vincent is a very bad man. If he is mixed up in this somehow, it would be best if you stayed away from those particular leads."

Bo shook her head. "We can't. Not if it will help Erin."

"Succubus, you aren't listening. This particular train will only do more harm than good. Get off it. Now."

Tamsin glanced at Bo. Evony actually seemed a little scared. This guy must be seriously bad news. Bo's face was resolute, however, and Tamsin knew she wasn't going to drop it.

"You're The Morrigan. You could force him to help us. To help Erin."

Evony smirked lightly. "I could, of course. But will I? That's a different story."

Tamsin sighed. "What will it take?"

The Morrigan's eyes lit up. "Why, Tamsin. The Succubus already owes me a no-questions-asked favor, sworn on her blood oath. Are you offering one as well?"

Tamsin groaned inwardly. She can't believe she was going to do this. "Fine, yeah. I swear on my blood oath."

"Very well." Evony looked positively gleeful. "Vincent is out of take taking care of some unpleasantness. I'll summon him when he returns." She stepped towards Tamsin. "I'm ready to cash in on that favor now." She lowered her voice to a stage whisper, ensuring that Bo still heard every word. "My Incubus is hungry."

Tamsin's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" She lowered her voice. "Already? I gave him plenty." She glanced at Bo guiltily.

Evony shrugged. "Lauren thinks it's another symptom of his condition. His hunger is increasing. And the Doc won't let me just give him a human."

"Um, obviously!" Bo piped up. She was glad to hear that Lauren was still the person she knew.

"Whatever," Evony responded, rolling her eyes. "Point is, he needs a top-up."

Tamsin glanced at Bo nervously, who nodded. "Ok, fine. Now?"

Evony smirked. "Well, aren't we an eager beaver?"

"I just want to get this over with."

"Very well." The Morrigan turned to Bo. "Want to watch?"

Bo narrowed her eyes. "I'm good." She looked at Tamsin. "I'm going to go see Erin."

She started to walk out, but before she made it far, Tamsin grabbed her hand. Pulling her into a tight embrace, she kissed her softly. She reached a hand up and cupped Bo's face, feeling the Succubus melt into her. For a moment, they forgot where they were. When they finally separated, The Morrigan was watching them with a strange look on her face.

"Huh," she said quietly. After a pause, she seemed to snap out of it. "Come along, Valkyrie."

Tamsin followed her down to the dungeons, while Bo made her way up to Erin's room. The guards were standing outside, but they let her approach. She knocked softly.

"Erin? It's Bo."

"Come in!" came the reply.

Bo pushed open the door and gazed around the room, impressed. "Wow. Pretty nice place you've got here."

Erin beamed. "Thanks! Evony let me decorate."

Bo sat down on the bed next to her. "How are you doing?"

Erin shrugged. "I'm ok. Bo, what's going on? Why don't you guys get along with Evony?"

Bo sighed. "Look, Erin, I'm not going to lie to you. Things with Evony are…tricky. She has really helped us out in the past, but lately she hasn't been very nice to me or Tamsin."

Erin considered this. "Is Tamsin Light or Dark?"

"She's Dark."

"But you're friends with her, right?"

"I'm actually…kind of…" Bo cursed inwardly. Why was she having this conversation? "I'm actually kind of more than friends with Tamsin."

Erin's eyes opened wide. "Oh!"

"And you know Lauren? She's…my ex."

Erin looked shocked. "Huh."

"And…Lauren and Evony are…kind of…"

Erin burst out laughing. "So really this whole thing is just dating drama?"

Bo smiled. "Well, it's a little bit more complicated than that."

"Mhm," Erin replied, still giggling. "Ok. I think I get it now."

"But I'm really glad that you're doing ok here with Evony. And I'm glad she's helping you with your powers."

"When will I take my test?"

Bo thought about it. "Well, not until we track down your father." She paused. "Erin, do you think you'll choose Light or Dark?"

Erin looked at her hands. "Well…I was thinking probably Dark. Is that ok? I know that there are a lot of issues between the two sides. And I know that you don't get along with Evony all the time, but she's been really good to me. And she said she'd take care of me, and wouldn't punish me for accidentally hurting people."

Bo reached out and took her hand. "Erin, of course that's ok. Everyone gets to make their own choice, and I think you're right. I think choosing Dark is probably the right choice for you."

Erin looked relieved. "Ok. And you won't be mad?"

"Of course not."

"Will I still see you?"

"Sure!" Bo replied. "I'm Unaligned, remember?" She smiled. "I can hang out with whomever I want."

"Cool," Erin said, nodding. She looked at Bo. "Wait, so is Tamsin your girlfriend?"

Bo cringed. "Um, well, not officially. It's a little complicated."

"Do you love her?"

Bo paused. Her heart fluttered. "Yeah. Yes. I really do." A smile crept across her face. "Wow," she said, letting out a huge breath. "That's the first time I've actually said it out loud."

Erin was smiling. "That's adorable. But maybe you should tell her that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin walked into the dim dungeon and looked at the man still chained to the wall.

"So," she said, "I hear you're hungry again."

He was fading quickly, but his eyes lit up when he saw her. "Tamsin," he gasped, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, yeah." She took a few steps towards him. "We've really got to stop meeting like this."

He hung limply from the chains, but he lifted his head as she approached. His eyes were burning blue. Tamsin curled her lip. Closing the gap between them, she grasped his shoulders, holding him in place. She pressed her lips to his and he inhaled frantically. She felt the pull from deep inside of her as he sucked her chi hungrily. He took several long pulls before Tamsin pulled away. He leaned forward, begging for more, but she took a step back.

"You have got to get this under control, dude."

"Please," he hissed. "More."

"Sorry. That's all you get for today."

"You're incredible."

She held up her hands, backing away. "Woah there. Don't get the wrong idea, buddy. This is strictly a favor to The Morrigan."

"I want you."

"Alright," Tamsin said, narrowing her eyes. "We're done here. This is getting creepy." She turned on her heel and left the dungeon. Evony was waiting outside.

"Sounds like someone's hooked on a Valkyrie."

"Oh, shut up. The guy is starving. And I'm his only source of food. You'd get hooked too."

Evony squinted. "No. No, I wouldn't," she responded, shaking her head.

Tamsin brushed past her towards the stairs.

"Tamsin. Wait."

Tamsin turned, rolling her eyes. "What?"

Evony cocked her head, considering the Valkyrie carefully. "You love her."

"What?" Tamsin replied incredulously.

"I'm not blind."

"No, you're obviously just stupid." Tamsin turned back towards the stairs.

"Am I?"

Tamsin ignored her and continued walking up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the car, Tamsin stared out the window as Bo drove. Bo glanced over at her.

"How's the Incubus? What's his name?"

"James," Tamsin replied. "He's creepy."

"Yeah? Not a hottie? I thought our kind was supposed to be hot."

Tamsin smirked lightly. "Fishing for a compliment?"

Bo swatted her lightly. "Shut up."

Tamsin looked over at her. "How's Erin?"

Bo smiled. "She's good. We talked about Light vs. Dark. She's going to pick Dark."

Tamsin nodded. "Probably a good choice. You're ok with that?"

Bo shrugged. "Well, I know at least one Dark Fae I don't hate. Erin will make it two."

Tamsin smiled lightly before turning back towards the window. Bo's phone rang.

"Hello?" She listened for a few seconds and then laughed. "Ok, sounds good. We'll swing by. Yeah. Ok. Love you too." She hung up and looked at Tamsin. "That was Kenzi. Do you mind stopping by the Dal?"

"That's fine."

They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. As they walked in, Bo reached down and took Tamsin's hand. Tamsin looked down, surprised.

"What?" Bo shrugged. "We don't really have to hide anymore, right? Everyone knows."

Tamsin gave her a small smile, but pulled her hand away as they entered the bar. She waved at Kenzi, who ran over to them.

"Ok, so I talked to Trick. He's cool with us having the party here and I convinced him to open the bar for us. I bought a bunch of decorations, and we'll get food tomorrow. Can you guys help me decorate on Sunday morning?"

"Of course," Bo agreed.

"Hey, speak for yourself Succubus," Tamsin responded playfully.

Bo nudged her. "We'll be there."

"Ok. Then I think we're all set for today. Bo-Bo, you heading home?"

Bo glanced at Tamsin. "Um. Yeah, maybe."

Tamsin smirked lightly. "Can I have her tonight, Kenz? You got her last night."

Bo beamed as Kenzi nodded. "Yeah, yeah. As long as she can take me food shopping tomorrow."

"I'll have her back by noon."

"I'm right here, you know?"

Bo dropped Kenzi off at the crack shack and headed towards Tamsin's. "No, let's go somewhere else first."

Bo looked at her. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

They drove, Bo following Tamsin's directions to a small lake outside the city. Bo pulled to the side of the road and Tamsin led her by the hand through a meadow. They reached the center and Tamsin took a step away from her.

"You ready for this?"

Bo raised her eyebrows. "I don't know, am I?"

Tamsin hunched her back and with a slight ripping sound, her wings emerged. She winced as they expanded. Bo stared at her in awe.

"Wow."

Tamsin held out her hand. "Come here."

Bo moved towards her slowly and Tamsin wrapped her arms around her. "Do you trust me?"

Bo stared at her, her expression unreadable. "Completely." She gasped as Tamsin launched them straight up in the air.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys. You guys are amazing. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the story. Thanks for being patient, I promise some answers are coming soon =]_


	31. Chapter 31

Bo gasped and clutched Tamsin's neck tightly as the air rushed past them. Within just seconds, they were hundreds of feet above the ground. Tamsin slowed their pace, bringing them to a stop. Bo looked panicked, and Tamsin tightened her grip on her waist. She lifted Bo's legs so that she could wrap them around the her body, and Bo relaxed slightly, feeling Tamsin's familiar strength holding her in place.

"It's ok, you're safe." Tamsin murmured softly.

They hung in midair for several seconds before Bo could turn her head. She gazed around them. She could see the lights from the city in the distance. She squinted towards the ground and saw the meadow and the lake, glittering gently in the moonlight. She looked back at Tamsin, and her heart pounded when she saw the expression on the Valkyrie's face. Her eyes were soft, her face vulnerable.

"Want to go higher?" she asked quietly.

Bo just nodded, and in one powerful motion, they were moving skyward again. Bo shivered as she felt tiny droplets of water condensing on her arms, and realized they were passing through the clouds.

"Close your eyes," Tamsin whispered, and Bo did so obligingly. She felt them slowly come to a stop again. While her eyes were still closed, Tamsin gazed at her.

"You're so beautiful, Bo," she told her softly. Bo opened her eyes and gasped. Tamsin had brought her above the clouds. They were hovering just above the fluffy white orbs. The ground had disappeared. All Bo could see, for miles and miles, were stars. The sky stretched out around them, an incredible expanse of glittering lights surrounding the glowing orb of the moon.

"Tamsin, this is amazing." Bo looked at Tamsin. "You're amazing." She leaned in and kissed the Valkyrie softly. Tamsin shifted so that Bo's weight was resting on one arm, using the other to press Bo's body to hers. The kiss deepened, Tamsin's tongue massaging Bo's in her mouth. They kiss for a few minutes before Bo pulled back. "Thank you for bringing me up here."

Tamsin smiled. "I wanted you to see it." She gave Bo a mischievous look. "You wanna try something?"

Bo looked a little nervous, but before she could respond, Tamsin had released her tight hold and thrown Bo up into the air. Bo screamed as she grabbed for Tamsin, but the Valkyrie had simply turned her body so that she was lying above the clouds. She caught Bo easily as the Succubus fell towards her, and resumed her grip on her body. Now, they were laying horizontal, Bo squarely on top of Tamsin. Her wings flapped lazily, making the entire maneuver seem effortless. Bo gasped, pushing Tamsin away with one arm and glaring at her.

"What was that?"

Tamsin grinned. "Thought you might want to take a nap."

"You think I'm going to be able to relax up here?"

"You might be surprised," Tamsin replied, shrugging. She kissed the top of Bo's head and stroked her hair. Against her better judgment, Bo did find that her body was relaxing into Tamsin's. Her eyes grew heavy, and she allowed them to close.

Just before she dozed off, she murmured, "I love you, Tamsin."

The starlight glittered in Tamsin's green eyes as they opened wide, freezing in a mask of confusion and terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin was holding Bo carefully in her arms when they hit the ground. She was desperately trying to keep the Succubus from waking. Once she had been sure Bo was deep in the throes of sleep, she had gotten them to the ground as quickly as she had dared. She was making her way through the meadow, back to the car. She was clumsier than usual, stumbling over rocks in the dark, trying to catch her breath. She could feel herself panicking. Employing her usual strategies did not seem to be working, and she was struggling to stay calm. She just needed to get back to the car.

Bo shifted in her arms and she froze. Hardly daring to breathe, she kept still until she felt Bo's breathing even out again. She continued towards the car, which she had spotted up ahead. When she reached it, she laid Bo carefully in the backseat, taking off her own jacket and laying it over her. She climbed in the driver seat and cursed. The keys were in Bo's jacket pocket. She didn't want to risk waking her up. Bending down, she carefully extracted two wires from underneath the steering console and twisted them together. The car shuddered to life, and Tamsin pressed on the accelerator. She drove back into town, her mind racing. Had Bo really just said that? Had she actually meant it? She had been almost delirious from lack of sleep. There was no way she had been in her right mind.

She pulled up to Bo's apartment. Cursing inwardly, she slouched down in her seat and leaned her head back. Bo would be so angry if she just dropped her off and left her. What the hell was she going to do? She shook her head. She had to get away. She got out of the car and lifted Bo carefully from the backseat. She carried her up to the apartment and knocked on the door lightly. She heard quick footsteps from inside and Kenzi threw the door open.

"Ohmygod, is she ok?"

"Shhhh," Tamsin shushed her quickly. "She's fine. Just asleep. I'm going to bring her upstairs."

Kenzi stood aside to let Tamsin pass, and the Valkyrie climbed the stairs quickly. She laid Bo on the bed. Gazing at the Succubus, she knelt down next to her. She took her hand and kissed it. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at Bo, and she quickly stood up. Wiping her eyes, she took a deep breath and headed back downstairs to where Kenzi was waiting.

"You must have really tired her out."

Tamsin smirked lightly. "Yeah, I guess." She turned and headed towards the door.

"Hey!" Kenzi called. "Where are you going? You're leaving her?"

"I gotta do some stuff," Tamsin muttered.

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at her. "Did something happen?"

Tamsin couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, Kenz. I have to go."

Before Kenzi could protest further, Tamsin hurried out the door. Her truck was luckily still parked at Bo's from this morning and she got in it quickly. She drove faster than was probably wise, screeching to a halt in front of the Dark compound. She headed straight for Lauren's lab, crashing through the door. Lauren jumped and whirled around, her face relaxing only slightly when she saw it was Tamsin.

She took a breath. "You aren't here to kill me, are you?"

Tamsin glared at her for a moment before slumping down to the floor and putting her face in her hands. Lauren stared at her, bewildered. Her bewilderment turned to concern when she realized that the Valkyrie was crying. She took a step towards her.

"Tamsin?"

Tamsin lifted her tear-filled eyes to Lauren. "What have I done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo woke up confused. She glanced at the bed next to her and saw that it was empty. She also realized that she was in her own bed. How had she gotten here? Where was Tamsin? She remembered leaving the Dal last night and heading out of the city. Tamsin had taken her flying. It had been the most incredible thing she'd ever experienced. She remembered curling up on Tamsin's body and being completely overwhelmed with love for the Valkyrie. Heart pounding, she sat up on the bed.

"KENZI!" she screamed.

Kenzi rushed into her room, skidding to a stop at the foot of Bo's bed. "Bo-Bo, we have GOT to work on what constitutes screaming for help in this household. Are you ok?"

Bo stared at her, eyes wide. "I think I told Tamsin I loved her."

Kenzi's jaw dropped. "Bo! This is huge!" She hopped on the bed next to Bo. "What did she say?" She paused and scrunched up her nose. "Wait, what do you mean you think?"

Bo shook her head. "I don't know, Kenz. I was so tired and we were flying and it was so comfortable and I just...I think it slipped out. But then I must have fallen asleep and I don't remember how I got here!"

Kenzi bit her lip. "Well...Tamsin dropped you off. You were asleep; she carried you upstairs to bed and then said she had stuff to do. She kind of ran off."

Bo groaned and lay back in the bed, pulling the covers over her head. "I'm such an idiot! She must have freaked out. God!"

Kenzi pulled the covers off. "Bo, you don't know that."

Bo threw her hands over her face. "She's never going to speak to me again."

Kenzi raised her eyebrows. "Not gonna happen. She knows that her precious face is at stake."

Bo looked at Kenzi, her face anguished. "What am I going to do, Kenzi? I can't lose her."

"Ok!" Kenzi said, standing up. "Wallowing is not going to fix the problem." She grabbed Bo and dragged her out of the bed. Bo protested, but Kenzi ignored her. "We're going to get up, put on our big-girl pants, go shopping, and then track down your Valkyrie."

"She's not my Valkyrie," Bo responded sadly.

Kenzi grabbed her face with both hands. "Bo-Bo. Focus. We don't know what the deal is yet. Please try not to go into full-breakdown mode yet, ok?"

Bo nodded and walked over to the closet, grabbing a pair of tight jeans and pulling them on. She shuffled through her blouses and found a tight black tank top. She quickly pulled it over her head, adjusting her bra for maximum cleavage. Kenzi smirked.

"Going full-Succubus for her, huh?"

Bo looked at her and shrugged. "Can't hurt."

"Well, wrap those babies up and lets get out of here."

Bo grabbed her jacket and followed the human out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren and Tamsin sat next to each other on the couch awkwardly. Tamsin had stopped crying and they had talked for an hour. Now, they were just sitting in silence. Finally, Tamsin spoke.

"So…"

Lauren glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah."

"Sorry about that."

"No, no," Lauren responded quickly. "Don't…don't apologize."

"I hate to – "

"No," Lauren interrupted. "Tamsin, you don't even have to ask. I told you. I'm going to help. It wasn't until Bo and I broke up and I took a closer look at your medical tests that I realized what was going on. But once I did…I knew that I couldn't stand in the way." She looked at the Valkyrie. "I'll do anything I can to help. But Tamsin…you have to talk to Bo."

Tamsin looked down. "I know. I just…I have no idea what she's going to say."

"You'll never know until you try. In the meantime, I'll start working. I'm a little out of my depth here, so any information you can give me would be helpful."

Tamsin nodded. "Thank you, Lauren."

The doctor looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Tamsin. But please. Talk to Bo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo and Kenzi carried bags of groceries into the Dal, setting them down on the bar. Bo glanced down at her phone for the hundredth time. Kenzi noticed.

"Bo-Bo, she'll call. Put the phone down."

"Maybe I'll just try again – "

"No!" Kenzi grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Help me get all this stuff in the fridge. Tamsin will call."

They loaded all of the food into the fridge, and then began unpacking the decorations.

"Kenzi, it's been hours! It has been hours since I told her I loved her and then she dropped me off and ran away. I think we have to operate under the assumption that she actually might not call."

"You've got crazy eyes again."

Bo sat down on one of the barstools heavily. "Kenzi…"

"Hey," Kenzi came down and sat next to her. "Bo, it's going to be ok. No matter what. She's going to call. But if she doesn't…we'll track her down and kill her. Ok?"

Bo gave her a small smile. "Ok."

"Good." Kenzi stood up. "Now, help me with the decorations."

Bo grabbed a bottle of vodka from behind the bar and took a big swig before standing up and joining Kenzi. They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"How can she not have said anything?"

"What?"

Bo looked at Kenzi. "I thought she cared about me, Kenz. Even if she doesn't feel the same way…how can she have just left me?"

Kenzi stepped to Bo and took her hand. "She does care about you. I'm sure she has her reasons. I mean, let's be honest. We both know that Valkyrie aren't exactly the best with emotions. Maybe she's just freaking out. She might just need some time."

"Ok, you have to do a better job of distracting me."

"Done. Let's go home. I'll make cookies and we can watch a movie. I'm sure that Tamsin will show up to help with decorations tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin flew over the city, gazing down at the lights. She had not been ready for this. She wasn't ready to have this conversation with Bo. She honestly never thought she'd have to have it. But she couldn't avoid it anymore. Lauren was right. If Bo was really in love with her…she needed the truth. Tamsin didn't know how Bo would react, and she was scared she'd lose her forever.

She flew down lower, finding Bo and Kenzi's apartment among the buildings. She landed lightly on the roof of the apartment across the way, sitting down on the low wall surrounding the roof. She gazed down through the window into the illuminated living room. Bo and Kenzi were curled up on the couch watching a movie. She could see an opened bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of them, and the smell of cookies was present even from her seat across the street. She smiled as she watched Bo lean her head on Kenzi's shoulder and Kenzi kiss her hair.

She gazed at the Succubus. Even from across the street and through a window, her beauty was overwhelming. Tamsin heard the words echoing in her head.

_I love you, Tamsin._

Love. Bo had proclaimed her love for others before her. Tamsin knew that Bo had fallen in love with Dyson almost instantaneously, though she admitted eventually that it was really just lust at first sight. With Lauren, the burn had been slower. She had been instantly attracted to the doctor, but the emotional connection that eventually developed had taken time. But once she had fallen, she had fallen hard. Tamsin had watched Bo and Lauren grow closer together and then slowly fall apart. She knew the Succubus' capacity for love. But she never believed it could be directed at her. She thought back to the first moment she met Bo.

_Dyson had smelled the Succubus on the body in the sewer. He had filled her in, briefly, on the way to the crack shack. Tamsin had heard of the Unaligned Succubus, of course. The bitch was infamous, and a pain in everyone's ass. Tamsin was determined to hate her, and she figured it wouldn't be hard, if she actually was anything like the self-righteous bitch that Dyson was describing. The door to the apartment was unlocked and Dyson walked in like he owned the place. Maybe he did. That was her first hint that the Succubus had a hold on people that wouldn't go away easily. They heard noises from upstairs, giggling and shrieking, but Dyson seemed unconcerned. He headed up the stairs, but Tamsin hung back for a moment. She gazed around the shack, unimpressed. What a dump. She had heard that Succubi usually lived in style, charming their way into mansions and slaves. She shrugged. Guess not every Succubus. She made her way up the stairs and walked in on a disturbing scene. The last Mesmer, clad only in a very short kimono, being pummeled with pillows by two beautiful brunettes. Her heart tripped over itself when she got her first look at the Succubus. She managed to remember her line. _

_"So, you're the Bo I've heard so much about?" _

_"Yeah," she replied, stepping forward. Tamsin's breath caught in her throat as she struggled to maintain her focus. "Who the hell are you?" _

_The whole way back to the station, Tamsin was secretly panicking. She let Dyson drive, knowing that her mind was not where it needed to be right now. She had never experienced anything like this. It was like her heart had woken up from a deep slumber. She couldn't remember ever even being aware of it before, but now ever heartbeat reverberated through her body, banging out a trail that seemed to lead right to Bo. She had to stay focused. Not only was the Succubus potentially involved in their sewer alligator case, but The Morrigan was also expecting her to prove that Bo had put one of their own in a coma. Tamsin had never felt more unprepared for an interrogation in her life. _

_Shut in that tiny interrogation room, Tamsin actually felt grateful for the awkwardness that obviously existed between Dyson and Bo. It allowed her to feel slightly more in control of the situation. Her sarcastic comments weren't going to endear her to anyone, but she did manage to remind Dyson that they were here for a reason. He explained to Bo about the dead guy in the sewer. Before the Succubus gave her response, she bit her lip and stared at Tamsin. Tamsin couldn't tear her eyes away, and though the moment was brief, it felt electric. Tamsin shook her head, rolling her eyes and trying to remind herself what it meant to be in control of your emotions at all times. She took a deep breath, missing Bo's explanation completely. She heard Dyson respond, but she missed that as well. Snapping back to reality, she remembered the guy in the coma. _

_"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, leaning forward and plastering her signature smirk onto her face. _

_"Sure," Bo responded shortly. _

_"Have you always been a…litterbug?" _

_"Excuse me?" _

_Careful to keep the smirk on her face, she continued. "Do you always leave your food around for other people to clean up?" _

_She opened the folder filled with evidence from the crime scene and showed it to Bo. Though she did her best to hide it, she was sure that a hint of concern crossed her face as she watched Bo's reaction. Bo seemed genuinely shocked, and Dyson seemed genuinely confused. Tamsin felt it immediately. She trusted Bo. She knew she didn't do this. But how did she know? Why did she trust this woman she had just met? She felt herself getting angry. This was absolutely absurd. _

_"No I…I didn't know…" _

_"Didn't what?" Tamsin snapped. "Know feeding off other Fae was punishable by death?" _

_Bo protested and denied it. Dyson got pissed at her for bringing it up. And through it all, one thought ran through Tamsin's mind. 'It's her. There's no way it can be her. But it's her.' _

Back in the present, Tamsin smiled sadly. It wasn't until she talked to Acacia later that day that she knew for sure, but that was just confirmation. She had known the second she saw Bo. She had been taught to suppress her emotions. For hundreds of thousands of years, she had done just that, and been the best at it. There was only one thing that could have caused her to lose control like that. Or rather, one person. She knew what the bond was. It was part of their training to understand it. But they were told not to seek it out, and encouraged to avoid it if at all possible. Tamsin had made it through so many lives. She had almost suspected that the lore was wrong, that not _every_ Valkyrie had a warrior. She had almost suspected that she didn't, that her heart was destined to be alone. She didn't mind at all. It made things easier. The choices a Valkyrie had to make when they found their warrior were unfathomable to her. She saw it only as a weakness, and she had considered herself lucky that her heart was hers and hers alone. But Bo changed everything for her. She laughed bitterly. Bo had changed everything once. And now she'd done it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie ended and Kenzi looked down at Bo.

"You gonna be ok alone? Wanna have a slumber party in my room?"

Bo shook her head. "No, I'll be ok. Just going to try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Kenzi gave her a tight hug and they headed to their rooms. Bo collapsed on her bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. For the third night in a row, she faced the prospect of sleeping without Tamsin there. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she realized that she might be facing the prospect of hundreds of nights without the Valkyrie. Her heart felt like it was breaking. She grabbed a pillow and shoved her face in it, muffling her sobs as she gradually cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, after another restless night of sleep, Bo and Kenzi headed to the Dal to set up decorations. To Bo's surprise, Tamsin was already there hanging streamers. She looked over at the girls as they walked in and gave them a small smile. Kenzi glanced at Bo.

"I'm going to start getting things set up in the back," she said, exiting quickly into the back room.

Bo approached Tamsin slowly. "Hi."

"Hey," Tamsin said, looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't call you back, I just – "

"No," Bo interrupted her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…said what I said."

"No, Bo, it was…" Tamsin looked at her. "Did you mean it?"

"What?" Bo asked, blushing lightly.

"Bo," Tamsin said, her voice low and intense, "did you mean it? When you said you…loved me?"

Bo considered lying. She seriously considered telling Tamsin that she'd just been sleep-deprived and vulnerable. That she cared about her deeply, but that this wasn't love. But as she gazed at the Valkyrie, she knew that she couldn't lie. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, Tamsin. Of course I meant it." Tamsin sucked in her breath quickly, and before Bo could chicken out, she continued. "Do…do you? Could you ever…?"

"Oh Bo," Tamsin said, her eyes soft and sad. "It's…it's complicated."

* * *

_Weeeee cliffhanger! Nobody kill me! You're finally going to get all the answers, ok? Thanks for being patient and reading and reviewing. You all make me so happy. _

_Oh, and P.S. I'm officially now open for beta reading, so if anyone has a story that you'd like to work with me on, let me know! _


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N Holy moley, I hope you guys like this. I'm super nervous, haha. Please let me know what you think! _

* * *

Bo stepped back, her face stupefied. "It's...complicated?"

Tamsin reached toward her. "No, Bo, please."

Bo continued to back away from her, confusion turning to devastation. "It's not complicated, Tamsin. It's actually very simple." She tried to move towards the door, but Tamsin stood in her way.

"Bo, please. Please don't run off. I can explain - "

"Explain what? That you don't love me? Fine. I get it." Bo tried to push past Tamsin, but the Valkyrie held firm. Bo's voice because frantic. "I know this is my fault. I know this wasn't supposed to be serious. But how can you...I know you care about me."

"I do, Bo. Please, just let me explain."

Bo's face was crumbling, tears pooling in her eyes. She was shaking her head, trying desperately to force this conversation out of her consciousness. "I...I can't, I can't do this." In one quick movement, she dodged Tamsin and ran out the door. Tamsin chased after her.

"Bo! Wait!"

As she ran, Tamsin extracted her wings. She caught up to the Succubus, grabbing her around the waist. Bo shrieked in protest as Tamsin took off, launching them both into the air.

"Bo, I'm so, so sorry."

Bo's shoulders were shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks, and Tamsin just held her tightly as they flew. The Valkyrie made for the closest tall object she could see: a water tower not far from the Dal. She set Bo down gently on the platform and took several steps away. Bo had buried her face in her hands and she turned away now. Tamsin desperately wanted to touch her, to hold her, to comfort her. But she knew she had caused this pain. She sat on the platform, holding onto the railing, legs hanging over the side. She looked down. They were maybe 100 feet in the air with no way down. One way or another, Bo would have to at least listen to her. She heard Bo's sobs begin to die down, and she started to speak.

"Valkyrie have a lot of secrets. We cultivate an air of mystery because it's important that no one understands our lives. We are given a higher purpose in life, and that can be difficult for people to understand. One of our more poorly protected secrets is about the bond. Valkyrie don't love in the traditional sense. Humans and most Fae are capable of falling love many times over the course of their lifetime. They can give and receive love essentially at will. This isn't the case for Valkyrie. For better or for worse, Valkyrie live without love. They don't form attachments of any kind easily, and they typically avoid romantic entanglements at all costs. There's just one exception to that."

She glanced over at Bo. The Succubus had dropped her hands and was staring straight ahead, but she appeared to be listening.

"Dyson wasn't kidding when he told you that wolves mate for life. His kind is only capable of loving one person in their lifetime, but at least they get to choose who that is. He chose to give his love to you, and that's beautiful. Valkyrie don't have that same choice."

Bo's breath hitched, and Tamsin watched her sadly.

"When a Valkyrie is born, her heart is paired. Basically, this means that there is one person in the universe that she is destined for. Her warrior. She doesn't choose the warrior. It's an irrefutable fact. Choice doesn't factor into the equation, which takes out some of the romance. But, on the other hand, if they bond, the love between a Valkyrie and her warrior will be the strongest, purest love imaginable. If a Valkyrie finds her warrior and they form a sacred bond, that connection cannot be broken. They become one, in every sense except a literal fusing of their bodies. But their hearts, souls, and minds become linked. It gives them both incredible power, and creates a pairing that no one else could match. But it does come with a price." She took a breath, glancing at Bo before she continued.

"Valkyrie are trained to do their duty and nothing else. They live, serve, die, and are reborn. But once a Valkyrie bonds, her existence becomes about her warrior. She lives only for her warrior. She is bound to protect their warrior at any cost, even if it means her own death. If a Valkyrie dies protecting her warrior, then she will be reborn and the pair will be reunited. But if the Valkyrie fails to protect her warrior, and the warrior dies, the Valkyrie is forced to live out the rest of her existence without her heart. Without a warrior to live for and without a calling to return to. It is a fate worse than death. These Valkyrie become shadows, unable to move forwards or back. They live in constant, unimaginable pain, because their heart has been ripped out of their chest without an anesthetic. This doesn't happen very often, because the bond makes the Valkyrie incredibly strong and capable of protecting her warrior. But it does happen, and each time, it's a tragedy."

Bo slid down to the floor, assuming the same position as Tamsin, several feet away.

"The bond is part of our nature. But the Elders discourage us from bonding. It's a weakness, a chink in our armor that our enemies could use against us. And it means that the sacred calling that has been bestowed upon us becomes meaningless. If we're willing to sacrifice ourselves for another, we lose the ability to act as objective emissaries for the Gods. Many Valkyrie think of the bond as a curse, something to be avoided at all costs. Therefore, a Valkyrie is given a choice. The Elders cannot stop destiny. But they can take away our ability to bond. Upon each rebirth, the Valkyrie is given the choice to give up her love. If she so chooses, the Elders will physically remove her ability to love. It is an irreversible decision, but many Valkyrie choose this path. They take your love and from that moment on, there is no risk. If you meet your warrior, you will feel drawn to them. You will care deeply for them, and you will feel a connection that you cannot explain. But you cannot love them. It is no great loss; if a Valkyrie hasn't met her warrior, she can't understand what she is giving up. It feels safer to live without the constant cloud of destiny hanging over your head."

Tamsin turned to Bo, taking a deep breath. Bo turned her head and looked at Tamsin. Her brown eyes were still full of tears, and she was shocked to see that Tamsin's green ones were as well.

"Bo," she said raggedly. "You are my warrior. You are my heart. My destiny. My heart was made for yours. I knew it from the first second I saw you. It was like I was sleeping and you woke me up, body and soul. From that moment on, nothing in the world could have forced me to hurt you, though god knows I fought that." She shook her head. "But, Bo...I gave up my love."

Bo's eyes were wide as she stared at Tamsin. "Your...warrior?"

Tamsin nodded. "You are my everything, Bo. You always have been. I just didn't know it until I met you."

Bo stared at her a moment, her heart pounding and her head in overdrive. "When?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"Did you give up your love before you met me?" She asked the question hesitantly. Given what she knew about Tamsin, she suspected this was likely. Tamsin would not have appreciated having a possible weak chink in her armor, which is how she would have viewed the possibility of love.

Tamsin shook her head slowly. "No. I gave it up at my last rebirth."

Bo exhaled, feeling her anxiety and anger begin to build. "So, you knew? You knew that I was...and you still...why?"

"It wasn't an easy decision. But I did this for you. You have to believe me."

"Bullshit!" Bo exclaimed. "Is this seriously happening again? First Dyson, and now you? I'm so sick of people doing what they think is best for me!" She stood up and began pacing back and forth on the tiny platform. "This is MY life, Tamsin. I get to choose. I get to choose who I love. I can't believe you took that away from me!"

"Bo, please. You have to understand. The bond…it doesn't necessarily go both ways. My heart would have belonged to you, but you would have had to fall in love with me independently."

"Which I did!" Bo cried.

Tamsin hung her head. "Bo, I watched you. More closely than anyone even knew. I watched you bounce back and forth between Lauren and Dyson. I watched the way they touched your heart in incredibly profound ways. I saw how much they meant to you. I never dreamed, not in a million years, that I could win your heart." She took a deep breath. "I also talked to the Valkyrie Elders. There's only been one recorded instance of a Valkyrie bonding with a Succubus before. It didn't end well."

Bo looked at her. "What happened?"

"Succubi aren't exactly known for their commitment to monogamy, Bo. She was fickle. She fell in love with her Valkyrie and agreed to bond with her. Normally, the sacred bond holds no matter what. But she met someone else, and she left. The Elders still don't understand how she was able to walk away from her Valkyrie, but she did it." Tamsin glanced at Bo. "The Valkyrie killed herself. Knowing that her soul mate had willingly abandoned her was too much for her to handle." Tamsin shrugged sadly. "The way I saw it, best case scenario, you'd just end up with another mopey Dyson on your hands. Worst case scenario, I would commit myself to you and end up losing my reason to live."

Tears were rolling down Bo's cheeks. "I know how I've been. But you don't think that I wanted, more than anything, to be able to commit completely to Lauren or Dyson? I would have in a second. But it wasn't right. For so many reasons, it wasn't right. And what you're telling me now is that it will never be right, with anyone else, because my heart is made for you."

Tamsin felt her own eyes fill with tears. "Bo, please. You have to believe me. I never thought you could love me. And I never wanted to force some stupid idea of destiny on you. I know how important your choices are. Your choices are what define you, Bo, and you have always insisted on living the life you wanted. You hate the idea of destiny or fate or some outside force pushing you in a direction you don't want to go. You deserve to live your life free from the forces of some fate you didn't choose, Bo. You are your own destiny." She looked at Bo. "I could never take that away from you."

Tamsin stepped towards her, reaching out. "Bo..."

"No," Bo said, taking a step back. "I get it. I understand why you did what you did. But where does that leave me? Because, like it or not, I love you, Tamsin. Maybe giving up your love just delayed this moment, but it sounds like this was always going to happen. And I wouldn't change how I feel for anything in the world."

Her eyes burned into Tamsin's. "You might not have a choice, Tamsin. You might have been stuck with me no matter what. But I do have a choice. I'm a Succubus. I could have anyone in the world." She paused. "But I choose you. I choose you, Tamsin." Her face crumpled and she began to sob. "But now you can't love me back." She slid to the ground, her back up against the wall of the water tower. Burying her face in her hands, her body heaved as the grief that she felt poured out of her.

Without another second of hesitation, Tamsin kneeled down and took Bo into her arms. She held her tightly as she sobbed. Tamsin felt her own heart breaking. "I'm so sorry, Bo. I'm so, so sorry." She stroked her soft brunette hair, pulling Bo's head tightly to her chest. "I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry." She pressed her cheek to Bo's hair, feeling her own tears leak out. They stayed like that, both women aching for comfort that seemed out of reach.

Finally, Bo cried herself out. She wiped her cheeks and turned her head, looking up at Tamsin.

"So why did you start this?"

"What?"

"If you knew that I was your warrior and you gave up your love anyway, why did you start sleeping with me?"

Tamsin smirked slightly. "Have you seen you?"

Bo let out a low laugh. "Seriously? Just because you think I'm hot?"

Tamsin sighed. "Bo, I'm not lying to you. I never thought, even for a second, that you might fall in love with me. After my rebirth, after I…it was easier for me to be around you. It was easier for me to act normally around you. And it was easier for me to be a bitch to you. The meaner I was, the further away I figured I could keep you. But, yeah, Bo. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life. No matter how much I distanced myself from you emotionally, I couldn't ever stop being attracted to you."

"And once we started getting closer? You didn't think that me falling in love with you was a possibility?"

Tamsin shook her head. "No, Bo. I swear. I honestly never believed it could happen."

Bo furrowed her brow. "Do you really not know how amazing you are?"

Tamsin looked down, wringing her hands together. "Bo…I told you. All of my lifetimes, I've been an incredible Valkyrie. But I'm not a good person. I never have been. Meeting you…made me want to be better. But your heart is amazing, Bo. I could try, every moment of every day, to be worthy of you. But I never will be."

Bo stared at Tamsin for several moments. "I love you, Tamsin."

"Bo…" Tamsin tried to pull away, but Bo just held her tighter.

"No. Listen to me. I listened to you. Now it's my turn."

Tamsin nodded. "Ok."

"I know that I'm a Succubus. And I know that the entire time you've known me, you've had to watch me bounce into and out of relationships with other people. I know that it can't have been easy for you. And I know that it must make it incredibly hard for you to trust me when I tell you that I love you. But I do. And this is different." She took Tamsin's hand. "You told me that when you saw me for the first time, it felt like your soul woke up. Since we've been together, it feels like my soul found its home. I've been in love before. But I've never felt like this before. I've never felt at peace the way I do when I'm with you. You say that you aren't a good person. But you are so strong, so generous, so selfless. Your heart is good, Tamsin, your heart is beautiful. You are beautiful, inside and out."

"Bo, please…"

"Tamsin, I get it. You can't love me. I've been through this drill before. But if what we've had these past few months is you _not_ loving me, then I can handle that. More than that: it's made me happier than I've ever been. So I don't want this to stop. And I plan to tell you every single day how much I love you. I plan to do everything in my power to make you happy. I plan to prove that you were wrong about me when you gave up your love. I plan to show you how worthy you are of love."

"Bo…" Tamsin stared at her. "I can't…it won't change anything. It's not that I don't _want_ to love you. I…I physically _can't._"

"I know." Bo replied. She leaned in and kissed Tamsin softly. "But I'm going to love you anyway." She kissed her again. "I love you, Tamsin. The most important thing to me is that you know that. That you believe it."

"Bo, this has never happened before. A warrior falling in love with her Valkyrie after the Valkyrie gave up her love."

Bo shrugged. "What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

Tamsin shook her head, smiling gently. "Yeah, no kidding."

Bo stood up, disentangling herself from the Valkyrie. "Now, can you please bring us back down? Kenzi's probably freaking out, I left my phone at the Dal. She might be organizing a search party."

"Actually," Tamsin replied, "she's probably pretty busy organizing an actual party."

"Oh my god!" Bo exclaimed. "Dyson's party! I forgot! We have to get back!"

"As you wish, Succubus." Tamsin grabbed her around the waist. Bo threw her arms around Tamsin's neck and kissed her as her Valkyrie flew her safely back down to the Dal.

* * *

_Ok, it's not really a cliffhanger, right? Finally got some answers, hopefully you don't hate where this went! Next up: Dyson's going away party and what does Lauren really know? _


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N Sorry for the delay, guys. Things have been crazy. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Don't give up on the gang yet, they've all probably got some tricks up their sleeves to work on this little problem =] Let me know what you think!_

* * *

They landed softly in front of the Dal. Bo took Tamsin's hand as they headed inside, and Tamsin felt a thrill. She had told Bo her biggest secret, a potentially devastating secret for the Succubus and...Bo wasn't walking away. In fact, she...she still loved Tamsin. The Valkyrie felt guilty and stupid. She had made a decision based on what she thought was right but, of course, it was completely wrong. And now she had a woman madly in love with her, and she couldn't reciprocate. Through the guilt and confusion however, Tamsin still didn't miss her heart thudding just a little bit faster when Bo turned to her just before they reached the door.

She reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie's neck. Kissing her lightly, she whispered, "I love you."

Tamsin could only nod. Bo beamed at her, not a hint of disappointment on her face, and pulled her inside.

The Dal was decorated to the nines, with balloons and streamers covering every surface. A giant banner stretched along the bar read "We Love You, D-Man!" Kenzi saw the pair walk in.

"There you are!" She hurried over and grabbed Bo's arm, pulling her away from Tamsin. "T, can you start putting out plates and cups and stuff?" She pointed towards the table where the paper goods were stacked. Then she turned to Bo, considering her face carefully. "Hey. Are you ok?"

Bo nodded, squeezing Kenzi's hand. "I'll tell you all about it later, ok?" she responded quietly.

"Ok, just…" Kenzi leaned in. "The Valkyrie. How do we feel about her?"

A genuine smile crept across Bo's face. "We love her, Kenzi. We really really love her."

Kenzi squealed and clapped her hands together. "Eeeee! Good enough for me!" She looked over at Tamsin who was staring at them curiously. "Hey! Valkyrie! How're those cups going? They're not going to stack themselves, you know."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and turned back to the table. Kenzi focused back on Bo. "So…Dyson is going to be here in about twenty minutes. You good? Oh, also…" she smiled weakly. "Lauren's coming too." She turned and flounced towards the bar. "Love you Bo-Bo!"

Bo laughed and headed over to the table where Tamsin was dutifully stacking paper goods. "Need a hand?"

Tamsin glanced at her. "Did I just hear that not one but TWO of your exes will be in the building momentarily?"

Bo nodded. "You going to be ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. But we'll be staying on opposite sides of the room at all times."

"Nope. Absolutely not."

"Bo, this is a going away party for Dyson. There's no reason to throw this in his face."

Bo took her hand. "They both know. Dyson's leaving and Lauren's got her thing with The Morrigan. I'm not going to hide how happy I am."

Tamsin looked at her shyly. "You're happy? Really?"

"Um, I just found out that I was destined to be with an incredible, beautiful, badass Valkyrie warrior who cared about me enough to let me figure that out on my own." Bo shrugged. "I'm trying a new thing. Looking at the positives." She looked at Tamsin with a smile. "Besides, I get to take you home tonight." Kissing the Valkyrie lightly, she continued. "You make me happy, Tamsin. I'm not going to pretend otherwise."

Tamsin shook her head, smiling. "Ok, but if Dyson kicks my ass again, that's on you."

"I'll kill him," Bo snarled playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Tamsin patted her cheek. "My big, strong, Succubus." She wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and pulled her close. Just then, Dyson walked in and Tamsin released her quickly, shooting him a guilty look. He caught the movement and glanced over at them. For a moment, the pain was clear on his face. Then, he sighed and made his way over to the pair.

"Just sex, huh?" He raised his eyebrows at Tamsin, who shrugged sheepishly. He directed his attention to Bo. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Bo nodded. She squeezed Tamsin's hand as she walked over to the couch by the fire. She sat down and Dyson sat next to her. His body was turned towards her, his arm over the back of the couch. His posture was surprisingly relaxed.

"Tell me what's going on," he said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Tamsin. Tell me the truth, ok?"

Bo looked down, fidgeting with her hands. "Dyson…I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to find out the way you did."

He nodded. "I know." He paused. "I'm sorry that I beat up your girlfriend."

"She's not my…" Bo started. She stopped and looked over at the Valkyrie, who was now helping Kenzi bring food out. She looked back at Dyson. "Yeah, well, you're just lucky I could heal her."

Dyson swallowed and his face tightened for a moment. "So. You're…together?"

Bo looked down and nodded slightly. "Yes."

Dyson stared off into the distance for a moment. He spoke, his voice low. "Tamsin told me it was just sex. That you were just feeding."

Bo furrowed her brow. "Well, officially, that's what we were calling it. But…no, Dyson. It was never just sex."

He sighed. "I figured." He finally looked straight at Bo. "Do you love her?"

Bo maintained eye contact as she answered. "Yes. I do. I know that hurts you to hear. But you deserve the truth."

He nodded, smiling at her sadly. "I appreciate that, Bo." He sighed again. "It's a good thing I'm leaving tomorrow. Seeing you two together…I want you to be happy, Bo. I can see that you're happy. But it kills me that I don't get to be the one making you happy."

Bo took his hand hesitantly. "I know. I'm sorry. But you don't get to be that person anymore."

Dyson bowed his head. "I know." He looked at the Succubus. "Thanks for being honest with me, Bo." He nodded in Tamsin's direction. "Go back to your girl. I promised Kenzi I'd grill."

Bo laughed. "Wrangled into grilling at your own going-away party?"

He shrugged, smiling. "What can I say? The girl's mighty persuasive."

They stood up. Dyson hesitated for a moment before pulling Bo in for a tight hug. She let herself relax into his embrace for a minute before he released her. Bo turned around and saw Tamsin staring at them intently. She giggled as she walked back over to her.

"You ok there, Valkyrie?"

Tamsin reached out and touched her face lightly, her eyes serious. "You're mine."

Bo nodded, smiling. "I'm yours," she agreed. She glanced over at Kenzi, who had just turned bright red. "Kenz?" She followed Kenzi's gaze towards the door. The Dark Fae from the other night had just walked in. She turned back towards the human. Kenzi was just staring at him.

"You invited him?"

"I…I didn't think he'd actually come," Kenzi stammered.

Bo smiled. "Well, looks like he came." She nudged Kenzi gently. "Go get'em, tiger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was in full swing. Kenzi had nervously managed to start a game of doubles pool with Julian and two other Fae. Dyson was grilling outside, surrounded by a few bored boyfriends. Bo and Tamsin were leaning on the bar, their fingers lightly intertwined.

"Ok, that one." Bo gestured towards a tall, thin man with bleached blonde hair slicked back. He looked incredibly bored as he watched a few women dancing by the fire.

Tamsin smirked. "Light, but wants to be Dark. Desperately in love with…" she pointed towards a pretty brunette woman sitting at one of the tables across the room. "Her. But she actually is Dark." She shrugged. "Also, he only drinks blood."

"What?"

"He's a Sanguinare. Blood-drinker. His strength comes from his diet. He can subsist on normal food, but he becomes basically human."

Bo looked grossed out. "So, he's a vampire?"

"Call him that, and you might find yourself minus a few critical capillaries."

Bo laughed. "How do you know all this?"

Tamsin shrugged again. "Maybe I'm just making it up."

Bo swatted at her shoulder. "Hey! Are you lying?"

"No," Tamsin responded, laughing. "Part of my skill set as a Valkyrie is sensing personal details about the Fae. I'm also a cop. So I have a lot of resources at my disposal."

Bo stared at the guy. "Well, you aren't wrong about his sex life, at least. He's not feeling anything when he watches those girls. But every once and a while he looks over at that girl and his aura spikes."

Dyson walked in the door carrying a large platter of grilled meats. He was immediately swarmed by hungry guests. He laughed, pushing them off, and made his way over the bar, gently placing the platter down. As people attacked the food, he made his way over to Bo and Tamsin.

"Food's ready," he said, nodding towards the platter.

Tamsin peered around him. "Hate to break it to you, D-Man, but I'm pretty sure the food's gone."

"Damn," he exclaimed under his breath. He shook his head. Suddenly, he let out a low growl and his hackles rose. Bo and Tamsin both turned quickly and looked in the direction that he was glaring. Lauren had just walked in the door, closely followed by The Morrigan.

Bo's jaw dropped. "Seriously? She brought the skank who TIED YOU UP yesterday?" She started towards them, but Tamsin grabbed her arm.

"Bo. Play nice." She nudged Bo back towards the bar, held up a hand at the still-growling wolf, and walked over to the pair.

"You've got some nerve." This was directed at the Morrigan. Tamsin carefully avoided eye contact with Lauren.

Evony smiled, her voice oozing with charm. "Now, now, Valkyrie. I come in peace. I'm simply accompanying my…girlfriend…to a party."

The word girlfriend floated across the room. Tamsin glanced back and saw Bo's face tighten. She turned back to the women.

"Look, this is a party, ok. No trouble?"

"We're just here for the ambiance. Relax."

Tamsin nodded. "Ok. Enjoy." She walked back over to Bo and Dyson. Dyson was still snarling at the pair. "Down boy. I'm sorry she's crashing."

"Whatever," he sighed, turning and walking into the back room. He came out a minute later with a second platter of burgers and headed back outside to the grill. Tamsin turned to Bo.

"Are you ok?"

"She said girlfriend, right? I heard that right?"

"Yeah. Cute couple, huh?"

Bo sighed. "Do you think she's rubbing it in my face?"

"No," Tamsin said, shaking her head. "I think she just wanted to make sure she had a friend here."

Bo looked down, chagrined. "She's my friend. I want her to know that."

Tamsin watched as Bo stared at the doctor. She saw sadness in her eyes, and some conflict. But when Bo turned and looked at her, she immediately saw her eyes brighten. She went from looking sad to looking exceptionally happy in the span of a few seconds. Tamsin narrowed her eyes, looking for a sign that the Succubus was faking it, pulling it together for her benefit. But she saw only trust and love. Bo leaned into Tamsin, and the Valkyrie put her arm around her. Bo turned her head, looking up at the blonde.

"I love you."

Tamsin kissed her lightly. "I'm going to go see if Dyson needs help with the grill, ok?"

Bo nodded. "I'm going to talk to Lauren."

Tamsin headed outside and Bo grabbed two beers before walking over to where Evony and Lauren were standing.

"Here," she said, handing them the drinks. "Looks like you two could use a drink."

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Just one?"

Bo returned her smile before responding, "It's an open bar. There's plenty where that came from."

Evony rolled her eyes. "Then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help myself to something a little stronger." She sashayed over to the bar, leaving Lauren and Bo staring at each other awkwardly.

"So…" Bo started.

"Um. Yeah, so, I'm really sorry about her. About what she did to Dyson. That was…well, you know how she is."

Bo shook her head. "I do know how she is. But you don't have to apologize for her."

"Bo…" she stopped and shook her head. "Maybe we shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. This is supposed to be a party."

Bo laughed lightly. "Honestly, having you guys here can't make things much worse. Dyson found out about Tamsin and me, thanks to your…girlfriend. No one is crazy happy with anyone else at this point."

Lauren flinched lightly at the word girlfriend, but recovered quickly. "Except you?"

Bo smiled gently. "Yes. I happen to be exceptionally happy."

The doctor stared at her a moment. She seemed to be struggling. "Good," she finally said tensely. "That's good. I'm glad." She sighed. "Do you think this is ever going to get easier?"

"What?"

She gestured between them. "This. Us. Being…friends."

Bo shrugged. "I hope so. Time heals all, right?" She looked at Lauren closely. "Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?"

"Actually, yes. Well, it doesn't have anything to do with us. But I do need your help with something. It's completely up to you, of course, and if you need to check with Tamsin I totally understand and if you just don't want to do it that's ok too, I just – "

"Hey, crazy," Bo interrupted her, laying a hand on her arm. "Of course I'll help. What do you need?"

"It's this Incubus. The one that Tamsin…helped?"

Bo nodded and smirked. "Mhm. What about him?"

"I can't figure out why his DNA behaves so strangely. I'm hoping that I can get a sample from you and use it to try to stabilize his."

Bo furrowed her brow. "Ok…what does that mean for me?"

"It's completely safe. I just need a cheek swab or something."

"And you're going to…put it in him?"

"Not exactly. I'm going to use your DNA to modify a sample of his. I'm hoping it will stabilize him without changing his actual genetic makeup. Since your species are so similar, it shouldn't affect him in any negative way. It's a bit of a long shot, but I'm a little desperate."

"Sure. Whatever I can do."

Lauren looked around. "Is…is Tamsin here?"

Bo nodded. "I think she's outside with Dyson. Why?"

"I just was hoping to ask her a quick question as well. Nothing bad, I promise."

Bo smiled. "I trust you. Besides, you're a genius. You never make the same mistake twice." She winked at the human doctor, who smiled.

"Damn straight."

Outside, Tamsin was leaning up against the wall of the Dal watching Dyson flip burgers.

"It's a good look for you, Wolfy. I think you missed your calling as a fry cook."

"Well, it's always good to have something to fall back on."

Dyson flicked his metal spatula towards her, splattering her with a few droplets of hot oil.

"Hey!" she protested, jumping backwards.

"You gonna tell Bo?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Tamsin smirked. "No."

He smiled. "Didn't think so."

They stood in companionable silence for a few minutes before Lauren appeared next to Tamsin. Dyson looked up and nodded towards her.

"Hey Doc."

"Dyson." She turned to Tamsin. "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah, sure." She gestured around the side of the building, and they walked in that direction. "What's up?"

Lauren looked at her carefully. "Did you talk to Bo?"

Tamsin looked at the ground. "Yeah. I told her everything."

"And she's…ok with it?"

The Valkyrie shrugged. "Kinda? She was pretty upset. But I'm an idiot, she knows that. A mostly well-intentioned idiot. And she…" she glanced up at Lauren. "She still loves me."

Lauren smiled sadly. "Good. I'm glad."

Tamsin paused for minute. "Did you mean what you said?"

"When?"

"When you said…when you said you'd help fix it?"

Lauren took a deep breath. "Of course. If there's anything I can do, I'll do it."

"Good." Tamsin was nodding. "Because, Doc, I need you to science me out of this mess. I…I owe it to Bo."

"Of course." Lauren pursed her lips, thinking. "I figured it out because something in your blood physically changed. When I compared your earliest blood sample to the one after you met Bo, something physically changed. I had never seen anything like it before. When I then compared it to the blood I took after your rebirth, it was the strangest thing. It had changed again. I had no idea what could cause something like that, but I read up a bit and determined that the bond could be a possibility. I didn't think you had actually bonded though. I found a passage that detailed the process by which a Valkyrie gives up her love. It seems like an ancient, mystical ritual, but I think it might just be an actual medical procedure." She considered for a moment. "Bo's going to come by tomorrow to give me a DNA sample. Why don't you come too? I'll run some tests – "

"No," Tamsin interrupted. "Bo can't know, ok? If it doesn't work…I don't want to get her hopes up."

"Ok," Lauren agreed. "Well, come by anytime. I read a little bit of Valkyrie lore I found in the Archives, I have a couple of thoughts. We can go over it back at the lab."

"Thank you, Lauren."

Lauren nodded. She was quiet for a moment. "I've never seen Bo so happy."

Tamsin looked at the ground.

"Tamsin."

She lifted her eyes to Lauren's face.

"It's a…that's a good thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having finally eaten their fill, the guests began to relax. They fanned out throughout the Dal. Kenzi had put music on, and people were dancing. Dyson and Hale were destroying people at pool. Trick was serving drinks behind the bar, laughing along with a few Dark Fae who were regaling him with stories. Lauren and The Morrigan were sitting at one table, looking a little bit out of place, but not unfriendly. Bo and Tamsin had grabbed a table by the fire.

Tamsin was staring at Bo intently.

"What?" she finally asked, laughing.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're thinking,"

"You can just ask me, you know. That's allowed."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes. "You're actually ok with all this? I mean, Lauren and The Morrigan, Dyson leaving…me. It's kind of a lot to deal with. You're ok?"

Bo leaned over the table and smiled at Tamsin. "Honestly? I'm more than ok. I know it's weird. I know that I should probably be more pissed at everyone. But I'm just…not."

Tamsin heard the words, but when Bo leaned over the table, the Valkyrie's eyes were immediately drawn to her cleavage. She was a little distracted. Bo noticed her staring. She reached over and stroked her hand.

"What about you?" she asked, her voice low and seductive. "Are you ok?"

Tamsin swallowed hard. "God, you're sexy." She was rewarded with a flash of blue, and she smirked. "Can we get out of here soon?"

Bo bit her lip and nodded. Just then, Kenzi turned the music down and climbed up on the bar. Tapping her ring against the bottle of beer she was holding, she tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Listen up!"

The room slowly quieted. Kenzi continued. "I just want to say a few words to honor the man of the hour. Where is he?"

Dyson was pushed forward by the crowd, and he raised his hand sheepishly.

Kenzi smiled at him. "D-Man, you have always been there for me and Bo-Bo. Sometimes obnoxiously so. But no matter what else is going on in our lives, you're family. Always. And," she glanced over at Bo, "we're going to miss you like crazy."

Dyson followed her gaze and caught Bo's eye. She nodded, smiling.

"So!" Kenzi continued. "Dyson. Enjoy your adventure. Send us a postcard once in a while. And, most importantly, make sure your cute wolfy butt makes it back safe!" She raised her beer. "To Dyson!"

"To Dyson!" the crowd echoed.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Bo started chanting, and Tamsin and Kenzi quickly joined in. Blushing, Dyson waved his hand, trying to get them to stop, but they were incorrigible. Finally, he stepped forward.

"Fine!" he said, holding up his hand. The chanting stopped but the girls were still giggling. He glared at them, and they quieted, suppressing their laughter. "Thank you, Kenzi. Thank you, all of you, for coming to see me off. It means a lot." He glanced around the room, his gaze finally settling on Bo. "You guys are my family. As absurd and dysfunctional as this group can be, you mean everything to me." He smiled. "Even you, Evony."

The Morrigan rolled her eyes, but Bo saw a tiny smile play at the corner of her mouth.

"So, thanks. I'm not one for speeches, so I'm just going to say that I love you all. And enjoy the free drinks. I'll see you all when I get back." He downed the rest of his beer while the crowd cheered. He made his way over to where Bo and Tamsin were sitting. "Thanks for that," he said sarcastically.

Bo smiled and shrugged. "Oh come on, you know you wanted to make a speech."

Dyson rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Can I get you ladies another drink?"

Bo glanced at Tamsin. "Actually…I think we were going to head out soon."

Dyson's face was pained for a moment, but he rearranged the expression quickly. "Sure. Of course." He nodded. "So, I guess I'll say goodbye now."

Bo stood up and embraced him, squeezing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath.

"Keep yourself safe, ok?" Bo requested, her voice muffled.

Dyson nodded. "I promise." He kissed the top of her head lightly and released her. He looked at Tamsin. "Take care of her, ok, Partner?"

"Hey!" Bo protested, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Tamsin nodded towards Dyson. "I'll be there if she needs backup." She offered a hand to him and he stared at it for a moment before pulling her in for a hug. They made a big show of pounding each other on the back, laughing before they pulled away. "Take care of yourself. Don't take stupid risks."

He nodded. "I won't. Have a good night, guys."

Bo gave him a small smile before taking Tamsin's hand and heading towards the door. She waved at Lauren and Evony, but the pair seemed to be lost in conversation. She looked around for Kenzi, but the girl was flirting heavily with her Dark Gemini. Bo smiled. She'd be ok. They walked outside and Bo immediately turned and kissed Tamsin. Tamsin responded quickly and they kissed for a few moments before separating.

The Valkyrie smiled. "What was that for?"

Bo shrugged. "It had just been too long." She grabbed Tamsin and started pulling her towards the car. "Come on, Valkyrie. Let's go home."


End file.
